Learning to Trust
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary inside. Normal pairings. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Question of Mating

Here's the new story.

This is a vampire-type fic. It's the first vampire one that I have done, so please bear with me on this.

Paiirngs:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

HebaxAtemu(Blindshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MalikxMarik(Bronzeshipping)

JoeyxSeto(Puppyshipping)

Summary: The world is ruled by vampires. In order to survive in this world as a human, you are mated to vampire. Once a human is mated to a vampire, no other vampire can touch them, or they will be put to death. Atemu is mated to Heba, the Emperor's brother. The plan was simple. Yami, Atemu's twin brother, would be mated to the Emperor to protect him from the other vampires, and the Emperor would to get the coumcil off his back about finding a mate. Falling in love was never part of the plan. And Yami fell hard. Now, Yami is mated to vampire whom he loves with all his heart. Will Yami ever be able to breach the cold heart of the Emperor, or is Yami doomed to be in a relationship where he will never be loved?

Warnings: lemons, mpreg

In this fic, the Hikaris and the Yamis will have a personality flip. If you've read Melting the Ice, it's like that as far as the personality flip goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Question of Mating

The Millennial World is a place that ruled by vampires only.

The vampire king, Emperor Yugi, has ruled the vampire world for over a thousand years.

Humans that live in the Millennial World are considered to be inferior to some of the vampires, who use humans for their own amusement or pleasure.

The only way for a human to truly be safe in the Millennial World is for them to be mated to a vampire as the law states that if a human is mated to a vampire, no other vampire may bring any harm or use the human in any way or it is an immediate death sentence.

Many humans will try to be mates with vampires just so that they know that they are safe from harm.

* * *

"Emperor, there is a vampire that needs to be dealt with." a councilman said.

"Then bring him in." the Emperor said.

The guards brought in a vampire with black hair and green eyes. He was forced to kneel before the Emperor.

"What are his crimes?" the Emperor asked.

"He tried to take a human for his own pleasure when that human is mated to a vampire lord." the councilman said.

"I see. You know the law states that humans that are mated to vampires cannot be taken or harmed by another vampire." the Emperor said.

"Why should it matter? Humans are worthless creatures anyway!" the vampire spat.

The Emperor stood up. "Do not insult me! You know that law, and you know that it is against the law to do what you did." the Emperor said.

"Then maybe the law needs to be changed!" the vampire growled.

One of the guards hit the vampire so hard that he hit the floor with an audible crash.

"It does not matter what you think. Ryou. Malik." the Emperor said.

Two of the other four sitting with the Emperor stood up.

"You two can do what you will to him. Just ensure that he is dead by sunset." the Emperor said.

"As you command." the two said.

"Take him to the dungeons." the Emperor ordered.

The guards took the vampire back to the dungeons.

The Emperor sat back down as did the other two.

"Is there anything else?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, Emperor. The council believes that it is time for you to choose a mate." the councilman said.

The Emperor's eyes darkened. "Do you?" the Emperor asked.

The head of the council gulped. He knew that crossing the Emperor was a very bad idea, and that a mate was a very sore spot for the Emperor.

"I do not need you to choose when the time for me to have a mate is. It is not the concern of the council when I choose one, and I don't need to tell you when I want to choose one." the Emperor said.

"Emperor, we just-" the head of the council started.

"No! I have no need for a mate, and I do not intend to have one! Do not bring this subject up again!" the Emperor growled, getting tired of having to say no to the council.

"Very well, Emperor." the head of the council said.

The Emperor along with the other four with him stood up, and the five left the throne room.

The Emperor walked off and headed down the hallway.

"He does realize that the council is going to keep bringing up the issue of a mate until Yugi finally gives in and gets one." Joey said.

"That may be true, Joey, but you know that Yugi doesn't want one. Truth be known, he wants nothing to do with the issue period." Heba said.

"But why?" Ryou asked.

"He just doesn't want a mate, Ryou. The reasons are his own." Heba said.

"Well, there's not much that we can do about it. We should get going." Malik said.

"Right. Our own mates are going to want to see us." Joey said.

"Actually, I thought that Malik and I would go on and do our job." Ryou said with an evil smirk.

Malik also smirked. "Ryou, I love your thinking. Tell Marik and Bakura that we'll be with them later." Malik said.

"All right. Once that vampire is dead, make sure that you tell Yugi so that he knows that his orders were carried out." Heba said.

"No problem." Ryou said.

Ryou and Malik went on down the hall.

"Sometime, I think that those two enjoy their job a little too much." Joey said.

"Well, at least they're only torturing and killing criminals." Heba said.

"Right." Joey agreed as the two walked on.

* * *

"Where do you think they are at?" Seto asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Everything should be fine." Bakura said.

"Of course everything is fine. They're the greatest vampires in title and in skill. They're the most feared warriors, so there is no way that they are going to let anything happen to themselves." Marik said.

The door opened, and Joey and Heba walked into the room.

"Well, I hope that you behaved yourself today, Dragon." Joey said.

"Shut up, Puppy. I don't have to do anything!" Seto snapped.

"Where are Malik and Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"There was a prisoner that was sentenced to death, and Yugi had them kill him." Heba said.

"Now?" Marik asked.

"Well, no. Yugi just said before sunset. Ryou and Malik chose to go ahead and get on with it." Heba said.

"You know how much those two enjoy their jobs." Joey said.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

"Joey, if Yugi comes looking for me, tell him that I've gone out." Heba said before he left the room.

"Where's he off to?" Marik asked.

"Probably to see my cousin again." Seto said.

"Yeah. Heba and Atemu have been getting along pretty well together." Joey said.

"Pretty well? They've been sleeping together for months now. I wish that they would get mated already." Marik said.

"Come on. You know that Heba doesn't want to make the big ordeal over that just yet." Joey said.

"Well, that, and the fact that Atemu isn't ready to be mated to Heba just yet." Seto said.

"I don't see why not. I mean, no other vampire could harm him then." Bakura said.

"Well, no vampire would dare harm him now. Most know that Atemu is with Heba, and they know that Heba would kill them if any of them harmed Atemu in any way. You all know that Heba has a pretty nasty temper, and that he doesn't like people messing with what's his." Joey said.

"Are you implying that my cousin belongs to him?" Seto demanded.

"Yes, and you know that it's true. The moment that Atemu agrees to become his mate, Heba will have the ceremony." Joey said.

"He's right. Besides, I think that Atemu would be happier when he knew that he couldn't be harmed." Marik said.

* * *

Yugi, the Emperor, was in office and looked out the window. He saw his brother leave the palace and head for the palace gates.

'He's off to see his lover again.' Yugi thought before turning his attention to the papers in front of him.

Yugi worked on them for a few moments.

'I know that I'll be having to have another mating ceremony performed soon.' Yugi thought.

He hated the mating ceremonies because it only gave the council more reason to push for him to get a mate.

* * *

Ryou and Malik walked down into the dungeons.

"Lord Ryou. Lord Malik. What can we do for you?" one of the guards asked.

"There was a vampire that was sentenced to death for his crimes. The Emperor ordered that we carry out the punishment." Ryou said.

"Of course. This way." the guard said.

The guard led them to the cell that held the vampire.

Ryou and Malik went in.

"What do you want?" the vampire spat.

Ryou smirked before he brought his hand across and slapped the vampire, making sure that his claws dug into the skin of the vampire's face.

The vampire screamed in pain.

"You were sentenced to death, and Malik and I were given the opportunity to get rid of you." Ryou said.

"Yes, and the Emperor wants it done right, which is why he chose us. You see, he allows us to torture the criminal before we kill him." Malik said.

The vampire's eyes widened in fear. He had heard horror stories of what Malik and Ryou had done to others who were not sentenced to death.

"Let the fun begin." Ryou said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Agreed." Malik said, equally wicked.

* * *

Heba walked through the town.

Humans and vampires alike all stayed out of the way as Heba was known for his temper, and no one wanted to make him angry for any reason.

Heba came to a house and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a human that looked almost like Heba only he had crimson eyes and lightening bolt streaks in his hair. Heba was a little taller than his look alike.

Atemu smiled warmly at Heba and said, "Come on in."

Heba walked into the room and shut the door before he grabbed Atemu and pulled him to him in a rough kiss.

Atemu moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Heba's neck.

"Miss me?" Heba asked when he broke the kiss.

"Of course I did." Atemu replied.

Heba let go of Atemu and walked into the living room with him.

"Where is Yami at?" Heba asked.

"He's not here right now. There were a few errands that he needed to do." Atemu said.

"He knew that I was coming, didn't he?" Heba asked.

"Yes, he did." Atemu admitted.

Heba smiled. "Well, I certainly don't mind." Heba said.

"How have things been for you?" Atemu asked.

"They've been fine. We had a meeting earlier today, although nothing unusual happened." Heba answered.

Atemu snuggled up against Heba, who wrapped his arms around Atemu.

"Does the Emperor know about us, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"He knows that I have a lover, but he doesn't know it's you specifically." Heba answered.

"What would he say to the fact that you are with a human, though?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing. He didn't say a word about the fact that Joey, Malik, and Ryou are with humans, so it won't matter to him now." Heba said.

"But you're his brother. Joey, Malik, and Ryou aren't. Isn't he going to have different feelings about it since you're his family?" Atemu asked.

"No, and even if he didn't agree with it, he wouldn't say anything against it." Heba said.

"I just don't want to drive a wedge between you two." Atemu said.

"You won't. There is nothing that you can do to do that." Heba said. After all, my brother and I are not close in the least now.' Heba thought.

"Still, I don't want to cause any trouble." Atemu said.

"Listen. Come to the palace with me for a little while, and we'll tell Yugi about us." Heba said.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, it is. Trust me." Heba said.

"Well, I guess I can." Atemu said a little hesitantly.

"You can leave a note for Yami to let him know where you are." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu finally agreed.

* * *

There was a knock on Yugi's office door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Ryou and Malik walked into the room.

"We thought that we would let you know that the vampire that was sentenced earlier is dead." Ryou said.

"Good. Did you dispose of the body?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. As always, the body was burned, and we stayed until the body was gone." Malik replied.

"Very well. Thank you." Yugi said, never once looking up at them.

Ryou and Malik left the room.

Yugi looked out the window. 'At least they carried out my orders.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"There you two are." Bakura said as he got up and hugged and Ryou.

"Hello, Bakura. They did tell you where we were, right?" Ryou asked.

"Of course we did." Joey snapped.

"Now, you don't have to be mean about it." Malik said in a teasing voice.

"So, is that vampire gone?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. We carried out our orders and killed him." Malik answered.

Ryou looked around and said, "Where is Heba at?"

"He went into town." Seto answered.

"Ah. Going to see that lover of his." Ryou said.

"Yeah. He and my cousin are still together." Seto said.

"Which is why it doesn't make any sense why they are not mated yet." Malik said.

"Knock it off. It's not our business." Joey said.

"Maybe, but they've been together for almost a year now. Most vampires are mated within a few months of being with someone." Ryou said.

"I think that it's more because of Atemu's hesitance than anything." Seto said.

"Well, he has a right to be hesitant." Marik said.

"Let's not get into this now. It's between Heba and Atemu, and they'll deal with it in their own way." Bakura said.

"He's right. We should just let it go." Seto agreed.

* * *

Heba and Atemu stood outside the gates to the palace.

"Are you sure that he won't be angry?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, Atemu, I am sure. You don't need to worry about it." Heba said.

"Well, if you're sure, okay." Atemu said.

"Come on." Heba said.

The gates opened, Heba and Atemu walked into the palace grounds.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Too me a bit to get this one the way I wnated it. Let me know if you liked the start.

Next: Atemu's first time in the palace as well as Atemu meeting Yugi.

R&R.


	2. Atemu Meets Yugi

Just so you know, I have made it in this story so that the Hikaris are slightly taller than the Yamis in this story. Sorry for the confusion about the height difference.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Atemu Meets Yugi

Heba led Atemu through the palace.

Atemu was rather tense because he knew that the palace was full of vampires, and he could see the lust that some of the vampires had in their eyes when they would look at him.

Heba knew how worried about all this Atemu was, so Heba kept a tight grip on Atemu's hand as he led Atemu toward one of the wings of the palace. 'He'll feel better if I leave him in the lounge with Seto while I go and talk to Yugi for a moment.' Heba thought.

"Where are we at, Heba/" Atemu asked.

"While I go and talk to Yugi alone for a minute, you're going to be staying with Seto. You'll meet Marik and Bakura, too." Heba answered.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu said.

Heba could sense that Atemu relaxed a little when he knew that he would be seeing Seto.

Heba opened the doors to the lounge and walked in where Seto, Marik, and Bakura were along with Joey, Malik, and Ryou.

"Atemu?" Seto said in surprise.

Atemu smiled at his older cousin. "Hi, Seto." Atemu said.

Seto went over and hugged his younger cousin. "What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I brought him to meet Yugi. I'm leaving him with you guys while I go and talk to Yugi alone for a minute." Heba answered.

"Go on and talk to him, then, Heba. He'll be fine with us." Joey said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Heba said before he left the room.

"So, this is your cousin, Seto." Marik said.

"Yes, Marik. This is one of my younger cousins. Atemu, this is Marik and Bakura." Seto said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you." Bakura said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Atemu said.

"You already know Joey, but this Ryou and Malik. They're Bakura and Marik's mates." Seto said.

"It's nice to meet you." Atemu said a little nervously.

"No need to be scared of us. We're not the type that hurt people." Ryou said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"I guess you didn't have such an easy time when you came into the palace." Bakura said.

"Not exactly. Most of the vampires that we passed just seemed to look at me lustfully, and I could see it." Atemu said.

"Don't worry. Since they saw you with Heba, they'll keep their distance. Everyone here knows that Heba has a real bad temper, and there isn't anyone here that wants to be on the wrong end of it." Ryou said.

"That, and while you're here, you'll be with one of the three of us or Heba, so there is no chance of anyone getting to you." Malik said.

* * *

Heba walked up to the door of his brother's office and knocked.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Heba opened the door to Yugi's office and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Heba? Back so soon?" Yugi asked.

Heba was startled. "What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"I saw you leaving, so I assumed that you went into town to see your lover." Yugi replied.

"Well, I did. Why is it that you know everything?" Heba asked as he sat down across from his brother.

Yugi looked up briefly. "I know most of what goes on in my palace. Besides, I saw you leave through my window." Yugi said, pointing backwards at the window behind him.

"Oh. I guess that does make a bit of sense." Heba agreed.

"Why are you back so soon?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Heba said.

Yugi took the cue and put his work aside. "What do you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know that I have lover, but what you didn't know was that I had a human lover." Heba said.

"I suspected as much." Yugi said.

"You did?" Heba asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "Heba, most vampires only go to town from the palace when it has something to do with humans. Besides, I could smell a human on you after you returned from town." Yugi said.

"You don't mind?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I have never cared if a vampire chooses a human as their mate. It is your choice. I have nothing against it. Besides, I wouldn't have allowed Joey, Ryou, and Malik to mate with humans if I have something against it." Yugi said.

"Okay. That makes this a little easier." Heba said.

"What else did you have to say?" Yugi asked.

"Well, before we mate, Atemu wanted to meet you and make sure that you had nothing against it." Heba said.

"I see. Very well. You can bring him here now." Yugi said.

"Are you not busy?" Heba asked.

"Heba, this is all stiff that I can do later. Go on and bring him here." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll go and get him." Heba said before he got up and left the room.

Yugi mentally sighed. 'I guess this means there will be another mating ceremony soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu, and Ryou were laughing as Malik and Joey glared at each other.

"That wasn't funny, Malik!" Joey growled.

"Well, you shouldn't have started things." Malik retorted.

"Atemu, this is something you are going to have to get used to. Malik and Joey are always pulling tricks on each other. For that matter, Ryou will join them at times." Seto said.

Ryou shrugged. "It's fun at times." Ryou said.

Atemu shook his head. "Heba had already warned me about the pranks, so I kind of expected something like this." Atemu said.

"You learn fast to either ignore it or laugh at it." Marik said.

"Which do you choose?" Atemu asked.

"Most of the time, we laugh at them. There are sometimes that we ignore them." Bakura answered.

The door to the lounge opened, and Heba walked back in.

"How did things go with him?" Joey asked.

"Fine. He already knew that my lover was human." Heba answered.

"How?' Atemu asked.

"Well, for one, most of the time, the only reason that a vampire goes to town is if it has something to do with a human." Heba said.

"Along with the fact that Yugi could probably smell the human scent on you." Joey said.

"That would be the big thing." Heba said.

"What did he say about it?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing. He's fine with it. Come on. He can meet you now." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and followed Heba out the doors.

"How do you think it will go?" Bakura asked.

"It'll be fine. Yugi isn't a rude vampire. He's very fair and considerate." Malik said.

"He's just not kind and compassionate." Marik muttered.

"Don't start with that now. Yugi has reasons for being the way that he is, so stop with that." Joey said.

"Yugi won't do anything to scare Atemu. He's better than that." Ryou said.

"His cold demeanor is going to be enough to scare Atemu." Seto said.

"He'll feel a little better when he's told that Yugi is always like that." Joey said.

* * *

Heba and Atemu walked down the hall toward Yugi's office.

"Atemu. I'm going to warn you now that Yugi has kind of a cold demeanor." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"It's just how he is, so don't let it scare you. He's like that with everyone." Heba said.

"Even you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Even me." Heba answered.

The two arrived at Yugi's office.

Heba knocked on the door for a second time that day.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Heba opened the door, and he walked into the room with Atemu behind him, shutting the door behind them.

Yugi was standing in front of the large window in the office. When he heard the door open, Yugi turned to find Heba walking into the room with Atemu behind him.

"Yugi, this is my lover, Atemu." Heba said as he pulled Atemu forward slightly.

Yugi walked around the desk to them. "It's nice to meet you, Atemu." Heba said.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty." Atemu replied, not looking up.

"You don't have to call me Your Majesty. You can just call me by my name." Yugi said.

'Say what you want about Yugi, but he loathes the fact that people always refer to him by his title.' Heba thought.

Atemu was surprised by this. He hadn't expected for Yugi to ask him that. "As you wish, Yugi." Atemu said a little uneasily.

"Tell me. How long have you two been together?" Yugi asked.

Heba nudged Atemu, signaling that he was the one that was supposed to answer.

"A little over a year." Atemu answered.

"I see. I take is from the fact that you are here that you two are planning to go through the mating ceremony." Yugi said.

"Yes, we are, Yugi." Heba answered.

"Well, you two decide when you want it, and everything will be arranged." Yugi said.

"Okay." Atemu said, not sure what he should say.

"Atemu, do you have any family?" Yugi asked.

"Only my older cousin, Seto, and my twin brother, Yami." Atemu answered.

"All right. Unless you have anything else, Heba." Yugi said.

"No. I'll let you know when everything is." Heba replied.

Yugi nodded.

Heba opened the door, and the two left the office.

"Why did he ask about my family?" Atemu asked.

"He always does. It's nothing personal, but since we're on the subject, what will happen to Yami when you and I are mated? You'll be living at the palace then." Heba said.

"I really don't know. I haven't thought about that." Atemu said.

"Well, I can talk to Yugi. Maybe I can get him a job in the palace." Heba said.

"No. I can tell you right now that Yami wouldn't accept that." Atemu said.

"Well, we'll figure something out then. For now, we'll have to decide when our mating ceremony will be." Heba said.

"I don't know. I guess the sooner we have it would be better." Atemu said.

"Well, it'll take about a week to get everything ready." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu agreed. He noticed that a vampire had been following them.

Before Atemu could say anything, the vampire grabbed Atemu from behind, covering Atemu's mouth and pulling him back

Since Heba's back was to him, Heba didn't see this.

The vampire slammed Atemu against the wall and smirked at him.

Atemu was scared to death because there was no way that he could call out for help from anyone.

"You certainly are a pretty one. It would seem that Prince Heba has good taste, although I don't think he'll want you once you're tainted, but that'll be your problem." the vampire said as he reached fro Atemu's pants.

Atemu squeezed his eyes shut, praying that Heba would forgive him because Atemu knew that eh couldn't fight back.

Before the vampire's hand even reached Atemu's pants, a hand grabbed the vampire and slammed him against the wall.

Atemu fell to the floor, scared.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the vampire shouted, lashing out with his claws.

The claws caught Yugi in the face, causing blood to seep from the wounds on his face.

The vampire instantly paled.

"Atemu!" Heba called. He ran up and saw Atemu on the floor. He knelt beside Atemu and said, "Are you okay?"

Atemu nodded, too scared to do anything else.

"Guards!" Yugi called.

Two guards instantly appeared.

"Take this vampire to the dungeons." Yugi said.

"You can't do that. This pathetic human is not mated to anyone." the vampire snarled.

Heba growled, knowing that he was right.

Atemu's grip on Heba's hand tightened in fear of knowing that this vampire would get away with what he tried to do.

"That may be true, but you should remember," Yugi said, wiping the blood from his cheek, "but you lashed out at me and struck me. _That_ is a crime." Yugi said.

The vampire's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Take him to the dungeons." Yugi ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the guards agreed before they dragged the vampire off.

Yugi looked at Heba and Atemu and said, "Can I assume that you'll want the wanting ceremony as soon as possible?" He knew how protective his brother was of what belonged to him.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"I'll get started. I suggest you escort him home." Yugi said and walked off.

"Come on, Atemu. Let's get you home." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and let Heba lead him away.

* * *

Yugi entered the lounge where he found Malik, Ryou, and Joey with Marik, Bakura, and Seto.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Despite Yugi's cold demeanor, Yugi allowed Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey to be formal with him along with their mates.

"I need you and Malik to do something for me, Ryou." Yugi answered.

"Does it involve torturing someone?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"We'll be back later." Ryou said as he and Malik followed Yugi out.

"SO, what did this guy do?" Malik asked as the three walked down the halls.

"He grabbed hold of Atemu, Heba's future mate, and would have raped him had I not stopped him." Yugi answered.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen!" Malik growled.

"We can't legally torture him." Ryou said.

"You can't kill him. Yet. You see, I have these lovely marks on my face from where he lashed out at me." Yugi said.

Malik grinned evilly. "Which is something that you can punish him for." Malik said.

"Exactly. Do it. You can kill him after the sentencing tonight." Yugi said.

"All right." Ryou said.

"One other things. Is there a vampire that you trust not to harm Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Otogi would. He already has Honda." Malik replied.

"Go with Otogi, and tell Atemu that he will be guarding him until the mating ceremony." Yugi said.

"Of course, but why?" Ryou asked.

"Because I don't want to deal with trying my brother fort eh murder of a vampire that raped his lover and future mate." Yugi answered before walking off.

"Damn. Cold much?" Malik asked.

"I guess the past still hurts." Ryou remarked.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked after hearing what happened.

"I'm fine. Thank to the Emperor." Atemu replied.

"I thought vampires couldn't be punished for that, although I'm glad he is." Yami said.

"For that, he couldn't, but when Yugi pulled him from Atemu, the vampire lashed out and his claws cut Yugi's face. Attacking the Emperor is a capital offense, and there is an immediate death sentence for that." Heba answered.

"What happens now?" Yami asked.

"The mating ceremony will be as soon as it can be. Until then, we'll have to hope nothing happens." Heba answered.

There was a knock on the door.

Yami went and answered.

Ryou and Otogi were waiting for them.

"This is where Atemu lives, right?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded.

"Come on in, Ryou." Heba called.

Otogi and Ryou entered the house, and Yami closed the door.

"Otogi, what are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"Emperor's orders. I'm to guard your future mate until the mating ceremony." Otogi answered.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yugi said it to me and Malik." Ryou answered.

"Well, at least I know you'll be safe." Heba said.

Otogi noticed how apprehensive Atemu and Yami seemed. "You don't need to worry. I already have a mate, Honda. I'm in love with him, and I wouldn't think of hurting either one of you." Otogi said.

"Not to mention the fact that I would kill you, and I would hate to have to kill an old friend." Heba said. He turned to Yami and Atemu and said, "Don't worry. You'll be safe with Otogi here."

The two nodded.

"We should get back. Yugi's planning on sentencing that vampire tonight." Ryou said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Heba said, kissing Atemu.

Heba and Ryou then left.

"You don't have to worry. You'll be safe now." Otogi said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

"No problem." Otogi replied.

"You going to be okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'll feel better once Heba and I are mated." Atemu said.

"What was the Emperor like?" Yami asked.

"He's kind of cold. Heba says that he's always like that. I don't know why. He was courteous to me, but I can't say much because I didn't see him long." Atemu said.

Otogi listened and sighed. He had been friends with Yugi and Heba for almost nine hundred years. 'If only they knew what the real Yugi was like.' Otogi thought.

* * *

Yugi sat in the throne room with Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou. "Bring in the prisoner." Yugi ordered.

Guards brought in the beaten vampire who had tried to rape Atemu and attacked Yugi.

"You are charged with attacking the Emperor." the head of the council said.

"It was his own damn fault! He shouldn't have interfered!" the vampire snarled.

Yugi's harsh glare had everyone in the room flinching. "You try to rape the future mate of my brother, Prince Heba, and in your anger at being stopped, you lashed out and attacked me. Do not try to blame me for your actions. I may not be able to punish you for what you tried to do to my brother's future mate, but you are not getting away with what you did to me. An attack against me is an immediate death sentence, and you are no different. You will die tonight. Ryou and Malik will see to that." Yugi said.

The vampire's eyes widened, remembering what they had already done to him. The wicked gleam that was in Malik and Ryou's eyes also scared the vampire.

"Get him out of my sight." Yugi ordered.

The guards drug the vampire out of the room.

"As it is late, this meeting is adjourned." Yugi said.

The council bowed as Yugi left the throne with Malik, Ryou, Joey, and Heba behind him.

"Heba, come with me to my office. Ryou. Malik. Deal with that vampire immediately." Yugi said.

"Gladly." Ryou said.

Yugi and Heba walked off.

* * *

Once in Yugi's office, Heba said, "What is it, Yugi?"

"Heba, I may have Otogi guarding your lover, but that won't be enough. I can have everything ready within three days time. Inform Atemu of that." Yugi said.

"So soon? It always takes at least a week." Heba said.

"Heba, I won't tolerate this. If the council would allow it, I would ban the rape of any human, whether they are mated to a vampire or not. I hate it, but I can't do much. It will be in three days." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thank you." Heba said.

Yugi sat down. "I'm rushing these plans to prevent a repeat of today. No one in the town would harm him, but I fear that vampires in the palace might. Take no chances. Otogi will remain until the mating." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said before he left.

Yugi sighed. 'It's better they be mated fast.' Yugi thought.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Ryou and Malik entered the office.

"Thought we'd let you know that the vampire is dead." Malik said.

"What took so long?" Yugi asked.

"Well, let's just say that we had a mean streak tonight." Ryou said.

Yugi knew he meant more torture.

"All right. See you in the morning." Yugi said.

Both bid Yugi good night before leaving.

'Atemu will be safe soon, but I'll have to deal with the council bugging me to get a mate of my own when I don't want one.' Yugi thought irritably. He stood up and headed to his room for the night.

* * *

"You think that you'll like living in the palace?" Yami asked as he sipped his tea.

"I don't know, Yami. We'll just have to wait and see. I just hate to leave you alone." Atemu said.

Yami waved him off. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You know that." Yami said.

"I know, but you're an easy target." Atemu said.

"I've managed just fine, Atemu. You don't need to worry about me so much." Yami said.

"Well, all right. I think that we had better go on to bed.' Atemu said.

"I'll go, but I'll wash these dishes first." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and headed on upstairs.

Yami headed fort eh kitchen and saw Otogi. "Do you require anything, my lord?" Yami asked.

"No. I'm fine, and just call me Otogi," Otogi replied.

"All right. Thank you for what you're doing." Yami said.

"No problem. Glad to do it." Otogi said.

After Yami washed the dished, he headed upstairs to bed himself.

Otogi smiled. 'They're both nice. I wish Yami could be protected like Atemu.' Otogi thought before he settled down, planning to make sure that nothing happened to Atemu per Yugi's orders**.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. Sorry about the vampire trying to rape Atemu, but it's the way the society is. Vampires can have any human as long as they are not mated, and it doens't matter if a mating ceremony is planned. Only after the ceremony is the person safe.

Next: Heba and Atemu's mating ceremony.

R&R.


	3. The Mating Ceremony

The mating ceremony this chapter is similar to the one used in Valkyria Raven's story A Demon's Love. I based mine off of the one done in that story with Valkyria Raven's permission.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Mating Ceremony

"Three days?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba nodded. "Yes. Yugi has decided that our mating ceremony will be in three days. With what happened at the palace yesterday, he decided that the sooner we have the mating ceremony, the better off we'll be." Heba said.

"Do you agree with that?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I do. I know that we will be much better off if we are mated soon. You'll be safe once that happens." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Don't worry. The fact of the matter is that Yugi is right. You are going to be much safer when we are mated." Heba said.

"I understand that, and I will honestly feel a lot better once we are mated." Atemu said.

"Well, that will be happening in three days, so you better start preparing for it." Heba said.

"What all will it entail?" Atemu asked.

"Well, there's a special liquid that we'll both have to drink. My blood will be mixed in with the one you will be drinking, and yours will be mixed in with mine. After that, the insignia of the Royal family will be marked on you." Heba said.

Atemu gulped. "You mean, that burn mark on your right shoulder?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "I'm afraid that it is part of it. You don't have a choice in the matter. After the insignia is emblazoned onto your shoulder, the mating ceremony is pretty much over." Heba said.

"It is?" Atemu asked.

"There is a party afterwards, but other than that, that's all there is to the mating ceremony." Heba said.

"That's all there is to the mating?" Atemu asked.

"Not entirely. There is still one more part to it." Heba said.

"What does that entail?" Atemu asked.

"Well, that's more so just between us in the bedroom." Heba said.

Atemu blushed. "Oh." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Atemu, we have had sex numerous times. Why does it still make you blush?" Heba asked.

"I honestly don't know, but it does." Atemu said.

"In any case, I pray that I don't have to explain that part to you."" Heba said.

"No, you don't." Atemu said.

Yami walked into the room then and saw his brother blushing. "Why are you blushing, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Atemu exclaimed, turning an even deeper shade of red.

Yami looked at Heba.

"It's nothing that you need to know about, Yami. I just came to tell Atemu that our mating ceremony will be in three days." Heba said.

"That fast?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's better for Atemu. Now that the vampires in the palace know that Atemu is going to be my mate, I can assure that the one that attacked him in the palace will not be the last one." Heba said.

"Why do they still try when they know that they are going to be mated?" Yami asked.

"It's the last chance they have to have any of the humans that will be mated, so they try, which is why Otogi will be here until the mating ceremony. Otogi is one of the best fighters in the kingdom, so there's no chance of anyone getting by him. Even asleep, he is still alert." Heba said.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over." Atemu said.

"Well, it will be soon. No vampire would dare try to harm you after we are mated." Heba said.

"I don't see why any vampire would tempt fate by trying. Everyone knows that you have a nasty temper, and that anyone who crosses you is going to die." Yami said.

"Well, there are those that don't care. They're just taking advantage of the law for their own desires." Heba said.

"Well, is there anything specific that I need to wear?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Otogi will bring you to the palace later today so that you can be fitted for them. Don't worry. He'll bring you straight to me, and you'll stay with me until we're done. I'll bring you back home." Heba said, seeing Atemu's worried look.

"Okay. If you say so." Atemu said.

Otogi walked in then, wiping his hands together.

"What'd you do?' Heba asked.

"Took care of one of those heartless vampires." Otogi answered.

"Do they never give up?" Atemu asked.

"Once you're mated, they will. It'll mean their death otherwise." Heba said.

"It's nothing new. We went through the same thing with Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Honda. Vampires just can't resist trying before they become forbidden fruit. I apologize for the pun." Otogi said.

"No need. It seems to be rather fitting." Yami said.

"Anyway, I'd better be getting back. No doubt that Yugi needs my help in getting some of the things for the ceremony ready." Heba said, standing up.

"Don't worry about anything here. He'll be fine." Otogi said.

"If you say so. Bye." Heba said, kissing Atemu before he left.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hall with the head of the council, Jordan, beside him.

"Your Majesty, is all set for your brother's mating ceremony?" Jordon asked.

"Almost everything is ready. It will be ready within the timeframe that I have said." Yugi replied.

"Why is the mating ceremony so soon? They just agreed to mate yesterday." Jordon said.

"I know that, but there was a vampire here in the palace who tried to rape him when Atemu was here yesterday, and I am not going to stand for it. Once Atemu and Heba are mated, that won't be tried anymore, and I intend to make sure that it doesn't happen. Besides, I don't want to have to try my brother for the murder of a vampire that violated his lover." Yugi said.

"Yes. Prince Heba would kill any vampire that chose to do that, wouldn't he?" Jordon asked.

"Yes. I know Heba, and he doesn't like anyone harming what is his, and I could tell by the way he acted yesterday that he sees Atemu as his, which is something that I agree with." Yugi said.

"Very well. We will be awaiting the ceremony." Jordon said before walking off.

Yugi watched the head of his council leave. 'Jordan must have given up, or he's waiting for the right opportunity because I was sure that he would try to convince me that it was time for me to find a mate. It's better for me that he doesn't because I don't want that argument right now.' Yugi thought as he walked into his office. He ah just sat down when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Heba opened the door and walked in. "I was just wondering if you needed any help with the mating plans." Heba said.

"No, Heba. I don't need any help. Almost everything is set. It will be ready when the time comes." Yugi said.

"Okay. Just checking." Heba said.

"Did you inform Atemu of what happens during the mating ceremony?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I told him. He seems a little uneasy about the mark of the Royal family, but I told him that it was necessary." Heba said.

"That's good to hear. He does need the mark of the Royal family." Yugi said.

"Anything that you need me to do?" Heba asked.

"No. Just make sure that Atemu comes in for that fitting." Yugi answered.

"Not a problem." Heba said before leaving.

* * *

"Are you sure that I'll be okay, Otogi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to let any of the vampires touch you. You have my word on that." Otogi said when they reached the palace gates.

Atemu nodded, knowing that he didn't have an option, but to trust Otogi.

Otogi took Atemu by the wrist and led him into the palace grounds.

Atemu tensed when he saw the vampires there looking at him with lust.

"Don't worry. They're not going to touch you." Otogi told him.

Atemu nodded his understanding.

Otogi led Atemu into the palace and to the lounge where Heba was.

"Hey, Atemu." Heba said.

"Hay, Heba." Atemu said, hugging Heba, grateful to be with his lover.

"Something wrong?" Heba asked.

"I think that the way the vampires here were looking at him has him a little scared." Otogi explained.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that for much longer." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

"Thanks, Otogi. We should be here for a few hours, so you can go and spend time with Honda is you want." Heba said.

Otogi smiled. "Thanks." Otogi said before walking off.

"Heba, is Otogi's mate a vampire or a human?" Atemu asked.

"Honda's a human. He actually worked in the palace, and Otego fell for him pretty fast. Honda fell for him, too. They were mated after two months. Of course, it was another vampire nearly raping him that made Otogi decide to have the ceremony fast." Heba said.

"Is raping someone just a normal occurrence for them?" Atemu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You won't have to worry about that now. Come on." Heba said.

The two headed for the palace seamstress.

Heba walked into the room and said, "Maria, are you here?"

"I'm in here." Maria called.

Heba walked in with Heba as a female vampire walked into the room.

"Oh. Hello, Prince Heba. What can I do for you?" Maria asked.

"I'm sure that you've heard that I'm going to be mated soon." Heba said.

"Yes. Can I assume that this is him?" Maria asked.

"Yes. This Atemu." Heba said.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Atemu." Maria said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Atemu said a little nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked, worried.

"He's had a bad experience with the vampires in the palace already." Heba explained.

"That makes sense now. You need not fear me. My own mate would kill me for betraying him." Maria said.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu said.

"Now, I have orders to get your outfit ready for the mating ceremony, and I only have two days to do it. Now come with me." Maria said. She grabbed Atemu by the wrist and dragged him into the back.

Heba but back a laugh. 'Maria will never change.' Heba thought.

* * *

"Otogi! What are you doing here?" Honda asked.

Otogi smiled. "Well, Heba had to bring Atemu here for a while, he told me to see you since they'd be here a few hours." Otogi answered.

"I wish that you didn't have to do all of this." Otogi said.

"I know, but we all have to do what we are told to. Besides, it's only for a few days. Heba and Atemu will be mated in a few days, and I'll be free from guard duty then. I don't mind it, really. Heba's an old friend, and I owe him a lot." Otogi said.

"I know. He's the reason that I wasn't raped that day." Honda said.

"Which is why I am glad to be able to help him now." Otogi said.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall of the palace and found Otogi in the gardens with Honda. "Otogi." Yugi said.

Otogi was on his feet in a second. "Yes, Emperor?" Otogi asked.

"Where is Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Prince Heba asked me to bring him here so that Maria could have him fitted for his clothes for the mating ceremony. I was told that I could take a few hours off since Atemu would be with Prince Heba the entire time." Otogi explained.

"All right. As long as you know where he is." Yugi said before walking off.

"Why is he so cold like that?" Honda asked.

"That's something that I can't tell you." Otogi replied.

Yugi heard these remarks. 'It's not like anyone would care why I'm like this. Besides, it's better this way.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Heba and Atemu left Maria's room.

"She is crazy." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Maria tends to be a little crazy at times. I admit that, but she's good at what she does. You really don't have to be afraid of her. She's mated and wouldn't dream of rape." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Her mate is a vampire, if you were wondering." Heba said.

"Oh. I wouldn't have thought that. A lot of vampires seem to take humans as their mates." Atemu said.

"Not all do." Heba replied.

The two walked to the lounge to where Marik, Bakura, and Seto were.

"Oh. I didn't know that you were here today, Atemu." Seto said.

"Yeah. I am. Turns out that I had to be fitted for the ceremony clothing." Atemu said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember the getup that we had to wear." Bakura said.

"Rather fancy, right?" Marik asked.

"Kind of." Atemu said.

"Well, yours is a bit more elaborate than Thiers was for the simple fact that you are going to be mated to me, part of the Royal family." Heba said.

"When is the ceremony going to be?" Marik asked.

"In two days." Heba said.

"Two days? You told me three this morning." Atemu said.

"Well, that was actually three from yesterday. Two from today." Heba explained.

"That's quick." Seto said.

"Well, all of ours were too with all of the vampires that wanted to take us." Bakura said.

"It happened to all of you?" Atemu asked.

All three nodded.

"It's just something that a lot of the vampires try to do." Bakura said.

"In any case, they don't have to worry about that now, and you won't either, pretty soon." Heba said.

* * *

When the time came to leave, Heba went with Otogi and Atemu back to Atemu's home.

"You know that you didn't have to come." Otogi said.

"I know that I didn't. I just wanted to." Heba said.

When they arrived at the house, they found that Yami was waiting for them.

"Did everything go okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Nothing happened this time." Atemu said.

"That's because you were with either Otogi or myself." Heba said.

"And that's the way that it's going to be until the ceremony." Atemu added.

"Exactly." Heba said.

* * *

~The Day of the Mating Ceremony~

Yugi was dressed in his ceremonial attire. He wore dark red pants with a white shirt and a dark red vest on over the shirt. He also wore black boots. There was a red cape on his shoulders. He also wore his crown. He walked down the hall to Heba's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Heba called.

Yugi walked into the room and said, "Are you ready?'

"Yes, I'm ready." Heba said. He was dressed similarly to Yugi although his clothes were a dark blue. He also wore his own crown.

"Then let's go. The ceremony will be starting soon." Yugi said.

The two left the room and headed to the throne room where the ceremony would take place.

The room had vampires and humans alike there, although most of the human's there were mates to the vampires.

Yugi walked up to the steps of the throne as he was the one that would officiate the mating.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey could all officiate a mating, but Yugi did it more than the others did.

Heba waited near Yugi for Atemu to arrive.

The doors to the throne opened, and Atemu stood there dressed in black silk pants with a dark blue shirt on. He also wore several bracelets and a necklace with the crest of the Royal family on it. Atemu walked forward to where Heba was and stood beside him as the mating ceremony began.

Yugi began to chant in the vampiryic language that only vampires understood. He then took the dagger that lay beside the table and he picked it up along with one of the cups.

Heba knew what was coming and held out his wrist.

Yugi then slashed Heba's wrist and let some of Heba's blood drip down into the cup. He did the same thing to Atemu with the second dagger and the second cup.

Atemu winced slightly as he didn't have the pain tolerance that vampires did.

"Heba, by drinking, Atemu's blood, you agree to become his mate for life." Yugi said.

Heba took the cup and drank it all.

Yugi picked up the second cup and said, "Atemu, by drinking Heba's blood, you agree to become his mate for life."

Atemu also took the cup and drank up. He found it distasteful because he didn't like the taste of blood, but he knew that he had to drink it because of the ritual.

"Let it be known that by drinking each other's blood, Heba and Atemu have sworn themselves to each other and are now mates." Yugi said to everyone present.

Then came the part that Atemu dreaded.

The symbol of the Royal family, which was the infinity symbol, had to be emblazoned on Atemu's shoulder.

Yugi motioned for Ishizu, the palace healer, to come over.

Ishizu came over with the ointments that were used before and after the symbol was emblazoned on Atemu's skin.

Yugi had Atemu lay down on a stone slab that was there, and Atemu's shirt was raised up to reveal his shoulder.

Ishizu added the ointments before Yugi then pressed the metal rod with the infinity symbol on it into Atemu's skin.

Atemu squeezed his eyes shut at the pain with Heba there holding his hand.

Heba knew that this was hurting Atemu, but he also knew that it had to be done.

After having the metal against Atemu's skin for a few moments, Yugi removed it, and Ishizu added some more of the ointment to ease the pain and help heal the skin faster.

Heba then helped Atemu back onto his feet.

"Everyone here is a witness to Heba and Atemu's mating. They are now mates for life." Yugi said.

As he had been told before hand, Atemu then turned to Yugi.

Yugi picked up a smaller version of the crown that Heba wore and said, "As Heba's mate, Atemu is given the title of Prince, and will be treated as one from this day forward." Yugi then placed the crown on Atemu's head.

Everyone on the room then clapped for Atemu and Heba's mating.

* * *

A celebration was being held in the ballroom in celebration of Heba and Atemu's mating.

Heba and Atemu were walking around the ballroom as they were being given congratulations for their mating.

"Is your shoulder still hurting?" Heba asked.

"No. It's not hurting now. Ishizu's ointments are very effective." Atemu said.

Heba chuckled. "They usually are. It's why she's the best healer that we have." Heba said.

Joey and Seto walked up.

"Well, I guess we have a new addition to the family." Seto said.

Atemu smiled. "I suppose so." Atemu agreed.

"You'll be living in the palace, too, now." Joey said.

"I know that I will. I knew that before Heba and I decided to be mated." Atemu said.

"Bet you can't wait for tonight." Ryou said as he and Bakura walked up.

Atemu blushed at that.

"Ryou, stop teasing him like that!" Bakura scolded.

"In any case, you'll make a welcome addition to the palace." Seto said.

Marik and Malik came to them.

"Not this many people were there when Marik and I were mated." Malik remarked.

"That's because the Prince wasn't the one that was being mated." Marik retorted.

"It doesn't matter guys." Heba said.

"He's right." Atemu agreed. He would have liked for the mating to have been a quiet one, but he knew that it wasn't possible given the fact that Heba was the Prince of the Millennial World.

Heba and Atemu were able to find a quiet spot by themselves.

"I really didn't think that it would be this big of a deal." Atemu said.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that it was me you were mated to, it wouldn't have been, but I am the Prince, so there wasn't much that I could do about that." Heba said.

"I know, Heba." Atemu said.

Yugi walked over to them and said, "I will end this party whenever you two want it to end. This is about you."

"Well, give it about another hour and then we can end it." Heba said.

"All right." Yugi agreed. He started to walk off, but turned and said, "Congratulations." He then walked back off.

"Heba, what will I be required to do now?" Atemu asked.

"You don't need to worry about it right now. We'll discuss that later." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

After an hour had passed, Yugi stood in front of everyone and said, "I would like to thank you all for coming, but it is time to end this celebration."

Although many would have liked to remain, everyone started to leave.

"Come on, Atemu. Let's go to our room." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and followed his mate out of the room.

Seto, Marik, Bakura, Joey, Malik, and Ryou watched them leave.

"Well, I guess they're going to complete the last part of the mating." Joey said.

"Of course they are. It won't be official until they do." Marik said.

"It's probably every person's favorite part of the mating ritual." Ryou added.

"Can we stop discussing this? It's something that's between them, and we don't need to pry." Bakura said.

"We're not prying, Bakura. We're just stating the obvious." Malik said.

Yugi walked up behind them and said, "You should listen to your mates."

All six jumped and turned to face Yugi.

"We all know that it's part of the mating, but that it's between the two of them only. So stop talking about. It is late, so we should all retire as it is." Yugi said before he left the room as well.

"He's such a killjoy." Malik muttered.

"Come on. We should go to bed anyway." Ryou said.

The three couples left the room and headed for their separate chambers for the night.

* * *

I hope that you liked it. I'd like to thank Valkyria Raven for letting me base the mating ceremony off of the one done in A Demon's Love.

Next: Heba and Atemu finish the mating ritual, which means a lemon between them.

R&R.


	4. Mating Night

There's a lemon in this cahpter, so don't read the area between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Mating Night

Heba and Atemu walked down the halls of the palace to Heba's chambers where Atemu would be living with him now.

Heba opened the door, and the two walked inside.

Atemu's eyes widened at how big and luxurious the room was.

The bed was big enough for an entire family to sleep in. There was a table and chairs sitting in the room for when they chose to eat in the room. There was also a couch in there as well as a recliner and a TV set was in the room as well. There were several other doors in the room as well.

Atemu had never been inside Heba's room before, so seeing all this was a great shock to him.

Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and said, "Something wrong?"

"No. I just never realized how luxurious the rooms here were." Atemu replied.

"Well, we have just about anything a person could ask for, although it is a bit over the top." Heba admitted.

"How do you get used to all this?" Atemu asked.

"It takes time, but you will learn." Heba said.

"What about these other doors?" Atemu asked.

"Well, this one is to the bathing room." Heba answered, gesturing to one of the doors. "This one over here is actually my wardrobe closet." Heba said, motioning to a different door. "This door leads to an empty wardrobe, so that one will be yours." Heba said.

"What about this one?" Atemu asked, pointing to the last door in the room.

"That actually leads to a spare bedroom. It's actually used for the harem servants when a person wanted one, but I've never had the urge, so the room has never been used." Heba explained.

"So, it's just an empty bedroom?" Atemu asked.

"Pretty much. Of course, you could always let Yami use it if you ever wanted him to stay the night here one night." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "I have no objections to it, and Yugi wouldn't care as long as Yami doesn't interfere with the routine of the palace, which I know Yami wouldn't do." Heba said.

"Thanks, Heba. I would love that." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said. He turned Atemu around and kissed him. "Now, I believe there is one last part of the mating ritual that has to be done." Heba said in seductive voice.

"Really?" Atemu asked, feigning surprise.

"Yes, and I think that you are going to love this part." Heba said.

"Is making love all there is to it?" Atemu asked.

"Mostly. I am going to have to bite you at a point." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "I'm used to that." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said before he kissed Atemu again.

Atemu raised his arms to wrap them around Heba's neck as Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and pulled him closer.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba ran his tongue over Atemu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Atemu opened his mouth, and Heba happily slipped his tongue inside of Atemu's mouth and mapped out Atemu's mouth, making sure to stroke every inch of Atemu's mouth before coaxing him into a duel with their tongues. Heba eventually won.

The two broke apart when the need for air hit Atemu.

Heba then took Atemu's shirt off of him and said, "You aren't going to be needing that anymore." He then leaned forward and licked up Atemu's neck, causing Atemu to shiver. Heba then started to place light kisses on Atemu's neck before he started to suck on Atemu's neck.

Atemu let out a moan at the feeling.

When Heba pulled away, he picked Atemu up in his arms, startling Atemu. "This will be much more comfortable on the bed." Heba explained before walking over to the bed and putting Atemu down. Heba then climbed onto the bed with Atemu.

"I take it that it'll be a long night." Atemu said as Heba straddled Atemu at the waist.

"In a way, yes. As a part of the ritual, we have to make love at least twice." Heba said.

"We've gone more than that." Atemu said.

"And we will tonight." Heba said. He leaned down and started to kiss down Atemu's neck and on to his chest. When he reached one of Atemu's semi-erect nipples, he flicked it with his tongue before he pulled it into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu groaned as his back arched slightly.

Heba smirked around the nipple as he continued to suck on it. Once the nipple was hard, he released it and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Once done with the nipples, Heba continued on down and dipped his tongue into Atemu's naval several times.

Heba then raised up and took hold of the silk pants before he pulled them off along with Atemu's boxers and threw them into the floor.

Atemu shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Heba placed his hands on Atemu's hips and leaned down, kicked Atemu's member from the tip to the base and then back up again.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu groaned.

Heba smirked and continued to tease Atemu.

"Heba! Please! St-ah! Stop teasing me!" Atemu groaned.

Heba's smirk widened, but he decided to have mercy on his mate. Heba then deep-throated Atemu's member.

"Heba!" Atemu nearly screamed.

Heba started to suck on Atemu's member.

Atemu reached down and tangled his hands into Heba's hair. "Ah! Heba! Oh! So good!" Atemu moaned.

Heba started to bob his head up and down on Atemu's member.

Atemu tightened his hands in Heba's hair as the feeling of release started to hit him. "Heba, I-ah-I'm ge-getting cl-clo-lose." Atemu panted.

Heba only started to suck harder on Atemu's member, trying to bring Atemu closer to his release.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu moaned, knowing Heba wanted him to release.

Heba sucked even harder on Atemu and moaned, sending vibrations down Atemu's member.

The moans were Atemu's undoing as he finally came. "HEBA!" Atemu cried as he came, spilling his seen into Heba's mouth.

Heba drank every drop before he finally let go of Atemu's member.

Atemu was panting and sweating from Heba's ministrations on him.

Heba smiled at Atemu and then kissed him.

Atemu could taste himself on Heba's lips and that seemed to turn him on as he could feel his erection coming back.

Heba then pulled back and started to divest himself of all of his clothing until he was also naked.

Atemu's eyes started to cloud over in lust although the love couldn't be mistaken either.

Heba smirked at him and placed his hands on either side of Atemu's head. "Do you want more, or do you need a rest?" Heba asked.

"No." Atemu said.

"No what?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I want you inside of me." Atemu said.

"As you wish." Heba said. He reached over for the tube of lube and coated three of his fingers in the substance. He dropped the bottle beside them before he rubbed his fingers around the ring of muscles at Atemu's entrance before he slipped one finger inside.

Atemu moaned as this as he was used to it.

Heba's started to move his finger around before he slipped a second one inside and started to stretch Atemu.

Atemu winced slightly at this, but was soon moving back against Heba's fingers.

Heba's fingers then brushed against Atemu's prostate.

"Heba!" Atemu cried, arching up.

Heba smirked and thrust his fingers up into the one spot before he added in a third finger. He continued to stretch Atemu, but thrust his fingers up as well. Once he was satisfied that Atemu was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers.

Atemu groaned at the loss of the fingers.

Heba chuckled. "Don't worry, Atemu. You're about to get what you want." Heba said. He took the bottle again and coated his member in the lube before he set the bottle back on the nightstand.

Heba intertwined his hands with Atemu and said, "You ready?"

Atemu nodded his eyes.

Heba thrust all the way in to the hilt with one thrust, nailing Atemu's prostate on the first thrust.

"AH! HEBA!" Atemu cried.

Heba pulled out until only the tip was left in before he thrust back in hitting Atemu's sweet spot again.

Atemu arched his back up as he wrapped his legs around Heba's waist, letting Heba thrust in deeper. "Heba! Harder! Faster!" Atemu pleaded.

Heba pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast, setting a much faster pace.

"Ah! Heba! So good! Don't stop!" Atemu moaned.

"Atemu! So tight and hot! You're wonderful!" Heba groaned.

Heba picked up the face even more, going deeper into Atemu.

Atemu could tell that he was reaching his end and said, "He-Heba, I'm cl-close."

"I know. S-so am I." Heba said.

When Heba felt that he was about to climax, he leaned his head down and sunk his fangs into Atemu's neck.

The feeling of Heba's fangs in his neck sent Atemu over the edge. "HEBA!" Atemu shouted as he came, covering their chests in his seed.

Heba felt Atemu's walls clench around him, and he was sent of the edge as well. "ATEMU!" Heba groaned as he spilled his seed into Atemu.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Heba pulled his fangs from Atemu before he pulled out and collapsed beside Atemu.

Both were panting and sweating as they recovered from their highs.

Heba raised up and stroked Atemu's cheek. "You know, I still haven't figured out why you're still so tight when we've been sleeping together for almost ten months." Heba said.

"I don't know, but you seem to enjoy it." Atemu said.

"I do." Heba admitted.

"Why do you have to bite him, though?" Atemu asked.

"Well, when vampires bit on their mates, especially when the mate is human, it mixes our scent with yours. It's only noticeable to other vampires. It tells them that the person is mated." Heba explained.

"So, vampires would smell your scent mixed with mine?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes." Heba said.

"That makes sense." Atemu said. He looked at Heba and said, "What about the second round?"

Heba smirked. "I thought you would never ask." Heba said. He sat up and said, "This time, get on your hands and knees."

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu turned over as instructed, and Heba helped him get on his hands and knees.

Heba wrapped his arm around Atemu's stomach and leaned over so that he was at Atemu's ear. "Ready?" Heba asked.

Atemu shivered as Heba's warm breath hit his neck and said, "Yes."

Heba then positioned himself at Atemu's entrance and thrust in to the hilt in one movement.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu cried as Heba hit his prostate in one thrust.

Heba pulled out and thrust back in, starting a rough, fast pace.

As Heba's thrust in, Atemu started to move back against him, making the thrusts even harder.

"Atemu! You're so tight!" Heba moaned.

"Ah! Heba! Faster!" Atemu said.

Heba sped up even more and hit Atemu's prostate with each thrust.

Atemu could feel himself reaching his end. "He-Heba. I-I'm cl-close." Atemu warned.

"S-So am I." Heba said. He reached around and grasped Atemu's member, starting to stroke it in time with this thrusts.

Atemu soon reached his end. "HEBA!" Atemu cried as he came, spilling his seed onto the bed sheets below them and on Heba's hand.

Atemu's walls clenched tightly around Heba. Heba thrust in five more times before he also reached his end. "ATEMU!" Heba groaned, spilling his seed inside of Atemu.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two then collapsed on the bed.

Heba kissed Atemu's back. "You ready to stop?" Heba asked.

"No." Atemu said.

The two continued to make love through the night.

* * *

The next morning, Heba woke up to find that Atemu was lying on his chest. He smiled as he stroked Atemu's hair.

Atemu shifted and slowly opened his eyes.

Heba smiled at him and said, "Good morning."

"Morning." Atemu said. He sat up slightly and winced.

Heba chuckled. "That's what you get for wanting to go five rounds last night." Heba said.

"Well, can I help it that I like making love with you?" Atemu said.

"In any case, we need to get up. I have to explain what you'll be doing now, though it's not that bad." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu agreed.

The two got up and went to get a bath where they ended up making love again.

"Living together is going to make it hard to keep our hands off of each other." Atemu said as they left the bathing chamber.

"No, it's not. Inside this room, maybe, but that won't be a problem outside the room." Heba said.

The two got dressed, and Atemu dressed in clothes that Heba had had made for them.

"Come on." Heba said.

The two left the room to start their day.

* * *

That night, Atemu and Heba retired for the night.

"Well, I know that the mating worked." Heba said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked.

"Because no one tried to come onto you. They all know what could happen if they did." Heba said.

Atemu smiled at him. "Well, that's good to know, and I'm sure that you feel much better as far as you are concerned." Atemu said.

"Yes, I do, and you feel better because of it as well." Heba said.

"Yeah. I do." Atemu admitted.

Heba leaned forward and kissed Atemu, who gladly kissed back.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Problems for Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	5. Problems

This one is longer than my chapters normally are.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Problems

Yugi sat in the throne room in a meeting with the council.

Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik were not there because they were not needed at this particular meeting.

"Council, why is it that you called this meeting?" Yugi asked. He knew that when the council decided to meet without the other four there, it usually meant that the council planned to gang up on him to try and convince him into something so that the others couldn't help him out.

"Emperor, we all know that your brother was mated a month ago." Jordon said.

"Yes. I am away of that as well. Why do you bring it up?" Yugi asked.

"Emperor, the council agrees that it is time that you found a mate as well." Jordon said.

Yugi's eyes darkened. It always happened when something was said that he didn't like. "I have told you all several times that I have no interest in finding a mate, and I do not need one." Yugi snapped.

"With all due respect, you do need the one. The other citizens of the kingdom would feel safer if they knew that you had a mate who would rule beside you." another councilman said.

'More like the other vampires of the kingdom.' Yugi thought, knowing that the council only thought of the welfare of the vampires, not the humans. "And what kind of mate would you the kingdom want?" Yugi asked.

"Someone who would be a strong leader as well and could lead them in the right direction should their skills ever be needed." another councilman said skillfully.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you wanted me to find a mate because you were plotting to have me killed so that you could have more control over what happens." Yugi said angrily.

The councilman paled. "O-of course not, Your Majesty. I would never think such a thing." the councilman said.

"Emperor, we wish no ill will on you. We only think that you should have a mate." Jordon said, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Meaning a vampire mate." Yugi said.

"Of course. A worthless human could never be a suitable mate for the king." a councilman boasted.

"Then you seem to have chosen for me. Tell me. Does the law not state that any vampire can mate with a human if they so choose?" Yugi asked.

"Of course it does." the same councilman who had spoken last.

"Then why is it you seem to want to make it to where I cannot mate with one? You sound as if you have chosen a vampire mate for me, taking away the rights that I have by the same laws everyone else abides by." Yugi said angrily.

Every member of the council looked at each other. They knew that Yugi was right.

If the council demanded that Yugi take on a vampire mate, then they would be taking away the right he had to take on a human mate, which would cause a great deal of problems because if they forced Yugi to take a vampire mate, then they could be dismissed from the council.

"Tell me. Do you plan to take away my rights as well?" Yugi asked.

"No, Emperor. We would not dream of it, but-" Jordon started.

"Then do not say things as if I have no choice but to take on a vampire mate. Also, I am not going to take on a mate period!" Yugi shouted.

"Your Majesty! Please!" Jordon started.

"No! I have said the last word on this! I will not take a mate based solely on the fact that you think I need one. I have no intention of mating any time soon, so drop it." Yugi said.

"Your Majesty-" another councilman said.

"I. Said. Drop. It." Yugi said, punctuating every word.

The council knew that they were treading on thin ice.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Forgive us for our misdeed. We did not mean to overstep any boundaries." Jordon said.

Yugi stood up. "Then this meeting is over." Yugi said. He walked down from the throne, and the council bowed as he passed.

* * *

Yugi walked into his office and slammed the door shut. He was beyond pissed.

"Idiotic fools! Who do they think that they are, demanding things like that? And to try and force me to mate a vampire instead of someone of my choosing! The nerve!" Yugi growled.

Yugi walked over and poured himself a glass of scotch, which he drank quickly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Yugi growled.

"It's me, Heba." Heba said.

"Come in." Yugi said with less hostility.

The door opened, and Heba walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want, Heba?" Yugi asked as he sat down, taking the scotch to his desk and pouring another glass.

"I was going to ask how the council meeting went, but I can tell from the fact that you slammed the door and are drinking that it didn't go well." Heba said.

"No, it didn't. The council is still forcing the issue of a mate down my throat. I am so sick of hearing them say that I need a mate when I don't need one." Yugi growled as he downed another glass of scotch.

'I guess it still bothers him.' Heba thought. He sat down across from Yugi. "Well, maybe you should." Heba said.

Yugi looked up sharply. "What the hell do you mean by that?! You know that I don't want a mate!" Yugi growled.

"I know you don't, and I know why, but Yugi, the council is not going to stop bringing up the issue until you do find a mate." Heba said.

"Heba, that's not the only problem I have." Yugi said.

"What else?" Heba asked.

"The council has basically told me that they don't want me to mate a human. They want the mating to be with a vampire." Yugi said.

"You know they can't force that. If you would rather mate a human, then mate a human. It's not like the council can force you to mate a vampire." Heba said.

"I know that! I don't want to mate a vampire because any vampire would want all the power and try to force their will on me and try to take control. I don't want that." Yugi said, drinking another glass.

Heba reached over and took the bottle of scotch from him. "Yugi, stop drinking. It won't make the problem go away." Heba said.

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to stop myself from going and murdering the council." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if you would prefer to be mated to a human, then find one who wants to be mated to you. The fact of the matter is that just about any human would willingly become your mate because they know that they would be safe from all other vampires because of the laws, and any human would know that no vampire would dare try to harm your mate because they know that you would kill them. After all, you are as possessive of what you believe is your as I am." Heba said.

Yugi watched him for a moment. "Heba, I don't want a mate, and I am not getting one right now." Yugi said.

"Okay. Just remember that you don't have to mate a vampire if you do not want to." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. 'That's easy for you.' Yugi thought.

* * *

A week later, Yami came to the palace to visit Atemu because Atemu wanted to see his brother.

"I didn't realize that the palace was this grand." Yami said as he walked down the palace halls with Atemu.

"I've gotten used to it. We'll go and see Seto now. I know that you haven't seen him in a long time." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. I would like that." Yami agreed.

The two walked on down the halls.

There were vampires who were looking lustfully at Yami, but didn't dare do anything because it might look like they were going after Atemu.

Upon reaching the lounge, the two walked in and found Seto, Bakura, and Marik in there as well.

"Yami!" Seto exclaimed, going over and hugging his cousin.

"Hey, Seto. It's good to see you." Yami said.

"It's great to see you, too." Seto said, finally letting go of Yami.

"Wow. You two really are twins, Atemu." Bakura said.

"I told you that we were." Atemu said.

"Well, there's not denying that given the fact that you two look so much alike." Marik said.

"Yami, this is Marik and Bakura. They're mates to two of the vampires in the court." Atemu said, pointing to each one as he said their name.

"It's good to meet you." Yami said.

"Good to meet you, too. Atemu talks about you a lot, so it's good to finally meet you." Bakura said.

"You'll meet Joey, Malik, and Ryou pretty soon." Marik said.

"I know that Joey's Seto mate, but who are the other two?" Yami asked.

"Ryou's my mate, and Malik is Marik's. Ryou looks almost exactly like me, and the same for Malik. He looks like Marik." Bakura said.

"They look about as much like us as Atemu does to Heba." Marik said.

"You guys are a bunch of narcissists." Yami said.

"There's a lot of differences in all of us." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and the big one is that you're humans, and they're vampires." Seto said.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were walking down the hall.

"I thought that that meeting would never end." Malik said.

"It wasn't that bad." Heba remarked.

"Come on, Heba. It lasted forever it seems like." Joey said.

"You know, the council is really testing Yugi's patience if they keep on pressing the issue of a mate." Ryou said.

"The council thinks that Yugi needs one. Personally, I think that the council just wants to try and have someone mated to Yugi who is on their side and will try to push their viewpoint into Yugi." Heba said.

"If they think that anyone can push their viewpoint onto Yugi, then they are sick in the head. No one can force their viewpoint on Yugi. Yugi's not going to let anyone tell him what he should and should not do. Not even a mate would have that power. Yugi is always going to do what he thinks is right." Joey said.

"You know, I just wonder how loyal the council really is." Malik said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Think about. They're pushing for him to get a mate. You know that vampires don't die. I just can't help but wonder if they're plotting something and want to make sure that they have someone to take over if something happens to Yugi." Malik said.

"You think that they might be pushing Yugi to get a mate because they want to kill him?" Joey asked.

"It's just a thought." Malik said.

"One that might not be that farfetched. It is plausible. It would also explain why they are so against Yugi having a human mate. After all, a human won't be allowed to rule, which means that if something happens to Yugi, the title of Emperor would fall to me." Heba said.

"And there's not chance that they would be able to control you." Malik said.

"I think what you've said as merit, and I think we should be more careful." Heba said.

"For that matter, we'd better watch over Yugi, too. I might not like his attitude, but the kingdom is better off in his hands than anyone else's." Joey said.

"Good idea. We can't afford to let anything happen to him because of the council. I wouldn't put it past them to try something." Ryou agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were heading to Atemu and Heba's chambers,

"Marik and Bakura are really nice although they are kind of-" Yami trailed off.

"Odd?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Bakura and Marik have been mated for a while, and they are really accustomed to living around vampires. They've helped me adjust in a bug way." Atemu said.

Before Atemu knew what happened, Yami had been grabbed by a vampire.

"Let him go!" Atemu ordered.

"Sorry, but he's not untouchable like you." the vampire said, looking at Yami with lust.

Yami had no doubt that he would be raped.

"Stop it!" Atemu ordered, taking a step forward.

The vampire lashed out and hit Atemu hard in his cheek, causing Atemu to crash into the wall.

"Atemu!" Yami cried, fearful for his brother.

A hand grabbed the vampire by the shoulder, and the vampire turned and struck out with a dagger, ramming the dagger into Heba's shoulder.

"Heba!" Atemu shouted.

The vampire's claws started to dig into Yami's arm, causing Yami to cringe.

Joey and Malik went forward and grabbed the vampire, dragging him away from Yami.

"Let go of me!" the vampire shouted.

"Not a chance. You attacked Prince Heba and his mate. That's a crime." Joey spat.

Ryou went over to Yami. "Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

Yami held his bleeding arm, looking scared.

Heba pulled the dagger out of his arm and held tightly onto the injury.

"Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked, kneeling beside his mate.

Heba growled at the bruise he saw on Atemu's cheek from where the vampire had hit him. "Check on Yami." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and went over to his brother.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

All eyes turned to see Yugi standing not far from them. It was obvious that Yugi was angry as his eyes were darker than usual.

"These idiots interfered!" the vampire shouted, trying to get out of Joey and Malik's grasp.

Yugi walked over to Heba and helped his brother on his feet. Seeing the injury, Yugi said, "What happened?"

"I came around with Joey, Malik, and Ryou and saw this vampire strike Atemu. I also saw him trying to rape Yami. I put a hand on the vampire's solver to stop him because it is against the law to hit my mate. He then lashed out with a dagger and hit me in the arm." Heba said.

"You shouldn't have stopped me! That lowlife human has no mate!" the vampire snarled.

Yugi looked over and saw Yami looked frightened. He also saw the bruise on Atemu's face. "Atemu, is this what happened?"

"Yes. He grabbed Yami, and I ordered him to stop, but he didn't. I took a step forward and he hit me." Atemu said.

Yugi's eyes turned to the vampire. "You know that Atemu is my brother's mate and has the title and power of a Prince. You are to obey his orders, regardless of what they are." Yugi said.

"But-" the vampire started.

"Silence!" Yugi growled.

Everyone there cringed at the dangerously spoken words.

"You know that striking the mate of a member of the Royal family is a capital crime. Attacking a member of the Royal family is also a crime. You did both. Joey. Malik. Take him to the dungeons. I'll deal with him later." Yugi said.

Joey and Malik dragged off the struggling vampire.

"Heba, you take Atemu and Yami to your chambers. I'll have Ishizu come there to take care of your injuries." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Heba said.

Atemu led his brother down the hall with Heba following them.

"Ryou." Yugi said.

"Yes." Ryou said, turning to face Yugi.

"Inform the council that we will be having a trial for that vampire in three hours." Yugi said.

"As you command." Ryou said before leaving.

* * *

"Ow!" Yami exclaimed as Atemu pressed a cloth to Atemu's injured arm.

"Hold still! We need to slow the bleeding." Atemu said.

"Can I help it that it hurts?" Yami asked.

"Be thankful worse wasn't done." Atemu said.

"I am, given what that vampire wanted to so." Yami said. He looked at Heba and said, "What will happen to him?"

"Well, there's nothing that Yugi can do to him for trying to rape you because of the way the laws are." Heba said.

"So, he'll go free?" Yami asked, a little afraid.

"No. That vampire struck Atemu and stabbed me. Since Atemu is my mate, he is considered a member of the Royal family. That's a crime as well as attacking me with that dagger. I have no doubt that that vampire won't be alive much longer." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Heba called.

The door opened, and Ishizu walked into the room.

"Ishizu, thanks for coming so fast." Heba said.

"It's no problem. Who should I help first?" Ishizu asked.

Heba noticed that Yami was apprehensive because Ishizu was a vampire as well. "You can help me first." Heba said. He walked into the bathing chamber with Ishizu behind him.

"You can calm down, Yami. Ishizu isn't going to hurt you." Atemu said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Ishizu is the palace healer as well as a friend of Heba's. Besides, she already has a mate." Atemu said.

"I can't help but feel worried here." Yami said.

"I know. I felt that way, too, but we're not going to let anything else happen." Atemu said.

"You can't be with me all the time, Atemu, and it's going to happen again. I don't have the security that you do." Yami said.

"I know, but we're going to try." Atemu said.

"DAMN IT! CAREFUL, ISHIZU!" Heba suddenly shouted.

"Don't be a baby. It was a deep strike, and it's going to hurt." Ishizu said.

"As you can see, Heba's not the best at patience." Atemu said.

After a few moments, Ishizu and Heba came out with Heba glaring at Ishizu.

"You know I have to do this, Heba." Ishizu said.

"I know. I just wish you would be gentler." Heba said.

Yami was slightly nervous now.

"Let me see how you are." Ishizu said.

Atemu removed the cloth and let Ishizu see the claw marks on Yami's arm.

"Hmm. That's not too bad. The claws didn't go in that deep." Ishizu said. She took out an ointment and applied it to the injury.

Yami winced at the sting.

"It does sting, but it'll stop infection and speed up the healing." Ishizu said as she wrapped a bandage around it. "I'll leave the ointment. Apply it before you go to bed and in the morning for the next three days. Keep it bandaged, too." Ishizu said.

Yami nodded.

Ishizu then left.

"I guess I'll take the stuff with me." Yami said.

"Yami, you'll be staying in the palace the next few days." Heba said.

"I will?" Yami asked.

"Yes. There's a connecting room to this one. You can use it." Heba said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No buts. The only way into the bedroom is by going in from this one, so no one can get to you. And I insist." Heba said before he left the room.

"I wasn't given a choice, was I?" Yami asked.

"Nope, and you will be better off in case something does happen with your arm." Atemu said.

"Okay. I guess I have to." Yami agreed.

* * *

Heba ran into Yugi as he walked down the hall.

"Heba, we will be having that vampire's trial in an hour." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. What will happen?" Heba asked.

"He attacked you and your mate. You know what the penalty for that is." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

"How's your shoulder?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. Ishizu took care of it. She also took care of Yami's arm." Heba said.

"All right." Yugi said before he walked off.

Heba sighed. 'I wish that Yugi wasn't so cold.' Heba thought.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou were sitting at the throne as the council waited for everything to start.

Two guards brought the vampire that had attacked earlier into the throne room.

"You are charged with attacking Prince Heba as well as his mate, Prince Atemu." Jordon said.

"They shouldn't have interfered! That lowlife human wasn't anyone's!" the vampire snarled.

Yugi's patience was already thin, so the vampire's attitude did not help. "Did Prince Atemu not give you a direct order to stop?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but he's a human. I don't listen to them." the vampire spat.

Yugi's eyes darkened. "Atemu is the mate to my brother, Prince Heba. He has the power of a Prince, and he should be treated with respect. He gave an order that you refused to follow, which is disobedience. You also struck Prince Atemu as well as attacked Prince Heba with a dagger." Yugi said.

"They were in my way!" the vampire snarled.

"That doesn't give you the right to attack them! They are of the Royal family!" Joey growled.

"You know that no one is allowed to do anything to them!" Ryou added.

The vampire looked defiant. "That human was mine for the taking! Those two got what they deserved for interfering!" the vampire said.

"Then you do not care that you could have killed two members of the Royal family." Yugi said.

"No. They should have died." the vampire stated.

Yugi stood up. "It shall be you who dies. For your crimes against the Royal family, you will die. Ryou. Malik. Make sure that he is dead before sunset." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik both smirked.

"With great pleasure, Emperor." Ryou said.

The guards dragged the vampire out of the throne room.

"Emperor, there is a matter that we wish to discuss." Jordon said.

"If it is the issue of my getting a mate, drop it." Yugi said.

"Emperor, it is important that you-" Jordon started.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi roared.

Every person in the room jumped at the loud shout.

"I have had it! I am not going to get a mate! I do not care what you think! There is no law that states that I have to have a mate, and I will not allow you to think that you can force the issue on me! If you continue with this, I will have you all replaced! The way you are pushing this males me think that you plan to have me killed once I have a mate, and I am not going to do it!" Yugi said angrily.

"Emperor, we would never-" Jordon started.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore! Drop this issue! NOW!" Yugi shouted.

The council was truly scared now.

"Y-yes, Yo-Your Maj-Majesty." Jordon said shakily.

Yugi left the throne room.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey followed suit.

"Man. Yugi really gave them what for." Joey said.

"Sounds like Yugi already suspected what we did." Malik said.

"The council won't drop the issue for long." Heba said.

"I just hope Yugi can handle it. Come on, Malik. We have a job to do." Ryou said.

The two left to deal with the vampire.

* * *

Yugi sat in his office.

'The council won't give up that easily. They'll bring that damned subject up again.' Yugi thought.

Yugi thought back to the conversation he had had with Heba a week ago when Heba said that the council couldn't force him to mate a vampire.

'Maybe Heba's right. They would get off my back about the mating, and they couldn't stop me from mating a human. It might work, but I don't know if any human would want that.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Ryou and Malik walked in.

"We thought that we would let you know that that vampire is dead, and the body has been disposed if." Ryou said.

"Good." Yugi said.

The two left the office.

'I don't know what to do. Maybe being mated wouldn't be so bad, but I can't trust them. I don't trust anyone. I wouldn't' know what human to choose, anyway.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"You now, Yami, there is a way to stop these vampire attacks." Atemu said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Mate with a vampire." Atemu said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Yami said,

"I'm not! Look. If you're mated, no vampire can touch you." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I don't know. I don't like the idea that much." Yami said.

"It'll be better than being an open target for rape." Atemu said.

"I know, but I just don't know if I can do that." Yami said.

"Just think about it then." Atemu said.

* * *

That night, Heba and Atemu lay in bed together. Atemu had his head resting on Heba's chest as Heba stroked Atemu's hair.

"I'm worried about Yami." Atemu said.

"I know. I wish that there was more that I could do." Heba said.

"I just wish Yami would take my advice and mate with a vampire. Maybe it's not the most ideal thing, but at least he would be safe." Atemu said.

"Well, you would have to find a vampire willing to mate with him for that reason." Heba said.

"You okay?" Atemu asked, looking up at Heba. "You seem a little distracted."

"Sorry. The council is still pushing Yugi to take on a mate. They want him to mate a vampire, and we're concerned that the council plots to dos something to Yugi once he does mate." Heba said.

"They can't force him to mate a vampire, can they?" Atemu asked.

"No, but they're pushing Yugi to the end of his patience. I've told Yugi to go ahead and mate, but take on a human mate. He's not keen on mating, though." Heba said.

"Is there a reason why?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you." Heba replied.

"Well, I'm sure that there's a human out there that might do it just to be safe." Atemu said.

"I think so, too." Heba said.

It was then that the same idea struck them both at the same time.

"Yugi and Yami!" the two said together.

"That's it. We can get Yugi and Yami to mate. It would solve both their problems." Atemu said.

"Yes, but the problem is getting them to agree." Heba said.

"What do you think we should do?" Atemu asked.

"We'll wait until tomorrow, and we'll get Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Joey to help us out. Maybe all of us can convince them to mate. You, Seto, Marik, and Bakura will try and convince Yami, and Joey, Malik, Ryou, and I will try to convince Yugi." Heba said.

"I just hope that this works." Atemu said.

"I know. It would really solve both of their problems." Heba said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Like I said, it was long.

Next: The group tries to convince Yami and Yugi to mate.

R&R.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6- The Plan

"You want us to convince Yugi and Yami to mate?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Heba, you know that Yugi has said that he doesn't want a mate period, and I really don't think that we're going to be able to change his mind." Malik said.

"Besides, how do we know that Yami would agree to this?" Seto asked.

"I don't know that he will, Seto, but I think that it would be better for Yami. After that attack on him yesterday, I think that him being mated to Yugi would be the best for him. After all, he would be safe if Yugi was his mate." Atemu said.

Bakura tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, it couldn't hurt to try. Convincing Yami might be possible, but the real problem will be convincing Yugi to do it. He has his mind pretty set on never mating." Bakura said.

"Something tells me that you, Malik, Ryou, and I are the ones that are going to be trying to convince Yugi to mate with him, right, Heba?" Joey asked.

"That's the idea." Heba said.

"I think that you are nuts. There is no way in hell that Yugi is going to be convinced of that. Remember how he reacted to the council. I thought that he was going to kill them all. Yugi may not be that receptive of this." Malik said.

"We have to try at least, Malik. I know that it is a long shot, but there is no harm in trying at least." Heba said.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to try and convince Yami. I mean, he might not agree with it, but we can at least try." Marik conceded.

"Well, Yami is my cousin, and I know that he would be safe if he is mated to Yugi, so I think that I agree with you on that. I'll help in trying to convince him to mate with Yugi." Seto agreed.

"It can't hurt. We might as well give it a go." Bakura said.

"What about all of you?" Heba asked, looking at Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

"Well, might as well. I mean, it can't hurt. Who knows? Maybe Yugi will actually agree to it." Ryou said.

"Why not? Might as well fight with him on this one." Malik said

"Okay, Heba. Just remember that this is Yugi we're trying to convince of this, and that this is not going to be an easy thing to do." Joey said.

"Okay. We're all agreed on this, so we we're going to try and convince these two." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his office, reading over some papers that the council had given him.

Among the papers, Yugi had found where the council had tried to slip a paper for him to sign that said that he would mate within a month's time to a vampire.

"Idiots. They must think that I don't read over these papers before I sign them." Yugi muttered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Jordon walked into the room. "You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Jordon asked.

"Yes, Jordon. There is something about these papers that I wanted to talk to you about." Yugi said.

"What is that?" Jordon asked.

Yugi held up the paper and said, "What the hell is this?!"

Jordon paled when he realized what the paper was.

"You decided to slip in a contract that said I would be mated to a vampire within the next month. What kind of shit is this?" Yugi demanded.

"Emperor, we were merely looking out for the best interest of the kingdom." Jordon said.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, why don't I just go into the kingdom and see what they think of you and the rest of the council trying to trick me into this. I wonder if everyone really thinks that I need a mate, or if it is just you all trying to force me to mate who you want!" Yugi growled.

"Your Majesty, please understand-" Jordon started.

"No. You understand. If you and the rest of the council try to slip a paper like this to me again to sign, I swear that I am kicking every member of the council out, and I will get a new council. Do not try to trick me into signing anything. I read over everything that I am given to sign. I don't sign it until I read it." Yugi said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jordon said.

"Get out of here." Yugi ordered.

Jordon ran from the room.

Yugi growled. "I am close to finding myself a new council." Yugi said.

There was another knock on the door.

'If that's Jordon with the rest of the council, they are dead.' Yugi thought. "Enter!" Yugi said.

The door opened, and Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey walked in.

"Yugi, why did we just see Jordon running out of here like he was running for his life?" Joey asked.

"Because he was." Yugi replied.

"What happened?" Heba asked.

"This." Yugi said, handing Heba the paper.

"This is a contract saying that you would mate a vampire within the next month." Heba said.

"Yes, it is. Apparently, Jordon and the rest of my damned council have decided that they are going to try underhanded tactics to force me to mate a vampire, and I can assure you that they already have a vampire in mind that they want me to be mated with." Yugi said with a growl.

"You didn't sign it, did you?" Malik asked.

"Of course not. I read everything that I am given to sign. I never sign them until after I read them." Yugi said.

Heba handed the paper back to Yugi. "What did you say to Jordon?" Heba asked.

"Mostly, that if they tried to do something like this again, I would be replacing every member of the council." Yugi replied.

"That sounds fair. After all, they are trying to trick you into doing things that you don't want to do." Ryou said.

"All right. Why are all of you here? I know that you didn't just come here to ask me why Jordon was running out of here." Yugi said.

"Well, there actually is something that the four of us wanted to talk to you about." Heba admitted.

"And what would that be?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we were just thinking that, well, maybe you should consider finding a mate." Heba said.

"Why would I do that?" Yugi asked.

"The council does have a point that you should have a mate. After all, the people would probably feel a little more secure if they knew that you had a mate." Ryou said.

"As I told Jordon, I do not want a mate. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about it. I am not going to mate, and that is that!" Yugi growled.

"Yugi, we're not saying that you should. We're just saying that maybe you should at least consider it." Malik said.

"Consider it? You want me to consider doing exactly what the council wants me to do and mate with a vampire!" Yugi growled.

"No, Yugi! We're not saying mate with a vampire. That's the last thing that we're saying. Any vampire mated to you would consider themselves higher than everyone else and try to change laws to suit their own personal views and needs. Besides, they would try to give jibs to their friends and such, and they would probably be easily influenced by the council if not be the council's spy to keep a closer eyes on you as they are not thrilled that they have such little control in the kingdom." Joey said.

"Then explain to me what you mean by wanting me to mate." Yugi said.

Heba sat down across from his brother. "Yugi, we are in no way saying that you should mate a vampire. We're saying that you should mate, but you could just mate a human if you wanted to. It might not be such a bad idea for you to mate." Heba said.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Yugi asked.

"It's not all of a sudden. We really have thought this for a while." Joey said.

"Really?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Every one of them gulped silently.

Yugi was giving them the look that said he didn't believe them.

"Come on, Yugi. You're the only one among us who is not mated, and you have been a vampire longer than any of us. It's about time for you to be mated. Besides, you know that the people in the kingdom would like it if you had someone to rule by you." Malik said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Malik, you're lying through your teeth." Yugi stated.

"Yugi, you know that we wouldn't be trying to con you into something." Joey said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "Okay. We might have a slightly ulterior motive for this, but it's not all ulterior." Heba admitted.

"Heba, the whole story now." Yugi said, crossing him arms over his chest.

"Okay. You know that Atemu's brother Yami was accosted and nearly raped yesterday." Heba said.

"Yes, I know, and the vampire has been dealt with." Yugi said.

"Well, it's just that Yami isn't mated to a vampire, so a vampire could actually rape him and get away with it as there is no law about raping a human if they are not mated." Ryou continued.

"Ah! I see what you want now." Yugi said.

"You do?' Joey asked.

"Yes. You want me to be mated all right. To Yami. You want me to mate with because that would make him safe from all other vampires as a vampire would have to have a death wish to come after my mate." Yugi said.

"Well, that is part of it yes." Heba said.

"What would the other part be?" Yugi asked.

"The council would be off your back about mating." Heba said.

"You know that the council is not going to like the idea of me mating with a human if I do agree to this." Yugi said.

"It's not like the council can stop you, and if they do anything to try and harm Yami, they can be killed. After all, the council can't decide who you do or do not mate with." Malik said.

Yugi looked at them all. "Is this the only reason you want me to mate with him?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We know the council is pushing you to mate with a vampire, but it's not their choice. You can mate with a human, and they can't say anything about. This way, Yami would be safe, and the council would have to get off of your back because you can't be mated to more than one person." Ryou said.

Yugi looked at them all and saw that they were very serious that those were the only reasons they had for wanting this. "You all know how I feel about mating." Yugi said.

"We know, Yugi. If there was another way, we would find it, but there isn't. We'll understand if you don't want to, but we were just trying to figure out something that would solve both of your problems." Heba said.

"And how does Yami feel about this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we don't know yet." Malik said.

Yugi thought about it before he said, "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no, either. I am going to think about it. Just don't expect very much."

"Okay. That's good enough for us." Heba said.

"Good. Now go. I'm going to be having a little chat with the entire council about what they tried to pull." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Heba said before they left.

Yugi sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'I know that Heba only has good intentions, but having a mate is the last thing that I want. I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like that.' Yugi thought.

Yugi stood up and looked out the window of his office. Taking a deep breath, Yugi let it out slowly. 'I don't know what to do, but I'll decide it later. Right now, I have to deal with my out-of-line council.' Yugi thought before he picked up the paper and left his office.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the guestroom that he was using, reading.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in. "Yami, could I talk to you?" Atemu asked.

Yami put the book down and sat up. "Sure. What is it?" Yami asked.

Atemu motioned him out into the bigger room, so Yami stood up and followed Atemu out and was surprised when he found Seto, Marik, and Bakura in the room as well.

"I thought that we were going to talk." Yami said, looking at his brother.

"We are, but we're talking with them, too." Atemu said. He took Yami by the shoulders and forced him to sit down on the bed.

"What is this all about?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were wanting to talk about what happened yesterday." Seto said.

"I would rather not relive that." Yami said, shuddering slightly at the thought of what nearly happened to him.

"Yami, we're talking about a solution to the vampire problem." Bakura said.

"There is not solution. There isn't anything that anyone can do to stop the vampires from trying to rape me." Yami said.

"Well, there is one way." Bakura said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Mate with a vampire." Bakura said.

"I can't do that!" Yami exclaimed.

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"What vampire would really want to mate with me? Besides, all I would be doing is using that vampire to protect myself, and I wouldn't feel right doing something like that." Yami said.

"Well, what if there was something in it for the vampire?" Atemu asked.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Okay. Last night, Heba and I were talking. You need protection so that the vampires can't touch you, and Yugi needs help getting the council off his back. The council is pushing him to mate, so if you mated with him, then the council would be off his back, and you would be safe. You both win." Atemu said.

"You want me to mate with the Emperor?! Are you out of your mind?!" Yami exclaimed.

"No. It's the perfect thing. Think about it. No vampire would try to harm you because you would be the Emperor's mate, and any kind of advancement on you would result in a death sentence." Seto said.

"But wouldn't I still be taking advantage of him?" Yami asked.

"No. You'd be helping him by getting the council off of his back." Bakura said.

"What do you think?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it just sounds too wrong and underhanded." Yami said.

"Truthfully, the Emperor doesn't want a mate. No one knows why, but he doesn't. If he does agree, though, you would be more than safe. Besides, everyone, human or vampire, would have to respect you as you would be mated to the Emperor." Marik said.

Yami looked at all of them. "I just don't know." Yami said.

"Well, you wouldn't be alone. We're all here, and there really isn't much that we have to do. It's not like we have any real power in the kingdom or anything. True, we can order people around, but not much else." Atemu said.

"We're just protected, which is a good thing." Bakura said.

"I'm just not sure if I like the idea of doing this." Yami said.

"We're not saying that you have to do it. It's just an idea that we thought would ensure your safety." Atemu said.

"I won't say right now. I really need to think about this." Yami said.

"Okay. That's fair enough." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi walked into the chambers that the council met in to discuss things among themselves with knocking. Since he was the Emperor, he had no reason to knock.

The council was surprised and angry.

"You shouldn't come in without knocking, imbecile!" Jordan shouted before he realized who had come in.

Yugi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jordon. "Do not tell me what I should do, Jordon. This is my palace, and I will do what I wish. And do not ever speak to me in such a disrespectful way again, or it will be your head. That is a warning to the entire council. Don't ever speak to me like that again." Yugi said.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I did not realize it was you." Jordon said, very scared at what could be done to him.

"See who you are speaking to before you speak. I won't let it slide twice." Yugi said in a dangerous voice.

The council knew that they were treading on thin ice with Yugi as it was, and any kind of wrong move could result in something very painful for them.

"May I ask what we owe the pleasure of your visit to?" another member asked.

"It is not a social call. In fact, I am rather angry at all of you." Yugi said, walking to the table.

"What is it we have done?" a third member asked.

Yugi slammed the paper they had tried to trick him into signing down on the table. "This is!" Yugi growled.

"Your Majesty, I already-" Jordan started.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to!" Yugi snapped.

They all realized that Yugi was at the end of his patience, and that crossing him now could end in his death.

"I am very angry that you decided to do this. You thought that you trick me into signing a contract that would force me to do what you wanted!" Yugi growled.

"Your Majesty, we were thinking-" a councilman started.

"You were thinking of yourselves! You want me to be mated to a vampire, and I am certain that you already know what vampire you would like me to be mated to. Someone who could be a spy for you. Let me tell you something! If you ever, and I mean ever, try to pull a stunt like this again, it will be all of your heads." Yugi said.

"Emperor, this is something that we feel is in the best interest of the kingdom." Jordon said.

"No. This is something that is in your best interest. Remember this. If you try to do this ever again, I will not let it slide. You are lucky you are not thrown off the council yet." Yugi said.

"Emperor, we just-" Jordon tried again.

"No! Remember your place in my palace! You are just my advisors. You have no power or authority in my kingdom. You can easily be replaced." Yugi said.

Every councilman paled at this. They knew that Yugi was serious and that testing him would result in either their dismissal from the council or their deaths.

"Do not ever cross that line again!" Yugi growled before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

'The council has gotten on my last nerve. Once I have a new council assembled, they will be gone.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami knew that it was dangerous to be outside the Heba and Atemu's room, but he had to get out of the room before he went stir crazy. He also needed time to think about what Atemu and the others had mentioned to him. He knew that the idea was one that would offer him a great deal of safety, but it would also mean being mated to someone he didn't know, and he was not sure that he wanted that.

Yami was walking around the palace gardens as he thought about what he should or should not do about the situation he was in.

Unfortunately, he was not alone.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing?" a voice asked.

Yami turned and found himself facing a vampire. He instantly turned scared as he realized that there was no one to help him this time around.

"I've never seen you around here before." the vampire said as he started walking toward Yami.

Yami backed up, even though he knew that it was pointless to try and get away.

Before Yami had time to react, the vampire had lunged forward and pinned him against the wall.

Yami's eyes widened in fear.

"Ah! It's that look of fear that always makes taking a weak human worth it. I wonder how you are. I like virgins. They are tighter. Are you one?" the vampire asked as he ran a finger down Yami's cheek.

Yami was too scared to answer. He was a virgin, and the thought of being raped by a vampire who seemed to thrive on fear scared the daylights out of him.

"Let me see if you are a virgin." the vampire said, reaching for Yami's belt.

Yami started to whimper in fear. 'Why didn't I stay in the room?' Yami asked himself as he squeezed his shut.

"Let. Him. Go." a voice said.

"This human's mine for the taking. You can have him when I'm done." the vampire said, starting to undo Yami's belt.

A hand grabbed the vampire and turned him before slamming him back into the wall.

Yami opened his eyes in surprise and saw that Yugi held the vampire against the wall.

"That wasn't a request. That. Was. An. Order." Yugi said in an angry growl.

"M-my king. I didn't re-realize that it w-was you." the vampire stammered.

"Perhaps you shouldn't blow a person off until you know who they are." Yugi said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the vampire said.

"Get out of here before I lose my temper." Yugi said, letting the vampire go.

The vampire wasted no time in running away from Yugi.

Yugi took a deep breath before he turned to face Yami, who was still rather scared.

Regaining some of his composure, Yami fixed his belt.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yes. Thanks to you, Your Majesty." Yami answered.

"Come with me." Yugi said.

Yami didn't argue and followed Yugi through the halls of the palace. Yugi led Yami into his office and shut the door behind him. Yugi motioned for Yami to sit down in the chair in front of his desk, so Yami did as he was told.

"Have you ever had anything alcoholic?" Yugi asked.

"No. I never have." Yami replied.

Yugi poured a glass of scotch and handed it to Yami. "Drink this. It's scotch. Drink it slowly since you've never had it. It'll help to settle your nerves." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and took the drink, sipping it slowly. "Thank you for helping me, Your Majesty." Yami said.

"In here, just call me Yugi." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"Tell me. Have you talked to my brother today?" Yugi asked.

"No. I haven't seen Heba since this morning." Yami replied.

"Hmm. Then you don't know about his little plot." Yugi said.

"You mean the one where we and I were to mate." Yami said.

"That's the one." Yugi said.

"Atemu, Marik, Seto, and Bakura talked to me about it earlier." Yami said.

"I should have known that those four would involve their mates in this." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry about this. It wasn't my idea." Yami said.

"I know it wasn't. My brother is a bit conniving, so it doesn't surprise me." Yugi said.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's not something-" Yami started.

Yugi raised a hand. "I know that it's not something I have to do, but I thought it might not be a bad idea." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "You see, the council has been on my back about all this mating, and I am tired of it. Mating with you would solve my problem, and it would also solve yours. No vampire would dare try anything on you if you were mated to me." Yugi said.

"I don't get it. Why me, though?" Yami asked.

"Honestly, I have no desire to have a mate, but this would solve both of our problems." Yugi said.

"Would the council approve though?" Yami asked.

"The council has no say in who I decide to mate, so I honestly don't give a damn what they think. It's not their choice." Yugi said.

"Are you sure, though?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Yugi said.

"It just feels like I'm taking advantage of you." Yami said.

"You're not. Believe me. I have just as much of a selfish reason for this as you do." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him in silent debate before he came to a decision. "Okay. I think that it would benefit both of us." Yami said.

"Good. Then you and I will be mated." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi plans the mating ceremony as he hides who he's mating from the council, who try to find out.

R&R.


	7. Who Is It?

Chapter 7- Who Is It?

Yugi sat in his office, going over some paperwork. He was trying to get a lot of work done at the same time that he was planning out the mating ceremony.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Jordon walked in.

"Your Majesty, I need to talk to you." Jordon said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, not looking up.

"Emperor, this is important." Jordon said impatiently.

"Jordon, what I am doing now is important. I am more than capable of listening to you and doing this. Now what do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Emperor, is it true that you are going to mate to a human?" Jordon asked.

"Yes. I have chosen to mate a human." Yugi said.

"Emperor, you cannot mate a human." Jordon said.

"And why is that?" Yugi asked.

"Emperor, we need to mate a vampire. The vampire community would feel much better if you were mated to a human. Only a vampire could be the strong ruler we need." Jordon said.

Yugi put his pen down and looked up. "Why would we need a strong ruler? I am ruling, and I am a strong leader." Yugi said.

"Yes, but should something happen, we need-" Jordon started.

"Jordon, enough! I have had this discussion. I am wondering if you and the rest of the council are plotting against me since you are so intent on having me mate a vampire." Yugi said.

"Emperor, we would never-" Jordon started.

Yugi stood up. "Jordon, I am mating a human, and there is nothing that you can do about it." Yugi said.

"Your Majesty, please-" Jordon started.

"No. The law does not state that I have to mate a vampire, therefore, there is nothing you can do to force the issue onto me. I am not going to mate a vampire of your choosing. I will mate this human. Now leave." Yugi said.

"Sire, the council wants to meet this human to-to make sure that they are worthy of being your mate." Jordon said.

"Jordon, you will meet them after the mating ceremony. I have not told anyone who I am mating, and I do not plan to. You will have to wait until then." Yugi said.

"But-" Jordon started.

"That's all I'm saying on this matter!" Yugi snapped.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jordon said.

"Now, leave. I have a lot of work that I need to do." Yugi said.

"As you command." Jordon said and left the room.

Yugi sat back down. He raised a hand to tap his chin. 'I know why Jordon wanted to know whom I was mating. He would have either brought harm onto Yami or he would have had Yami killed so that he could then force the issue of mating a vampire. I'm glad that I told Heba and the others to keep quiet about Yami being the one that I am mating. I can't afford to have the council know until after the mating ceremony.' Yugi thought. He turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to keep it a secret who Yugi's mating." Marik grumbled.

"It's a safety precaution." Heba said.

"What safety precaution?" Seto asked.

Ryou sighed. "The council never wanted Yugi to mate a human. We think that they are a bunch of traitors who wanted Yugi to mate a vampire that they wanted him to. We're all worried that the council planned to have Yugi killed after mating a vampire that they wanted." Ryou said.

"Why would they do that?" Bakura asked.

"The council doesn't like the way Yugi rules. They think he is too gentle. If the vampire he mated were to be the ruler, then they would have full control of the kingdom because it would be an easily influenced vampire who would do whatever the council said." Malik explained.

"If that's not what they planned, then they would try to use this vampire to try and influence Yugi on what they wanted." Heba said.

"So, this is about getting more power in the kingdom." Marik said.

"Exactly. The council isn't happy that Yugi's going to be mating a human. They have made that perfectly clear. Yugi's worried that they might have Yami attacked or killed in order to prevent him from mating Yugi." Heba said.

"So, as long as they don't know, there is no way that they can do anything to him." Seto said

"Right. Not a word to anyone." Ryou said.

"It makes sense now that I know all that. We definitely don't want anything to happen to Yami." Bakura said.

"That's why we are going to make sure that nothing happens to harm him." Malik said.

* * *

There was another knock on Yugi's door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Otogi opened the door and walked in. "I was told that you wanted to see me, Your Majesty." Otogi said.

"Yes. Shut the door." Yugi said.

Otogi shut the door and walked on into the room. Yugi motioned for Otogi to sit down, so Otogi did as he was instructed.

"Otogi, you know that I am going to be mated soon." Yugi said.

"I know. To Atemu's brother, right?" Otogi asked.

Yugi nodded. "Otogi, the council doesn't like the fact that I am going to mated to a human. You know how they feel about humans." Yugi said.

"I know. They loath humans. They'd have them all killed if they had the power to do that." Otogi said.

"Exactly. Right now, they don't know that who I am mating. I don't want them to know until after the mating ceremony." Yugi said.

"Do you think that they would try to do something to him?" Otogi asked.

"I'm sure that they would, Otogi. I'm also pretty sure that they would have something done to Yami after the mating ceremony as well. Otogi, I want you to become Yami's personal guard after the mating ceremony." Yugi said.

"You've never had a personal guard on anyone." Otogi said, surprised.

"I know. Otogi, I know that I can trust you. I want you to make sure that nothing happens to Yami regardless. I don't trust the council. I'm close to replacing every member of it as it is." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll protect him at all costs." Otogi said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" Otogi asked.

"If you don't know the vampire well enough, I don't want you to let him close to Yami for very long. Also, until the mating ceremony, could you keep a discrete eye on him? Yami's going to be staying with Atemu at all times, and he's in the room connected to their room as well. Just keep an eye on him. If anyone attacks him, stop them and tell them it is my order." Yugi said.

"Of course. I'll so whatever I have to in order to keep him safe." Otogi said.

"Thank you, Otogi. I knew that I could count on you." Yugi said.

"Anytime." Otogi said.

Otogi left the room to start his work.

Yugi sat back down and sighed. He knew that he could trust Otogi to protect Yami because he had known Otogi for over nine hundred years.

Yugi stood up and walked over to his window. Although he would never admit it, Yugi knew that the only reason he did agree to become Yami's mate was because of how scared Yami had looked when he stopped that vampire from raping him. Yugi didn't like the fact that vampires could rape humans who were not mated and get away with it. The council always stopped Yugi from passing a law that would outlaw all rape of humans. Yugi grew irritated, but there was not much else he could do. Yugi wanted to at least help Yami a little, so he chose to become Yami's mate so that Yami would have protection from vampires.

'I don't know what the council plans, but I am not going to let them ruin this. Once Yami is my mate, there will be nothing that they can do to him without punishment.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, and Heba were walking down the hall.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Yami asked, remembering what happened last time.

"Yes. No vampire would dare attack you when you are with me." Heba said.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen." Atemu assured him.

"Prince Heba!"

Heba turned and saw Jordon approaching him. 'Well, I'd say that he's trying to figure out who Yugi's future mate is.' Heba thought, mentally smirking.

"Prince Heba, may I have a moment of your time?" Jordon asked.

Heba knew that Jordon wanted to talk to him alone. "What do you want?" Heba asked.

"I was hoping to speak to you alone." Jordon said.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of them." Heba said.

Jordon was obviously upset by this. "I will not speak in front of these humans." Jordon snapped.

Heba's eyes narrowed in anger. "Watch how you speak of my mate, Jordon." Heba snapped.

"Well, who is this other human?" Jordon demanded, wondering if he was the one that Yugi would be mating with.

"Yami happens to be Atemu's twin brother. Yami came here under my invitation to visit with his brother for a few days." Heba said.

"The Emperor would not approve of this." Jordon said.

"Actually, Jordon, I spoke to my brother about this, and he had no problem with him visiting as long as the routine of the palace is not disrupted, and as you can see, there has been no disruption of the palace." Heba said.

"Prince Heba, do you know who the Emperor is mating?" Jordon asked, deciding just to ask.

"Yes, I do." Heba said.

"Who is it?" Jordon asked.

"I can't tell you." Heba said.

"Why not?" Jordon demanded.

"Because Yugi told me not to tell anyone, and I am not going to betray my brother's confidence. If you want to know so badly, then ask Yugi himself." Heba said.

Jordon glared at him before storming off.

"It's killing him not knowing." Yami said.

"Yes, it is." Heba said. He then turned to them and said, "Come on."

The three walked on down the hall.

* * *

Marik and Malik were sitting together in the gardens when one of the councilmen came up to them.

"Lord Malik, may I speak with you in private?" the councilman asked.

"Anything that you have to say to me you can say in front of my mate." Malik said.

The councilman obviously didn't like that. "I want to know who the Emperor is mating." the councilman said.

"I was given strict orders not to divulge that information. I cannot tell you that." Malik said.

"The council has the right to know who the Emperor plans to mate with!" the councilman shouted.

Malik's eyes narrowed. He stood up and said, "Don't forget that I do have more power than you, and that by speaking to me in such a disrespectful way can be punishable by law. I was given orders from the Emperor not to tell anyone who he is planning to mate, so I cannot tell you." Malik said.

The councilman then took off.

"They really want to know." Marik said.

"Yes, they do, and they are not going to find out." Malik said.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura were walking toward their chambers when a different councilman came to them.

"Lord Ryou, I would like to speak with you for a few moments." the councilman said.

Ryou turned to him and said, "What is it?"

"I would like to speak with you alone." the councilman said.

"You can say whatever you wish in front of my mate." Ryou said.

"I would rather not." the councilman said.

Bakura didn't miss the angry look the councilman have him.

"If you will not say it in front of my mate, then good day." Ryou said and turned to walk on.

"Lord Ryou, do you know who the Emperor plans to mate?" the councilman asked.

Ryou turned back and said, "Yes, I do know who he plans to mate, and before you ask me, no, I will not tell you."

"Why not? The council has every right to know who it is that the Emperor plans to mate with." the councilman said.

"Yugi gave me orders not to tell anyone who he plans to mate. If you truly wish to know, then you will have to ask him yourself. Now, excuse us." Ryou said.

Ryou and Bakura walked on to their chambers.

"The council really wants to know who he's going to be mated to." Bakura said.

"Yes, they do, but they're not going to find out." Ryou said.

* * *

Joey and Seto walked toward the lounge to meet the others.

"Lord Joey, a word." a councilman said.

Joey turned to look at the councilman. "What do you want?" Joey asked.

"Lord Joey, I would like to speak with you alone." the councilman said.

Seto wasn't surprised as he knew that no councilman liked humans.

"You can either say whatever you have to say in front of my mate, or we will be on our way. It is your choice." Joey said.

"Lord Joey, the council would like to know who the Emperor plans to mate with." the councilman said.

"I can't tell you that. Yugi gave orders to tell no one, and I cannot tell you. If you wish to know, go and talk to him." Joey said.

Seto and Joey continued down the hall.

"They are desperate, aren't they?" Seto asked.

"Beyond desperate." Joey replied.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were in Yugi's office, having a drink of scotch together.

"So, the council came to all of us to find out." Heba said.

"Yes. You know why they want to know." Yugi said, taking a sip of the scotch.

"I know. Well, they aren't going to get it out of us." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba. I just wonder what other idiocy they will pull to try and find out who I am mating." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "There's not telling with this council." Heba said.

Yugi suddenly looked up and his narrowed.

"Yugi, what-" Heba started.

Yugi raised a hand to silence him before setting his glass down and walking over to the door.

Quite unexpectedly, Yugi jerked the door open, and Jordon and another councilman fell face-first into the office.

Both looked up at the obviously angry Yugi.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yugi asked angrily.

Jordon and the councilman stood up.

"Emperor, we were just-" Jordon started.

"Eavesdropping." Heba said.

The councilman glared at Heba.

"Do not blame him for he is right. Listen well. If any other councilman is found eavesdropping at my office door or at my chambers, that councilman will be removed from his position and be replaced. Understood?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jordon said.

"Good. Now leave." Yugi said.

"Emperor, about this human you will mate." the councilman said.

"I have said the last thing I will on this matter. You will know at the mating ceremony. Now leave." Yugi said.

Having no choice, Jordon and the councilman left.

Yugi slammed the door shut. "All right. I am going to have this ceremony within the next three days because I am dealing with this." Yugi said.

"I'll let him know." Heba said.

* * *

There were some things that Yami needed to know, so he walked to Yugi's chambers that night. He was a little nervous, but knew that he needed to know. He raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's me, Yami." Yami answered.

The door opened, and Yugi let him in.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the mating ceremony." Yami said.

"Have you changed your mind?" Yugi asked.

"No. It's not that. I was just wondering what the ceremony entailed." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said. He motioned for Yami to sit in the chair near him, so Yami did. Yugi sat in another chair and said, "There are actually two parts to the mating."

"At the ceremony, Heba will be officiating it. He'll be chanting in the vampiryic language. Then he'll take a dagger and he'll cut both our wrists." Yugi said.

Yami gulped slightly.

"Don't worry. It won't be deep enough to hurt you. The blood will be put into goblets, and we'll have to drink each other's blood. After that, the symbol of the Royal family will have to be emblazoned onto you." Yugi said.

"Oh. Atemu mentioned that." Yami said.

"Yes. I won't deny that it will be somewhat painful, but it is a part of it that has to be done." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "What else?" Yami asked.

"After that will be the mating party where we will celebrate out mating." Yugi said.

"You mentioned two parts to the mating." Yami said.

"Yes. The other part is just between us. We will have to have sex that night." Yugi said.

"We will?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "It's a part of it." Yugi said.

"Okay. I understand now. Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Just remember not to mention to anyone that you and I will be mating." Yugi said.

"I won't. Besides, Heba's not letting me out of his and Atemu's room unless he's with me." Yami said.

"That's just a precaution. It won't be needed after we are mated." Yugi said.

"I know that. Thank you for all that you are doing for me." Yami said.

"You're doing me a favor by this. You don't have to thank me." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and left the room.

Yugi walked back and sat down. 'I'll be glad when we are mated because I can stop worrying about him. The council won't find out until then. Afterwards, I will be mated, the council can't try to force anything on me, and Yami will be safe. It will only be a few days before then, so I just have to keep the council from finding out until then.' Yugi thought before he went to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami's mating ceremony.

R&R.


	8. The Council's Disdain

I know I said that this would be Yugi and Yami's mating ceremony, but I changed it. That will be next chapter, I promise. This will make you ahte the council.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- The Council's Disdain

It was the day before the mating ceremony.

Yugi was sitting in his office doing some work when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Heba opened the door and walked into the room.

"I am so glad that it's you." Yugi said, setting his pen down.

"Why? Were you looking for me?" Heba asked as he shut the door.

"No, but I am tired of that damned council coming in here trying to find out who it is that I mating." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I heard about that. They have been going around talking to everyone in the palace to see if anyone knows who you are mating." Heba said. He laughed and said, "They even went to Otogi, and he told them that he did know, but that he had been told not to tell anyone, and that his loyalty lay with you, not with the council."

Yugi nodded. "Otogi has always been loyal to me. He would never tell them because he knows what would happen if he told them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. The council would try and kill him. There's no way that Yami would be safe if the council knew." Heba said.

"Which is why I have gone to such lengths to ensure that they will not find out that who it is." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They even went to Maria because they knew that he would have to go there to be fitted for the attire for the ceremony. Imagine their surprise when they find out that that Maria has no clue who you are mating given that Atemu was the one that went to do the fitting for Yami." Heba said.

"Yeah. I have to admit that that was a stroke of genius that Joey had, which is amazing when we all know that Joey is not exactly known for giving out good ideas to anyone." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It was a good thing that Atemu and Yami are the same size. It made it easy to do that. Maria wouldn't tell the council even if she knew, but we couldn't take the chance. I think that she understood that, especially when I mentioned that the council had tried to trick you into signing that contract which said you would mate with a vampire." Heba said.

"Well, tomorrow is the mating ceremony, so there will be nothing that the council can do after that." Yugi said.

"Anyway, I came here to see if there was anything else that needed to be done." Heba said.

"No. As long as Yami's identity is kept secret, there is nothing to do. I have everything arranged, including making sure that the council is nowhere near the throne when the ceremony is going on. I have no doubt that they would try and do something during the ceremony if they were close enough." Yugi said.

"So you really think that they would do something like that with so many vampires around to witness the ceremony, especially since most of the vampires there are supportive of you entirely?" Heba said.

"Do it themselves? No. They don't want anyone to see that they are really power-hungry traitors who will do anything to get power. I have no doubt that they would hire someone to do it, though, which is why there are going to be loyal guards stationed close to the throne to prevent anything from happening." Yugi said.

"A good idea." Heba agreed.

"Well, as long as Yami stays with you and Atemu, nothing will happen to him." Yugi said.

"And we're not going to let anything happen to him. I've told Yami that unless I'm with him, he shouldn't leave the room." Heba said.

"Good. No one can go into your chambers without your permission anyway, so anyone who went in there would be committing a crime if they just went in." Yugi said.

"I don't think that council even suspects Yami, though. I told Jordon that Yami was in the palace because he is Atemu's twin brother and that he was there for a visit." Heba said.

"Good. That is the truth, actually. I'm certain that Jordon had that checked out, but it would have been true, so he would have no reason to suspect him." Yugi said.

"Not knowing who it is that you are mating is driving them crazy, isn't it?" Heba asked.

"Yes, it is, and I am loving it. I hate that council, and I am glad to have one up on them." Yugi said.

"Why don't you just get rid of them and replace them?" Heba asked.

"I have thought about it, but I need a reason to first. Once they give me the reason, they are gone." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jordon shouted, slamming his hands down on the table, making the table shake.

The other council members winced at the volume of Jordon's voice.

"That damned Emperor is keeping this human's identity a secret! Not even the seamstress knows who it is!" Jordon growled angrily.

"And anyone who knows is not going tot ell us because they are loyal to the Emperor. There is nothing that would make them tell us." another councilman said.

"We could always kidnap the mates of these people and force them to tell us, or we will kill their mates." a councilman suggested.

"Don't be stupid! We can't do anything like that!" Jordon snapped.

"Why not?" one demanded.

"If the Emperor found out that we threatened the lives of their mates, he would kill us in an instant. The law would apply to us. Besides, we would be the first ones on the Emperor's suspect list once he is already suspicious of us being traitors." Jordan said.

"We are traitors." another said.

"I know that, but he can't know that until we are ready. Nothing is set yet." Jordan said.

"What do we do?" another councilman asked.

Jordon gave a frustrated sigh. "There is nothing we can do. We have to let this mating proceed. Once the Emperor is dead, the title will fall to Prince Heba. As long as neither have children, we can have a new ruler, and we know who we will make Emperor as we will be in control once those two are dead." Jordon said.

* * *

"Atemu?" Yami said.

"Yeah." Atemu replied, turning to face his brother.

"Would the council really try to kill me if they knew I was the one mating Yugi?" Yami asked.

Atemu sat down on the bed beside Yami. "I think that they would. The truth is that every member of the council hates humans, and they have made it no secret. Because of the number of vampires that had human lovers, they had no choice, but to make is a law that vampires could mate with humans, and that it was punishable by death if a vampire attempted to rape or did rape a mate of a vampire. They didn't want that law. I know from Heba that the council was trying to force Yugi into mating a vampire. In fact, they tried to trick Yugi into signing a contract that said he would mate within a month to a vampire." Atemu said.

"But he didn't sign that contract, right?" Yami asked.

"Nope. Yugi reads over every document that he has to sign before he signs it. He read it and refused to sign it. The council is on his bad side right now." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I wish I knew why so many vampires hated us." Yami said.

"I don't know the answer to that, but I do know that being mated to a vampire is a way to stay safer. Not even the council can harm us without being held to the law that would kill them for doing that." Atemu said.

"I just wonder what the council will do try and stop this." Yami said.

"If they're smart, they won't do anything. Yugi, unlike the council, has no hatred of humans. He tries to help us, but the council is always blocking him from doing that." Atemu said.

"So, he on our side." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. The truth is, that more vampires accept humans than the ones that hate us. There is little that Yugi can do, though, with the kind of council that he has." Atemu said.

"We don't have any kid of representation, though." Yami said.

"I know. There's nothing that can be done, though." Atemu said.

There was a knock on the door.

Atemu stood up and went to answer it.

It was one of the members of the council.

"Where is Prince Heba?" the councilman demanded.

Atemu hated the council, but always managed to conceal it. "He is not here right now." Atemu said.

The councilman smirked and said, "Perfect."

Before Atemu could react, the vampire had grabbed him by the arms and pinned him against the wall.

"Atemu!" Yami shrieked.

The vampire smirked evilly at Atemu. "Now, you can either tell me who the Emperor is mating, or I am going to take you and tell Prince Heba that you came to me willingly." the vampire said.

Atemu knew Heba would believe him, but he also knew that council would protect him by saying he was telling the truth. However, Atemu would protect his brother. "I am not telling you." Atemu said defiantly.

"Then you're about to lose your mate." the council said, starting to rip Atemu's clothing.

"Stop it!" Yami shouted, grabbed the vampire.

The vampire smacked Yami so hard that Yami crashed into the table, knocking him out

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" the vampire snapped.

Atemu knew there was a way to get to Heba, but it would be too late.

The vampire threw Atemu down on the floor face first and straddled his waist. "I think you're going to regret this when I'm done." the vampire said as he took off his own pants.

Atemu squeezed his eyes shut, praying for Heba's forgiveness as the vampire lines himself up.

A hand suddenly grabbed the councilman and slammed him against the wall so hard that the councilman was dazed.

Once the councilman recovered, he found himself starring right into Yugi's raged-filled eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Yugi demanded angrily.

The councilman paled. "Emperor, he came onto me." the councilman said meekly.

"In his own chambers." Yugi growled. "I don't think so." Yugi said.

As Yugi was talking, Atemu had grabbed a robe that wasn't far away to cover his naked form.

"Guards!" Yugi shouted.

Two guards, one of whom was Otogi, entered the room.

"Take this councilman to the dungeons! He is under arrest for attempting to rape the mate of my brother!" Yugi said, throwing eh councilman to them.

Otogi was enraged as he said, "As you command."

"You are both to guard him, and no member of the council is allowed to see him." Yugi said.

The two nodded before dragging the struggling councilman away.

Yugi turned and saw that Atemu had gone over to Yami. He then slammed the door shut. "Atemu, go and get dressed." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and grabbed some clothes before he went into the bathing chambers.

Yugi picked Yami up and set him on the bed.

Atemu came out dressed with a cloth and pressed it against Yami's cheek. "It might stop the swelling." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded. "What happened?" Yugi asked.

"That councilman came here looking for Heba. He must have been hoping that Heba wasn't here. When I told him he wasn't, he slammed me against the wall and told me that if I didn't tell him whom you were mating, he would rape me and tell Heba I had sex with him willingly. I wouldn't tell him, so he started to rip my clothes. Yami tried to stop him, and he knocked Yami out. You know how close that he came to that." Atemu said.

Yugi was angry, and Atemu could tell it.

"That councilman is a dead man. He knows the penalty for this." Yugi said.

"But won't the council try to protect him?" Atemu asked.

"They can try, but it won't do any good, and they know it. Anyone would believe me over him because the people of the kingdom know that I would never deal out an unjust punishment, and that I would not lie. The council won't dispute it since I saw it." Yugi said.

"Thank you. If you had been any later, I would have been raped." Atemu said.

"Why didn't you call Heba?" Yugi asked.

"I did, but he was too far to stop it." Atemu said.

As Atemu finished saying this, the doors to the room were thrown open.

"Atemu!" Heba shouted, running over to him.

"I'm okay." Atemu as Heba wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "I'm sure. Yugi got here in time to stop him. A second later, and it would have been too late, but he did get here in time." Atemu said.

"Where is he?" Heba growled.

"The councilman is in the dungeons, where he belongs. He'll try to use his position to get away with it, but he won't. I won't let him." Yugi said.

"Can the council protect him?" Heba asked.

"They can try, but he's a dead man. I won't stand for this." Yugi said.

Heba then noticed Yami and said, "What happened to Yami?"

"He tried to help me, and that councilman knocked him out." Atemu explained.

Heba looked at Yugi. "What now?" Heba asked.

"These two are not to be left alone for any reason. If you're not with them, the Joey, Malik, or Ryou will be. That goes for their mates and Otogi's as well. They know that all of you know. The council must have been planning to do this to get them to talk about who I am mating." Yugi said.

"Was the whole council in on it?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, and I doubt that we will ever know. I think it was a solo thing, though. There would have been more than one here if they were all in on it." Yugi said.

Yami groaned.

"Yami, are you okay?" Atemu asked, sitting beside his brother.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Atemu. He bolted up and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yugi got here in time to stop it." Atemu said.

Yami looked at Yugi. "What about him?" Yami asked, referring to the councilman.

"He's in the dungeons under guard, and I am going to have him killed. You two are not going to be left alone just like Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Honda aren't." Yugi said.

"So you think that they would go after them as well?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I do. The council is desperate now. Every one of you are going to have a personal guard assigned to you. Some of the guards are under the council's control, but I know the ones that aren't. If Heba and the others aren't with you, those guards will be. None of you are going to be left alone under any circumstances." Yugi said.

Anyone could see that Yugi was angry.

"What now?" Heba asked.

"You are staying with these two. I'm going to let Ryou, Malik, and Joey know that we'll be having a trial in the next hour. I am dealing with him fast." Yugi said.

Heba nodded, and Yugi left.

"Yugi got here just in time." Yami said.

"Yeah, he did." Atemu agreed.

"Why was he coming here anyway?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care. He got here in time to stop that." Heba said.

"You okay?" Yami asked his brother.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken. That was way too close." Atemu said.

"Why didn't he stop when Yugi came to the door?" Heba asked.

"The idiot left the door open, so Yugi must have saw what was happening and acted." Heba said.

* * *

After telling Joey, Malik, and Ryou about what happened and the trial, Yugi had gone to Honda and Otogi's room and told Honda to go to Joey's room and stay there until told otherwise.

After that, Yugi headed down to the dungeons.

"I want to see him!" Jordon shouted.

"We were given orders to let no member of the council see him. These orders were given to us by the Emperor. You will have to talk to him." Otogi said.

"Listen! He is a member of the council, and I have ever right to see him!" Jordon shouted.

"Perhaps you should keep a better control on the members of the council then." Yugi said.

Jordon whipped around to find Yugi in front of him. "Emperor, why was a member of my council put down here?" Jordon demanded.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Jordon, this is my council, not yours. You are just the head of it. Also, this councilman was put down here because I caught him trying to rape my brother's mate. You know that crime is punishable by death." Yugi said growled.

"Your Majesty, it must be some mistake." Jordon said.

"Jordon, I know what I saw. I will tolerate this kind of behavior. I gave them orders that no member of the council is to see him, and that includes you. Now, I suggest that you leave and prepare for the trial. It will be in less than an hour." Yugi said.

"Your Majesty, we need time to-" Jordon started.

"It will be in an hour. No later. Now go!" Yugi ordered.

Jordon left, knowing that arguing with Yugi would do no good.

Yugi turned to Otogi and said, "Has the prisoner said anything?"

"No. He just keeps saying that this was unjust, and that he would be freed from this." Otogi said.

"I see." Yugi said. He motioned for Otogi to come with him.

Once in a secluded area, Yugi said, "I came here to tell you that I have sent Honda to Joey and Seto's room. He will stay there until told otherwise."

"Why?" Otogi asked.

"The council is desperate to know who I am mating, so this one did this. I don't think it was the entire council's idea. I think he worked alone, but in case the rest of the council decides to try it, I have decided that none of them will be left alone. Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Honda are all in danger because they all know, and they know it. I'm placing some of my trusted guards as their personal guard. I'm taking no more chances with this council." Yugi said.

Otogi nodded. "This councilman won't get away with it, will he?" Otogi asked.

"Not a chance." Yugi replied.

Otogi nodded.

"Before I send for him for the trial, I'll send another guard to you to take your place. You're guarding Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Honda while we're in the trial. Atemu and Yami have to be there because of the fact that they are both witnesses to this." Yugi said.

"Okay." Otogi said.

* * *

"Damn it! That idiot has cost us all!" Jordon shouted.

"So he made a mistake. We can get him off." another councilman said.

"No, we can't. The Emperor saw this himself. We can't dispute him without having the people of the kingdom turned against us." Jordon said.

"We have to try." another councilman said.

"We will, but it's pointless. The Emperor will have him killed, and thee is nothing that we can do to stop it." Jordon said.

"The Emperor will be even less willing to trust us or listen to us. He is going to be even more suspicious of us now." another councilman said.

"We can't do anything now. We have to leave them all alone now." Jordon said.

"What about the Emperor's mate?" a different councilman asked.

"We leave him be. Besides, I get the feeling that the Emperor will take extra measures to protect him as well as the mates of the others." Jordon said. He looked at them and said, "No else does anything without my approval and if they do, I will kill you myself. I haven't worked so hard to lose now."

All the councilmen knew that Jordon would keep his word.

* * *

The time had come for the trial.

Yugi sat on his throne with Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Heba around him.

Atemu and Yami were told to stay close to Heba.

Yugi didn't want the council suspecting that Yami might be the one he planned to mate.

"Bring in the prisoner." Yugi ordered.

Otogi was with Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Honda, so Yugi knew that they were safe because Otogi was one of the most loyal vampires that he had.

Two guards brought the councilman in and forced him to kneel before the throne.

"You have been charged with trying to rape the mate of my brother, Prince Heba." Yugi said.

"It's a lie! That whore wanted me to!" the councilman said angrily.

Heba was bristling with anger. "Don't speak of him like that!" Heba snapped.

"You have no proof otherwise." Jordon said.

Yugi's eyes narrowed on him. "Atemu." Yugi said.

"Yes, Emperor?" Atemu asked, deciding to be formal given the reason that they were there.

"Tell us what happened." Yugi said, never taking his eyes off the vampire who was on trial.

"I was talking to my brother in my chambers as he was here for a visit. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer. It was the councilman. He asked if Heba was there, and when I answered he wasn't, he slammed me against the wall. He told me that if I didn't tell him who you were going to mate he would rape me and tell Heba that I was willing in it." Atemu said.

"He's lying!" the vampire shouted.

"Silence! Do not speak again unless you are spoken to!" Yugi shouted.

The vampire became silent, knowing Yugi's patience were being tried.

"Continue, Atemu." Yugi said.

"After I told him that I would not tell him, he started to rip my clothes. He hit my brother Yami when Yami tried to help me and knocked him out. He then threw me on the floor and was about to rape me when you arrived." Atemu said.

Yugi then turned his eyes to Yami. "What happened?" Yugi asked him.

Yami then told the same story up until the point that he was knocked out.

Yugi then turned his eyes back to the vampire.

"They are lying! I never tried to rape him! He wanted me!" the vampire insisted.

"Really? I saw you holding him down. I could sense his fear and dread. I could sense your evil intentions. I saw his brother unconscious. Do you honestly believe that Atemu would have tried to cheat on Heba in their room where Heba could have walked in at any time with his brother in the room? I don't think so." Yugi said.

"Emperor, he has-" Jordon started.

"Jordon, you have to protect the council, but I have to uphold the law, and this councilman broke it. For trying to rape the mate of my brother, you are sentenced to death. Heba will kill you himself." Yugi said.

The council was shocked. Heba had never been sent to deal with one of the vampires.

Heba had asked Yugi to let him kill the vampire himself, and Yugi had agreed.

"Take him back to the dungeons. Heba will deal with him before sunset." Yugi said.

The guards took the councilman back to the dungeons.

Yugi then turned his eyes to the council. "Remember this warning. If any of you case harm to any mates, then you will suffer the same fate. I will not tolerate deliberate disobedience to the law. If one more of you break the law, you will all be removed from the council and replaced. Do you understand?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Emperor. We understand." Jordon said.

"Good. This is over." Yugi said. He stood and left with Joey, Malik, Ryou, Heba, Atemu, and Yami behind him.

* * *

"I cannot believe this! That idiot has cost us more than I thought!" Jordon said.

"If we are not careful, then we could be exposed." another councilman said.

"We do nothing against any of them. I do not want to take the chance that they will do something that will stop our plans." Jordon said.

"Then we will do nothing that you don't tell us to." another councilman said.

"That is all we can do for now." Jordon said.

* * *

Heba walked back into his chambers where he found Yugi with Atemu and Yami.

"Is he dead?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, and I am certain that he regretted what he did." Heba said.

"You really need to stop being around Ryou and Malik so much." Yugi said.

"What now?" Yami asked.

"We be careful. I'll decide who the personal guard will be tonight. They will start their duties the day after tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Then we stick close to them until then." Heba said.

"Tomorrow is the mating ceremony, so you have an excuse to be with them at all times. After that, the guards will have been chosen." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

"I will see you all tomorrow." Yugi said before leaving the room.

"Heba, do you think that this is over?" Atemu asked.

"Not by a long shot. We know the council is nothing but a bunch of traitors. The problem is proving it." Heba said.

"Well, I just hope that they don't succeed in whatever they do." Yami said.

"They will. We're not going to let them. We should all go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Well, you do, Yami." Heba said.

Yami nodded and headed to his own room.

Heba walked over and wrapped his arms around Atemu. "This won't happen again." Heba said.

"I know. I just hope that we can prevent all this." Atemu said, hugging Heba.

"We will. Trust me." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi walked over to the window of his room.

'Jordon and the others are up to something. I could tell that my threat scared them. They weren't scared for their lives, but their plan. Whatever they are planning, I have to be careful. I am not going to let them win whatever this is.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got ready for bed.

'I will not let them topple my kingdom. I cannot let the humans suffer because of these people.' Yugi thought.

He then went bed, knowing he had a big day the next day.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I had to show jsut how far the counil would go to get what they wanted. You'll find out what there plan is later on. Not sure when that will be, but you'll see what they are doing.

Next: This will be Yugi and Yami's mating ceremony, I promise.

R&R.


	9. Mating Ceremony

Small lemon between Heba and Atemu at the start. Skip between the bold if you don't like that kind of thing.

Also, the mating ceremony is similar to the one in Valkyria Raven's story A Demon's Love. I had permission to base the mating ceremony off of that one. Once again, thanks for letting me use your idea to develop mine, Valkyria Raven!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Mating Ceremony

Yugi woke up the next morning and climbed out of bed. He went over to the window and looked out as the sun rose up over the kingdom. Yugi let out a sigh. "Well, I can't put this off forever." Yugi said.

Knowing that he had to get ready for the mating ceremony, Yugi went into the bathing chambers and started taking a shower.

'I never thought that I would be mated to anyone. I never wanted to, and if it wasn't for the fact that something bad would happen to Yami if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have been talked into this.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had hated the thought of being mated for nearly five hundred years. He just never wanted to mate with anyone, human or vampire. No one other than Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu and Otogi knew the reason why Yugi hated mating so much, but none of them were willing to reveal Yugi's reasons for that.

After the shower, Yugi got ready. He dressed in his ceremonial attire, which consisted of dark red pants with a white shirt and a dark red vest on over the shirt. He also wore black boots. There was a red cape on his shoulders. He also wore his crown.

Yugi sat down in a chair and put a hand to his head. 'This isn't what I wanted.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Heba woke up in the morning and got out of bed. He turned to his mate and said, "Atemu, get up."

Atemu merely groaned and rolled over so that his back was to Heba.

Heba rolled his eyes and started to shake Atemu. "Atemu, you have to get up." Heba said.

"No." Atemu muttered, pulling the covers up over his head.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, get up. Today is your brother's mating ceremony, and there is no way that I am going to let you sleep through it." Heba said.

Atemu still refused to get up.

"Well, he's given me no choice then." Heba said. He pulled the covers from over Atemu and started to tickle him.

Atemu started to giggle. He twisted and turned, trying to get away from Heba's fingers, which knew all of his ticklish spots. "He-Heba, pl-please stop." Atemu said through the laughter.

"I don't think so." Heba replied, snickering as he continued to tickle Atemu.

"O-okay. I'll ge-get up." Atemu said finally.

Heba stopped tickling him and said, "Good." He then walked into the bathing chambers.

Yami walked out of his room and found Atemu breathless on the bed. "Did I interrupt something?" Yami asked.

Atemu said up and shook his head. "No. When I'm stubborn about getting up, Heba usually tickles me until I agree to get up." Atemu explained.

"Oh. That's the most effective way to get you out of bed." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I could kill you for telling Heba that." Atemu said, glaring at his brother.

"Well, he needed to know the best way to get you out of bed." Yami said.

"And I am very grateful for that." Heba said from the bathing chambers.

"Just take a shower." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess I had better get ready." Yami said.

"Yeah. The ceremony will start in a few hours." Atemu agreed.

Yami walked back into the room he was staying in since there was a shower in there, and the clothes that he would be wearing were in the room as well.

Atemu heard the shower running and smirked. He got up and walked into the bathing chambers. He then stripped before he snuck into the shower as well.

Heba's back was to him, so he didn't see Atemu enter, but he had sensed him. "Atemu, what are you up to?" Heba asked.

"Nothing." Atemu said innocently.

Heba knew that when Atemu tried to act innocent, he was really up to something.

Atemu took the rag and lathed it up with soap before he started to wash Heba's back. He also made sure to keep away from Heba's wings at the moment. He continued to wash Heba with the rag.

"Atemu, you know that you don't have to do this." Heba said.

"I know that." Atemu said, smirking because he had less than innocent intentions.

Heba was sure that Atemu was through when he started to wash his wings. Heba groaned at that.

Atemu smirked. He knew that the wings of vampires were rather sensitive, and he used that to his advantage more than once because he knew that it was an easy way to get a vampire aroused.

"At-Atemu. D-don't." Heba said shakily.

"Why? You're wings were dirty, and they need to look clean since you are the one that is going to be officiating the ceremony." Atemu said. He pulled away and said, "All done." He started to leave the shower.

Heba reached out and grabbed Atemu by the arm before pinning him against the wall. "If you think that you are leaving this shower, leaving me hot and bother, then you are mistaken. You are not leaving this half-finished." Heba growled.

Atemu smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for then?" Atemu asked.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba reached around so that his hands were on Atemu's ass, and he lifted Atemu off the floor. Atemu wrapped his legs around Heba's waist and then wrapped his arms around Heba's shoulder.

Knowing that there was time for foreplay or preparation, Heba thrust up into Atemu's body with one thrust, hitting Atemu's prostate on the first inward thrust.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu groaned.

Heba started a fast, rough pace as he thrust up into Atemu.

"Ah! Oh! So good, Heba!" Atemu groaned.

"Atemu! So tight! So hot!" Heba moaned.

It wasn't long before they both reached their end.

"HEBA!" Atemu shouted as he spilled his seed onto their chests and stomachs.

"ATEMU!" Heba groaned as he spilled his seed inside of Atemu.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two came down from their highs, and Heba let Atemu back down to the floor.

"You might want to hurry and clean up. I'm sure that Yami's going to need your help." Heba said.

Atemu nodded as Heba exited the shower.

Heba got dressed in his ceremonial attire, which consisted of dark blue pants with a white shirt and a dark blue vest on over the shirt. He also wore black boots. There was a blue cape on his shoulders. He also wore his crown.

As he stepped out of the bathing chambers, Heba saw that Yami wasn't in the room. 'He must still be getting ready.' Heba thought.

A few minutes later, Atemu came out of the bathing chambers, dressed in black pants with a blue shirt and the crown.

"Is Yami not out yet?" Atemu asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm going to see Yugi. Make sure that he is ready in time." Heba said.

Atemu nodded, and Heba left the room.

* * *

After his shower, Yami sat down on the bed, thinking about was going on.

'I know that by mating with the Emperor, I will be safe from other vampires for the most part, but I don't feel right doing this. I always wanted to be with someone because I love them, not because I need it to be safe.' Yami thought.

His thoughts trailed back to the two vampires that had tried to take him in the palace before, and a shudder ran down his spine.

'Than again, I think that I would prefer being mated to him that have to deal with the chance of someone doing that to me.' Yami thought.

Knowing that he still had to get ready, Yami started getting onto the clothes that he was given. It consisted of black silk pants with a dark red shirt on. He also put on several bracelets and a necklace with the crest of the Royal family on it.

Yami sighed. 'I hope that I can be happy with him.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yami, are you ready?" Atemu called.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Yami said. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I just wanted to make sure. We still have a few hours before we have to be there." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

Atemu noticed and said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Yami admitted.

Atemu had him sit down on the bed, and Atemu sat down beside him. "Yami, what's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I guess I always thought that I would be with someone because I loved them, or at least had strong feelings for them. I barely know the Emperor. It's just not how I envisioned it." Yami said.

"I know. You know that you didn't have to do this." Atemu said.

"I know I didn't, but like you said, it would give me protection from other vampires." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not going to lie to you. Getting close to Yugi is not something that will be easy. In fact, it's damn near impossible. The truth is that Heba is his brother, and Heba's not that close to him." Atemu said.

"Why is he like this, though?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. Heba knows, but he made a promise to Yugi never to tell anyone, and he has kept that promise. Honestly, I don't think that there is anything that could make him tell what happened. I respect, and I honestly understand that." Atemu said.

"Well, this arrangement is probably for the best. It would protect me from vampires, and he would have the council off of his back. It works out for both of us." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "That's the way to look at it." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Heba walked down to Yugi chambers and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's me, Heba." Heba answered.

"Oh. Come on in." Yugi said.

Heba opened the door and waked into the room. He found that Yugi was already dressed. "I wasn't sure if you would be ready yet." Heba said.

"Heba, I get up when the sun rises every morning. I've been up for several hours." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "Atemu was ready when I left, and Yami's in the middle of getting ready." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

There was an uneasy silence that ensued.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked.

"Oh, I'm having the usual thoughts about mating. You know that I have hated the idea for hundreds of years." Yugi said.

"I know that. At least you don't have to worry about the council trying to use Yami to influence your decisions." Heba said.

"They wouldn't bother. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I wouldn't have swayed on any issue." Yugi said.

"I know. The council is still a problem." Heba said.

"Don't I know it. They were here not too long ago. They are still trying to see if they can find out who I am mating." Yugi said.

"Well, they won't have to wonder for long. Of course, by then, there will be absolutely nothing they can do." Heba said.

"I'll just be glad when I can get rid of them." Yugi said.

"Preferably, before they try anything." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Are you ready for the ceremony, though?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am. I know how this goes, Yugi. You don't need to worry about it. I know what to do." Heba said.

"Just making sure." Yugi said.

"Since I have to already be there, Joey's going to bring Yami so that we can make sure nothing happens." Heba said.

"Good idea. I really don't want anything to happen." Yugi said.

"It won't. You have my word on that." Heba said.

* * *

It was time for Yami to head down for the ceremony.

Yami was worried that the council might have a vampire waiting to try and hurt him.

"You ready, Yami?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Just a little worried." Yami said.

"About mating Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Partly, but mostly, I'm worried that the council might try something before I get there." Yami said.

"That would be why I'm with you." Joey said.

"Is Yugi really as cold a people say?" Yami asked.

"Well, not exactly cold. He's just not one to show his emotions very much. Don't worry about it too much, Yami. Yugi's not a cruel person unless you end up breaking one of the laws, and then you're dead. You don't have anything to worry about. He won't do anything to you." Joey said.

Yami felt a little reassured at that. "Thanks, Joey." Yami said.

"No problem. Come on. I'd hate for us to be late." Joey said.

Yami nodded and followed Joey out.

The two soon reached the throne room doors.

* * *

Yugi was already standing near Heba as they waited for Yami to arrive.

The doors to the throne room opened, and Yami was standing there.

All eyes turned to Yami, and everyone saw who Yugi would be mated to.

Jordon gritted his teeth. 'That damned Heba! He lied to me! He told me that that was his worthless human's brother! He was the one mating the Emperor all along!' Jordon thought, angry since he knew that they could have easily stopped this from happening.

Yami walked down to stand beside Yugi for the mating ceremony.

Heba started to chant in the vampiryic language. He then picked up a dagger and one of the cups that was sitting on the table.

Yugi held out his wrist for Heba, and Heba slashed Yugi's wrist, letting the blood flow into the cup. Heba then did the same thing to Yami, who winced slightly at the pain from having the blade cut open his skin.

"Yugi, by drinking Yami's blood, you agree to become his mate for life." Heba said.

Yugi took the cup from Heba, and he drank all of the contents.

Heba then picked up the second cup and said, "Yami, by drinking Yugi's blood, you agree to become his mate for life."

Like Yugi, Yami took the cup and drank all of its contents.

"Let it be known that by drinking each other's blood, Yugi and Yami sworn themselves to each other and are now mates for life." Heba said.

Yami had dreaded this next part more than anything.

It was time for the symbol of the Royal family, the infinity symbol, to be emblazoned onto Yami's back.

Heba motioned for Ishizu to come over, and she did.

Heba had Yami lay on the stone slab that was there, and Yami's shirt was raised up so that his right shoulder was reveled.

Ishizu added the ointment onto Yami's shoulder.

Heba then took the metal rod with the infinity symbol on it and pressed it onto Yami's skin.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, and Yugi held Yami's hand, knowing how painful it could be.

After a few minutes, Heba removed the metal rod, and Ishizu added the ointment again to ease the pain and speed up the healing process.

Yugi helped Yami back onto his feet.

"Everyone here is a witness to Yugi and Yami's mating. They are now mates for life." Heba said.

As he had been told to do, Yami then turned to Yugi.

Yugi picked up a smaller version of the crown that he wore and said, "As my mate, Yami is given the title of Prince, and will be treated as one from this day forward." Yugi then placed the crown on Yami's head.

Everyone in the room clapped for Yugi and Yami's mating, though there were some there that were not happy with this.

* * *

After the mating ceremony, everyone had gathered in the ballroom to congratulate and celebrate Yugi and Yami's mating.

"Congratulations on your mating, Emperor." a vampire said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami also voiced his thanks, though he doubted that the vampire cared much.

Heba and Atemu watched Yugi and Yami.

"Well, they both ended you going through with it. In all honesty, I wondered if Yami would back out." Atemu said.

"I wondered the same thing about Yugi. I hope that they can at least be friends." Heba said.

"Friends with benefits, you mean?" Atemu asked.

"That would be between them. I'm not getting on that subject." Heba said.

Jordon then came up to Heba. "Prince Heba, may I have a word with you?" Jordon asked.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

Jordon motioned for the balcony.

Heba knew how much Jordon valued his reputation, so he knew that Jordon didn't want the guests hearing anything. Deciding to play along, Heba followed him, and Atemu followed as well.

"This is a private discussion." Jordon hissed at Atemu.

"Jordon, Atemu is my mate. Anything you have to say to me you can say to him. And don't speak disrespectfully to him again." Heba said.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jordon demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Heba asked, really not sure what he was referring to.

"You told me that human was your mate's twin brother. You lied to me!" Jordon growled.

"I most certainly did not!" Heba retorted.

"You used that as a guise to prevent me from learning who the Emperor was really mating." Jordon spat.

"Given what one of your councilmen did," Yugi said, causing all three to look where Yugi and Yami were standing, "I had every reason to keep it a secret."

"I had nothing-" Jordon started.

"Save it. I know you didn't know anything about it. And my brother did not lie to you. Atemu and Yami are twin brothers." Yugi said.

"You only asked me who Yami was. You didn't ask specifically if Yami was the one mating him." Heba said.

Jordon was angry at this.

"Jordon, this is a celebration. Stop ruining it. If you wish to leave, then go. Do not disrupt it again." Yugi said. He then turned to go in, and Yami followed.

"For the record, don't ever call me a liar again without proof because next time, I'll have you arrested for blasphemy." Heba said before heading in with Atemu.

Jordon glared at them. 'Now this is harder than I thought. We can't touch them now because doing so will be an immediate death sentence.' Jordon thought.

Yugi shook his head.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Just Jordon." Heba answered.

That said it all.

"Well, this is a nice celebration." Seto said, trying to change the subject.

"Just wish Yugi and Yami would enjoy it." Heba said.

"Well, you know this won't be an easy relationship for them. Neither truly wanted it, but they agreed to it. It was something that benefited them both." Atemu said.

"In any case, at least this is over. The council can't touch Yami now, and they can't force Yugi into mating now." Malik said.

"There's just the problem of the last part of the mating ritual. Will they do that?" Marik asked.

"They don't have a choice. If they don't, the mating won't be complete." Ryou said.

"Yami knows that, and he knows there's no choice. He's accepted all of this and is willing to go through with it." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess all that is left is that." Bakura said.

'I just hope that they do deal with this. I know they're both uneasy about all this, but they need to be friends at least.' Heba thought.

Yugi was watching the people there. 'I know that I can't let this go on forever. If I'm right, Yami is a virgin, so we're going to have to take time with the last part of this. I don't want to hurt him.' Yugi thought. His eyes trailed over to Yami. 'I just hope he understands that there is not choice.' Yugi thought.

Yami was getting nervous because he could sense all of the leering gazes that he was getting. 'I know that Yugi and I aren't completely mated until tonight. I'm nervous about having sex with him, but I know that I don't have a choice. I just hope that I can learn to live with this.' Yami thought.

After another hour, Yugi decided that he had allowed the celebration to go on long enough. When he stood before them all, everyone turned to look at him.

"I would like to thank you all for coming for my mating, but it is time for this celebration to end. Again, I thank you for coming." Yugi said.

Everyone in the ballroom started to leave the palace.

"Come with me, Yami. We should go on to our room." Yugi said.

It sounded strange to Yami to hear the room referred to as theirs. 'I guess it is now.' Yami realized.

Yugi and Yami left the ballroom together.

Heba, Atemu, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Joey watched as they left.

"How do you think that this is going to go?" Bakura asked.

"There's no telling, but at least the council can't do anything about it." Ryou said.

"Won't stop their plans." Heba remarked.

"Do you know what they are?" Seto asked.

"Not yet. They're good at hiding what they're up to, but I'm certain they are up to something." Joey said.

"That's something to deal with for later. We should all go on to our own rooms." Heba said.

Each of the groups headed to their own rooms.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The lemon between Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	10. The Mating Night

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip the area in between the bold if you don't want to read something like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- The Mating Night

Yugi and Yami had walked down the halls of the palace until they reached the room that they would be sharing now. The two walked into the room, and Yugi shut the door, locking it behind them.

Even though Yami had been in the room before, he hadn't bothered to take a good look at it.

The room had had a large bed in it that was big enough for about six people to sleep in comfortably. There was also a big screen TV, a couch in the room, a table with several chairs around it, a recliner, and a couple of bureaus.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami jumped slightly. He turned and said, "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, but is there anything wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just didn't look at the room closely when I was in here before." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Well, you should know what doors to where." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi showed Yami the different doors in the room. "This will be your closet. That one over there is mine." Yugi said. He then pointed to another door and said, "That leads to the bathing chambers."

Yami nodded. "What about that one?" Yami asked, referring to the last door.

"It's like the room you were staying in in Atemu and Heba's room. It's actually used for when we wanted harem servants, but there's no even a harem in the palace." Yugi said.

"There isn't?" Yami asked.

"No. I disbanded the harem when I took the throne. I didn't have a use for it." Yugi explained.

"Then, what's that room used for?" Yami asked.

"I changed it into a library. You can use it whenever you like." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. This made him a little excited because he liked to read, so he figured that he would be able to do a lot of it.

Yugi turned to Yami. He knew that they had to do the last part of the mating ritual.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes?" Yami replied, looking at Yugi.

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but we have to do the last part of the mating ritual." Yugi told him.

Yami gulped lightly. He knew that the last part required them to have sex, but he was scared because he was a virgin. "Um, Emperor. I-" Yami started.

"Just call me Yugi." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"And you can call me Yugi even out in public now." Yugi said.

"I thought it was forbidden." Yami said.

"If I give someone permission to call me by my name, they can. Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu all do that. You're my mate, so you have the right to call me by it." Yugi said.

"Okay. I will." Yami said.

"Now, what were you going to say?" Yugi asked.

"I-I know that this is something that has to be done as a part of this, but I've never done something like this before." Yami said, looking down.

Yugi took Yami's chin in his hand and lifted Yami face up so that Yami was looking at him. "It's all right, Yami. You don't have to worry. We can take this slow. There is no hurry." Yugi said gently.

Yami looked up at him and saw that Yugi was sincere. He nodded, grateful that Yugi wasn't going to force it fast.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami gently.

Yami relaxed slightly into the kiss and started to kiss Yugi back. Yugi ran hid tongue over Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Slowly, Yami opened his mouth, and Yugi slipped his tongue inside of Yami's mouth. Yugi started to gently stroke the inside of Yami's mouth, mapping out every inch of Yami's mouth. Yami let out a soft moan as he brought his arms up to wrap them around Yugi's neck. Yugi then coaxed Yami into a tongue duel. After a few minutes, Yugi won.

The two pulled apart because of the lack of hair.

Yami fought to regain his breath. He was amazed at the feelings that were already running rampant through his body.

"Yami, just so you know, we do have to have sex twice." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"It's just part of the ritual. I'll also have to bite you at one point." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, glad that Yugi had told him this instead of just doing it.

Yugi then leaned forward and kissed Yami again. Yami immediately started to kiss Yugi back. Yugi let his hands trail down Yami's chest until he reached the hem of Yami's shirt. He then started to pull the shirt up. Yugi broke the kiss so that he could pull Yami's shirt over his head, and he threw it onto the floor.

Yami started to blush lightly at the fact that he had no shirt on.

"You don't have to be scared, Yami." Yugi said.

"S-sorry. I just haven't done this before." Yami said.

"I understand." Yugi said. He could easily see that Yami was scared because of this. He then led Yami over to the bed.

Yami sat down first, knowing that he had to do this.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi also climbed onto the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Yami again. Yami closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back. Slowly, Yugi had lay Yami back on the bed so that Yami was lying on his back on the bed. Yugi then straddled Yami's waist. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yami's neck, laying butterfly kisses down the pale neck. Yami let out a low moan at the feel of Yugi's lips on his neck. When Yugi reached Yami's collarbone, he bit down gently.

Yami jumped slightly at that, having not expected the bit.

Yugi started to lick the wound as if to say he was sorry. Yugi continued on down to kiss, lick, and nip Yami's chest. Yami moaned as Yugi continued to kiss down his body. When Yugi reached one of Yami's already semi-erect nipples, he flicked his tongue over the hardened nub, causing Yami to gasp in surprise. Yugi then took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it. Yami's back arched as Yugi did this, gasping at the same time. Once Yugi was satisfied with the one, he turned his attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment, raising a hand to play with the abandoned nipple. When Yugi was done, he continued on down Yami's body to his naval, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Yugi rose up and reached down, taking Yami's pants and pulling them and his boxers off before throwing them to the floor.

Yami shivered as cool air hit his heated member.

Yugi reached a hand down and slowly trailed a finger up the underside of Yami's member.

Yami let out a moan at this action.

Yugi smiled and continued to run his finger over Yami's member, drawing more moans from him.

Yami was shocked at the feelings that Yugi was causing in him. He hadn't felt anything like this before.

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's hips to keep them down before he leaned down and licked the tip of Yami's member, tasting some of the pre-cum that had leaked out. He thought that Yami tasted rather good.

Yami cried out when Yugi licked his tip, trying to buck up, but the hand son his hips prevented him from doing so.

Yugi started to lick the member from the tip to the base and then back up to taste the pre-cum again.

"Ah! Yugi, please." Yami groaned.

"Please what?" Yugi asked, deciding to tease him a little.

"Please. Stop teasing." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him and decided to do as Yami asked. Keeping his hold on Yami's hip, Yugi leaned down and took Yami's tip into his mouth.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed at that.

Yugi smirked and started to suck on Yami's tip lightly.

Yami arched his back as he raised his hands and tangled them into Yugi's hair.

Yugi then deep-throated Yami so that his entire member was engulfed.

"AH! YUGI!" Yami cried as he tightened his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi ignored the pain that was caused by Yami's tight grip on his hair and started to suck lazily on Yami's member.

Yami arched and moaned as Yugi did this, trying desperately to buck up into the warm mouth that was currently around his member.

Yugi then ran his tongue over Yami's member, bringing him even closer to his end. Yugi then moved back until he was at Yami's tip and started to suck hard on Yami's member.

"Ah! Yugi, I-I'm close!" Yami said, trying to warn him.

Yugi continued to suck on Yami's member, wanting him to release.

Yami soon reached his end and came, spilling his seed into Yugi's mouth as he cried out, "YUGI!"

Yugi swallowed all of Yami's release before he let go of Yami's member and sat up.

Yami was panting from Yugi's actions as he tried to gain control of his breath.

Yugi thought that Yami looked rather stunning like that since the sweat made Yami's skin glisten, but he soon wiped those thoughts from his mind, knowing that he needed to concentrate.

Yugi leaned down and captured Yami's lips in a soft kiss, letting Yami taste himself on Yugi's lips.

Tasting himself on his mate's lips seemed rather erotic to Yami, and it made him grow hard again.

Yugi felt Yami's newly formed erection pressing into his hip. 'Hmm. Seems that he's enjoying this.' Yugi thought. He then started to take off his own clothes, throwing them to the floor.

Yami then looked up at Yugi and blushed when he realized that Yugi was naked as well. He couldn't help but admire Yugi as he realized that Yugi did have a rather stunning body.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, um, no." Yami said, turning an even brighter red.

Yugi decided to let it drop. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the lube that was sitting on the nightstand. Since he knew that Yami was a virgin, he had made sure to be ready for the night. He then turned to look back at Yami and said, "Yami, spread your legs for me."

Yami blushed at that, but did as he was told and spread his legs for Yugi to settle between them.

Yugi coated three fingers in the lube. "This may hurt at first, so you need to relax." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi then rubbed his finger around the ring of muscles at Yami's entrance to loosen them before he slipped one finger inside of Yami.

Yami gasped at the intrusion, and he tensed up at the unusual feeling.

"Yami, you need to relax." Yugi said.

Yami forced his body to relax as Yugi moved his finger around inside of Yami. Once he was sure that Yami was used to the one finger, he added in a second finger.

Once more, Yami tensed up at the intrusion.

"Relax." Yugi told him.

Yami forced his body to relax once more.

Yugi started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yami for what was to come.

Yami winced at the pain that he was feeling.

Yugi then added in a third finger.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut at the pain as tears fell down his face.

Yugi leaned down and nuzzled Yami's face. "Just relax." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and tried to force himself to relax.

Yugi started to move his fingers in a scissor motion again.

Yami winced again at the stretching motion.

It was then that Yugi's fingers brushed against Yami's prostate.

"AH!" Yami shouted as his back arched.

Yugi smirked as he started to thrust his fingers into that one spot.

Yami cried out in pleasure each time that Yugi hit his prostate.

Confident that Yami was sufficiently prepared, Yugi removed his fingers from Yami's entrance.

Yami groaned out in protest as he had liked the feel of Yugi's fingers inside of him.

Yugi smirked. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll get what you want soon." Yugi said. He then took the lube again and coated his member in it before he put the bottle of lube back on the nightstand. He then positioned himself at Yami's entrance. "Yami, this is going to hurt at first, but it'll turn into pleasure soon." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded his understanding.

Yugi then pushed slowly into Yami.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut at the pain as his entrance was stretched even more. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he tightened his hands into the bed sheets below him.

Yugi knew that this was hurting Yami, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He pushed in until he was in to the hilt, and he remained still to allow Yami time to adjust to his size.

Yami held back a cry as a pain made itself evident in his lower back. He was really unused to something like this. Slowly, he started to adjust to the new feeling and moved his hips experimentally, earning himself a gasp of surprise from Yugi. Realizing that he was the one that caused that, Yami did it again.

Taking the sign that Yami was ready, Yugi pulled out slowly until only the tip was left inside of Yami before he thrust back into Yami hard and fast.

Yami let out a gasp as Yugi did this.

Yugi continued with this slow, hard pace.

Yami was slowly getting used to the feel and was getting tired of the slow pace. "Yugi, please. Go faster." Yami pleaded.

Yugi did as Yami asked and started to thrust in hard and fast. His memory served him as the next thrust let him nail Yami's prostate.

"YUGI!" Yami cried when Yugi hit his prostate, wrapping his legs around Yugi's waist and raising his hands to grasp Yugi's shoulders.

The new position let Yugi thrust even deeper into Yami, and that's what he did. Picking up the pace even more, Yugi started to thrust in faster, harder and deeper.

"Ah! Yugi! Oh! So good!" Yami groaned.

"Yami! So tight! So hot!" Yugi groaned.

Yugi reached between their bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Yami cried out when he felt Yugi's hand on his heated member.

Yugi thrust even harder into Yami. He then leaned forward and bit down into Yami's neck.

Yami couldn't take it anymore after Yugi bit into him. "YUGI!" Yami screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp down onto his member. He thrust in several more time before he also released. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi gently pulled out of Yami and rolled over so that he lay down on the bed.

Yami winced slightly at that.

"Sorry." Yugi said, noticing the wince.

"It's not your fault." Yami told him.

The two lay there as they tried to catch their breath.

"Yugi, why do you have to bit me?" Yami asked.

"It's part of the ritual. It mixes my scent with yours and vice versa. It let's other vampires know that you are mated with me. Only vampires can smell it, but it means that you belong to me." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Yami said.

Yugi lay there for a little while before he sat back up. "Yami, do you think that you can handle the second time yet?" Yugi asked.

"Um, yeah. I guess I can." Yami agreed.

Yugi settled himself back between Yami's legs. "Are you sure? We can wait a little while if you need to." Yugi said.

"No. It's okay." Yami assured him. Secretly, Yami had found that he enjoyed it, and he wanted to go again.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi then lifted Yami's legs over his shoulders before he positioned himself back at Yami's entrance. He started to push back inside of Yami.

Yami tensed up at first, but the forced himself to relax.

Once Yami gave Yugi the signal that he was ready, Yugi pulled out until only the tip was left in before he thrust back in, hitting Yami's prostate.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried, arching his back.

This position allowed Yugi to thrust rather deep into Yami, and that's what Yugi did. He hit Yami in the prostate with every thrust.

"Ah! Oh! Yugi!" Yami cried.

"Yami! So tight!" Yugi groaned as he thrust into the tight heat.

Yugi then reached and started to pump Yami in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't king before Yami reached his end again. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he spilled his seed onto them again.

Yami's walls clamped down around Yugi's member. Yugi thrust in several more times before he also came. "YAMI!" Yugi moaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi removed himself from Yami and then fell down on the bed beside Yami.

Both were panting and sweating as they came down from their highs.

Yugi rose up and noticed the blood on the sheets and Yami's legs. He got up from the bed and walked over to the bathing chambers and returned with a damp cloth to wipe the blood off of Yami. He was gentle but Yami still winced when Yugi wiped the blood away.

"Sorry." Yugi said when he saw Yami's expression.

"It's not your fault." Yami said.

Yugi then climbed back into the bed. "You'll want to take is easy tomorrow. You're going to be sore for awhile." Yugi said.

"What about my duties?" Yami asked.

"You can start them the day after. Besides, there's not much that you have to do." Yugi said.

"Okay. What will I have to do?" Yami asked.

"There will be some days that you need to be at the meetings, depending on what they are about. There's not much else that you need to do. Anything else I will tell you later. Right now, we should sleep." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his agreement, realizing that he was really tired.

Yugi pulled the covers over them, and they both soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find that Yami was lying on his chest. 'He must have done that during the night.' Yugi thought.

Yami was sound asleep as he lay on Yugi's chest.

Yugi reached out and lightly stroked Yami's hair. 'He looks real innocent like this. I guess being mated to him won't be so bad. At least I know the council won't try to use him to influence my decisions. Not that anyone could change them if they wanted to. I'm just glad that he is safe now.' Yugi thought. He glanced outside and saw that the sun was starting to rise. 'I'll need to get up soon.' Yugi thought.

After lying there a few minutes, Yugi gently moved Yami so that he was off of him before he moved to get off of the bed.

Yugi took a shower and got dressed before he left the room, leaving a note for Yami.

* * *

A few hours later, Yami woke up to find himself alone in bed. 'I guess Yugi didn't want to wait around.' Yami thought. He then noticed the sun and realized that it was late morning. 'He must already be working.' Yami thought.

Yami sat up and winced at the pain in his lower back as well as the soreness in his nether regions. 'He wasn't kidding about being sore.' Yami thought.

Yami then noticed the note on the nightstand. He took it and read it.

_Yami,_

_I always get an early start. That's why I'm not there. I would advise you to take a hot bath. That will help with the soreness. A servant will bring breakfast to the room when you ask them to. You should stay in bed today. It'll make it easier on you. _

_Yugi_

Yami smiled slightly. 'I guess that is sound advice.' Yami thought.

Yami got out of bed, wincing at the pain as he made his way into the bathing chambers. He got into a tub of hot water and relaxed into it.

Yami thought about the night before and blushed at the thought. He hadn't expected to enjoy being with Yugi, but he had enjoyed it very much. Yugi had been gentle and patient with him, which surprised. Only one thing bothered him.

'I don't know what Yugi felt about that. Not what he truly felt. He's so hard to read. I'm not sure if that's even possible.' Yami thought.

After the bath, Yugi had a servant bring breakfast to the room.

While he was eating, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik decided to barge into the room.

"Morning." Atemu said.

"Morning. Do you always barge in here like that?" Yami asked.

"No. We just knew that Yugi wouldn't be here now, so we thought we would. Never had a reason to come in here before." Bakura said.

"How was it last night?" Marik asked.

Yami blushed at that. "None of your business!" Yami snapped.

"Ooo. Defensive." Marik said.

"Come on, Marik. Knock it off. No one asked you about your mating night." Seto said.

"No, but he sure bugged me about mine." Atemu said.

"Don't mind them, Yami. Ignore most of what they say. They just like to heat about it for some strange reason." Seto said.

"Hey! Leave me out! I don't ask." Bakura said.

"Yeah. You leave that to Ryou." Atemu said.

Bakura shrugged. "He's curious." Bakura said.

* * *

"How's Yami?" Heba asked.

"He's fine. He was still asleep when I left. I told him just to stay in bed today." Yugi said, looking over some papers.

"Not a bad idea." Heba agreed.

"Any other reason you're in here?" Yugi asked.

"Um, no. I'll go on." Heba said before he left.

Yugi looked up after Heba left. 'I know what's wrong, Heba. You're worried about how I will treat Yami. I didn't get into this for love like you did. It's to protect Yami. That's the only reason that I did this.' Yugi thought, getting back to work.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Haven't decided about next chapter. You will find out who is protecting Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda from the council, though. Some familiar faces will show up.

R&R.


	11. The Personal Guards

Chapter 11- The Personal Guards

Yugi was sitting in the throne room with six other vampires in the room. These were all vampires that he knew that he could trust.

"You all know that one of the council members was executed for trying to rape my brother's mate, do you not?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Emperor. We all have heard about that." a nearly bald vampire with a ponytail at the back said.

"Good. I asked you all here because I have a job for you. There are threats against my mate, brother's mate as well as Joey's, Malik's, Otogi's, and Ryou's." Yugi said.

"Emperor, are these threats from the council?" a vampire with long brown hair asked.

"Directly, no, but the council went to great lengths to learn who I was mating. After what the one did to try and find out, I do not wish to take any chances." Yugi said.

"The council is nothing but a bunch of traitorous bastards!" a black-haired vampire said.

"I know that. I do not want to take the chance that they may try to have something done to any of them. We all know how the council feels about humans. I worry that they may try to do something." Yugi said.

"What is it that you wish from us?" a black-haired female vampire asked.

"I need you all to guard them. You will all be given a specific one to guard. If we cannot be with out mates at the time, then you will guard them. I will not take a chance with their lives." Yugi said.

"Yes, Emperor." all six said.

"Shada, you will be guarding Joey's mate, Seto. Isis, you will guard Malik's mate, Marik. Karim, you will guard Otogi's mate, Honda. Rishid, you will guard Ryou's mate, Bakura. Hitomi, you will guard my brother's mate, Atemu. Mahado, you will guard my mate, Yami. Do you all understand?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Emperor." the six said.

"Good. Your duties will begin today. Remember. Nothing is to happen to them. Where they go, you go. If you think that someone is a threat, watch them. Anyone tried anything to them, subdue this person and have them taken to the dungeon." Yugi said.

"We understand, Your Majesty." Mahado said.

"Good. Your duties will be announced at a meeting later today." Yugi said.

"Emperor, if I may ask, is there any time that we will not be needed to guard them?" Isis asked.

"The only time will be when we are with our mates. Even at nighttime, you need to remain tier guards until we come to our chambers at night." Yugi said.

"Yes, sire." Hitomi said.

"The meeting will be after lunch." Yugi said.

The six vampires bowed before they left the room.

Isis looked a great deal like Ishizu because they were sisters. Isis was a warrior vampire while Ishizu was healer.

Mahado was Isis's mate as well as one of the most loyal vampires in the kingdom.

Rishid was Ishizu's mate and was just as loyal as Mahado.

Shada was Rashid's brother and his mate was a Hitomi, the other female guardian.

Hitomi was the youngest of them, but she had proven her loyalty on more than one occasion.

All six were vampires that Yugi would trust his life with if need be. He knew without a doubt that they would not fail in their duties to protect Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda. He also knew that if something were to happen to one of them, it was because the vampire was killed in the line of duty. Yugi did not see any of these vampires dying because he knew that they were among the fiercest warriors in his kingdom.

'I know that they will not fail. Yami and the others will be safe with them guarding them. I know that this will anger the council, but I feel it is necessary. It's not unusual for people so high up to have personal guard for their mates. The council will be angry because they will know that it is impossible to have something done to them.' Yugi thought.

Yugi stood up and walked down from the throne. 'The council can think whatever they want. I'm not letting them do anything to any of them for any reason. I know that the council wants to have someone on the throne who they can control and who will do exactly what they want without any regard for anyone else. I won't let them do anything. I won't let the council win.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Atemu, Heba, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, and Yami were all in the lounge.

"Where is Yugi at?" Joey asked.

"He said that there was something he had to do this morning. Something about guards." Yami said.

"Oh. I bet I know what it's about." Heba said.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

"Well, since the council was so low as to try and rape Atemu to find out who he was mating, Yugi decided to give each one of you a personal guard." Heba said.

"Meaning what?" Bakura asked.

"Whenever we can't be with you, that guard would be there. Their job would be to protect you at all times." Heba explained.

"How would we know that they are trustworthy, though?" Seto asked.

"Yugi knows which vampires he can trust and which ones he can't. The truth is that there are more vampires that would side with Yugi than the council. He knows who is loyal to him and who is loyal to the council." Joey said.

"If Yugi even had a sliver of doubt about a vampire, he wouldn't assign them to protect you. He would have to be willing to trust them with his life before he would trust them with anyone else's." Heba said.

"Well, that's comforting." Seto said.

"Look. Yugi knows who to pick. He knows how the council is, and he knows which vampires he can trust with our lives, and which vampires he can't trust. Whoever he picks would have to be completely loyal to him." Ryou said.

The door to the lounge opened, and Otogi and Honda walked in.

"What's going on?" Otogi asked.

"Yugi planning to make sure we're protected." Bakura said.

"Come again?" Honda asked.

They explained about the guards to Otogi and Honda.

"I, for one, think that it is a good idea." Otogi said.

"You do?" everyone asked.

"Sure. Yugi knows which vampires are loyal to him, and he's not going to assign someone that he knows is not completely loyal. Besides, with the duties that we have, we can't be with them all the time. The council is a bunch of traitors who wouldn't think twice about killing our mates. This way, there is someone there to protect them no matter where they go at all times." Otogi said.

"It does make sense." Malik agreed.

"Well, given that we don't stand a chance if a vampire attacks us, it would be a good idea to have someone there to protect us. And you would all know if they were trustworthy or not." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We would." Ryou agreed.

"Well, if they're trustworthy, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Honda agreed.

Heba looked outside to see what time of day it was. "Well, we should all head to our rooms for lunch. Yugi set a meeting for after lunch, and everyone in this room has to be there this time." Heba said.

"Good idea. Yugi hates it when we're late." Joey said.

The groups left the lounge to head to their separate room.

* * *

Yami walked into the room he shared with Yugi and found that Yugi was already there.

"There you are, Yami. Where were you?" Yugi asked.

"I was at the lounge with the others." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before a servant brought their lunch to them.

/I wonder when he's going to announce about our guards./ Yami thought, not realizing that Yugi could hear him.

"How did you know about the guards?" Yugi asked him.

Yami jumped. He turned to Yugi wide-eyed. "I-how-how did you know that I thought that?" Yami asked.

"Oh. I forgot to explain about the mind link." Yugi said.

"Mind link? What's that?" Yami asked.

"It's a mental bond that is forged when a vampire mates with anyone. You and I could actually communicate mentally. All you'd have to do is think something, and I would know it." Yugi said.

"So, you could be somewhere else and I could hear your thoughts?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We can also sense what the others feel when the link is open. It's how Heba knew that Atemu was in trouble the day that councilman tried to rape him." Yugi said.

"Oh. It happens to all vampires." Yami said.

"Yes. You can block the link. Its better not to, though. It's how we know that you are in danger. You can also block off your feelings from the other without blocking thoughts." Yugi said.

"How do you do all that?" Yami asked.

"It's not something you can learn to do overnight. Heba's still teaching Atemu to use it. I'll teach you how to do all that. It will take time, but you'll learn." Yugi said.

"Okay. It seems strange, though." Yami said.

"You get used to it. Now, how did you know about the guards?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. I mentioned that you said something about guards this morning, and Heba was telling us about you having guards to guard is now." Yami said.

"If you learned it from Heba, then that's fine." Yugi said.

"Yugi, won't the council disapprove of this?" Yami asked.

"Probably, but not for a real reason. It's not uncommon for people in the high positions that Heba, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Otogi, and I are in to have guards for our mates. We're all trained warriors, so we don't need them. It's in the law that we can do that, though, so there's not a whole lot the council can do." Yugi said.

"Is that what this meeting is about?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm announcing who it is. You don't need to worry. They're all vampires that I trust." Yugi said.

"I know. You wouldn't let a vampire that you didn't completely trust to guard us." Yami said.

The two finished eating their lunch.

Seeing that they still had some time before the meeting, Yugi said, "Yami, since we have a while before the meeting, why don't we work with the mind link a little?"

"Okay." Yami said.

"What I need you to do is just try to send a thought to me." Yugi said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Just think about something and direct it at me." Yugi said.

Yami started to try and concentrate.

"You don't need to strain yourself. Just think of something." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. //Who is my guard?// Yami asked, not knowing if it would reach Yugi or not.

Yugi smiled. "That wasn't that hard, and you'll meet your guard soon." Yugi said.

"So, it worked?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I heard you just like you can hear me." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess that wasn't so hard." Yami admitted.

* * *

The time had come for the meeting.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou all sat in their usual seats. There was a sixth seat was there for Otogi. There were also smaller seats there for Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Otogi to sit in near their respective mates.

The council was in there usual spots.

'What the hell are those damned humans doing here?! The Emperor never has the humans here, which means that whatever this meeting is about, it must have something to so with them.' Jordon thought angrily.

Yugi noticed Jordon's irritation. 'He can't stand the fact that our mates are here. He thinks that the meetings are for vampires only. He doesn't realize that I'm the one who decides who can be here, and who can't. Another reason why I will be glad to get a new council.' Yugi thought.

Finally, Yugi was ready to start the meeting.

"Emperor, what is this meeting about?" Jordon asked.

Yugi could hear the disdain in Jordon's voice and knew he would have to talk to him about it later. "This meeting is about naming the personal guard fro my mate as well as the others' mates." Yugi said.

"Sire, there is no need for guards. No one would harm them." Jordon said, hoping to prevent it.

"Really? You don't call the fact that one of the councilmen tried to rape my brother's mate to find out who I was mating a reason?" Yugi asked.

Atemu felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered when that happened.

"Sire, that was a one time thing. No one here wants any harm to come to them." Jordon said, sounding sincere.

'That's a load of bull.' Joey thought.

"Jordon, I feel that it is necessary. I will not take the chance that the same things will happen to another one of them." Yugi said.

"But to waste the skill of some of the guards? It would be a waste of their talent." another councilman said.

"Besides, it will take a long tome to find the ones to guard them." another councilman said.

'Good. We'll get rid of them before the guards are chosen. He'll never know we were the ones that ordered it.' Jordon thought, already plotting.

"There will be no needed. I have already chosen the guards." Yugi said.

This startled the council as they thought that it would take time to find them.

Yugi motioned for the guard at the door to let them in.

Mahado, Isis, Shada, Hitomi, Rishid, and Karim all walked into the room.

Heba hid a smirk. 'Brother, you are a brilliant one. Everyone here is completely loyal to you which mean that the council will not be able to do anything.' Heba thought.

"These are the ones that I have chosen to be the personal guard for them all." Yugi said.

"Emperor, they are some of the best warriors in the kingdom. We should not waste their talent on babysitting." Jordon said.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Jordon, do not test me right now. They are to be guarding our mates, not babysitting. Also, are you suggesting that we should settle on less skilled warriors to guard the lives of our mates? Someone less skilled might end up letting them get killed." Yugi said.

"No, Emperor. I am not suggesting that in the least, but they are the most skilled warriors on the kingdom. Their services are needed elsewhere." Jordon said.

"Where are their skills needed?" Yugi asked.

Jordon had no answer, and neither did the rest of the council.

"If you have no answer, then there is not one. We are not in a war, so their skills are not needed in battle. Each of them have been told what they will be doing, and they understand that they will be guarding the lives our mates, and they have accepted their new duties." Yugi said.

There was little that Jordon could say to change Yugi's mind.

'He will not change his mind. Nothing I say can change that, and I know these six won't betray the Emperor.' Jordon though angrily.

"Now, all six of these vampires will guarding them unless knew orders are given to them by me personally. Other than that, they know that this is what they will be doing." Yugi said.

"Yes, Emperor." Jordon said.

"This meeting is over." Yugi said.

The council took that as a cue to leave , and they did.

Yugi and the others walked down from their seats to where the other vampires were.

"I know you all know who they are, but your mates don't." Yugi said.

"I am Isis. I will be guarding you, Lord Marik." Isis said.

"I am Shada. I will be guarding you, Lord Seto." Shada said.

"I am Karim. I will be guarding you, Lord Honda." Karim said.

"I am Rishid. I will be guarding you, Lord Ryou." Rishid said.

"I am Hitomi. I will be guarding you, Prince Atemu." Hitomi said.

"I am Mahado. I will be guarding you, Prince Yami." Mahado said.

All six bowed to them.

"They know that when we cannot be with you, they will be guarding you. You'll be safe with them guarding you." Yugi said.

* * *

Jordon and the rest of the council went into the room where they always discussed things.

"Damn him! The Emperor already chose the blasted guards!" Jordon growled.

"I know! He chose ones that we cannot manipulate nor bribe into bringing harm to them. All six of them are completely loyal to that damned Emperor!" another councilman said.

"If he hadn't already chosen who would be guarding them, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. We could get rid of them before then, but now, we won't be able to get to them." a different councilman said.

"We could still hire someone to go after them. They would have to kill the guard and then kill the human." another councilman said.

"Don't be stupid! That would never work!" Jordon spat.

"Why not?" the councilman who had made the suggestion demanded.

"The guards for those damned humans are the best warriors in the kingdom. Only Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Joey can surpass them in skill. If the one we hired wasn't killed, he would tell the Emperor that we were the ones who hired him. We can't do something that will get us caught." Jordon said.

"What should we do then?" another councilman asked.

Jordon gave a frustrated sigh. "For now, there is nothing we can do. Until the time is right to put the plan into action, we will have to stomach having these humans around." Jordon growled.

* * *

Heba and Atemu walked into their room.

"I am very happy." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because I know that all of you will be safe now. Those six are the most loyal vampires that I know. They won't let anything happen to you." Heba said.

"Then we will be safe." Atemu said.

"More than safe." Heba said, wrapping his arms around Atemu. "I'm not worried at all because Jordon was right when he said that they are the most skilled vampires in the kingdom. There is no way that anything will happen to you." Heba said.

"Glad to hear it. I guess they really are loyal to Yugi then." Atemu said.

"More than loyal. There is nothing to worry about." Heba said before he leaned forward and kissed Atemu.

Atemu raised his arms and wrapped them around Heba's neck as he deepened the kiss. Heba ran his tongue over Atemu's bottom lip, and Atemu opened his mouth to let Heba slip his tongue inside of his mouth. Heba roamed around the inside of Atemu's mouth before he coaxed him into a tongue duel. The two fought for dominance until Atemu finally gave up to let Heba win.

The two pulled apart when Atemu needed air.

"I feel safest with you." Atemu said as Heba leaned his forehead onto his own.

"I sensed that. Though I think that I know what else I would like to do." Heba said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

Heba then picked Atemu up into his arms. "Simple. When I'm done with you, you won't remember your own name." Heba said before walking over toward the bed.

Atemu smirked. "You always manage to do that." Atemu said.

Heba then threw Atemu onto the bed before he joined him.

* * *

"Um, Yugi. Can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi asked, looking up at him.

"Are those vampires that you're going to have guarding us trustworthy?" Yami asked.

"Very. I would trust them with my life. They are six of the most loyal vampires that I have. I know for a fact that there is no way that they would let anything happen to you." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"You really don't need to worry. There is nothing the council can do. They may not like this, but they know that there is no way that they can bribe or trick them into doing anything for them." Yugi said.

"Would the council do that?" Yami asked.

"Without a doubt. That's why they wants less experienced vampires to be your guards. They knew that they would be ones that they could easily manipulate into doing something that they wanted them to do. I also knew that if I announced this before I had chosen the guards, the council would have tried to bring harm to you before the guards were chosen." Yugi said.

"Is that why they said it would take time to find the ones to guard us?" Yami asked.

"Yes. They thought that they could do something before that." Yugi said.

"What will they do now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that you and the others will be safe now." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his understanding.

* * *

Yugi walked into the council chambers and found that Jordon was there with the rest of the council.

"Emperor, to what do we owe this honor?" Jordon asked.

"Cut the crap, Jordon. I know that you hate my guts, so don't try to kiss my ass. I don't need it." Yugi said.

Jordon had to bite back a smartass retort because he knew that speaking to Yugi in the wrong way could result in his death. "Then why are you here?" Jordon asked.

"I wanted to warn you that if you ever speak in such a way as you did today in the meeting, I will have you replaced." Yugi said.

"Emperor, I do not know what-" Jordon started.

"Yes, you do!" Yugi snapped, not in the mood. "I'm referring to the way you spoke at the start of the meeting. Do not ever speak with that kind of disdain in your voice ever again. It is no secret that you hate humans with a passion. The mates were in the meeting because it concerned them. Do not forget that as our mates, they have more power than you. If they are in a meeting, they are there. You have no say in if they are in a meeting or not." Yugi said.

"Emperor, I did not mean-" Jordon started.

"Jordon, I don't want explanations or excuses. Do not let it happen again. Do you understand?" Yugi asked. His voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, Emperor. I understand." Jordon said.

"This is a warning to you all. Do not speak like that in any meeting." Yugi said.

"Yes, Emperor." the council said.

Yugi left the room. 'I know that they hate me, but at least they know that I am not letting them do what they please. I won't tolerate any of this.' Yugi thought before heading back to his chambers.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I decided to use mainly the priests as the guards. Also, Hitomi I just made up. If anything was unclear, let me know.

Next: Might be more laidback with not so much suspicions and evil plans.

R&R.


	12. Tricks

There's a lemon in this chapter, so don't read between the bold if you don't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Tricks

~2 Months Later~

Yugi and Heba walked down the halls of the palace after a long day in a meeting.

"I hate these meetings that last what seems like forever. I am beat." Heba said.

"Now you know how I feel everyday." Yugi said.

"Explain to me again why I am doing this." Heba said.

"Well, you were the one that said that you needed to learn the way that the kingdom worked so that you could take over for me for a little while if the need arose." Yugi said.

"Oh. Yeah. Worse idea I ever had." Heba said.

"Why did you want to do this in the first place?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if something does happen and you can't handle the kingdom, at least I would be able to take over for you until you recovered." Heba said.

"Probably not a bad idea. Let's just hope that I am coherent enough to do hand control of the kingdom over to you. You know that if I don't hand control over to you, there is no way that Jordon and the rest of the council will accept it." Yugi said.

"I know. If you're not, then I still have the right to object to any decisions that the council makes. Besides, it's not like they can make any major decisions without you. They can't change laws, sentence anyone, or anything. They just have to keep order." Heba said.

"Right. I just hope that by the time that happened, I have a new council to work with." Yugi said.

"Planning to replace them all?" Heba asked.

"When I have a reason to dismiss them all, I will. Trust me on that." Yugi said.

"I know you will. They are a pain given all that they tried to do just today." Heba said.

"Now you know why I keep a headache all the time." Yugi said.

* * *

"Are you guys sick in the head?" Marik asked.

"What? It's just a little fun." Malik said as he and Joey set up their prank.

"But it seems kind of childish. I mean, rigging a bucket f water to fall." Yami said.

"You learn that for these guys, nothing is too childish." Bakura said.

"Well, I really don't understand the point of this." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it. They're doing this to Heba. All that will happen is Heba will get a little upset and yell at them before he decides to get payback against them. It's what happens every time they get the urge to play some kind of prank on Heba." Seto said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Well, I guess we'll see how this turns out." Yami said.

"No need to worry. Heba won't do that much. He never does." Ryou said.

"Why aren't you in on this?" Atemu asked.

"Because I don't do pranks. I leave that to these two." Ryou said, motioning toward Joey and Malik.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Joey exclaimed, indignant.

"Nothing except that you are both childish in a way." Ryou said.

"Well, excuse us for having fun." Malik said sarcastically.

"Malik, you're 1200 years old. Could you grow up already?" Ryou snapped.

"No because I find this fun. Besides, you know that Heba loves the chance to get back at us." Malik said.

"I just hope that someone else doesn't walk in and get it." Yami said, not sure if someone else would be as understanding as Heba would be.

"No one else would come here this late." Joey assured him.

"He's coming. Let's get ready." Malik said as he and Joey moved back.

"Well, this should be interesting. I wonder what Heba's going to say or do to them this time." Ryou said, watching the door.

The door opened, and the bucket of water tipped over, drenching the one who had walked in.

There was a shout of surprise as the person was covered in the water.

Joey and Malik burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

"Well, I guess Heba will search for a new way to get back at them." Ryou said, not bothering to look at the doorway.

Yugi looked up, rather angry. He was soaked to the skin. He saw Joey and Malik laughing and knew that they were the cause of this.

Atemu and Yami looked and were surprised to see that it was Yugi, not Heba, that was drenched.

"Um. Marik. Seto." Atemu said.

"What?" Seto asked, looking at them.

"I think that your mates are going to doe." Yami said.

Seto and Marik looked to see that it was Yugi who had been hit with the water.

"Oh, they are so going to die." Marik said, getting worried.

"Malik! Joey!" Yugi growled.

The two looked and gulped when they realized that Yugi was the one who had been hit with their prank.

"Y-Yugi. Wh-what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

Yugi crossed his arms and started to walk forward. "Could you explain to me why you two had water dump on me?" Yugi asked.

Joey and Malik backed up as Yugi walked toward them.

"Well, it wasn't meant for you, Yugi. Honest." Joey said.

"So, you just have water fall onto any unsuspecting person that comes into this room." Yugi said.

"Please don't kill us." Malik said.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to get back at you. You won't know when, and you won't know where, but I will get back at you." Yugi said.

Joey and Malik gulped, knowing that Yugi would do just that.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I am going to m chambers to dry off and get into some try clothes." Yugi said before he left the room.

Heba looked at them and said, "Let me guess. The water was supposed to land on me, not Yugi."

"Yeah. We had no idea that he would be coming here today. We didn't think that he would back here until later on." Joey said.

"He ended the meeting early." Heba said.

Joey gulped. "He is so going to kill us." Joey said.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he did." Heba said.

Yami decided that he would go on back to his chambers as well since it was late.

* * *

Yugi walked into his chambers and walked over to the bathing chambers to grab a towel out of the chambers. He then took off his cape and the crown, putting the crown on the bureau. He then took off the shirt that he was wearing and put it in the hamper. Yugi took the towel and started to dry himself off.

Yami walked in then and noticed that Yugi didn't have his shirt on. Yami blushed since he could see the muscles in Yugi's back move as he dried himself off. 'I should have stayed in the lounge.' Yami thought as an overwhelming desire overcame him.

Yugi sensed that someone was watching him and glanced over his shoulder to see that Yami was starring at him from the doorway to the bathing chambers. He could also see the look of desire in Yami's eyes. "Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami's blush instantly deepened as he realized that he had been caught starring at Yugi. "Um, no. Nothing's wrong." Yami said, looking down.

Yugi set the towel down and walked toward Yami, ignoring the fact that his pants were still wet. "Are you sure that something isn't wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned even redder as he realized that Yugi was walking toward him. 'What's he doing?' Yami asked himself.

"Are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami felt himself grow hard at the sound of the strong voice of his mate. 'What if he notices?' Yami thought, wondering what Yugi would think if he realized that he was getting aroused.

Yugi had noticed and knew exactly what it was that Yami wanted. 'Well, I guess there is no harm.' Yugi thought. He reached and took Yami's chin in his hand and had Yami look up at him. "Are you sure that nothing is wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami felt himself grow very hot at this. He was glad that he had learned how to block the mind link, or he was sure that Yugi would feel what Yami wanted. "Um, n-no. There is no-nothing wrong." Yami said in a shaky voice.

"I think that there is." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Before Yami could react, Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami. Yami closed his eyes as he let himself melt into the kiss. Yugi then ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip. Yami opened his mouth and let Yugi slip his tongue inside of Yami's mouth. Yugi started to search and stroke every inch of Yami's mouth. Yami let out a moan at the feelings that Yugi was causing. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

Yugi let his hands fall down to Yami's waist as he started to lift Yami off of the floor. Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist as Yugi held him up.

Yugi started to walk toward the bed, holding Yami. When he reached the bed, Yugi laid Yami down on the bed before he climbed on top of him.

Yugi broke the kiss because he knew that Yami needed to breathe.

Yami gasped for breath from the intense kiss.

Yugi ran a finger down Yami's cheek and said, "So you want this, Yami?"

Yami knew he did. He wanted Yugi. "Yes. I want you now, Yugi." Yami said before he leaned up and kissed Yugi on the lips again.

Yugi kissed back as he let his hands fall down to Yami's shirt. He started to unbutton Yami's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yugi broke the kiss with Yami as he started to kiss down Yami's neck. Yami let out a moan as Yugi planted the soft kisses on Yami's neck.

Yugi then moved from Yami's neck to his chest and started to kiss and nip at the skin. He then reached one of Yami's semi-erect nipples and pulled it into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

Yami arched up at this as he let out a moan.

Once the nub was hard, Yugi turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Once he was done with that, Yugi continued on down to Yami's naval. He dipped his tongue in several times.

Yami arched up even more.

Yugi used this chance to take Yami's shirt off. He threw it to the floor. He then undid the belt on Yami's pants before he pulled the pants off and threw them to the floor along with the shirt.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yugi smirked and placed his hands on Yami's hips before he leaned down and licked up Yami's member from the tip to the base and back again.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried as he entangled his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi continued to lick up and down Yami's member before he finally decided to take Yami's member into his mouth.

"Ah!" Yami cried as he arched, trying to buck up.

Yugi started to suck lazily on Yami's member. He also ran his tongue over Yami's hard member. Yugi switched off between sucking and licking until Yami was literally trembling beneath him.

Not wanting things to end just yet, Yugi let go of Yami's member.

Yami groaned in displeasure as Yugi let go of him.

Yugi took off his own pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor along with Yami's clothes. He reached over to the nightstand and took the bottle of lube. He knew that he would have to be careful with Yami since they have not had sex since their mating night.

Yugi opened the bottle and spread the liquid over his fingers before he settled himself between his mates legs and positioned his fingers at Yami's entrance. "Yami, you're going to have to relax." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his understanding.

Yugi rubbed around the ring of muscles at Yami's entrance before he slipped one finger in.

Yami gasped at the intrusion and tensed up.

"Yami, relax." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and forced himself to relax.

Yugi moved the finger around the inside of Yami before he added in a second finger.

Yami winced slightly at the added finger.

Yugi started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yami.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut at the pain.

"Just relax, Yami. It'll make it easier." Yugi said.

Yami forced his body to relax as Yugi continued to stretch Yami.

Yugi then added in a third finger.

Yami winced at this as tears came to his eyes.

"It's all right. Yami, just relax." Yugi said as he continued to stretch Yami.

Yugi's fingers brushed against Yami's prostate, causing Yami's body to stiffen as a gasp escaped from Yami.

Yugi then thrust his fingers up into Yami's prostate, getting cries of pleasure from Yami. When Yugi had determined that Yami was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers, getting a groan of displeasure from Yami.

"Don't worry, Yami. You'll get what you want soon." Yugi said. He took the lube and coated his member in it. He put the lube back on the nightstand before he positioned himself at Yami's entrance. He took Yami's hands in his and said, "Remember to relax."

Yami nodded, and Yugi started to push into Yami.

Yami's eyes squeezed shut as his walls were stretched even more by Yugi's rather large member.

Yugi didn't stop until he was in to the hilt. He remained still until Yami adjusted to it.

Yami whimpered as a slight pain made its way into Yami's lower back. He was thankful that Yugi stayed still until he adjusted to it. Once the pain started to lessen, Yami moved his hops experimentally.

Yugi took that as a sign that Yami was ready and pulled out until only the tip was left in him before he pushed back in.

Yami arched his back as he lifted his legs to wrap them around Yugi's waist.

Yugi continued to thrust in and out at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him.

Yami grew unsatisfied by this slow pace and said, "Yugi, please, Go faster. Harder."

Yugi decided to do as Yami asked, and he pulled out until only the tip was left in and then thrust back in hard and fast, hitting Yami in his prostate.

Yami's back arched as his hands tightened his Yugi. "AH! YUGI!" Yami cried, tightening his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi continued to thrust in at a fast pace. He was nailing Yami's prostate with each thrust, causing Yami to cry out with each thrust.

"Ah! Oh! Yugi! So good! Don't stop!" Yami cried.

"Yami! So tight! So hot!" Yugi groaned as he started to thrust even harder.

Yami's hands tightened even more in Yugi's as the pressure started to build up in his stomach. "Y-Yugi. I-I'm getting cl-close." Yami gasped out.

"S-so am I." Yugi said. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed at the hand on his sensitive member. As Yugi's hand continued to stroke him, Yami reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he came, spilling his seed onto their chests and stomachs.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clench tightly around his member, and he was also pushed over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi pulled out of Yami before he rolled over to lie beside him.

Yami was still panting, trying to regain his breath.

Yugi noticed the blood on Yami's thighs and the bed sheets. He got up and went into the bathing chambers and returned with a wet rag. He cleaned the blood off of Yami.

Yami wasn't sure why, but he leaned up and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi was startled ,but kissed Yami back. The kiss became very intense as the two began to fight each other for dominance.

"Yugi, take me again." Yami said after the kiss was broken.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"All right." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "Yami, turn over and get on your hands and knees."

Yami wasn't sure why, but he turned over and got on his hands and knees as he had been asked to.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi wrapped an arm around Yamis' stomach to help them keep their balance before he positioned his member at Yami's entrance.

"Are you ready, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Hurry up!" Yami urged.

Yugi did as Yami asked and thrust into him, hitting him in the prostate on the first thrust.

"Ah!" Yami cried.

Yugi pulled out until only the tip was left inside of him before he thrust back in. He started a fast, rough pace as he thrust in and out.

Yami grunted and moaned with each thrust as his body was forced forward with each thrust.

Yugi leaned down and started to lick up Yami's back.

Yami shivered as he felt Yugi's tongue on his back.

It wasn't long before the two came close to reaching their end.

Yugi reached around and grasped Yami's member, starting to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Yami soon reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he came over Yugi's hand and the bed sheets below them.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp down on him tightly. He was able to thrust in several times before he also came. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both of their bodies were tense before they collapsed forward with Yugi landing on Yami's back.

Both were panting and sweating as they came down from their highs.

Yugi rose up and pulled out of Yami before he rolled over to lie beside him. He wasn't sure why, but he reached over and wrapped his arms around Yami before he pulled him closer to himself.

Yami then cuddled up next to Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's chest before he slowly started to fall asleep.

Yugi also fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Yami woke up, but he wasn't sure. He looked up and saw that Yugi was still sleep.

Yami rested his head back on Yugi's chest. 'I don't know why I wanted that last night, but I know that's why Yugi was willing.' Yami thought.

Letting out a sigh, Yami started to think about Yugi. 'He's so hard to reach. I wish that he would open up and actually talk to me about things, but he never does. He's so strong. I can't believe that he is with me. He cares about his people and does what he can for them. There's just so much to him.' Yami thought,

Suddenly, it hit Yami like lightening.

Yami's eyes widened as he looked up at Yugi's face.

'No. It can't be. I'm falling in love with him.' Yami thought.

* * *

The next night, Yugi was sitting in a chair looking over some papers as he seemed to be waiting for something.

Yami noticed this and said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just waiting for it." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Malik suddenly shouted.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" Joey shouted.

Yami jumped up and ran from the room.

Yugi stood up and walked at a leisurely pace out the door.

Standing in the hallway were Joey and Malik. Joey's hair was now a deep orange color, and Malik's hair was now hot pink.

Heba, Atemu, Bakura, Ryou, Otogi, and Honda starred in disbelief.

Seto and Marik looked like they were about to die.

Yami just starred and thought that they both looked ridiculous.

"Who the hell did this?! When I get my hands on them, they are so dead!" Malik growled.

"Yea! They're so going to pay for this!" Joey agreed.

"Joey. Malik." Yugi said.

The two looked at him.

"Consider this payback for the water incident." Yugi said.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You did this!" Joey shouted.

"Yes. I said that I would get you back, and I have." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please tell me that this is not permanent." Seto said, not wanting Joey's hair to stay that color.

"No. It'll wash out after twenty four hours." Yugi replied before he turned and walked back into his room.

"I can't believe this." Joey said.

Heba suddenly started laughing. "I can't believe that I never thought of doing that." Heba said.

Honda bit his lip. "This is rather funny." Honda agreed.

Yami couldn't believe how they looked. 'Yugi really got them good.' Yami thought. He shook his head before he walked back into his room. He saw that Yugi wasn't in there, but then he heard the shower.

Yami blushed. 'I can't believe that I'm in love with him. I can never tell him this. He can't know. I'm not sure how he could react. At least I can be with him, even if I can't ever have his heart.' Yami thought.

Yami then sat down on the bed. 'I can't let anyone else know what I feel for him. I just can't.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I admit that the lemon was out of lust, not love. Needed to show Yami falling for Yugi.

Next: Yami tells Atemu that he loves Yugi and asks him for advice. Probably will have some other things, but will focus on Yami loving Yugi.

R&R.


	13. What to Do?

Chapter 13- What to Do?

~One Month Later~

Yami woke up in bed alone like he did most of the time. Letting out a sigh, Yami sat up and climbed out of bed. Yami winced slightly as he was slightly sore.

Since the night that Yami realized that he was in love with Yugi, the two had been having sex on a regular basis. Despite the fact that Yami knew he was in love with Yugi, he also knew that there was not a chance that Yugi would ever return the feelings that he felt.

Yami walked into the bathing chambers and took a shower before he dressed. He called a servant and had them bring breakfast to the chamber.

After the tray arrived, Yami started to eat.

It had been a trying month for him. Yami knew that he was falling more and more in love with Yugi every day, and he also knew that not being able to tell anyone was killing him.

After a servant took the tray away, Yami walked out of his chambers and headed down the hall to his brother's chambers.

As ordered, Mahado followed Yami to the chambers, where Hitomi was standing guard.

Yami knocked on the door.

Atemu opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Yami. Come on in." Atemu said.

Yami walked into the room, and Atemu shut the door behind them.

"I didn't expect you to come here, Yami." Atemu said as he and his brother walked on into the room.

"I know that, Atemu. It's just that I, well, I really need to talk to someone." Yami said.

Atemu knew his brother well enough to know that something was bothering him. He had known that something was bothering him, even if he didn't know what it was. He had chosen not to confront Yami about it because he knew that his brother would come to him about whatever it was when he wanted to.

"Okay, Yami. What is it?" Atemu asked.

"I really don't know how to go about this. It's not exactly something that is easy to talk about." Yami said.

"Well, then, take your time. It's not like you have to hurry with this." Atemu said.

* * *

"Well, I must admit that I am surprised." Joey said.

"About what?" Malik asked.

"The fact that the council hasn't tried to do anything lately. I would have thought that they would have been trying to do something." Joey said.

Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik were all in Yugi's office with him.

"Well, the council's main objective would have been to kill Yami because he is my mate, but since I placed all of the guards on them, there is very little that they can do. They know as well as we do that none of the ones I chose can be swayed to do anything for the council, and there are only five vampires who could possible defeat the ones that I have placed as their guards." Yugi said."

"Yeah, and the five vampires that could beat them are in this room." Ryou said.

"Still, we know the council is not going to give up that easily. They aren't done." Heba said.

"We know, Heba. That is why we are on guard." Malik said.

"Hey, Yugi. Any idea what the council is planning?" Joey asked.

"If I had any idea what they were up to, I would have already been in the process of stopping all this." Yugi said.

"If you knew what they were up to, the council would have been executed by now." Heba said.

"Exactly. I don't know what they are up to, but the fact that they are keeping themselves under the radar means that they are most likely up to something." Yugi said.

"I don't see what the council can't let this go. I mean, they need to accept that things have change." Ryou said.

"Ryou, the council doesn't want things to change. That is the point. If they had their way, they would forbid vampires from mating with humans, and they would have every human in the kingdom exterminated, which is what we are going to be stopping." Yugi said.

"What about the rumors that there are a few vampires that are trying to stir up trouble in the kingdom?" Joey asked.

"I don't know how true those rumors are, but if someone is trying to cause trouble, then they will pay the consequences for such actions." Yugi said.

"Well, at least we have the assurance of knowing that nothing can happen to our mates." Malik said.

"Agreed." Heba said.

* * *

"When I agreed to become Yugi's mate, I honestly thought that it was just going to be a two-way unemotional deal. That our mating would be based on the ability to help the other out of a hard life." Yami said.

"That is all that it was. You knew that when you mated him." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu. The thing is that things have changed." Yami said.

"How? You know that a mating is impossible to undo. It's permanent." Atemu said.

Yami gave him a half-smile. "I know, Atemu. That's not what's changed." Yami said. He turned and looked out the window that was at the balcony. "Atemu, I agreed to become Yugi's mate because it would mean that I would be safe from other vampires, and that I couldn't be raped by anyone. The thing is that I didn't expect to fall in love with him." Yami said.

Atemu looked at his brother in disbelief. "Yami, are you saying that you're in love with Yugi, your mate?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, I am. I know that it seems strange that I am in love with someone who is so cold and unfeeling, but I have." Yami said. He turned around to face his brother. "I realized about a month ago that I had fallen for him. Since then, I have just fallen more and more for him. I can't help it." Yami said.

"Yami, do wish that you didn't love him?" Atemu asked.

"In a way, I guess I do. It would have been easier to not love him and know that he felt the same than love him and know that that it would never be returned." Yami said.

Atemu watched his brother and knew that his brother was being torn apart because of his unrequited love. "Yami, I wish I knew what to say. I don't know how to help you with this." Atemu said.

"What can you do? I'm the one that let myself fall in love with the one person in this entire kingdom who could never love me back. I know that asking him to love me is what I want to do, but at the same time, it's the one thing that I can't do. Yugi was against mating in the first place. He never wanted to have to mate. He only mated me because it would get the council off of his back and to help me. He would never love me." Yami said, tears starting to come to his eyes.

Atemu went forward and hugged his brother. "I'm sorry, Yami." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

When Atemu had agreed with Heba that getting Yugi and Yami to mate was the best thing that could happen, he didn't even think about the fact that either one might fall in love. He didn't think that Yami could get hurt by simply being in the mating. Now, he saw that Yami was hurting by the fact that Yugi would never love him, and there was nothing that he could do about it. And that hurt more than anything.

* * *

Yugi sat in a meeting with the council. He was getting angry at the council's constant attempts to get him to change his decisions on execution for vampires who raped the mates of vampires.

"Emperor, execution for such a small offense is excessive." Jordon said.

"Small offense? I do not call violating another's mate a small offense." Yugi growled.

"Emperor, execution is too excessive." another councilman said.

"Tell me. Who among you have mates?" Yugi asked.

Every councilman raised their hands.

"Tell me. How would you like it if another vampire violated your mates?" Yugi asked.

"No one would dare!" Jordon growled.

"Jordon, the law states that violating a mate of a vampire is execution. It doesn't specifically human or vampire mates. If I revoke that law, then if someone were to violate your mates, I would not be able to kill them wither." Yugi said.

The council had not realized that would happen. They had forgotten that the law referred to mates that were both human and vampire. It didn't make a distinction.

"Emperor, surely you would not allow a vampire to rape one of our mates and not be executed for it." Jordon said.

"If I revoke the law, then I will be given no choice. You want me to revoke the law that puts to death anyone who violates the mate of a vampire. You're mates would have to live knowing that their rapist was alive." Yugi said.

The council realized that they had walked into a trap with this one.

If Yugi revoked the law, then their mates could be raped and the one responsible could not be killed. If he didn't revoke the law, then their mates would have justice. The law applied to human and vampire mates.

"Now, if you truly wish for me to revoke the law, then we can discuss this, but you should ask yourselves if you would like to have to live knowing that the one who violated your mate would be walking around free." Yugi said.

"It wouldn't matter. We could deal with that vampire ourselves." a councilman said.

"Yes, and then you would be executed for the murder of a vampire. That is the law as well. Therefore, if you kill the vampire, you will be killed for breaking the law." Yugi said.

The council really was trapped because no matter what was done, there would be no true justice.

"Now, do you wish to continue the discussion on the law on rape of a vampire's mate, or would you like to drop it?" Yugi asked.

"We will not bring it up again." Jordon said.

"Good. Now, on to other matters." Yugi said.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Atemu asked as he watched Yami walk idly around the room.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like I can get out of this. Truthfully, I do not want to." Yami said.

"You want to be with someone that can never love you?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I would never want to leave him. I do love him. More than you can know." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Yami, this is quite a mess." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I know that there is nothing that I can do. I'm trapped with someone that I love with all my heart, and I know that he will never love me back. There is little that I can do about that." Yami said.

Atemu watched his brother sadly. "Yami, I don't know that what to tell you to do. This is a situation that I don't think there is an answer to." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu. I didn't come here to ask you to help me solve this problem. I just needed to talk to someone about this, and I knew that you would listen without making any kind of comments that I didn't want to hear." Yami said.

"No problem. I guess you and Yugi are going to have a lot of problems if he finds out." Atemu said.

"I know. He doesn't know right now, and I don't want him to ever know." Yugi said.

"Okay. He won't find out from me. Although you two have to have a dull life." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked, looking at his brother.

"Come on. You two don't have any kind of sex life, so it's not exactly the most exciting of matings." Atemu said.

"Well-" Yami said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yami, you and Yugi don't have a sex life, so you?" Atemu asked.

"If I said no, I'd be a liar." Yami said.

"You and Yugi do have sex?" Atemu asked, unable to believe that. He had known that they would for the mating night, but he didn't think that they would after that.

"Yeah, we do." Yami said.

"Okay. I never thought you would do that with someone you didn't love." Atemu said.

Yami just starred at Atemu. "What did I just tell you?" Yami asked.

"You know what I mean." Atemu said.

"Atemu, it might not be the most ideal of situations, but it's not like I am cheating on him. I haven't gone outside of my mating." Yami said.

"Okay. This is none of my business. I'm sorry I brought it up." Atemu said.

"Thank you. Please remember that." Yami said.

"I will." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "But it's still hard not to have him love me, though. I know that it's probably not something that he is capable of, but I guess I can dream, can't I?" Yami asked, sitting down beside Atemu.

"There has never been any harm in dreaming." Atemu said.

Yami smiled sadly. "Although I don't know how long I am going to be able to go without telling him." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, not sure what he could say.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall. He had an odd feeling that the council wasn't going to wait that long before they did whatever that had been planning.

'I don't know what is going to happen, but I don't like this.' Yugi thought.

"Emperor!"

Yugi turned and groaned when he saw Jordon coming toward him. "What do you want, Jordon?" Yugi asked.

"Emperor, there is something else that we were needing to talk to you about." Jordon said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Please, could we talk in the council chambers?" Jordan asked.

Yugi sensed that they were up to something, and he didn't want to take the chance that something might happen. "We will meet in the throne room." Yugi said.

"Emperor, we wanted-" Jordon started.

"Jordon, we will either meet in the throne room, or this will have to wait." Yugi said firmly. His tone left no room for argument.

"Very well. We will be in the throne room momentarily." Jordon said before he left.

Yugi arched an eyebrow as he watched Jordon leave. 'He's up to something, and I want to know what.' Yugi thought. He then went on to the throne room.

* * *

Two dark figures snuck through the palace.

"I can't believe that we're doing this." one of the figures growled.

"Quiet! We don't want to be caught in here!" the other hissed.

"Forgive me for hating this." the other retorted.

"The others are getting those other four. We just have to get these two." the second figure said.

The two snuck down the halls of the palace, avoiding the guards as they made their way to where the Royal chambers were.

Down the hall, Mahado and Hitomi were guarding the doors to Atemu's chambers.

"Well, let's get to this." the first figure said.

Before Mahado and Hitomi knew what hit them, the two dark figures lunged out and attacked them.

Mahado and Hitomi didn't even have the chance to fight back as they were quickly knocked unconscious.

"Well, that was much easier than I thought." the second figure said with a smirk.

"Agreed. The wonders of a surprise attack." the first said.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were taken off guard when the doors to the room were suddenly thrown open. Both whirled around to find that there were two vampires that they had never seen before in the room.

"So, these are the pathetic humans that would dare mate with members of the Royal family." one said.

Before Atemu and Yami could use the mind link to contact Yugi and Heba, the two vampires lunged forward and hit the two so hard that they were thrown back into the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Humans are so fragile and weak. It makes me sick." the first said.

"I know what you mean. It doesn't matter now. Let's just grab these pathetic human and get out of here." the second said.

The two walked over to Yami and Atemu and grabbed them both, throwing them over their shoulders before they walked out of the room.

The two met up with four other vampires who had Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Honda over their shoulders. The other four humans were unconscious as well.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before we're caught." one of them said.

The six ran down the halls, careful not to get caught.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Otogi had decided to go to their chambers. When they got there, they were in for a shock.

"MARIK!"

"BAKURA!"'

"SETO!"

"HONDA!"

"ATEMU!"

All the guards were unconscious and their mates were gone.

The five ran out until they met up with each other again.

"They're gone!" Joey exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Otogi said, getting panicky.

"Someone managed to knock every one of the guards out get to them!" Heba growled.

"I don't know who kidnapped them, but they are going to pay!" Ryou snapped.

"Come on. We need to tell Yugi." Heba said.

"No. He's not going to give a damn." Joey said.

"Joey, we can't-" Heba started.

"Hey! I've got Honda's scent." Otogi said.

All of the vampires also realized that they caught their own mates' scent.

"We have to go now before the trail gets cold." Malik said.

"Heba, you know that Yugi is not going to care. He didn't want a mate in the first place, and there is no way that he is going to care that Yami's gone. We have to go now and save them." Joey said.

Heba didn't like feeling like he was going behind his brother's back with this, but he knew that they had to go before they lost the trail. "Let's go." Heba said.

All five left after grabbing their swords, knowing that they were in for a fight.

* * *

"Good. You managed to get these pathetic humans." a gravely male voice said.

"Of course we did, Horhay." a vampire said.

Horhay, who had red hair and black eyes, growled as looked at Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Honda. "I can't believe that the Emperor would allow vampires to mate with humans. I can't believe that vampires want any kind of sexual relief from humans. Humans should all be killed." Horhay said.

"Then we can kill these humans?" a vampire asked gleefully.

"Not yet. I have a use for them at the moment. Once their usefulness has been worn out, we'll kill them. Nor before." Horhay said.

"What about the Emperor? What if he finds out?" a vampire asked.

"He won't. The council is keeping him busy. We'll already have the entire plan put into action before he finds out." Horhay said.

"It's a good thing that we have the council to keep an eye on him. We know everything that he does." a vampire said.

"Yes, and we'll have that damned Emperor out of the way. Once we have that, you'll be the new Emperor, Horhay, and then the kingdom will be ruled by someone who knows what to do, not someone who's concern is the humans." a vampire said.

Horhay looked at Yami. 'This is the pathetic human that is mated to the Emperor. I would have made a much better mate for him that this human. Yugi knows that. It doesn't matter. Once Yugi is gone, I'll be the new Emperor and everything will be set right.' Horhay thought.

* * *

A person walked to a box and picked it up.

The box was opened to reveal a sword. The gleam off the silver metal was a sign that the sword had not been used in a long time.

The figure took the sword out and held it up before setting the box down.

"It's time to end this. There is no way that I am going to let this go on." the figure said.

Setting the box down, the figure turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Sorry about the kidnapping, but it's necessary for the story.

Next: Heba and the others go to rescue their mates.

R&R.


	14. Rescue

In this chapter, when I refer to vampires, I am talking about the ones that kidnapped Yami and the others. Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Otogi will be referred to by their names.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Rescue

Slowly, Atemu opened his eyes and let out a small groan. He rose up and looked around. 'Where am I?' Atemu asked himself.

Noticing the others, Atemu set out to wake them up.

"Yami, wake up. Come on. Wake up." Atemu said, shaking Yami slightly.

Yami let out a groan as he opened his eyes. "Atemu, what happened?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure. Help me wake the others up." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu soon had Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Honda awake.

"Where are we? What happened?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I have no idea. We are in a lot of trouble." Atemu said.

The six stood up and looked around.

They were locked in a small, dusty room that had absolutely nothing in it.

Marik walked over to the door and tried the handle, but the door was locked.

"Well, that's not surprising." Seto said.

"What now?" Honda asked.

"Right now, I think that we need to pray that our mates figure out that we were kidnapped, and that they can find us quickly." Seto said.

"What are the chances of that? You know that chances of them heading back to our chambers would be next to none. They have a lot that they have to do, and they won't notice for a while." Bakura said.

"Who would do this anyway?" Honda asked.

"My guess would be that the council is behind this." Atemu said.

"What makes you say that?" Seto asked.

"We all know that our mates have talked on more than one occasion that the council is full of traitors, and that they seemed to try underhanded tactics to get Yugi to do what they want. It wouldn't surprise me if the council had something to do with all this." Atemu said.

"There's no way that we can get out of this. We all know that vampires have to be behind this, and there is no way that we are going to be able to stop any of them." Yami said.

"He's right. Our best chance would be if our mates realize that we are missing and find out where we are." Honda said.

Marik groaned. "Then we are as good as dead." Marik said.

"We can't lose hope. They'll find us." Seto said.

Yami looked down at the floor. 'Their mates will want to find them. Mine won't. I know that Yugi isn't going to be worried. He doesn't care about me even if I love him.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Horhay." a vampire said.

Horhay turned to look at the vampire. "What?" Horhay asked.

"Those humans are awake." the vampire said.

"So, those pathetic humans finally woke up. Any vampire would have been awake long before now." Horhay said.

"What should we do?" a different vampire asked.

"Nothing right now. We still have a lot of planning to do." Horhay said.

"What about the Emperor? Do we know what he's doing?" the first vampire asked.

"According to the council, the Emperor is in his office, and if he is in there, then he will be in there for a long time." Horhay said.

"Shouldn't we try to kill him now then?" a vampire asked.

"No. We need to be completely ready. After all, we are going to trick everyone into believing that those humans were the ones that killed the Emperor so that we can have them killed." Horhay said.

"It will be a pleasure when I can finally kill them." a vampire said.

Horhay smirked. "You'll get the chance, although that human that us mated to the Emperor, I will kill myself." Horhay said. 'After all, I was the one who should have been mated to Yugi in the first place. I would have made a much better mate for him than this human ever could, so it is only right that I kill the one who interfered with what should have been mine in the first place.' Horhay thought, believing that he was the one who should have been with Yugi.

* * *

"This way." Heba said as they followed the scent that was left behind by the vampires.

The group had gone far out of the kingdom by this time, and they knew that they were going in the right direction.

"I can smell the scent of vampires with them. If they did anything to hurt them, I swear that I am going to rip them limb from limb." Otogi growled

"You know that we can't do that, Otogi. We have to take them back to the palace for Yugi to deal with them." Ryou said.

"Like he gives a damn about what happens to them!" Otogi growled.

"Stop it! We need to focus on getting to where thee vampires took them." Heba said.

"It's odd. I know that no human would be able to match up to the kind of strength that a vampire has, but I would have thought that Marik and Bakura at least would have tried to fight back. They don't like anyone thinking that they have gotten the best of them." Malik said.

"Unless they couldn't." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked sharply.

"All I am saying is that the vampires might have knocked them out and carried them to wherever they are." Joey said.

"He's right. It would make sense as to why there was no sign of a struggle." Ryou said.

"I still don't get how anyone could get the best of six of the best warriors in the kingdom. They were all taken down way too easily." Heba said.

"We can worry about that later. We need to get to our mates fast." Otogi said.

The group continued on their way, following their mates' scent to where they are.

* * *

Horhay stood at the door, watching Yami and the others. He growled low in his throat. 'Why the hell did Yugi want to mate a human as week and fragile as this one? I would have been a much better mate for him. I could have made him happy. I know that this human can't.' Horhay thought.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Honda, and Seto were all sitting in the room, talking to each other.

Horhay turned and walked away before we lost temper and murdered them all. 'Humans should have been exterminated a long time ago. They should have never been allowed to mate with vampires.' Horhay thought angrily.

"Is something wrong, Horhay?" a vampire asked.

"No. I ma going out for a while. No one is to touch the humans. Anyone that does will have to deal with me. I don't even want that door opened." Horhay said.

"Not a problem." the vampire said.

Horhay then left the hideout.

* * *

Heba and the others arrived at the entrance to the hideout.

"They must be in there" Heba said.

"Let's go then." Otogi said, starting forward.

Heba grabbed Otogi by the arm and pulled him back. "Not yet, Otogi. I want to get to Atemu as much as you want to get to Honda, but one wrong move could get our mates killed." Heba said.

"What do we do?" Ryou asked.

"You do smell that, right?" Heba asked.

They all sniffed the air and saw what he meant.

"Vampires. A good many of them." Joey said.

"Exactly. We're going to have to fight. We all know that. We have to be very careful. We can't let the vampires here know that we are here." Heba said.

"How do we do that? They'll be able to smell us." Otogi said.

"I know. Which is why we're going with a different plan." Heba said.

"What is it then?" Malik asked.

"Ryou, Malik, Joey, and I are going to be going in fighting. Otogi, I want you to avoid the fighting. Get in there and see if you can figure out where our mates are. Once you do, free them, and get them out." Heba said.

"Right." Otogi said.

"Everyone understand what we are going to do?" Heba asked.

The others nodded.

"Good. Let's get moving." Heba said.

* * *

Jordon was laughing. "This plan is coming together." Jordon said as he drank a glass of wine.

"Yes. Those damned humans that dared mate with vampires are now in prison, and when Horhay kills that damned Emperor, we'll twist everything so that it looks like those six human along with their mates were the ones that killed the Emperor. Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Otogi, and their mates along with the Emperor's mate will be the ones that everyone sees at the ones that murdered their beloved Emperor." a councilman said.

"Indeed. Once we convince everyone that they were the ones responsible for the Emperor's death, all of them will be executed for it. We'll tell the people that for the good of the kingdom, we will make Horhay the new Emperor." another councilman said.

Jordon laughed. "The Emperor will never know what hit him. After all, he's locked up in his office right now. He doesn't even know that his mate is missing." Jordon said.

"Yes. Since they disappeared, it will make them look guilty." a different councilman said.

"It's a good thing that we have been planning this for years, Horhay was able to train those vampires so that they were stronger than those guards. It was easy fro them to take them out." Jordon said.

"Our plan is coming together." a councilman said.

"And soon, the kingdom will be ruled the way it should be. Humans will become inferior once again." a councilman said.

* * *

Ishizu covered her mouth to hide her gasp. She had accidentally overheard everything that the council had said.

Quickly, Ishizu got away from the door and left before someone caught her.

'I must find and tell the Emperor. He needs to know what the council is planning.' Ishizu thought.

Ishizu started down the hall. She arrived at the door to Yugi office and knocked. "Emperor, it's Ishizu. Please. I need to talk to you." Ishizu said.

There was no answer.

Worried, Ishizu entered the room and found the office empty.

'Odd. He should have been here.' Ishizu thought.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik made their way into the hideout. Walking through, they found that there was no one around.

However, the smell of vampires was very strong.

It wasn't long before they came across a group of vampires.

"This si too easy. I wish that we could just go to that room and murder those six humans." a vampire said.

"Come on. We have our orders. Besides, we all know that we need them alive for the plan to work." another vampire said

"Would that be the one where you commit treason?"

All the vampires turned to see Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey standing there with their swords in hand.

The vampires jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a vampire snarled.

"Simple. We came here looking for our mates, and you might want to give them to us." Heba said.

One of the vampires laughed. "Why would we do that?" the vampire asked.

Ryou smirked. "I was so hoping that you would say that." Ryou said.

Before the vampires knew what had happened, the four had lunged at them.

It was twelve against four, which made the vampires think that they would have the advantage over Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. There were three vampires fighting each one of them.

Heba blocked a sword before he ducked and kicked a vampire in the chest. He was grabbed from behind, but Heba slammed his head back into the head of the vampire, causing the vampire to let him go. Heba lunged forward and struck out with his sword, striking a vampire in the arm. Heba then blocked a sword before he forced the vampire back. Heba jumped up and kicked the vampire in the face before he turned in midair and kicked the same vampire in the face again. Heba landed on his feet and twisted out of the way of a kick only to punch a vampire in the face.

Joey struck out with his sword to block a sword before he forced the vampire back. Without turning, Joey kicked back and hit a vampire in the stomach with his foot. Joey jumped up and brought his sword down into the sword of another vampire. There was so much force put into the strike, and the sword that the vampire was holding split in two. Joey then punched the vampire in the face before he turned around and then kicked the vampire in the chest before he rammed his fist into the vampires fast. The other vampire came at him put Joey turned and ducked before he rammed his elbow into the vampire's stomach.

Malik ran forward and hit a vampire in the chest before he jumped up and brought his sword down into the vampire's shoulder. Malik pulled it out before he turned and kicked the vampire in the shin and the rammed his fist into the vampire's face. Malik then ducked and tripped another vampire up before he jumped back up and kicked the vampire in the face. Malik then turned and rammed his elbow into one of the vampire's throat before he then jumped up and rammed his fist into the vampire's face. Malik then twisted and hit a vampire in the cheek with the toe of his boot before he rammed his sword into the vampire's leg.

Ryou ran forward and jumped up into the air to avoid a few swords before he landed back on the ground behind a vampire. He rammed his elbow into the vampire's back and then rammed the hilt of his sword into the vampire's head. Another vampire went at him, and Ryou blocked a sword with his own. He forced the vampire back before he rammed his body forward, knocking the vampire off balance. Ryou struck across with his sword and hit the vampire in the chest, knocking the vampire backwards into the floor. Ryou then turned and hit a vampire in the face with the heel of his boot.

Despite all the injuries they had, the vampires continued to fight with Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

* * *

Otogi watched as the battle progressed and slowly made his way along the wall to get to the hallway behind the battlefield. Once there, Otogi started down the hall.

Stopping at an area where the hall spilt into three different hallways, Otogi started to sniff, hoping that he would be able to pick up Honda's scent.

Soon, Otogi was able to pick up his mate's sense. Otogi started in the direction that he smelled Honda's scent.

At the end of the hall, Otogi picked up the scent of two different vampires.

Peering around the corner, Otogi saw two vampires guarding the entrance to a door.

'Honda's in there. I know it. I have to get in there to gave them.' Otogi thought, praying that the others were in there, too.

"This is boring. Why do we have to guard these worthless humans?" a vampire asked.

Otogi growled low in his throat at that. He hated it when people called humans worthless, especially when it was his mate that was being called that.

"I know, but it's what we have to do. Not like we're going to have any trouble. If these humans try to escape, we'll be able to stop them." the other vampire said.

"You have more to worry about." Otogi growled, stepping.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" the first vampire demanded.

"I'm here for my mate as well as the other mates that you kidnapped." Otogi said.

Otogi didn't give the two vampires time to react to what he had said before he went at them.

Otogi blocked a sword before he ducked and rammed into the vampire's stomach. He then turned and kicked the other vampire in the face. Otogi then jumped up and rammed his foot into the vampire's throat. The vampire grabbed Otogi from behind, but Otogi rammed his elbow into the vampire's stomach before he grabbed the vampire by the wrist and threw him over his shoulder and into the other vampire.

* * *

From inside the room, the six heard noises.

"What is that?" Yami asked.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that it was someone fighting." Honda said.

"How do you know?" Atemu asked.

"I've watched Otogi train a lot. I can tell when I hear swords clashing." Honda said.

"I guess the vampires who kidnapped us are having a difference of opinion." Marik said.

It wasn't long before the door was thrown open.

They all looked and were surprised when they saw Otogi.

"Otogi!" Honda exclaimed, running forward and hugging his mate.

"Are all of you all right?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah. Did you come here alone?" Seto asked.

"No. Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were giving me a distraction to find you guys. Come on, guys." Otogi said.

The six gladly followed Otogi out of the room.

* * *

Heba punched a vampire in the face before he rammed his elbow into the stomach of a vampire before he rammed his sword up, hitting the vampire under the chin. Heba then turned to kick the vampire in the stomach, throwing the vampire against the wall.

Joey ducked and rammed himself forward into the vampire before he rammed his fist into the vampire's face. Joey then turned around and kicked a vampire hard in the chest. Joey then jumped up and came down to hit the vampire in the face.

Malik ran forward and kicked a vampire in the face before he turned around rammed is fist into the other vampire. He then spin around and kicked the last vampire in the throat and threw him backwards into the wall, making a hole.

Ryou ducked and rammed the blade of his sword into the stomach of the vampire. He then turned around and struck out with his claws, striking the vampire in the face before he rammed his fist into the face of the vampire. He then hit the last vampire in back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

All four were panting as they fought to regain their breath.

"That was a workout." Heba said.

"No wonder they were able to get to them. They were tough." Ryou agreed.

"We'd better go and help Otogi." Malik said.

"Heba!"

"Ryou!"

"Malik!"

"Joey!"

The four ran forward to hug their lovers.

"All of you okay?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Marik said.

"What happened here?" Otogi asked, looking around.

"Well, these guys were tough. I have to admit that." Heba said.

"What now?" Atemu asked.

"Let's get out of here." Heba said.

"Where is Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He didn't come." Ryou answered.

"He didn't care!" Seto growled.

"Actually, we didn't tell him." Otogi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because if we did, we might have lost the trail. We decided to come here to save you and then tell him when you were safe." Heba said.

"How mad will be that you didn't tell him?" Atemu asked.

Let me put it this way. I'll be hiding behind you because he won't hurt you to get to me." Heba answered.

"Could we get out of here?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ryou said.

The group left the hideout.

* * *

Horhay was walking around. He was still pretty angry. 'I can't believe that Yugi would choose a human over his own kind. I am more suited for him than anyone.' Horhay thought.

A figure stood in front of him, the sword gleaming in the sunlight.

Horhay looked up. "What are you doing here?" Horhay asked.

"I am tired of putting up with you. You have crossed me for the last time." the figure said.

"Is that so?" Horhay asked, pulling out his own sword.

"It's time to end this once and for all." the figure said.

"Gladly." Horhay said.

The two charged at each other.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I hope that the fight scene wasn't too crappy.

Next: The council shows their true colors.

R&R.


	15. The Council's Betrayal

Sorry for the late, but I decided to take the weekend off to relax. I'm back, so here's the next update.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Council's Betrayal

"I don't get it. How did you all manage to find us?" Seto asked.

"Well, vampires have the ability to smell the scents of humans and other vampires. The scent of our mates are even stronger to us. We were able to track your scents to were you were being held." Otogi explained.

"It's a good thing that you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did." Bakura said.

The five vampires had a pretty good idea what would have ended up happening, so they were glad that they all got there when they did.

Yami watched them all.

Each vampire was standing with their mate together.

It broke Yami's heart to know that Yugi would never care about him the way that Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Otogi cared about their mates. He would never know what it felt like to have someone who loved him.

'I guess I'll never know what it feels like to be loved. Yugi's not the kind of person that can love. I knew that when I mated him, but I never expected to fall in love with him. I thought that I would just be protected by mating him, but now that I'm in love with him, it makes things so much harder.' Yami thought.

Yam looked and saw that each vampire now had their arm around their mates.

'Yugi didn't even come to help me. He probably doesn't even know that I am missing. He cares more about the kingdom than he does about me. I know that the kingdom is important. I just thought that he might care about me safety right now.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi ducked as a sword came over his head before he jumped up and kicked Horhay back. Horhay stumbled backwards, but jumped forward. Their swords clashed. The two jumped back away from each other. Horhay jumped up and flipped through the air to land behind Yugi. Yugi ducked as Horhay sent his sword back at him, but Yugi rammed himself backwards in Horhay and sent Horhay crashing into a tree.

Horhay turned and whipped the blood off of his face. "I have to admit that I am impressed, Emperor. After five hundred years of not fighting, I would have thought that your skills as a warrior would have deteriorated. You have proven me wrong." Horhay said as he stood up.

"Just because I stopped fighting doesn't mean that I would go soft. I'm not foolish. I know better than to let anyone get the best of me." Yugi said as he faced Horhay.

"None of this would have happened if you had just done the right thing back then." Horhay said.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "If you think that you are intimidating me, think again. I don't scare easily, Horhay, and you are the last person that I would ever be scared of." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that your mate would disagree. After all, I do have him now." Horhay said with a smirk.

'He doesn't even know that Heba and the others have already saved them.' Yugi thought. "Well, if you think that, then you obviously don't know that much about me." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Horhay demanded.

"I have never been afraid of you, Horhay. You're just a second-class vampire who wants to be more, but you'll always be nothing but a second-class vampire." Yugi said.

"You bastard!" Horhay shouted.

Horhay charged at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi blocked the sword. Yugi forced Horhay back and jumped up, kicking Horhay in the chest. Horhay stumbled backwards, but caught himself and then went at Yugi again. Their sword clashed several times, filling the area with a metallic clanking sound. Yugi moved backwards to avoid a strike from Horhay's sword. Yugi then charged forward, bringing his sword down into Horhay's.

* * *

"Okay. You are all going to see Ishizu." Heba said as they entered the palace.

"Why? We're fine." Atemu insisted.

"Maybe, but we would all feel a lot better if you were checked out." Heba said. He had another reason for it, but he didn't want to voice it for a very good reason.

"If we're fine, why do we need to see her?" Bakura asked.

"Because we want to be absolutely certain." Malik said.

"Let's just stop arguing with them, and get it over with." Yami said.

"Thank you. The voice of reason." Otogi said.

"Fine." the others agreed.

The group made their way to the healing chambers.

Ishizu turned when she heard the doors to the healing chambers open, and she saw them all enter the room.

"I'm glad that you are back. Heba, I need to talk to you." Ishizu said.

"Later. They were all kidnapped by vampires. We want you to make sure that they are fine." Heba said.

"We are fine." Honda argued.

"Let Ishizu be the judge of that." Ryou said.

"Indeed. This won't take very long." Ishizu agreed.

The five vampires went outside to wait.

"Heba, do you think that we're right?" Ryou asked.

"I'm pretty sure about it." Heba said.

"What do you think will happen?" Malik asked.

"I don't know yet. We can't really discuss that until we know for certain." Heba said.

* * *

Ishizu had checked over everyone except fro Yami and then sent them all out.

"All right, Yami. You're the last one." Ishizu said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Nothing had been found wrong with any of the others, so Ishizu was pretty sure that she wouldn't find anything wrong with Yami.

Just to be safe, Ishizu had run blood tests on them all to make sure that they hadn't been slipped anything.

Ishizu looked at the results of the blood test on Yami and nearly gasped. She couldn't believe what the machine had found.

"Ishizu, is everything all right?" Yami asked.

"Yami, can I ask you a question?" Ishizu asked, turning to face him.

"Um, sure." Yami said, starting to fell worried.

"Yami, when was the last time you and Yugi had sex?" Ishizu asked.

Yami looked startled. "W-why do you need to know that?" Yami asked, turning red.

"Just answer the question." Ishizu said.

"Um, well, last night actually." Yami answered.

"And before that?" Ishizu asked.

Yami turned even redder. "Well, we've, um, actually had sex, well, everyday for the past month." Yami answered, still turning red.

"I see." Ishizu said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Ishizu sighed. "Yami, I did find something wrong, but it has nothing to do with your kidnapping." Ishizu said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You may want to look at this." Ishizu said, handing the paper to Yami.

Yami couldn't believe what it was saying. "Ishizu, does this-is this- I don't understand." Yami said.

"Yami, you're pregnant." Ishizu said.

Yami sat there, stunned. "I-I didn't know that-I didn't think that-" Yami wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

Ishizu smiled at him. "I know that you're stunned, Yami. I had a feeling you were pregnant before I ran the tests. That's why I wanted to check you last." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, how did you know?" Yami asked.

"Vampires can sense it about humans when they are pregnant. Yugi's scent is mixed with yours in a different way than usual. We can smell that." Ishizu said.

"Then nay vampire would know." Yami said.

Ishizu nodded. "Granted, most vampires wouldn't notice simply because they aren't searching for it. The fact is that unless they are they around you a lot, most vampires would not recognize the change. Heba and the others did because they've been around you so long, and I am trained to recognize something like that as a healer." Ishizu said.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I can't believe this." Yami said.

"Are you all right?" Ishizu asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

Ishizu put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I know that this is a lot to take in, Yami." Ishizu said.

Yami nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Heba for a moment. Do you want Atemu to come in here?" Ishizu asked.

"Yeah. They can all come in." Yami said.

Ishizu nodded.

Yami wrapped his arms around his stomach. 'I can't believe this. I'm pregnant with Yugi's child, but is he even going to want this child? I don't know how he's going to react when he learns that I am pregnant by him.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Ishizu, is everything all right?" Heba asked.

"Yes. If you want to see him, you can." Ishizu said.

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Honda all went into the room.

"Well?" Ryou asked.

Ishizu sighed. "We were right. Yami is pregnant. I just confirmed it with a blood test." Ishizu said.

"Great. Another thing to added to the list of wrong things that Yugi's done." Joey said.

"Joey, enough!" Heba growled.

"Why? He's already let Yami get kidnapped." Joey snapped.

"Joey, may I remind you that Yami was kidnapped from inside my chambers?" Heba said.

"It doesn't change anything!" Joey insisted.

"Stop it!" Ishizu ordered.

Everyone looked at her.

"This isn't helping now. Yugi didn't even want to mate in the first place, and you all know it. You were the ones that convinced Yugi to mate him." Ishizu said.

"We know, but-" Ryou started.

"There are other things to worry about." Ishizu said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"I was going by the council chambers earlier, and I accidentally overheard them talking. The council was behind this. They wanted them to get kidnapped because someone named Horhay was going to kill Yugi, and the council was going to twist everything around to make it look like you all along with all of your mates plus Yami were the ones that killed Yugi. After that, they were going to convince the people that Horhay is the best thing for the kingdom, and they will make him the new Emperor." Ishizu said.

"What?" Malik growled.

"Those traitors!" Otogi snapped.

"Ishizu, where is Yugi?" Heba asked.

"I was hoping he was with you. I have searched the entire palace, but I can't find him anywhere." Ishizu said.

"He's not here?" Ryou asked.

"No." Ishizu said.

"Something is very wrong." Heba said.

* * *

"Yami, are you okay?" Atemu asked, sitting down beside his brother.

"I really don't know." Yami admitted.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Seto asked.

"Sort of." Yami said.

"What?" Marik asked as they were all starting to get worried.

"Well, Ishizu just told me that I'm pregnant." Yami said.

"What?!"

Yami nodded. "She did a blood test just like with the rest of you. She found out that I was pregnant." Yami said.

"Is Yugi the father?" Marik asked.

Yami glared at him. "Who else would it be?" Yami growled.

"Sorry." Marik said.

"Okay. So, Yugi got you pregnant." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He's the only one that it could be." Yami said.

"What now?" Honda asked.

"Well, first off, I have to tell him." Yami said.

"Good luck with that. The guy is never around when you need him." Marik muttered.

"Guys, knock it off." Seto growled.

The door opened, and the others came into the room.

"Come on. There are some things that we need to do." Ryou said.

"In that case, I think that we're going to be going to our chambers." Honda said.

"No. You are all going to come with us." Otogi said.

"We are?' Atemu asked.

"Yes. With what happened before, we don't want to take any chances right now." Joey said.

"Okay. We're coming." Seto said.

The six followed them out of the room.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jordon shouted as he slammed his hands down onto the table.

"How could those vampires have let those damned humans escape?! They were supposed to guard them! We can't use them to blame the Emperor's death on them now!" another councilman said.

"Horhay is nowhere to be found. Heba and the others are probably back here already!" another councilman said.

"We've lost. Our plan cannot succeed now." a different councilman said.

"No. We will continue with the plan." Jordon said.

"What do you mean?" a different councilman asked.

"Simple. We're going to do what we should have done from the start. We are going to kill Heba, Joey, Malik, Ryou, and Otogi. We'll kill their mates while we're at it. We'll just tell the people that we found out that they killed the Emperor, and that we killed them in rage at what they did." Jordon said.

"Then let's find them and get rid of them." another councilman said.

The group left the room.

* * *

Yugi ducked as Horhay tried to strike him. Yugi rammed himself forward into Horhay before he turned around and kicked Horhay hard in the stomach, causing Horhay to double over in pain as he clutched his stomach. Yugi then punched Horhay in the face, throwing Horhay back into a tree.

Yugi was panting, exhausted from all that he had done. Yugi had a cut down his right cheek. His left shoulder was bleeding. His clothes had cuts and tears in them.

Horhay was in worse shape as he also panted. There was cuts all over his body. Horhay's shirt had been completely ripped off. He was even more tired than Yugi was.

"Horhay, give it up. There is no way that you are ever going to win in a battle against me." Yugi said.

"I'll never give up. I'll kill you so that I can have the throne." Horhay spat.

"You'll never get it." Yugi retorted.

"You should never have mated that damned human in the first place! I am a much better match for you than he could ever be!" Horhay growled.

"You can tell yourself that all that you want, but it'll never be true. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, but I am mated to Yami know, and there is not a damn thing that you can do about it." Yugi said.

Horhay growled. He knew that he didn't have the strength to keep up this fight. He was losing as it was. "This isn't over, Your Majesty. I'll get you sooner than you think." Horhay spat before he disappeared.

'A teleportation trick. He was good at that. I have to get back to the palace.' Yugi thought before he turned and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Heba and the others were all in the throne room when Jordon and the rest of the council came into the throne room. Or barged might be a better way to say how they entered.

"Jordon, what are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"We are the council, so we have every right to come here when we please." Jordon spat.

Heba narrowed his eyes. "Watch how you speak to me before you lose your tongue." Heba growled.

"I don't' give a damn about you, bastard! You're not going to have any meaning before long." Jordon said.

Before Heba and the other vampires could react, five vampires came out and grabbed the five restraining them.

"What the hell is this?!" Joey shouted.

"We're doing what we should have done a long time ago! Getting rid of you all!" Jordon growled.

"You'll never get away with it! Yugi won't let you!" Otogi snapped.

"That bastard won't be able to do anything. He won't even know because Horhay is going to kill him." another councilman said.

"You traitors! You planned this!" Ryou shouted.

"Of course. That lowlife vampire couldn't rule this kingdom the right way, so we have no choice, but to get a new ruler the only way that we can." Jordon said.

Six vampires came out and grabbed Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda.

"Once the Emperor and all of you are dead, the people will know that you were the ones that killed the Emperor, and we killed you all in revenge for what you did." Jordon said.

"That's a lie!" Heba hissed.

"Perhaps, but no one will ever know that. Horhay will be made the new king, and then all humans will be exterminated. They had no place in this kingdom as it is." Jordon said.

'No. I can't let this happen.' Heba thought. He glanced over at where Atemu and the others were. 'If I know Jordon, then he has already sensed that Yami is pregnant, which means that Yami is going to be the first person that he kills because of that fact.' Heba thought.

Jordon smirked. "You all made this too easy. After all, it would have been harder for us to do all this if you had been in separate places, but since you were all in one place together, I am not going to have any problem dealing with you." Jordon said.

'Damn it! There's nothing that we can do!' Joey thought angrily.

'We walked right into this mess.' Ryou thought.

'We have to get out of this and save them.' Malik told himself.

'I can't let this happen. I have to find a way out of this to save Honda and the others.' Otogi told himself.

'There must be a way to stop them. I can't let this happen. I know Yugi, and there is no way that he want any of this to happen.' Heba thought.

Jordon glanced at the vampire who held Yami and nodded to him. The vampire immediately threw Yami forward onto the floor.

"Yami!" Atemu exclaimed.

"You were stupid enough to get yourself pregnant by the Emperor. It's not like he would have wanted that stupid child anyway. No one wants a half breed here." Jordon sneered.

Yami had to fight the tears as Jordon voiced the fears that Yami had had for so long.

"Stop it, Jordon! If you think that Horhay has the power to defeat Yugi, then you are sorely mistaken!" Heba shouted.

"Shut up! There is no way that he can stop Horhay! Horhay is the strongest vampire in this kingdom!" Jordon shot back.

"Really? Then why is it that Horhay was defeated by Yugi five hundred years ago?" Ryou demanded.

"That was five hundred years ago. The Emperor has not picked up a sword in all that time. He has grown soft, and there is no way that Horhay will lose." a councilman said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Because you will all die before anything can be done about that." Jordon said.

'No. Yugi, please. I don't care if you don't love me. Just don't let them do this. You can't let them do this to our child.' Yami thought.

Jordon then took out a sword. "I think that I am going to enjoy this." Jordon said.

"Stop!" Heba shouted.

"Not a chance!" Jordon retorted. He raised his sword before bringing it down toward Yami.

Yami squeezed his shut tight as he waited for the blow.

Instead, there was the sound of a metallic clank.

Yami ventured to open his eyes and was surprised to see another sword having stopped Jordon's.

Before Jordon could react, the person whirled around and kicked Jordon so hard in the face that Jordon crashed into the wall, creating a dent in the wall.

Jordon looked up about to shout out when his face turned pale white when he saw who had stopped him.

Yugi looked angrily at every member of the council. His eyes were darkened with rage as he narrowed them. "You have picked the wrong day to piss me off, Jordon!" Yugi growled in such a dangerous voice that every person in the room, including the ones that were not against Yugi, flinched.

Yugi was completely pissed off, and there was going to be hell to pay now.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi deals with Jordon along with them finding out some things.

R&R.


	16. Traitors Stopped

Chapter 16- Traitors Stopped

"E-emperor, what are you doing here?' Jordon asked.

"This is my palace, Jordon. I have every right to be here." Yugi said.

Jordon knew that they had been caught in a traitorous act, and he also knew that Yugi had zero tolerance for any traitors. 'Damn it! Horhay must have lost, but he has to be exhausted from his battle. There has to be a chance for us to bring this bastard down. We can still follow through with this plan.' Jordon thought.

'Thank goodness. He did come.' Yami thought.

All five vampires who had grabbed Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Honda were suddenly grabbed and thrown back into the wall.

All eyes turned and everyone saw that Mahado, Isis, Hitomi, Shada, Karim, and Rishid standing there.

Atemu went over to his brother and said, "Yami, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yami said as Atemu helped him back to his feet.

"Emperor, you do not understand. We were doing this for your own good." Jordon said.

"My own good? Explain to me how killing my brother, his mate, my mate, four vampire lords, and their mates is for my own good." Yugi said.

The cold eyes told Jordon that nothing he said would change anything.

"They were planning to kill you, Your Majesty. We were only stopping them from doing just that." another councilman said.

"And you expect me to believe that cockamamie story?" Yugi asked.

"It's the truth." Jordon insisted.

"No, it isn't! We wouldn't do that!" Heba growled.

"Shut up! You were the one behind all this!" Jordon spat.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi shouted.

Jordon held tightly to the sword, waiting for the chance to attack and kill Yugi.

Heba had had enough of this. He rammed his elbow backwards into the vampire's stomach before he slammed his fist up into the vampire's chin. The force of the blow to the chin caused the vampire to lose his grip on Heba. Heba then whorled around and kicked the vampire so hard in the chest that the vampire crashed into the wall, leaving a dent into the wall.

"Stop him!" Jordon ordered.

Yugi turned to look at where Heba was free.

Seeing his chance, Jordon went at Yugi with the sword.

"Yugi! Look out!" Yami shouted.

Yugi turned and quickly blocked Jordon's sword with his own. Yugi forced Jordon back before he turned and kicked Jordon in the face, throwing Jordon backwards.

The rest of the council moved around Jordon.

"We have had it! It is time for a new king!" a councilman said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there isn't going to be a new king, but there is going to be a new council." Yugi said.

Yami turned to Mahado and the other vampires. "Are you not going to help him?" Yami asked.

"No. We were given orders to protect you, and that is what we will do." Mahado said.

"Besides, the Emperor needs no help. He will be just fine on his own." Isis said.

The vampire who held Joey, without thinking, let go of Joey to try and grab Heba. Joey immediately turned and grabbed the vampire by the collar of his shirt before he punched the vampire so hard in the face that he was thrown back into the wall with the other one.

Otogi slammed his head back into the vampire's head, forcing the vampire to release him. Otogi turned around and grabbed the vampire by the shoulder before he punched the vampire hard in the stomach. Otogi then threw the vampire into the wall.

Ryou slammed his elbow back into the vampire's chest before he turned and kicked the vampire in the stomach, sending the vampire crashing into the wall as well.

Malik rammed his elbow back into the vampire's stomach before he grabbed the vampire by the wrist and shoulder and flipped the vampire over his shoulder, slamming the vampire into the floor, causing a dent into the floor. Malik the turned and threw the vampire into the wall.

Yugi turned back to face Jordon and the rest of the council.

"You don't understand! We are doing this for the kingdom!" Jordon said.

"No, Jordon. You are doing this for your own good. You want what you want to be put into action, so you want a new king because you don't like the way I rule. That's your problem." Yugi said.

"We won't stand for this!" a councilman said.

All the councilman then brought out their own sword and attacked Yugi. All except for Jordon, who planned to wait until Yugi was weak.

Yugi ducked and then turned to kick one of the vampires in the face. He blocked a sword and then forced the vampire back before he ducked and rammed himself back into the councilman behind him. Another councilman grabbed him from behind, but Yugi rammed his elbow into the councilman and ducked as another councilman tried to strike him, but the councilman struck another councilman by mistake. Yugi then slammed his fist into the councilman's face and threw him back. Yugi caught the wrist of a councilman and kicked him in the stomach before he turned and kicked him in the face. Yugi turned and blocked the sword of another councilman and forced the councilman back.

"Okay. I think that this is way too easy for Yugi." Joey said.

"Of course it is." Heba said.

Yugi slammed his fist into the face of the last councilman and threw the councilman back into the wall.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Honda all starred in shock at what they had seen.

"Wow. And I thought Otogi was a good fighter." Honda said.

"The Emperor is the best warrior in the entire kingdom. He needs no help." Karim said.

"Indeed. No one has ever managed to defeat him in a battle." Rishid said.

"This isn't over!" Jordon growled.

"I think that it is over, Jordon." Yugi said.

"No, it isn't. I haven't lost yet." Jordon said.

"Then try if you wish." Yugi said.

Jordon was angry at how Yugi seemed to be mocking him. He couldn't stand it when people would mock his, especially when he thought that the person was beneath him.

Yugi watched him. 'Jordon thinks that he can defeat me. I may be tired, but Jordon doesn't realize that I can fight well even when tired.' Yugi thought.

Jordon had had enough of this. He charged forward at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi easily blocked the sword with his own. Yugi forced Jordon backwards and then brought his sword down at Jordon. Jordon managed to block the sword, but Yugi's strike had so much force in it that Jordon lost his balance. Yugi charged forward and rammed himself into Jordon, throwing Jordon backwards. Jordon slammed into the wall. He then went back at Yugi. Yugi ducked and the turned and kicked Jordon in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Jordon. Yugi then punched Jordon in the face and knocked Jordon backwards. Jordon got back up and went back at Yugi again.

"Does he not know when to give up? I mean, it's pretty obvious that he can't win against Yugi." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Anyone can see that Jordon doesn't stand a chance." Marik said.

"Jordon is a traitor and a desperate man. He knows that if he loses, he is a dead man." Mahado said.

Yugi grew tired of fighting a battle that he knew that Jordon couldn't win. Yugi ducked and then rammed his shoulder as hard as he could into Jordon, causing Jordon to lose his balance. Yugi then punched Jordon so hard in the face that Jordon crashed onto his back, losing his grip on his sword.

"Finally. I wondered how long Yugi would let this go on." Malik said.

Yugi walked forward and kicked the sword that Jordon had used back and out of his reach. Yugi then reached down and grabbed Jordon by his shirt, hauling Jordon up onto his feet. "I have been looking for a reason to get rid of you and the rest of the council, and you have given me that reason now." Yugi said.

Jordon knew that it was over, for now. 'Horhay is still out there, so there is a chance that we can still win.' Jordon thought.

"Heba." Yugi said.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Get some guards. All these vampires are going into the dungeons for treason." Yugi said.

"Gladly." Heba said, leaving the room.

Yugi then threw Jordon into the wall.

Jordon glared up at him. "This isn't over! You may have beaten us, but there are still others out there who want to see you die." Jordon growled.

"You mean people like Horhay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Jordon spat.

"I had a battle with him. He's a much better fighter than you are. Besides, I defeated him in this battle. In face, he's the one who retreated." Yugi said.

"You're lying!" Jordon growled.

"Really? Well, you'll never know because that's no going to be your concern right now." Yugi said.

Jordon glared at Yugi. He hated the fact that he had lost. "How can you still be so string? You haven't fought in over five hundred years." Jordon said.

"Just because I haven't been in a battle doesn't mean that I have not trained. I have prepared myself in case my skills were needed. Besides, even if I hadn't been training, I could have still beaten you. I am a trained warrior, and you are not." Yugi said.

Jordon's glare only intensified, but Yugi seemed unfazed by it.

Soon, Heba returned with the guards.

"Take all of these vampires to the dungeons. They are to be guards around the clock. They are all charged with treason in trying to kill Prince Heba, Lord Malik, Lord Ryou, Lord Joey, and Lord Otogi along with their mates and mine." Yugi said.

The guards were some of the most loyal to Yugi and were angry at what the council had done.

"They will not escape, Emperor." the head of the guards said.

All of the guards took the councilmen, the vampires who had restrained Heba and the other, and the vampires who had held Yami and the others captive to the dungeons.

Yugi then turned to everyone else. "Is everyone all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. They didn't get the chance to do anything before you arrived." Heba said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Uh, Yugi. Could I ask you a question?" Joey asked.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Not one of the council members managed to lay a hand on you, so what happened?!" Joey asked, referring to Yugi haggard appearance.

"Let me go to my chambers and get cleaned up. We'll meet in the meeting room in an hour, and I'll explain what I know." Yugi said.

"There's some things we'll need to tell you, too." Heba said.

"Then." Yugi said.

The group nodded and separated.

* * *

Horhay entered the hideout and was shocked at what he found.

The vampires who had been there were just now regaining consciousness and getting to their feet after the fight that they had had with Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

Horhay ran through the hideout and found the two vampires who had been guarding their captives just getting up.

The door to the prison was open.

"No. They've escaped." Horhay growled. He returned to the main room.

"Horhay, what happened to you?" one vampire asked.

"What happened to me?! What happened here?! And where the hell are those damned human?!" Horhay shouted.

"Aren't they still in the cell?" a vampire asked.

"I wouldn't ask where they were id they were still there, you idiot!" Horhay shouted.

All of the vampires flinched.

"It was their mates. Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. They came here and attacked us." the vampire said.

"What?! How the hell did they even find this place?!" Horhay demanded.

"We don't know." a vampire admitted.

"We've lost the only bargaining chip we had!" Horhay growled.

"We can plan with the council and do this again." a vampire said.

"We won't be able to! The Emperor will keep a constant guard on them now! Not to mention the fact that he will be more on guard then you think!" Horhay growled.

"It's not over yet. There is still a chance that we can do this." a vampire said.

Horhay growled. He knew that there was no way that they could stick with he original plan. 'Damn it! Everything fell apart! I just hope that the council can help us with a new plan.' Horhay thought.

* * *

In the bathing chambers in his room, Yugi cleaned the cuts that he had. None of them were deep and he knew that he would be fine without seeing Ishizu.

"Um, Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see Yami standing in the doorway to their bathing chambers. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Do you need Ishizu to look at those injuries?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. They're not as bad as they look." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

Yugi had watched him and knew something was bothering him. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, I was wondering why you were fighting this Horhay guy." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not blind nor stupid." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "I don't understand." Yami said.

"I knew that you and the others had been kidnapped. I went to find you." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I picked up Horhay's scent. I knew that if he went back and found Heba and the others there, I knew that he would stop them." Yugi said.

"You fought him to give them time to save us?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I did. I knew that I could hold my own against Horhay. I went and held him off. Of course, he never realized that they had even gone and saved you all. He's probably just now finding out." Yugi said.

"How did you know we were gone?" Yami asked.

"Well, the council was talking to me about trivial things that they had never messed with before. That alone sent the signal. Besides, I sense your panic. I knew something was wrong." Yugi said.

"Oh. I didn't realize it." Yami said.

"Yami, feelings come through the link easily. Much easier than thoughts. It was nothing for me sense that." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess I should be thanking you." Yami said.

"No, you don't." Yugi said, walking into the bedroom. "There's nothing to thank me for." Yugi said.

"Well, I think I do. Without you, Heba and the others might not have managed to save us." Yami said.

"As I said, you don't need to thank me." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad you did anyway." Yami said.

Yugi went into his closet and got out some clean clothes. He then changed into them.

Yami bit his lip. He knew that he needed to tell Yugi about the baby. He just wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Come on, Yami. We should get to the meeting room." Yugi said.

"I'm going?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yes. I'm not leaving you here alone to ge captured again." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He followed Yugi out of the room.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the meeting room to talk.

Since Ishizu knew some things that Yugi needed to know, she was there as well.

"All right. Where should we start?" Yugi asked.

"We could start with who the hell did all that to you." Joey said

"All right. If you must know, I was in a battle what Horhay." Yugi said.

"Why the hell is Horhay even in the kingdom. He was banished five hundred years ago." Joey said.

"I know that. I don't know what is going on, but Horhay is back, and he's not done yet." Yugi said.

"Who won?' Malik asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"You all nearly get killed, and that's all you can think about?" Yugi asked.

Malik shrugged. "Curious." Malik said.

Yugi sighed. "Technically, I did. Unfortunately, Horhay retreated before I could finish the battle." Yugi said.

"Well, it proves he's still a coward." Ryou said.

"Could we get on with this?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Did you find out anything?" Heba asked.

"Only that he still says the same thing that eh said five hundred years ago." Yugi said.

Seto went to ask what that was, but the looks that all the vampires gave the mates told them to stay quiet.

"Anything else?" Otogi asked.

"Not really. Only that he's as strong as he was five hundred years ago." Yugi said.

"That's not good in the least." Malik said.

"All right. You all obviously know something, too, so what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Ishizu is actually the one that found out, so she should tell you." Heba said.

"What is it, Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"Earlier, I was passing by the council's chambers, and I heard what they were planning to do. They had allowed Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda to get kidnapped. From what they said, they had been planning this a while. Horhay was going to kill you, Emperor, and then the council would twist everything to make it look like Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Otogi, their mates, and yours were the ones that had killed you. They would then kill them all and tell the people that they killed them to get revenge for your death." Ishizu said.

"It sounds like something that they would pull." Yugi said.

"Why?" Mahado asked.

"The council was against letting vampires and humans mate from the very start, but there was not much that they could do to stop it. They would have done this to try and turn the vampires in the kingdom against humans." Yugi said.

"Well, that's what they were planning." Heba said.

"The council also planned to convince the people that Horhay would make the perfect choice for the new king since everyone who would have taken the throne was dead. They planned to have Horhay make humans inferior again." Ishizu said.

"I see. None of this surprises me." Yugi said.

"But it's over now, right?" Bakura asked.

"No." Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, Joey, and Otogi said.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"Because Horhay is not someone who gives up. This plan may have failed, but I am certain that they plan to still try. They won't give up that easily." Yugi said.

"What should we do?" Otogi asked.

"Maybe we should try and get answers from the council." Isis suggested.

"The council hates me with a passion. It doesn't matter what kind of torture we put them through. They won't say anything." Yugi said.

"But." Heba prodded, sensing a but.

"I think that the other vampires who betrayed us might succumb to it, though." Yugi said.

"Think they know?" Malik asked.

"We'll find out." Yugi said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Ryou asked.

"Simple. We're doubling security. I don't want anyone managing to get into the palace again. And, our mates are with us at all times." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda exclaimed.

"They managed to get to you all once. There is no way that we are going to chance that again." Yugi said.

"We are sorry for failing you, Emperor." Mahado said, speaking for all the guards.

"It wasn't your fault. Horhay has probably spent a long time planning this. He trained these vampires who are against us. If they have half his strength, then we're going to have a challenge on our hands. Until this is over, all of you will be staying with us at all times." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda all knew that there was no point in arguing the point. They were going to have to be with their mates at all times now, although they didn't really mind it too much.

* * *

"I can't believe that we have lost." Jordon growled.

"What happened? Horhay was supposed to kill the Emperor so that they could be blamed." a councilman said.

"We underestimated the Emperor. He is much stronger than we have him credit for." Jordon said.

"It not over yet. Horhay can still kill him and gain the throne." a councilman said.

"We won't be here, and that was the point. To get our plans into action. We were going to have true control of the throne. We won't have that now." Jordon said, angry that he had lost everything that he spent so long planning.

* * *

Horhay threw a chair into the wall in his anger. "Damn it! The council has exposed themselves as the traitors they are!" Horhay shouted.

"We can still do this." a vampire said.

"We won't be informed on what the Emperor is doing, though. We have no access to the palace now." Horhay growled.

"There must be something that we can do." a vampire said.

"We plan a war. If we have to start a war with the Emperor to dethrone him, so be it." Horhay said.

* * *

Yugi stood on the balcony, looking up at the night sky.

Yami was fast asleep in their bed.

'I know that Horhay won't give up that easily. He will come after us. This time, he won't get away.' Yugi thought.

Yugi turned and walked back into the room. He looked at Yami, who sleeping soundly.

Yugi watched him for a few moments. 'Yami is a beautiful person. I have to admit that. He's very different. Most people try to stay away from me, but Yami doesn't. He does care for me. That's something rare.' Yugi thought.

Letting out a sigh, Yugi lay down beside Yami and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure, but it will be a bit more laid back.

R&R.


	17. Sentencing

Chapter 17- Sentencing

"You think that we're going to tell you anything?" Jordon spat at he looked at Yugi in disgust.

"No, and quite honestly, I don't give a damn that you don't want to talk. After all, there are those tat are less loyal to you." Yugi said.

Jordon grew slightly worried at that. "What are you talking about?" Jordon demanded.

"You'll see soon." Yugi said.

Malik then walked up to Yugi. "They're ready to talk." Malik said.

"Who's ready to talk?!" Jordon screamed.

Yugi looked at him with a smirk. "The vampires that you had helping you in the throne room Yugi said before walked off with Malik.

"No! They wouldn't dare betray us!" a councilman growled.

"We should never have told them everything!" another councilman said.

"If they tell everything, this could really be over." Jordon said.

* * *

Yugi walked into the room where all of the vampires who had been in the throne room helping the council were.

All of the vampires were bloody and beaten.

Ryou and Malik had obviously done a good jib of torturing them.

"I hear that they are ready to talk." Yugi said.

"Yes, they are." Ryou said, looking back at the vampires.

"Who was behind this?" Yugi demanded.

"Horhay and the council were the ones who planned everything. We just did as we were told." one of the vampires.

"Shut up, or you'll be killed." a vampire hissed at him.

Yugi's eyes darkened. He pointed to the one who had talked and said, "Take him to the conference room. We'll speak to him alone."

Malik and Ryou nodded. The two unchained him and led the vampire out of the room.

Yugi started to follow and turned to the other vampires. "And you are all going to die as it is. You all committed treason, so you will die regardless of what he says to us." With that said, Yugi left the room.

All the vampires looked at each other, realizing that they were going to die.

* * *

Ryou and Malik took the vampire into the conference room and sat him in one of the chairs, tying his hands behind his back around the chair.

Yugi walked in a moment later and sat down across from the vampire. "What is your name?" Yugi asked.

"Akash." the vampire replied.

"Tell me everything that you know. It may change what happens to you." Yugi said.

"As I said before, the council and Horhay were the ones who had been planning this. As I understand it, they had been planning this for over five hundred years." Akash said.

'That makes sense.' Yugi thought.

"Well, since the council was in on it, they were constantly informing Horhay of everything that you did. It was how Horhay would know when and where to strike when the time came. For a while, they decided that they would do nothing because they thought that you would be a good ruler. They soon changed their minds." Akash said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Ryou and Malik stood back at the door with their arms crossed as they watched this unfold.

"Well, I think that it mainly had to do with the fact that you were trying to help the humans and give them more freedom than you were giving them." Akash said.

"What all did they plan to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, they had been planning to have you mate with a vampire that they knew would do whatever they said so that they could have things changed to the way that they wanted them. They thought that the vampire they chose for you to mate would be able to influence your decisions so that they could have things the way that they wanted them. After waiting a while, they were going to have you killed so that your mate would be the one that would ascend to the throne. After the grieving period, your mate would have then mated to Horhay who would have then had the majority of the power and would make all of the decisions where the kingdom was concerned. When you did choose your mate, they were furious." Akash said.

"Because I decided to mate a human." Yugi said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. When you mated him, they knew that they were going to have to come up with a different plan none of them wanted your mate to have anything to do with what was going on. So, they came up with a new plan." Akash said.

"This new plan. It was to have Horhay kill Yugi and then the council would twist everything around to lay the blame for his death on the two of us, Otogi, Joey, Heba, our mates, and the Emperor's mate. Wads that it?" Malik asked.

"Yes. Given that the majority of the people in the kingdom love having you for the ruler, the council would have to make sure that someone paid. Since you would all be blamed for the death of the Emperor, you would all be put to death. Then the council would have convinced the people that Horhay was the best choice for the new Emperor, and they would make him to Emperor because he wanted things the way that they did." Akash said.

"They decided to go ahead and kill them all today since they were certain that Horhay would kill me in the near future." Yugi said.

"Yes. They were surprised when you showed up and stopped them. None of them even bothered to consider the fact that you might show up." Akash said.

"Is there anything else?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. There was a last plan if the ones that they had come with failed. They were going to start a war." Akash said.

"A war?!" Yugi, Ryou, and Malik exclaimed.

Akash nodded. "There is a small army that Horhay managed to put together of vampires who are disgruntled or who just don't care and want to fight." Akash said.

"I see. So, they will be planning a war now." Yugi said.

"Yes." Akash said.

"Do you know where Horhay is now?" Yugi asked.

"No. Since the one hideout was found, they would have moved, but I don't know where it was moved to." Akash said.

"Do you know anything else?" Yugi asked.

"No, Your Majesty." Akash said.

"For telling us all this, you won't be killed immediately. Depending on what we find to be true or not, you may not be put through as much pain." Yugi said.

"I understand." Akash said. He knew that he would die regardless because the penalty for treason was death.

"Place him in a separate cell, but have him guarded at all times." Yugi said.

"We will." Ryou said.

Yugi stood up and left the room.

Ryou and Malik then took Akash and led him down the hall to another room.

The room was small, but only one person could stay in it.

Ryou opened the metal door, and Akash went inside. Ryou then shut the door and bolted it. He turned to Malik and said, "Stay here until I get a few guards."

Malik nodded, and Ryou walked off.

'A war. This is not good.' Malik thought.

* * *

"Where are Ryou and Malik at?" Bakura asked.

"They're in the dungeons. They were going to questions prisoners." Joey replied as he looked through a magazine.

"I didn't think that the council would be willing to talk." Yami said.

"They're not talking to the council. They're talking to the other vampires that were there." Heba replied.

"So, Malik and Ryou are torturing them to get them to talk." Marik said.

"Pretty much. Say what you want, but Ryou and Malik know how to get them to talk." Otogi said.

"So, since the council is in the dungeons, does this mean that this is all over?" Honda asked.

"Unfortunately, no. This is far from over." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because Horhay will not give up so easily. He is going to try and kill Yugi again." Heba said.

"So, until this guy Horhay is captured, this won't be over?" Seto asked.

"Exactly." Joey replied.

"Who is this Horhay anyway?" Bakura asked.

"A vampire who banished five hundred years ago. He was never supposed to return to the kingdom." Heba said.

Atemu knew Heba, and he knew that there was something that Heba wasn't telling them. "Is there something else about this Horhay guy?" Atemu said.

"No." Joey said at the same time Heba said, "Yes."

The two looked at each other.

"Should we go so that you can work out one lie?" Marik asked.

"Okay. There is more to this thing with Horhay, but we are forbidden from telling you what it is." Heba said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"We just are." Joey said.

The group looked at each other, wondering what was so important that they couldn't tell them.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walked into the room.

"How did it go?" Heba asked.

"One of them talked, and we are in a trouble." Yugi said.

"Why?" Otogi asked.

"Because there were three separate plans. The last plan is a war." Yugi said.

"WAR?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Horhay has built a small army filled with vampires who apparently don't like me as their ruler or vampires who just like to fight and are using this war as the way to do it." Yugi said.

"What are we going to do?" Otogi asked.

"We're going to be ready for it. That's all we can do since we don't know where they are." Yugi said.

"By the way, when are you sentencing all of the traitors?" Ryou asked.

"Later today." Yugi said.

"Does that mean we should begin thinking about how we want to kill them?" Malik asked.

"If you want to, yes." Yugi replied.

Ryou smirked. "We can use several different methods this time." Ryou said.

Yugi shook his head. 'I'll never understand why they like their jobs so much, but at least they don't complain about it.' Yugi thought.

"When will the trial be?" Heba asked.

"After lunch." Yugi replied.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were eating their lunch in their chambers.

Yami was wondering why they couldn't be told what else happened with Horhay, and it was bothering him.

Yugi noticed Yami's distraction and said, "Yami, is something bothering you?" Yugi asked.

"Huh. Sorry, Yugi." Yami said blushing as he had no idea what Yugi had just said to him.

"I was asking if something is bothering you. You just seem to be a little distracted at the moment." Yugi explained.

"Oh. I guess there is something bothering me." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was wondering something. Heba and the others were telling us that Horhay was not someone that would give up easily, and that he would keep trying to kill you." Yami said.

"That is true. Horhay does not give up." Yugi replied.

"They mentioned that there was something else about him that added to the situation, but they said that they were forbidden from telling us." Yami said.

"Yes. They are forbidden from telling anyone." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, the truth is that I was the one who forbid them from ever telling anyone everything, and I did it for a reason." Yugi said.

"What did he do?" Yami asked.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now. I will tell you at some time. Just not today." Yugi said.

"Okay. I understand." Yami said. He decided not to push things with Yugi. He figured that Yugi would tell him when he was ready.

After a little while, Yugi and Yami headed out of the room and headed down to the throne room.

* * *

Ryou and Malik had gone down to the dungeons with a bunch of guards.

"The council will be tried last. All of the other vampires will be tried first other than the one set aside in that separate cell." Ryou said.

"Yes, Lord Ryou." a vampire said.

The guards went to the cell that held all of the vampires who had helped the council. The guards went in and then brought the vampires out of the cell.

"What is going on?" a vampire demanded.

"Do not speak to the lords like that." a guard growled.

"If you must know, your trial is about to take place although I don't think there's any reason." Malik said.

Ryou motioned fro the guards to take them up.

The council watched from their cell.

"So, the fool decided not to try us after all." Jordon sneered.

Ryou turned to him and smirked. "Actually, he's having a trial separate fro all of you. You'll be next." Ryou said. He and Malik headed on up.

Jordon and the rest of the council looked at each other.

"What will happen?" a councilman asked.

"If he stays true to his intolerance of treason, we are dead." Jordon replied.

* * *

Yugi and the others were seated in their places. Ryou and Malik had already joined them.

"Bring them in!" Yugi ordered.

The doors to the throne room opened, and the vampires who had been helping the council were led into the room. Once the vampires were brought to the throne, they were forced to kneel at the throne.

"You have all been charged with treason in the attempts on the lives of Prince Heba, Lord Ryou, Lord Malik, Lord Joey, Lord Otogi, their mates, and my mate." Yugi said.

None of the vampires seemed to be scared of the fact that they were on trial for treason.

"Have you nothing to say?" Heba demanded.

"Only that we shouldn't have listened to the council and just killed you right off." one of the vampires sneered.

"I see. As you have no remorse, there will be no mercy for you. The penalty for treason is death, therefore, you will all die. Ryou. Malik. You may kill them in whatever way you see fit." Yugi said.

"Is there a limit to how much pain we can inflict?" Ryou asked.

"No. Inflict as much pain as you wish. Just ensure that they are dead by nightfall." Yugi said.

The vampires then looked scared. It was early afternoon, which meant that Ryou and Malik had hours in which they could torture them relentlessly before they killed them.

"Take them back to their cell." Yugi ordered.

The guards then took the struggling vampires from the room.

"What about the council?" Heba asked.

"They will be brought up once the others are in their cell." Ryou answered.

"You going to be lenient on them?" Joey asked.

"Not a chance. They did too much to warrant leniency." Yugi replied.

Yami didn't particularly like that they were being killed, but he also knew that the council and the other vampires would have killed him and his unborn child if Yugi hadn't stopped them.

It wasn't long before the council was brought in by the guards. The guards forced the council to kneel before Yugi.

"You have all been charged with reason in the attempts on the lives of Prince Heba, Lord Ryou, Lord Malik, Lord Joey, Lord Otogi, their mates, and my mate." Yugi said.

Jordon growled. "Like we give damn about any of them!" Jordon spat.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Jordon, I have suspected all of you of being traitors for a long time. You have confirmed my suspicions time and time again. Now, I have a reason to get rid of you." Yugi said.

"What will the people say when they hear that you killed your own council?" Jordon demanded.

"I will tell them the truth. That you committed treason in the attempts on the lives of members of the Royal family as well as lords of the kingdom." Yugi said.

Jordon didn't expect that retort.

"Now, since you all committed treason, you will be sentenced to death. Ryou. Malik. Do what you will with them. Just ensure that they are dead before nightfall." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik nodded.

Jordon and the rest of the council were led out of the room.

"At least that is over." Heba said.

"This part of it, anyway." Joey added.

Yugi looked at Ryou and Malik and said, "You two can start whenever you like."

The two nodded, looking forward to this.

* * *

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked from where he lay on the bed.

Yugi turned to look at him. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Does it ever bother you to have to order people killed?" Yami asked.

"I've never liked it, but it is a necessary part of what I do. Those that break the law have to be punished. Everyone who was sentenced knew that what they did was wrong, so they deserved what happened to them." Yugi said.

"I know. It just doesn't seem to bother you." Yami said.

"It does on some level, but I have had to do this so long that it doesn't affect me like it used to." Yugi replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Yugi called.

Ryou and Malik entered the room.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that we would let you know that our job is done." Ryou said.

"Good. Go on back to your mates. There's nothing more for tonight." Yugi said.

The two nodded and left the room.

"What happens now?" Yami asked.

"We go to bed." Yugi answered.

Yami nodded, and the two went to bed for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami starts to wonder if Yugi loves him, and Yugi tells Yami the truth about why he's the way he is.

R&R.


	18. Does He Love Me?

There's lemon in this chapter, so skip the area between teh bold if you don't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Does He Love Me?

Yugi walked down the halls of the palace toward his chambers. It had been a long day, and he was tired.

Yugi had been in meetings with Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and the generals of the army, planning out how they would deal with the coming threat of war that Horhay posed.

There was little that they could really do against them right now. They knew nothing of their plans other than a war.

Yugi opened the door to his chambers and walked into the room. When he saw that Yami wasn't in the room, he figured that he was either visiting with his brother or in the bathing chambers. He heard water splashing and figured that Yami was taking a bath.

Yugi took off all of his jewelry and put them away. He then took off his cape and boots before sitting down on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair.

Yami hadn't known that Yugi was in the room, so he walked out of the bathing chambers in just a bathrobe. He was startled to see Yugi on the bed. He bit his lip as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi had sensed it when Yami had walked out of the bathing chambers, but didn't bother to look up. He knew that Yami was pregnant, but had chosen to wait and let Yami tell him about the baby when he was ready to.

Yami watched Yugi and wondered if it would be a good time to tell him about the baby. Given that Yugi was stressed out about the possible war, he wasn't sure that he should, but he was scared of how Yugi might react when he found out.

Yugi glanced over at Yami and saw the distracted look on his mate's face. Yugi needed a distraction, and he realized that Yami did to. He sat straighter and said, "Yami, come here."

Yami heard Yugi and did what he said. "What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked as he walked over to Yugi.

Yugi took Yami by the hand and pulled him down into his lap.

Yami ended up with his legs thrown over Yugi's hips. "Yugi, what-" Yami started.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi leaned forward and started licking up Yami's neck.

Yami let out a moan as he felt Yugi's tongue on his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give Yugi more room as he raised his hands and clutched Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi started to suck on Yami's neck at the pulse paint drawing a moan from Yami. Yugi raised his hands to Yami's bathrobe slowly pushed the bathrobe off of Yami's shoulders. He then started to kiss down Yami's neck to his shoulders and started to kiss, lick, and nip at the pale skin.

Yami's hands tightened on Yugi's shoulders as a shudder went down Yami's spine at the feeling. "Yugi." Yami moaned.

Yugi let his hands trail down to the sash and untied it before he pushed the bathrobe off of Yami's shoulders.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit Yami's naked body.

Yugi then turned and laid Yami down so that he was on his back on the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's in a passionate kiss.

Yami moaned as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Yugi's neck.

Yugi ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip. Yami opened his mouth, and Yugi slipped his tongue into the warm cavern and started to roam around the inside of Yami's mouth.

Yami moaned even louder as Yugi stroked every inch of his mouth.

Yugi broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yami's neck to his shoulders and then down to his chest. Yugi started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yami's chest. He moved on down and took one of Yami's nipples into his mouth and started to suck on the little nub.

Yami arched his back at that as he clutched as Yami's shoulders.

Yugi sucked on the nipple until it was hard. He moved back and flicked his tongue over the nipple before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Once he was done, Yugi trailed his lips on down Yami's body. He placed gentle kisses along Yami's stomach.

Yami moaned at the feeling of Yugi's lips on his body.

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's hips before he leaned down and licked at the tip of Yamis member, lapping up the pre-cum that had escaped.

Yami bucked his hips up, seeking for of the treatment, but was held down by Yugi's hands.

Yugi smirked and licked Yami's member from the tip to the base and then back up. He continued on with this until he has licked every inch of Yami's member.

Yami was trembling under the ministrations.

Yugi finally decided to have mercy on his mate, and he deep-throated Yami, taking all of his member into his mouth.

Yami screamed as his member was engulfed in the warm heat of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi started to lick Yami's member before he would start to suck on Yami.

Yami reached and tangled his hands in Yugi's hair as Yugi continued to suck on Yami.

Yugi started to suck even harder on Yami.

Yami cried out. "Y-Yugi, I'm cl-close." Yami moaned.

Yugi just sucked harder on Yami.

Yami soon reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed every drop that Yami released before he finally let go of Yami's member.

Yami was sweating and panting from Yugi's actions.

Yugi had to untangle Yami's hands from his hair so that he could stand up.

Yami looked up at Yugi and realized that Yugi was still completely clothed.

To Yugi's surprise, Yami sat up. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I think that you're a little overdressed for this, Yugi." Yami said.

Before Yugi could react, Yami leaned forward and kissed him. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth and let Yami into his mouth. Yami started to map out Yugi's mouth as he let his hands fall to Yugi's shirt. Yami started to unbutton the shirt until it was completely undone. He then pushed the shirt along with the jacket off of him before pushing the clothing to the floor.

Yugi raised his hands and took Yami's face in his hands as he started to kiss Yami back.

The kiss became a battle for dominance.

Yami let his hands fall down Yugi's chest, feeling the firm muscles of his mate as he trailed his hands down. His hands fell onto Yugi's buckle, and he undid the buckle to Yugi's pants.

Yugi pushed Yami backwards so that he was on his back again. He broke the kiss and reached over to the nightstand, picking up the bottle of lube. He opened it and spread the lube onto three of his fingers. He then positioned his fingers at Yami's entrance before he slipped into him.

Yami tensed slightly at first, but quickly relaxed as he was used to this.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami again.

Yami started to kiss back and moaned when Yugi slipped a second finger inside of him.

Yugi started to stretch Yami with the two fingers as he deepened the kiss. Yugi soon slipped in the third finger and continued to stretch Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami cried when Yugi's fingers brushed against his prostate, breaking the kiss.

Yugi smirked and thrust his fingers up into Yami's sweet spot several times before he removed his fingers.

Yami groaned in disappointment at that,

Yugi chuckled. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yugi said. He took off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor. Yugi then took the lube again and coated his member in it before he threw the bottle aside and positioned himself at Yami's entrance.

Yami raised his arms and wrapped them around Yugi's neck as he wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi then thrust into Yami to the hilt, striking Yami's prostate on the first thrust.

"YUGI!" Yami cried.

Yugi waited a few moments before he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. He continued with this slow pace.

"Yugi, go faster!" Yami pleaded.

Yugi did as he was told and pulled out until only the tip was left in before he thrust back in hard and fast.

Yami cried out at this, tightening his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi continued with this rough, fast pace, being careful because of the baby.

Yami opened his eyes slightly and saw a truly erotic sight.

Yugi was thrusting into Yami at a frantic pace. His face was covered in sweat and his bangs were mated to his face.

Sensing Yami's eyes on him, Yugi opened his eyes.

Amethyst and crimson locked.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami passionately. Yami kissed him back.

It wasn't long before the need to release hit Yami.

"Yu-Yugi. I-I'm get-getting close." Yami said.

"I kn-know, Yami. S-so am I." Yugi replied.

Yugi reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to pump Yami in time with his thrust.

Yami soon reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami screamed as he released, covering Yugi's hand and their chests and stomachs in his release.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp down on him. He thrust in several more times before he also succumbed to the need to release. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released, spilling his seed into Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi pulled out of Yami before collapsed onto the bed beside Yami.

The two were panting and sweating as they recovered from their release.

Yugi reached out and wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer.

Unconsciously, Yami snuggled up against Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's chest.

Yugi started to stroke Yami's hair gentle, causing Yami to become drowsy.

This was something new.

Yugi had pulled Yami closer to him before, but Yugi didn't cuddle or anything, which seemed to be what he was doing. He's never done anything like a lover like the way he was stroking Yami's hair.

Yami was too tired to think about it right now, and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Yugi remained awake and looked down at Yami. 'He is beautiful. He's also a kind and caring person. He even cares about me even though I've never given him a reason to care about me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi lay there for a while, trying to figure out why he felt different. He didn't get why he felt warm and calm when he was with Yami. Not willing to fight to understand, Yugi started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Yami woke up alone in bed the next morning. He looked around and noticed that it was late in the morning. 'Yugi must be in the meetings already.' Yami thought.

Yami sat up and stretched. He climbed out of bed and found the bathrobe that had been left on the floor from the night before. He threw it in the hamper before he went and took a shower.

After having breakfast sent to his room, Yami ate it as he thought about the night before.

It had been a surprise when Yugi had made the move to make love the night before.

Yami also found it strange that Yugi had been so passionate the night before. He usually wasn't. Passion was the one thing that never seemed to exist with them. It was there the night before, though.

'Something has changed. I don't know what, but something has changed. He was passionate with me last night. He also held me close and was even stroking my hair. That has never happened before.' Yami thought.

"Yami!"

Yami jumped and turned to look at his brother. "Atemu, why are you yelling?" Yami asked.

"I knocked on the door and no one answered. I came in here, and you were spaced out. I called your name ten times before I yelled." Atemu said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said.

Atemu sat down by him. "Something on your mind?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Yugi." Yami said.

"What about Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"He's acting different." Yami said.

"Different how?" Atemu asked.

"Well, not to give too much info, but, well, last night, Yugi and I, well, you know." Yami said.

"Okay. Moving on. I get it." Atemu said, not wanting to hear about his brother's sex life.

"Well, it was kind of different last night." Yami said.

Atemu grimaced. "Yami, you should know that there are many positions-" Atemu started.

Yami hit him in the arm. "I'm not talking about that!" Yami hissed, growing red.

"Then what?" Atemu asked.

"Well, every other time, it was just sex. Last night, it was more than that." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Every other time, it didn't have any passion. I didn't feel like Yugi actually cared about me. Last night, I did. It was passionate. I felt like he actually cared about me. It was more than I thought it could ever be." Yami said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. It was different." Yami said.

"Well, what do you think it means?" Atemu asked.

"I have no idea. I don't know what is going on." Yami said.

"Yami, you must have some idea of what is going on, or you wouldn't be so upset about it." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Last night, Yugi did something else that he hadn't done before. He held me as I was falling asleep last night, and he was stroking my hair. He never did that, and that's-" Yami said.

"Is something that lovers do." Atemu finished.

Yami nodded.

"Do you think that he has feelings for you?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. He's never done that with me before." Yami said.

Atemu looked at his brother. "You want him to love you, don't you?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I do. I want him to love me, but only if it is really because he loves me, not because it's what I want." Yami said.

Atemu thought of something. "Yami, have you even told Yugi that you're pregnant?" Atemu asked.

Yami winced. "No. I haven't." Yami admitted.

"What?! Yami, he's the one who got you pregnant!" Atemu exclaimed.

"I know, Atemu. I'm going to. It's just that he's been so stressed lately." Yami said.

"Yami, stop with the excuses and just tell him." Atemu said.

"I will. I promise." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was in his office, looking over a few things.

Or trying to.

Yugi threw the papers aside, unable to think. 'This is driving me nuts! I feel so different about Yami.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, you okay?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked up. "What are you doing in here?" Yugi asked.

"Wondering why you're so tense." Heba said, sitting down across from Yugi.

"It's nothing." Yugi said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

"Look. There are some things going on." Yugi said.

"Okay. I didn't know the war was bothering you so much." Heba said.

"It's not just the war." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"It's Yami. Things are changing." Yugi said.

"How?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I just feel different around him. I feel calmer when I'm around him. I'm more relaxed than I have been in years. I also get this warm, fuzzy feeling." Yugi said.

"Anything else?" Heba asked.

"Well, I think about him a lot. He's on my mind a lot. I don't know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I think that you're falling for him." Heba said.

"No. That is not happening." Yugi said, getting up to look outside.

"Yugi, like it or not, you feel something for him. I know it's not what you want, but you can't change what you feel for him." Heba said before he left.

Yugi rested a hand on the glass. 'Is he right? Can I feel something more for Yami?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the bed. He had decided that he would tell Yugi about the baby that night.

Yugi opened the door to the chambers and walked into the room.

Yami noticed that Yugi was a little stressed and wondered if he should wait on telling Yugi about the baby. 'No. He needs to know, and I have to tell him.' Yami thought.

"Yami, there's something that I want to tell you." Yugi said.

"Well, I have something to tell you, too." Yami said.

"Let me talk first." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Yami, look. I know that I'm not exactly the most enjoyable person to be around." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's not true." Yami said.

"Yami, it is, and I know it. I'm a rather cold person, and I don't let people get close to me." Yugi said.

"I know, but I also know that there has to be a reason." Yami said.

"there is, and I want to tell you what it is." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said, sitting up.

Yugi sat down on the bed. "I'll admit that it has a lot to do with Horhay." Yugi said.

Yami had figured that.

"I've been a vampire for about 1500 hundred years. You probably know that I've been king for the last thousand years." Yugi said. Yami nodded. "Well, Horhay was a loyal friend of mine for a long time during my reign. I trusted him almost as much as I trusted Heba. Anyway, for a long time, we were friends. Then, my feeling started to change." Yugi said.

"You loved him?" Yami asked, hiding his hurt.

"I won't say that I loved him because I'm not sure that I ever did. I did like him a lot, though. He and I courted for a while. Everyone was certain that we would end up being mates. In fact, a lot of people were pushing me to mate with him because they thought that he would be someone who would be good to rule with me. I just wasn't sure that I loved him, so I was hesitant to. Anyway, Horhay didn't like the fact that I didn't want to mate, and he started to pressure me into mating with him." Yugi said. He got up and started to pace.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, he got so impatient that he decided that he would try and force himself on me." Yugi said.

"He tried to rape you?" Yami asked.

"He didn't make it far. I'm the best warrior in the kingdom. I was able to stop him. Immediately broke things off with him. It wasn't long before I figured out what Horhay's real intentions with me had been." Yugi said.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to look at him. "Well, I found out that Horhay never cared about me as a friend or a lover. All he wanted was to be my mate so that he could have power in the kingdom. He attacked me and tried to kill me. In the end, I defeated him. At that time, I didn't want to kill anyone, so I banished him from the kingdom. After that, I decided not to trust anyone ever again. I decided that I would only trust myself. No one has ever gained my trust since then. I'm too suspicious that it would be just like what happened with Horhay, and I don't want to take that chance." Yugi said.

"I can understand that. He betrayed your trust, and you didn't want to take the chance of anyone else taking advantage of you like that." Yami said.

"Yes. That is true, but I have never let anyone else get close to me. That's also why I never wanted to mate in the first place. I was always suspicious that the person I mated would want the power that went along with the position. Horhay would have made it to where he had all the power, and I didn't have any. He most likely would have killed me." Yugi said.

"Then why mate em?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked him in the face. "Yami, the truth is that thinly reason I mated you was because of all the attacks against you. I knew you would be safer this way." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, feeling the hurt come back.

"I will admit that that changed." Yugi said.

"It did?" Yami asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "I do care a lot about you. I admit that. You're the first person in five hundred years who has managed to do that." Yugi said as he sat back down.

"Why do you care about me?" Yami asked.

"Because you're different than most people are. You didn't try to abuse the position or interfere with the way I ruled. Besides, you have a kind and caring heart, and that helped you a lot." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Yugi." Yami said.

"All I ask is that you don't tell anyone, even your brother. I really don't like people knowing." Yugi said.

"I understand." Yami said.

"I think that there was something you wanted to tell me." Yugi said.

"Oh, Yeah. There is." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, after we were saved when we were kidnapped, Ishizu checked over us to make sure that we were all right, and she found out that I was, well, pregnant." Yami said, looking down.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami looked up. "You did?" Yami asked.

"Yami, vampires can sense any kind of physical change in their mates. I knew that you were pregnant the moment that you conceived. I didn't tell you because I thought that you would believe more so coming from Ishizu." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "Are you angry?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled slightly. "No, Yami. I'm not mad. I'm glad that you're pregnant." Yugi said.

"You are?" Yami asked.

"Yes. You don't have to worry about me being angry. I've been happy about since I knew." Yugi said.

"I'm glad about that." Yami said.

"You do need to rest, though. You didn't as much last night." Yugi said.

Yami blushed. "I know." Yami said.

The two went to bed.

Yami was glad to know why Yugi was the way that he was, but he was happier that Yugi was happy about the baby. Yami was also thrilled that Yugi did care about him at least. 'Maybe, in time, he will love me as much as I love him.' Yami thought as he fell asleep.

'I know I care about Yami, and I will protect him in this mess.' Yugi thought, letting his hand rest on Yami's stomach as he also fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The war begins.

R&R.


	19. The War Begins

This chapter is short. Sorry, but it sets up for the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- The War Begins

~One Week Later~

Yami came out of the bathroom with his hand over his mouth and looking green.

"Morning sickness?" Yugi asked as he got ready.

Yami nodded. "I hate this." Yami said.

"Well, you knew that it was coming. It is a part of pregnancy after all." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said, flopping down on the bed.

"Perhaps I should tell the servants to send you a light breakfast and juice. It might be better on your stomach." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami mumbled into the pillow.

Yugi smiled slightly before he left the room, heading down the hallway. He entered his office where he found that three were some papers there for him to look over. 'With this war coming, I cannot find myself a new council yet. I do know that there are going to be some changes.' Yugi thought. He sat down and started to look through the papers.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Heba walked into the room.

"Heba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I needed to talk to you. I hope you don't mind, but I left Atemu in your chambers." Heba said.

"I don't mind. Yami would probably appreciate the company." Yugi said.

Heba sat down across from Yugi. "Yugi, what are you going to do about a new council?" Heba asked.

"Right now, nothing." Yugi said.

"Nothing?" Heba asked, surprised.

"Heba, this war has all of my concentration right now. We need to be ready for when something happens." Yugi said.

"You know that the people are getting edgy because there is no council." Heba said.

Yugi put the papers down and leaned back in his seat. "Heba, I'm making some changes in the way that the council is done. I am tired of how it has been." Yugi said.

"What do you mean? I know that Jordon and the others were traitors, but you have to choose a new council." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I didn't say that I wasn't getting a new council. I said I wanted to change it." Yugi said.

"How so?" Heba asked.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi said.

Joey ran in. "Yugi, come quick. Horhay and the others have made their first strike." Joey said.

Yugi and Heba jumped up and followed Joey into the strategy room, which had a series of computers.

"What happened?" Yugi demanded.

"Looks like they hit fast and hard. The village had no chance." a solider said.

"Where was it?" Yugi asked.

"On the outskirts of the kingdom." the soldier replied.

"Where is Mahado?" Yugi asked.

"He has already taken a group of soldiers out to meet them. We hope to reduce their numbers before they reach the palace." the soldier said.

"Where's the report?" Yugi asked.

Ryou handed it to Yugi.

Yugi looked through it. "No one else is to go to head them off." Yugi said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"These reports say that there were not but about ten vampires among them. There's no way that Horhay would come to war with us with only that many vampires behind him." Yugi said, throwing the report down.

"It's a trap." Otogi realized.

"Exactly. Horhay wanted to get as many soldiers away from the palace to weaken our defenses." Yugi said. He turned and said, "How many soldiers did Mahado take?"

"Only one battalion." a soldier said.

"Good. No one does anything without coming to me. The entire palace is going ob lockdown." Yugi said.

Everyone went around to do what they needed to.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Otogi all headed out of the room.

"Yugi, what about our mates?" Joey asked.

"Get them. We're taking them to the safe room." Yugi said.

"They're not going to like that." Ryou said.

"I don't give a damn what any of them think right now, Ryou! Their safety is what matters. We're going to make sure that they are in the safe room and then we concentrate on the war." Yugi said.

* * *

Horhay led a large group of vampires toward the palace.

"Horhay, do you think that the diversion worked?" a vampire asked.

"I'm sure that it did. Yugi is a stupid fool. He would never consider the thought of it being a diversion to get the soldiers away from the palace so that we can strike when the palace is unprotected." Horhay said.

"Can we kill any humans that we find there?" a vampire asked.

"Do what you want to them. Leave the Emperor's human mate to me." Horhay said.

"Why?" a vampire asked.

"Because I'm going to kill him personally." Horhay growled. 'That damn human is the reason that I cannot have Yugi as my mate. I would have had the power and I would have been able to have his body whenever I wanted it. I'll kill that bastard for preventing me from having what I want.' Horhay thought angrily.

The group of vampires headed toward the palace.

* * *

Yugi entered his chambers where Yami was laying on the bed. "Yami, get up." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, sitting up.

"The war is close." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi walked to a wall and pressed a certain part of it. A secret panel in the wall opened, and Yugi stepped into the room. He walked over and picked up a silver box. He opened it, and took out the sword that he used in his last battle with Horhay.

"Yugi, what is going on?" Yami asked, standing in the doorway to the room.

Yugi walked out and shut the secret door. "Horhay had some vampires attack a village on the outskirts of the kingdom." Yugi said.

"Shouldn't you go there then?" Yami asked.

"No because that's exactly what Horhay wants us to do. He's planning to attack the palace. He wanted us away to weaken the palace defenses." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said. He opened a drawer and took out a dagger. "Here." Yugi said, handing it to Yami.

"What's this?" Yami asked.

"It's a dagger. It's coated in a poison that will kill a vampire within an hour. It'll paralyze them instantly. I want you to have this just in case." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Keep it with you until this mess is over. Now, come on." Yugi said.

Yami followed Yugi out of the room and down the hall.

Heba, Atemu, Joey, Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Otogi, and Honda soon joined them.

"Where are we going?" Bakura asked.

"You're going to the safe room." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Honda asked.

"It's a room that prevents any vampire except for the six of us from getting in. You're staying there until this whole war is over." Ryou explained.

"There is no way that we are going to stay locked in a room." Atemu said.

"You don't have a choice. We're taking a chance with your lives." Malik said.

Yugi reached a room and placed a hand on the scanner.

The doors slid open, and the group walked in.

"Big enough?" Seto asked.

"You'll be safe in here. You're not leaving until we know that it's safe for you." Yugi said.

The six knew that there was no way that they were getting out of it, so they decided not to argue.

The six vampires left, shutting the doors behind them.

* * *

"Horhay, we just received some news from the distraction group." a vampire said.

"What did they say?" Horhay demanded.

"They said that a group of soldiers have arrived led by Mahado. It looks like the plan worked." the vampire said.

Horhay smirked. "Yes. They're weakening their defenses. There will be more to follow Mahado and those vampires. By the time we reach the palace, it will be defenseless." Horhay said.

"It means that we're soon going to win, and the Emperor will be dead." a vampire said.

Horhay's smirk widened. 'Yes. Yugi will regret not choosing me to be his mate. There is no way that I am going to let this go by easily. Maybe I'll leave his mate alive and let him watch as I kill his precious mate.' Horhay thought.

* * *

Yugi and the others entered the strategy room.

"Do we know where Horhay is?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We have scouts out, and they have spotted them. They will be getting to the palace within the hour." a soldier said.

"All right. I know what we're going to do. Get the generals in here now." Yugi ordered.

Within five minutes, the five vampire generals were in the room to learn what Yugi had in mind.

"We know that Horhay had that village attacked so that he could attack the palace when it was defenseless. We have the palace well defended, but I don't want Horhay to know that. When Horhay arrives, I want him to think that the palace is defenseless." Yugi said.

"How are we going to do that, Emperor?" one general asked.

"Get the guards outside and bring them in. No guard is to be at their assigned past. They will probably blow open the front gates. When they do, they will come face-to-face with the army we have." Yugi said.

"In other words, they'll think they have the upper hand until they see that we have almost our entire army here." Ryou said.

"Exactly. Horhay can't know that we have our army until he makes his move. Once he makes his move, he can't turn away. We take them all down." Yugi said.

"Yes, Emperor." another general said.

"Go out and assemble the army behind the front gates. I want them ready for when Horhay makes his move." Yugi said.

The generals left to do as they were told.

"Do you think that this will work?" Heba asked.

"I think so. Horhay won't suspect this. He thinks that we're going to have our forces out at the outskirts of the kingdom." Yugi said.

* * *

"I hate this! I can't believe that they caged us up like rates!" Bakura growled as he paced he room.

"Bakura, they only did this to protect us. We would not be able to do much good for them. Vampires are strong." Atemu said.

"I get that, but I don't like it!" Bakura growled.

"What do we do if a vampire does manage to get in here, though?" Honda asked.

"Well, Yugi gave me this." Yami said, taking out the dagger. "He said that the poison on the blade would kill the vampire in an hour, and it paralyzes them immediately. He gave it to me just in case." Yami said.

"Well, that's good. At least we do have some form of protection." Atemu said.

"I just wish that there was something we can do to help them! I can't stand the thought of anything happening to Malik!" Marik groaned.

"We all know that, Marik. None of us want anything to happen to them, but we have to trust them on this. They have been doing this a long time. They know what they're doing." Atemu said.

"I just hope that this ends very soon." Yami said.

"No kidding." Honda said.

* * *

Horhay and the other traitorous vampires had arrived at the town right at the palace.

Horhay observed the area and said, "Well, it would seem that we are right. The idiot did fall for the diversion. There is no one guarding the palace."

"We can win! We'll kill everyone who doesn't want to help us in the palace now, and we'll deal with anyone who opposes us later." a vampire said.

"Plus, we can kill all the humans that we find." a different vampire said.

Horhay looked around and said "We move in. It's time to bring down this regime."

The vampires wasted no time in going up to the gates of the palace.

Horhay used some magic that he had to blow the gates of the palace open.

Horhay led the vampires through the smoke into the palace grounds with their swords drawn.

The attacking vampires skidded to a halt when they found themselves facing Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Otogi, and the rest of Yugi's army.

"Horhay, you wanted a war, so you have one. Against my army." Yugi said.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that there wasn't a lot of action.

Next: The battle begins. There will be a lot of action in this one.

R&R.


	20. Battle part 1

Sorry for the wait. Here's the start of the war.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Battle part 1

"Impossible?! Why aren't they with the group that went to investigate the attack at that village?!" Horhay demanded.

"Horhay, you don't have the right to questions me. Besides, I knew that the attack was merely a way to weaken the palace defenses, and you were the one who fell into my trap." Yugi said.

Horhay's look became determined. "It doesn't matter! I will win this!" Horhay declared.

"Then let us see." Yugi said.

Horhay charged forward as did the rest of his army.

Yugi gave the signal, and his own army attacked.

Heba blocked the sword of a vampire before he forced the sword up. He then turned and kicked a different vampire in the chest. Heba jumped up and a sword went right under his feet. Heba then rammed himself into the vampire, throwing the vampire back into a wall. Heba used his sword to block a vampire's sword before he forced the sword up and kicked the vampire back. A vampire grabbed Heba from behind, but Heba pushed himself back and rammed into a wall, causing the vampire who had him to be slammed into the wall. The vampire didn't lose his grip, and Heba slammed himself back several times, causing the vampire to lose his grip. A vampire brought his sword down at Heba, but Heba rolled to the side, and that vampire killed the vampire that had held Heba captive. Heba then struck out with his sword and took off the vampire's head that had attacked, kissing him.

Ryou struck out with his sword and decapitated a vampire. He turned and kicked a vampire hard in the stomach before he struck out with his sword, cutting the vampire across from the chest, killing him. Ryou jumped up and flipped over a vampire to avoid a sword, landing behind the vampire. Ryou then rammed the blade of his sword through the vampire's chest before he jerked the sword out and pushed the vampire forward, causing the vampire's head to go right into the blade of another vampire. A vampire grabbed hold of Ryou from behind and dug his claws into Ryou's arms. Ryou gritted his teeth in pain before he rammed his elbow back into the vampire and then grabbed the vampire by the wrist, flipping the vampire over his shoulder and slamming the vampire onto the ground. Ryou then took the sword and slammed it down into the vampire's stomach.

Joey ducked as a sword went over his head before he rammed himself forward. A vampire struck out at Joey, but Joey jumped up and landed on the sword itself. The vampire looked up at Joey in surprise. Joey then kicked the vampire in the face, throwing it backwards into the wall. A vampire came up behind Joey and managed to get a rope around Joey. Twisted Joey jerked himself backwards, causing the vampire to be pulled forward. Joey got out of the rope and then rammed the blade of his sword down into the vampire. Joey turned and blocked a sword before he forced the vampire backwards. Joey forced the sword up before he kicked the vampire in the chest. Joey then turned and blocked a sword. He was pushed backwards into the wall, but Joey kneed the vampire in the groin before he punched the vampire in the face, throwing the vampire back into the wall.

Malik charged forward and struck out with his sword, decapitating a vampire. He then turned and brought his sword down diagonally, cutting a vampire from the left shoulder down to the right waist, killing the vampire. Malik ducked as a sword came at him, and he then jumped up kicking the vampire in the face before he turned and rammed the blade backwards into the vampire's stomach. Malik then turned and kicked the vampire back, causing the vampire to fall into a sharp, jagged rock, killing him. Two enemy vampires grabbed Malik, each one holding onto each arm. Malik wrenched one arm free, hitting the vampire. Malik then turned and kicked the other vampire in the side, throwing the vampire into the wall. Malik ducked and tripped up a vampire before he got up and rammed the blade of the sword down into the vampire's head.

Otogi ducked and rammed his body forward into the vampire in front of him. Otogi ducked and then struck the vampire in the chest with his sword. Otogi jumped up out of the way of a sword. He then struck put and decapitated the vampire. Otogi was hit in the arm with the blade of a sword. Otogi hissed before he struck out and cut the vampire across the face with his claws before he rammed the blade of his sword into the vampire's throat. Otogi jumped up and kicked a vampire in the face before he turned around and grabbed a vampire by the shirt, turning and throwing it into the spear of a stone statue. Otogi brought his sword down and cut right through the blade of the other vampire's sword, slicing the vampire's head right down the middle.

The rest of the army was also fighting the vampires with Horhay. There were injuries and casualties on both sides already, and the battle had barely begun.

* * *

Horhay knew that he was in trouble, so he had gone around the battles and headed toward the palace. 'If I can get in, I can at least get rid of that pathetic human who Yugi though would make a better mate than me.' Horhay thought.

Yugi flew over the battle right to where Horhay was and landed in front of the vampire, startling him. "Now where are you going, Horhay? This war was your idea, so why are you trying to run?" Yugi asked.

Horhay growled. "You think that you can win against me! You're nothing!" Horhay snapped.

"Really. You think that I wouldn't be a match for you." Yugi said.

"I know that you wouldn't be a match for me." Horhay said confidently.

Yugi turned the sword he held in his hand before he pointed it at Horhay. "Then prove it. Prove that I am not a worthy opponent for you. Face me in a fight." Yugi said.

Horhay's confidence waned. He didn't know if he could defeat Yugi given how their last fight had gone.

"Are you afraid if me, Horhay?" Yugi asked in a mocking tone.

Horhay's temper flared. "Don't you dare mock me!" Horhay snapped.

"Then fight me. You are the one who led these traitorous vampires here to fight, so act like a leader and fight me." Yugi said.

"Fine! You'll be sorry!" Horhay snapped. He charged forward at Yugi with his sword ready.

Yugi was ready for when Horhay attacked.

Horhay brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi blocked the sword with his own. Yugi forced Horhay back and then went at him. The two struck back and forth with their swords, causing a metallic sound to fill the air. Horhay tried to strike Yugi in the leg, bit Yugi jumped backwards and his feet hit the side of the wall. He then propelled himself forward and rammed his body into Horhay, throwing Horhay off balance. Yugi then turned and kicked Horhay hard in the face, throwing Horhay backwards. Yugi charged forward at Horhay, bringing his sword down at Horhay. Horhay blocked Yugi's and kicked Yugi, throwing Yugi backwards. Yugi remained on his feet and charged at Horhay. Horhay charged right back at Yugi. Their swords clashed again.

"Why do you care so much about these damn humans?" Horhay demanded.

"That's not your concern. What I think is not any of your damn business!" Yugi growled.

Yugi rammed his shoulder into Horhay, throwing Horhay backwards into the wall.

Horhay glared at him. "Humans are weak and pathetic. They cannot do anything against vampires. They have no place in a kingdom that vampires rule." Horhay snapped.

"That is what you believe, Horhay. I do not believe that." Yugi said.

"They are worthless! The only place they have are as our slaves and whores! They are not equals to vampires on any level! They have no real value in our society!" Horhay growled.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "They do have value in society. If humans are so worthless, why is it that so many vampires have taken humans on as their mates? The majority of the population seems to think that humans do not need to be considered worthless. In fact, even those with vampire mates seem to have a level of respect for humans." Yugi said.

"Then those people are wrong! If they could see humans for the weak and pathetic creatures that they really are, I know that none of them would want to keep humans around for anything except what I have already said. Slaves and whores." Horhay said.

"Well, I have to disagree with you on that, Horhay." Yugi said.

"Then you're wrong as well!" Horhay growled as he charged forward at Yugi.

Yugi blocked Horhay's sword. Horhay moved back and then brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi blocked the sword once again and forced Horhay's sword up before he turned and kicked Horhay hard in the chest. Horhay stumbled back but lashed out with his claws, striking Yugi across the cheek. Yugi charged forward and brought his sword down, hitting Horhay in his arm. Horhay hissed in pain before he rammed his elbow into Yugi's face and turned around to kick Yugi in the chest. Yugi stumbled back and had to duck to avoid being hit by Horhay again. Yugi then went back at Horhay, and their swords clashed again.

"I will not let you defeat me again." Horhay growled.

"We'll have to see about that." Yugi retorted.

The two jumped away from each other.

"If you think that you can defeat me, you're mistaken. I have never been defeated before." Horhay said.

"It would seem that you have forgotten about the fight that I defeated you five hundred years ago, and I also defeated you only a few weeks ago." Yugi said.

Horhay glared at him. "You were lucky!" Horhay snapped.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but you know that that isn't the truth." Yugi said.

Horhay growled. "I will not lose to a lowlife vampire like you!" Horhay shouted as he charged forward at Yugi.

Yugi blocked Horhay's sword. Horhay tried to hit Yugi, but Yugi ducked and then turned around to kick Horhay in the chest.

Horhay went crashing through the palace walls and landed inside one of the halls of the palace.

Yugi entered the palace as well and stood in front of Horhay.

Horhay lay on his back, not getting up. 'This can't be happening. None of this is working out the way that it is supposed to. I was supposed to be able to win this war so that I could take the throne and remake this kingdom over the way that I wanted.' Horhay thought. He clenched his hands tightly together in anger. 'I was supposed to kill him. Yugi wasn't supposed to defeat me. None of this is working out the way that it was planned.' Horhay thought.

Yugi grew tired of just standing there waiting. "Are you going to get up so that we can continue our fight, or are you going to lie there as your army is defeated?" Yugi asked.

Growling, Horhay for back onto his feet. "What makes you think that your army will win?" Horhay demanded.

"Every member of my army is trained to for something like this. Each one of them have special training. Besides, that fact, your army is outnumbered." Yugi said.

"Numbers isn't everything!" Horhay shouted.

"Neither is strength." Yugi retorted.

Horhay charged at Yugi and tried to strike him with his sword, but Yugi moved to the side out of the way and turned, kicking Horhay in the side, throwing Horhay into the wall.

Horhay turned and glared at Yugi. 'Damn it! How can I defeat him?' Horhay asked himself.

* * *

Heba ducked and blocked another sword with his own sword. He turned and kicked the vampire in the chest, throwing the vampire into the wall. Heba turned and pushed another vampire away from him. Heba was then kicked in the back from behind and thrown into a wall. Heba grimaced and turned only to have a sword brought down across his shoulder. Heba grimaced in pain before he turned around and kicked the vampire in the stomach, throwing it back.

Ryou blocked a sword and then decapitated another vampire. He turned only to be kicked in the stomach, causing Ryou to double over in pain. A sword was then brought down into Ryou's back, causing Ryou to grit his teeth in pain. Ryou kicked backwards and hit the vampire, throwing the vampire back into the sword of another vampire. Ryou got back up and caught a vampire by the wrist and stabbed the vampire in the stomach, causing the vampire to double over.

Malik ducked and tripped up a vampire. He kicked the vampire in the head and then he turned around and punched another vampire in the face. A sword came down and hit Malik his shoulder as well as his upper back. Malik fell forward from the pain, but rolled out of the way and kicked the vampire in the face, throwing the vampire backwards. Malik jumped up and brought his sword down, cutting through the vampire's head and killing him.

Joey turned and kicked a vampire in the stomach. He jumped up and kicked another vampire in the stomach. Joey then decapitated the vampire. A vampire charged at him and truck Joey in the chest, throwing Joey backwards into the wall. Joey growled and ran forward, striking the vampire across the middle, killing the vampire. Joey then turned around and kicked another vampire, throwing it back into another vampire, knocking them both down.

Otogi ducked and rammed himself into a vampire before he turned and kicked another vampire in the stomach. Otogi flipped backwards to avoid a sword before he charged back at the vampire and rammed the blade of his sword into the vampire's stomach. A vampire went at Otogi and struck Otogi in the leg, causing Otogi to fall to his knees. Otogi then turned and rammed the blade of the sword into the vampire's chest, killing the vampire.

Heba, Joey, Otogi, Ryou, and Malik all gathered together as the two opposing vampire armies clashed.

"This is getting out of hand. These vampires that are working together with Horhay are a lot stronger than we thought that they would be." Ryou said.

"You're right. They're a match for any member of our army." Malik agreed.

"They've taken down a good many of ours." Otogi said.

Heba looked around. "Where's Yugi at?' Heba asked.

"I saw Horhay trying to get around the battle into the palace. Yugi went after him. I would say that Horhay is in a fight with Yugi now." Joey said.

"Okay. If Yugi can take Horhay down, then we might be able to win this in the end." Malik said.

"Come on. We have to help." Heba said.

The group entered the battle once more.

* * *

Yugi blocked Horhay's sword and forced him backwards into a pillar. Horhay went forward at Yugi and tried to strike him, but Yugi managed to stop the attack. Yugi forced Horhay back and then kicked Horhay in the chest, throwing Horhay back. Horhay went back at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi again, but Yugi stopped the sword again and rammed himself forward into Horhay, throwing Horhay backwards.

"This isn't over, Yugi. There is no way that I am going to let you win this battle." Horhay said.

"Horhay, everyone in the village saw you attack us. Do you really think that they are going to be able to convince the people that you did this for the kingdom? Besides, you're not winning. In truth, no one wins until the end of this battle." Yugi said.

"When I am finished with you, I'll make sure to kill you human whore first." Horhay said.

Yugi's eyes flashed in rage so quickly that Horhay couldn't see that his words had affected Yugi. 'He'll regret ever threatening to hurt Yami or our child. And no one calls Yami a whore.' Yugi thought, enraged.

Yugi and Horhay started their fight again.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda were all sitting in the safe room, bored.

"I can't take this! I am sick and tired of being in here!" Marik shouted, getting up and starting to pace.

"Marik, there is nothing that we can do. They put us in here because they wanted us to be safe." Atemu said.

"I know that, but I can't stand being cooped up." Marik said.

"I'm with Marik. I can't stand this either." Yami said.

"We have to stay here." Atemu said.

"I agree. We don't have the strength that vampires do, so we could easily be killed." Seto said.

"Come on. We'll be fine. All the fighting is outside, and I really need to get out of here." Honda said.

"Then let's get ourselves out of this place." Bakura said.

Atemu and Seto looked at each other.

"Come on. I'm sure that there's a way to get out of here." Marik said.

"This can't be good." Atemu said.

"I don't think that they realize the danger we would be in." Seto said.

The two knew it was a bad idea, but they also had to go with them to make sure that nothing would happen.

"Hmm. Didn't Yugi say that only they could let us out?" Yami asked.

"That's to get in. We can easily get out." Marik said.

Marik easily opened the door, and the group left the safe room.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The battle continues.

R&R.


	21. Battle part 2

Chapter 21- Battle part 2

"You are truly a failure as an Emperor since you do not care about what your people think of what is right for them." Horhay said angrily.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as his eyes darkened with anger. "You are angry because you don't have things the way that you want them. The majority of the population like having humans around. After all, many of the them have humans as mates." Yugi said.

"It's not right! Humans are worthless! They have no place in our world!" Horhay spat.

"Then why is it that so many vampires have taken humans on as their mates? No vampire is forced into doing that, but the ones that do have human mates have them willingly." Yugi said.

"If you had made a law against it, then we wouldn't have this problem or this war!" Horhay growled.

"The war was your fault. Perhaps you did not like the way I ruled, but why is it that there were few vampires that actually protest about all this?" Yugi asked.

"Because they don't know what I know in the fact that humans are weak, pathetic, and worthless." Horhay said.

Yugi smirked. "It's because they don't think the way that you do, and you know it. You know that even if you manage to defeat me, the people will know that you were the one that killed me, so they're going to go against you." Yugi said.

"Then we'll just have to see about that." Horhay said.

Horhay charged at Yugi and jumped up, flipping over Yugi at the last second. Yugi turned just in time to block Horhay's sword. Yugi forced Horhay back and tried to kick Horhay, but Horhay blocked Yugi's foot with his hand. Horhay grabbed Yugi's foot and tried to throw him, but Yugi turned and got out of Horhay's grip. Yugi then brought his sword down at Horhay, but Horhay managed to block the sword. Horhay forced Yugi back and tried to strike Yugi with his claws, but Yugi grabbed Horhay by the wrist and rammed his knee into Horhay's stomach. Horhay doubled over, but rammed his shoulder into Yugi's chest, throwing Yugi back into the wall. Horhay charged at Yugi and tried to strike Yugi with his sword, but Yugi ducked out of the way, and Horhay's blade rammed right into the wall of the palace. Yugi then kicked Horhay in the side and sent Horhay slamming right into a stone statue, causing the statue to crumble.

Yugi walked forward. "Is that the best that you can do?" Yugi asked.

Horhay stood up from the rubble, a look of pure anger on his face. "You'll never win this battle! I'll make sure of that!" Horhay shouted.

Horhay forced a ball of magic in his hand that he threw at Yugi. Yugi held up his sword and the blade of the sword stopped the magic and also sent it back at Horhay. Horhay ducked, and the ball of magic hit another part of the wall causing the wall to crumble.

"Horhay, of all people, you should know that using magic against me is pointless." Yugi said.

"No, it's not! Even you can't win in a battle ageist me! I am not going to lose to a low-class vampire like you again!" Horhay shouted in blind rage.

"I believe you said the exact same thing five hundred years ago, and we both know how that turned out." Yugi said.

Horhay formed another sword out of magic and charged at Yugi. He brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi blocked Horhay's sword with his own. Yugi forced Horhay back and jumped up, turning around and kicking Horhay in the face, throwing Horhay back into the wall, causing a dent.

Horhay looked up at Yugi and realized what had happened. 'Damn it! I let my anger get the best of me! I have to be more careful, or I am going to lose, and I can't afford to lose now! There is too much riding on my defeating this idiot!' Horhay thought as he got back onto his feet.

Horhay charged at Yugi again and brought his sword down. Yugi moved backwards out of the way and then went forward again and rammed his shoulder into Horhay's chest, throwing Horhay backwards. Horhay managed to stop himself, and he went forward and punched Yugi in the face. Yugi crashed into a statue, and the statue crumbled. Yugi burst out from the rubble and went at Horhay. Horhay went back at Yugi, and their swords clashed again. Yugi jumped back and formed a ball of magic in his hand and threw it at Horhay. Horhay formed a ball of magic in his own hand and threw it at Yugi. The two attacks missed each other, and Yugi was hit by Horhay's attack, and Horhay was hit bay Yugi's attack. Both were thrown down into the ground.

Yugi got back onto his feet. 'I have to be more careful. Horhay is a powerful fighter as well as a powerful magician.' Yugi thought.

Horhay also got back onto his feet. 'Damn him! I am not going to let him win this battle!' Horhay thought angrily.

Yugi and Horhay resumed their fighting.

* * *

Heba blocked a sword before he kicked the vampire in the stomach and then turned, punched the vampire in the face and throwing the vampire back into the wall. Heba turned and decapitated a vampire with only one swipe of his sword. Heba flipped back out of the way of a sword and his feet hit a statue. Heba then pushed off of the statue and went right at the vampire that had tried to kill him and rammed the blade of the sword into the vampire's chest.

Joey ducked before he kicked a vampire in the face. He ducked and rammed his feet into the vampire, throwing the vampire backwards into the wall. Joey turned around and rammed the blade of his sword into the stomach of a vampire. Joey then jumped up to avoid a sword and then slammed his feet into the vampire, throwing the vampire back into the wall. Joey turned and blocked a sword before he forced the vampire back and decapitated it.

Malik ran forward and struck out at several vampires, decapitating all of them that he hit. Malik jumped up and kicked a vampire in the chest. He turned around and rammed the blade of his sword into the throat of a vampire. Malik turned and kicked another vampire in the stomach. Malik ducked to avoid a sword before he turned around and grabbed the vampire by the throat, turning around and throwing the vampire into the wall behind them.

Ryou blocked a sword and then kicked the vampire in the stomach. He then turned and kicked the vampire in the face, throwing the vampire back into a wall. Ryou twisted out of the way of the sword and went forward, ramming the blade of his sword into the vampire's chest. Ryou jumped up and flipped over a vampire, landing behind the vampire. He then rammed the blade of hiss word through the vampire's back and through his chest before he pulled the sword out.

Otogi blocked a sword and kicked the vampire back. He turned and blocked another sword. Otogi forced the sword up before he brought his sword across and decapitated the vampire. Otogi ducked as a vampire tried to hit him from behind and kicked the vampire before he turned around and rammed the blade of his sword into the vampire's chest. Otogi jumped up and came down to kick the vampire in the face, throwing the vampire back into a wall.

The five got together.

"This is ridiculous. How in the world can so many of these vampires be this strong?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, but we need to put a stop to this now." Heba said.

"How?" Joey asked.

"We need to do something, and fast." Malik said.

Suddenly, all five of them tensed.

"No. They wouldn't have." Otogi said.

"They couldn't have." Joey said.

"They did." Heba growled out.

Before the five could do anything, the vampires attacked them again, and the group was forced to go back to fighting.

Heba knew that they had to something and fast. He quickly defeated all of the vampires that were near Otogi and Joey.

"Heba, what are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. We can take care of ourselves." Otogi said.

"I know that. Listen. We know that our idiot mates aren't in the safe now. Find them and protect them." Heba said.

"Right. We'll kill them for all this." Otogi said.

"No. Just protect them right now. We can chew them out for this stupidity later." Heba said.

The two nodded and headed into the palace.

"Where are they going?" Malik asked as he decapitated a vampire.

"To find our wayward mates and protect them." Heba answered.

"They are so dead." Ryou growled.

"We'll deal with them when this is all over." Heba said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Honda were all wandering around the palace.

"I don't see why they were concerned. There's no one here." Bakura said.

"Maybe because they are trying to prevent anyone from getting in here. I think that we should head back to the safe room and stay there until this is over." Atemu said.

"I agree. We could be attacked out here." Seto agreed.

"By who? There is no one here." Honda said.

"Well, what do we have here?" a snide voice said.

All of them turned to find themselves facing six vampires, who obviously were enemy vampires.

The six humans backed up as they realized that they were in a lot of trouble.

"I guess the Emperor and the other lords really don't care about you if they were willing to let you roam around while there's a war going on." a vampire said.

Another vampire looked at them in a lustful way. "What do you say we give them a good fuck before we kill them?" another vampire asked.

"Not a bad idea." the first one said.

"I think that we really screwed up this time." Marik said.

Yami clutched the dagger that Yugi had given him tightly. 'At least we can stop one of them.' Yami thought, knowing that the others would still be able to kill them.

One of the vampires became impatient and went to attack them.

Yami took out the dagger and rammed it into the vampire's chest.

The vampire screamed.

"What did you do, you worthless human?!" one of the vampires screeched.

The one Yami had stabbed feel to the floor, completely paralyzed.

"You'll pay!" a different vampire shouted as the remaining five started to attack.

The six humans braced themselves for death.

There were sounds of metal clashing with metal.

The humans opened their eyes and looked to see that Joey and Otogi had stopped the vampires.

"Not a good idea." Otogi hissed.

"Like we care! That damned fool you call a king will be dead when Horhay gets done with him!" a vampire growled.

Yami grew angry at hearing them speak about Yugi in such a way.

"You won't live to see if that comes true." Joey said.

Otogi and Joey attacked the vampires.

Joey blocked a sword before he kicked the vampire back into the wall. He then ducked to avoid another one, and the blade struck another vampire in the chest. Joey rammed himself into the stabbed vampire and threw the vampire back into another vampire's sword, killing the vampire. Joey ducked and decapitated another vampire.

Otogi jumped up and kicked a vampire in the face before he turned and kicked another one in the chest. Otogi moved out of the way and killed one of the vampires. He then turned around and decapitated another one.

The last vampire went at Otogi from behind, but Joey stabbed the vampire in the back before he could do anything, causing the vampire to cry out in pain. Otogi turned and decapitated the last vampire.

Joey looked at the one that Yami had stabbed and said, "What's with him?"

"Yugi gave me this dagger. He said that it paralyzes a vampire and kills it within an hour." Yami explained.

"That's good. We don't have to worry about that vampire anyway." Otogi said.

"Now, there is one thing that I have to say." Joey said.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Joey shouted.

All six humans jumped back at the volume Joey's voice had taken.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing?! If we hadn't sensed that you were out of the safe room, you would have been killed?!" Joey shouted.

All six winced at this.

Otogi put a hand on Joey's shoulder and said, "Joey, calm down. We can scold them later. We have to focus on what is going on now."

"Right. We are getting all of you back to the safe room, and if you cause any more trouble, you are so going to get it." Joey said.

All six nodded, not willing to say anything to the contrary.

Before they could do anything, the entire palace shook.

All of them were thrown off their feet.

"What's going on?!" Marik exclaimed.

"Something's not right!" Otogi shouted.

* * *

All the vampires who had been fighting were forced to stop as the shaking knocked them down.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. Something caused the ground to shake like that." Heba said.

"What could cause that?" Ryou asked.

"Man. Only I thought that only a collision of powerful magic could do that." Malik said.

"Yugi! He's righting Horhay." Heba said.

"Of course. A collision of their magic could cause this." Malik said.

"We need to get to him." Heba said.

Before the three could try and find Yugi, the vampires started to fight them again.

'Damn it! I hope that you're all right, Yugi!' Heba thought as he went back to fighting.

* * *

Horhay and Yugi both stood facing each other.

The length and amount of magic and physical strength they were putting out were starting to take their toll on the two of them.

Both were badly injured and were breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"This is far from over! I am not going to let you win this!" Horhay growled.

"I am not letting you win! You only care abut vampires, but humans are living beings too, and I am not going to let one group become more important than the other." Yugi retorted.

"Then you'll have to learn the hard way that humans mean nothing to any of us!" Horhay spat.

"The prove it if you can." Yugi said.

Horhay charged at Yugi again.

The two continued their long and exhausting fight.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The conclusion of the battle.

R&R.


	22. Battle part 3

Chapter 22- Battle part 3

"Okay. You six are going back into the safe room, and I swear that I am going to kill all of you if leave that room again until we come and get you!" Joey growled.

All six humans cringed at that and nodded, not wanting to anger them further.

"Come on. We need to get them to the safe room so that we can go back and help Heba and the others." Otogi stated.

The group started toward the safe room.

Unfortunately, when they were halfway there, Otogi and Joey came upon a group of vampires.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Joey and Lord Otogi." a vampire sneered.

"Look, Joey. Some fools who actually think that they are going to win." Otogi said sarcastically.

The vampires looked at them angrily.

"Don't mock us!" a vampire snapped.

"Well, then you shouldn't mock us." Otogi said.

"Listen. All of you, hide." Joey said to the humans.

The six didn't waist any time in finding a place to hide from the battle.

Joey and Otogi took out their swords, prepared to fight again.

The vampires attacked.

Joey ducked to avoid a sword and rammed himself the vampire's stomach before he turned and kicked the vampire in the face. Joey flipped backwards out of the way of a sword, and he turned, decapitating one of the vampires. Joey jumped up so that the blade of a sword went under his feet before Joey landed on the ground and thrust forward with his sword, striking the vampire in the chest. A vampire grabbed Joey from behind, but Joey slammed his head back into the other vampire's hard, causing the vampire to release his grip on Joey. Joey reached behind himself and grabbed the vampire by the shoulder. Joey ducked and flipped the vampire over his shoulder, slamming the vampire down into the ground.

Otogi jumped up and kicked a vampire in the chest. He then ducked as a vampire struck at him from behind. Otogi kicked back and kicked back, kicking the vampire in the stomach. A vampire charged at Otogi, but Otogi blocked the sword that was brought down at him. Otogi forced the vampire backwards and rammed his shoulder into the vampire and brought his sword across, cutting the vampire across the middle. A vampire grabbed Otogi from behind and held on tightly. Otogi threw himself backwards and slammed the vampire into the stone pillar. The vampire lost his grip, and Otogi grabbed the vampire before turning around and throwing the vampire into the wall.

The six humans watched all this in awe and disgust.

"Okay. I think I'm going to be sick." Yami said, covering his mouth.

"This is completely disgusting. But they are great fighters." Marik said.

"I think that we're going to be just fine." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I can see why Otogi and Joey are considered the two of the best fighters I the kingdom." Seto said.

"If Heba and the others are just as strong and skilled, I think that we're going to be okay." Atemu said.

"I just hope that they are all okay." Honda said.

* * *

Heba , Ryou, Malik, and the rest of the Royal army were all wearing down. They were tired and wounded.

"We can't take much more of this, Heba." Ryou said.

"I know, but I don't know what lese we can do at the moment." Heba said.

Horhay's army was tired and wounded as well, but they were still fighting as well.

The next thing that Heba, Ryou, and Malik knew, there were more vampires coming in along with humans, fighting Horhay's army.

"What the hell?!" Malik exclaimed.

"Where did they all come from?" one of the generals asked.

A vampire ran up to them. "Prince Heba, allow us to help." the vampire said.

"Help? Who are you?" Heba asked.

"We are all vampires from around the kingdom. We heard what Horhay is going, and we want to help the Emperor. We all support him, so we all want to help." the vampire said.

The Royal army watched in amazement as vampires and humans alike fought Horhay's army, and slowly, they were putting a dent into Horhay's army as more of the enemy vampires fell.

"We gladly accept the help." Heba said.

"Thank you. We want to do all tat we can to help you out." the vampire said.

The humans and vampires seemed to work together to bring down the vampires who had attacked the palace. Despite the fact that humans were weaker, the vampires were being brought down by humans as well as vampires.

"I don't believe this. All the humans and vampires are working together to end this." Heba said.

"I guess humans and vampires get along much better than any of us thought they did. They are really making a dent in the army." Malik said.

"We're going to be okay." Ryou said.

"Prince, what should we do?" a general asked.

"We help. Any member of our army that can still fight will aide our countrymen in this endeavor. It's time to end this." Heba said.

Every member of the Royal army who could still fight did so.

* * *

Horhay struck out at Yugi, but Yugi ducked and brought his sword up at Horhay, but Horhay blocked Yugi's sword and tried to strike Yugi with his claws, but Yugi caught Horhay by the wrist and rammed his body into Horhay, throwing Horhay backwards. Horhay managed to stop himself from being thrown backwards any further. Horhay charged back at Yugi and tried to hit Yugi with a ball of magic, but Yugi jumped out of the way of the attack and threw a blast of his own. Horhay couldn't move fast enough and was hit in the chest by the blast of magic and was thrown down to the ground.

Horhay got back up and glared fiercely at Yugi. "This is far from over! I am not going to let you win this battle! You are not fit to rule this kingdom!" Horhay shouted.

"You have been shouting about how I am not fit to rule this kingdom when you haven't given me one god reason as to why you would be better fit to rule the kingdom." Yugi said.

"You care too much about the worthless humans that live here! You put them over the vampires of the kingdom!" Horhay shouted.

"I don't place one group above another. Vampires have to follow the same laws that humans do, so there is no reason to treat one group differently than I treat the others." Yugi said.

"You're a fool not to treat the humans as the worthless shit that they are! You should have never mated with that human whore! You should have listened to Jordon and the rest of the council and mated with a strong vampire who could help you rule!" Horhay raged.

"Meaning you were the one that the council wanted me to mate with, and you feel that you have the right to rule this kingdom." Yugi said.

"Of course I have the right! I know what is best for this kingdom! Humans and vampires cannot live together under any circumstances!" Horhay said.

The two were at a position that they could see the battle between their two armies below. Unlike Horhay, Yugi had seen the battle, and he had seen what had transpired.

"You really think that there is no way that vampires and humans can coexist? You don't think that they can live and work together?" Yugi said.

"Of course I think that! Humans and vampires cannot live together!" Horhay shouted.

"Then explain that to me." Yugi said, pointing down at the battle below.

Horhay looked and was completely surprised when he saw that humans and vampires were working together to defeat his army. "This is impossible! Humans and vampires can't be working together!" Horhay shouted.

"I think that they are, Horhay. Humans and vampires can coexist. They can work together. They are proving that now. Humans and vampires are defeating your army by working together." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter! I'll win this anyway!" Horhay declared.

"Really? Even if you were able to defeat me, you would have all of them to defeat. I don't think that one vampire stands a chance against all of them no matter how strong the vampire is." Yugi said.

Horhay gritted his teeth in anger. He knew that Yugi was right. There was no way that he would be able to defeat all the vampires that were fighting against him. Most of his army was defeated, and the rest were going to follow soon. "I may lose, but I am going to take you with me!" Horhay said angrily.

"All right. We can continue this fight if that is what you want." Yugi said.

Horhay wasn't about to just give up, so he charged forward at Yugi again.

* * *

Joey and Otogi were able to take down all of the vampires that had attacked them before.

"Well, that was barely a challenge." Joey said.

"I know what you mean. These vampires really didn't know what they got themselves into when they started this war against us." Otogi said.

The six humans came out from their hiding place.

"Are you guys okay?" Seto asked.

"Don't worry about us. We're fine. There's nothing to worry about." Joey said.

"How did these vampires even get into the palace?" Yami asked.

"There's a major battle going on. It wouldn't be too hard to slip past them." Otogi said.

"All right. Time to get you guys to safety." Joey said.

Otogi froze and looked around. "Joey, do you sense that?" Otogi asked.

"Sense what?" Joey asked.

"Does it seem like there's more people fighting then when we left them?" Otogi asked.

Joey concentrated. "Yeah. I think that I smell vampires that weren't there before and humans." Joey said.

"What does that mean?" Honda asked.

Joey and Otogi headed to a balcony with the humans right behind them. The eight looked over the side and were surprised at what they saw.

"I don't believe it." Joey said.

"There are more vampires out there fighting, and they're fighting for us. Humans are fighting with them." Otogi said.

"That means that we have a better chance of winning then." Atemu said.

"I can't believe what I am seeing. I never thought that I would see something like this." Seto said.

"Almost every vampire who attacked here is down. We're going to win this battle." Joey said.

"Where's Yugi at?" Yami asked, worried when he didn't see Yugi anywhere around.

"Yugi and Horhay were off fighting somewhere else. I wouldn't worry about Yugi. He's fine." Otogi said.

There was suddenly such a loud explosion that the entire palace shook with the force it created and knocked everyone off their feet.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Oh no. That can be only one thing." Joey said.

* * *

Yugi and Horhay were breathing heavily as they faced each other.

"I will not lose." Horhay said.

"Horhay, you can't win. Most of your army has fallen. The few that aren't dead will be charged with treason." Yugi said.

Horhay charged forward and tried to strike Yugi, but Yugi moved out of the way and kneed Horhay in the stomach before he hit Horhay with a blast of magic and sent Horhay crashing into the wall.

Horhay wasn't able to get up. He was defeated, and he knew it. "Go ahead, Emperor. Kill me to prove you're the true ruler." Horhay said.

"No. I know what you're trying to do, and I won't give you that satisfaction. You know that a vampire who dies in battle is given an honorable death. You will die as a traitor." Yugi said.

Horhay grimaced. It would mean he would die in disgrace while all the other vampires who had died would have died with honor.

Yugi was fighting against the pain. He was in a lot more pain than he was willing to admit. His visions was blurry, he was bleeding badly, and he was having trouble staying on his feet. 'I can't take this.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned and could see figures running toward him, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked.

Yugi turned back to Horhay, who he couldn't see well. "Take Horhay to the dungeons. He is to be well guarded. He is going on trial for treason and will be treated as such." Yugi said.

Malik and Ryou were thrilled to hear that, so they went forward and grabbed Horhay, jerking him to feet.

Horhay hissed in pain. "Careful!" Horhay growled.

"Horhay, you are a prisoner. You don't give us orders." Ryou said as he and Malik roughly took Horhay away.

Yugi just looked ahead of him as he breathed heavily.

"None of the other vampires who attacked us are alive. We killed them all. Horhay's the only one left." Heba said.

Yugi didn't answer. He was just looking ahead without really seeing anything.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked.

"Heba! Yugi!"

Heba turned and saw Joey and Otogi running up with the six humans behind them.

"Everything okay?" Otogi asked.

"Everything's fine. We won. Horhay is alive, but he'll be tried for treason." Heba said.

"That's good. Then we really did win this battle." Joey said.

"Are Ryou and Malik okay?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. They were the ones that were taking Horhay to the dungeons." Heba answered.

Yugi barely heard a word of this. His visions had grown even blurrier, and he was really have trouble staying awake. The pain was becoming steadily worse. 'I think I'm hurt worse than Horhay is.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, we had better start working getting everything cleaned up. There's a lot that we need to do." Heba said.

Yugi didn't give an answer.

Heba frowned. That wasn't like Yugi. "Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked.

Yugi's sword fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. Yugi started to fall.

"Yugi!" Heba exclaimed as he managed to grab Yugi before he hit the floor.

"Yugi!" everyone said, getting around Yugi and Heba.

Yugi had lost consciousness.

Heba looked up. "Otogi, go and get Ishizu now. He needs her help." Heba said.

Otogi nodded and ran off.

Heba looked worriedly at his brother. He could see all of the injuries Yugi had and knew he was in a lot worse shape than they originally thought that he was.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter.

Next: The aftermath of the battle.

R&R.


	23. Aftermath

Chapter 23- Aftermath

"Do you think that Yugi is going to be all right?" Yami asked.

"I wouldn't worry. Yugi's been hurt pretty badly in the past, and he's come out of it just fine." Ryou said.

"Now, I think that there is something else that we need to discuss." Malik said.

"Like what?" Marik asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DID YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE SAFE ROOM AND GET INVOLVED IN THIS MESS WHEN WE CLEARLY TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THERE UNTIL WE CAME BACK TO GET YOU!" Malik shouted so loud that the room seemed to shake.

All six humans jumped and backed away from the enraged vampire.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE HADN'T SENSED THAT YOU WERE OUT OF THAT ROOM?!" Malik raged on.

The door to the lounge was thrown open, and Heba came in. "What the hell is all this yelling about?!" Heba demanded.

"Malik's yelling at them for the stupid stunt that they pulled when they left the safe room while we were in the middle of the fighting." Otogi explained.

Heba groaned. "Malik, that can wait. There are a lot of other things that I have to deal with, and I don't want to hear you yelling so loud that I can hear it in the throne room." Heba said, glaring harshly at Malik.

"But-" Malik started.

"Malik, since Ishizu is treating Yugi in the healing chambers, I am having to deal with the aftermath of Horhay's war." Heba said, starting to walk toward Malik.

Malik, knowing that when Heba lost his temper it was bad, started to back up.

"I have a lot that I have to deal with including the repairs to the palace, getting rid of the dead bodies, calming down the general population, and making sure that Horhay doesn't get away before Yugi recovers. I don't have time to deal with your yelling, so stop it!" Heba shouted.

Malik jumped and landed on his ass in fear.

"Um, Heba." Yami said.

Heba turned and said, "Yes."

"Do you know how Yugi is?" Yami asked.

"No. No one will know anything until after Ishizu gets done treating him. She's like that. She doesn't even let anyone in the healing chambers until she is done." Heba said. He turned back and said, "We'll deal with them later for their actions. Not now. There's a lot of other things to do." Heba then left the room.

"Wow. He is scary when he's angry." Bakura said.

"He's right. There are a lot of other things that we need to do, so we need to do them. There's a lot of damage that needs to be fixed." Ryou said.

Otogi turned to the humans. "Don't think that you're getting out of this. Not one of you are getting out of this one unscathed." Otogi said.

All of the humans gulped, knowing that they were in a lot of trouble for what they did.

* * *

"Prince, we need a new council to help with this." a general said.

"General, there is little that I can do at the moment. My brother is the Emperor, therefore he is the one that has to choose the new council." Heba said as he looked over a few things.

"Prince, how are we supposed to deal with all this then?" another general asked.

"As far as repairs to the palace goes, I think that the soldiers can help with that, and I have already had villagers say that they will aide us in the rebuilding of the palace." Heba said.

"That's good. That means that it won't be quite as hard to repair everything." Heba said.

A soldier came in. "Prince Heba." the solider said.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"All of the bodies of the enemy have been disposed of." the soldier said.

"And the soldiers we lost?" Heba asked.

"Their bodies are ready for when they are buried." the soldier answered.

"Good. Return to your post until you are given further orders." Heba said.

The soldier bowed before they left.

"Prince, how are we going to do all this when we have no one to guide us?" a different general asked.

Heba sighed and sat down in his seat. "Until Yugi recovers, I have to take command. Until Yugi convenes a new council, you will have to be a temporary council." Heba said.

"That has never been done before." a general protested.

"It's never needed to be done before." Heba replied.

"He is right. Until our king can say what he wants done, we must do things this way." a general agreed.

"General Masinko, I want you to ensure all the people of the kingdom that everything is fine. Ensure them that all is under control." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." General Masinko said.

"General Hindback. General Linder. I want you to gather soldiers together and survey all the damage. We need to come up with plans to repair the damages to the palace." Heba said.

The two generals nodded their agreement.

"General Norsh, look over the damage to the gates and see what needs to be done to repair them." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." the general said.

"General Barash, I want you to help me out here. There's a lot that we need to do." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." General Barash said.

The four generals left to do as they had been told.

"Prince, is there any word on the Emperor's condition?" General Barash asked.

"No. As far as I know, Ishizu is still treating him, and you know that Ishizu tells no one anything until she knows how her patient is." Heba answered.

"What do we do with Horhay?" General Barash asked.

"Given that he is a traitor, Yugi is the only one with the authority to deal with him. We will keep him in the dungeons, but we will also keep him weakened. Since he has so much power, we can't chance that he will be able to escape." Heba said.

"I understand." General Barash said.

* * *

Joey and Otogi were looking over some of the damage that had been caused by the battles.

"Man. I didn't realize that there was so much done to the palace." Joey said.

"Yeah. I think that a lot of the damage to the inside of the palace came from Yugi's battle what Horhay. I don't even want to know what all they did or said to each other." Otogi said.

"Knowing Horhay, he was ranting about how humans were weak and pathetic, and that humans have no place in our kingdom." Joey said.

"Agreed. I'll be glad when Yugi gets back on his feet and can kill Horhay for everything that he did." Otogi said.

The two started back in.

"You know, I don't know how our mates could be so stupid. Did they not realize how dangerous leaving the safe was?" Otogi asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when we confront them later. I know that Heba won't let any of them off when he does bring this up." Joey said.

* * *

After spending a great deal of time working on everything for the kingdom, Heba went back to the lounge to find that everyone was there.

"Hey, Heba. How is everything?" Atemu asked.

"Don't ask." Heba said as he sat down.

"That bad?" Otogi asked.

"Not exactly. It's going to be a lot of work. There's a lot that needs to be done." Heba answered.

"You look tired." Honda said.

"I am. Since there is no council and Yugi is currently unable to help. I've had to take over doing all this, and I have had to make the five generals a temporary council." Heba said.

"Can you do that?" Seto asked.

"Technically, no, but none of this is listed in the laws. Since Yugi can't handle this, I have to, and I do need people to help advise me, and the generals know how to deal with things like this, so they're the best thing for us right now." Heba said.

"It's the only thing that you can do. I don't see why's it's such a big deal that there's not a council right now. What you have to do isn't something that you need a council for." Malik said.

"Now, I think that there is something else that needs to be done." Heba said.

"What's that?" Marik asked.

Heba turned to the humans and said, "Explain to me what you were thinking when you decided to leave the safe room when we were in fighting."

The six gulped.

"The truth is that we were stupid to leave the room." Yami said.

"Yeah. We were bored, and we didn't like being cooped up. We didn't think that it was as dangerous as it was." Bakura said.

Heba sighed. "We wouldn't have put you in there if we didn't think that it was necessary. It was the best way to keep you safe." Heba said.

"We know, and we are really sorry. We didn't mean to cause the trouble that we did." Atemu said.

"We know that, but you have to understand that we know what these vampires are willing to do to humans, and we didn't want to take that chance. If Joey and Otogi hadn't left the battle to find you, you would have been killed." Malik said.

"I guess we should have listened to Atemu and Seto." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"Because they were telling is that leaving the safe room was a bad idea, and that we should stay put, but we didn't pay them any attention and left anyway." Honda said.

"Next time, listen to them. That was a close call, and we don't want anything to happen to you guys." Joey said.

"We get it. After everything we saw, I know that we won't do something that stupid ever again." Marik said.

"That's good to know." Bakura said.

The door to the lounge opened, and Ishizu walked into the room.

"Hi, Ishizu. How's Yugi?" Heba asked.

"That's why I came to talk to you." Ishizu said.

The look in Ishizu's eyes put Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Otogi on edge because it meant that something was very wrong.

"Ishizu, what is it?" Heba asked as he stood up.

"I've done all I can, but-" Ishizu started.

"Ishizu, is Yugi dead?" Heba asked, scared of the answer.

Yami grew tense and scared a those words. 'No. This can't be. Yugi can't die.' Yami thought.

Atemu could sense his brother's growing fear and panic, and he put his hands on Yami's shoulders, hoping to calm him down.

"Ishizu, what is it?' Heba asked.

"He isn't dead, but I don't think that he is going to pull through this." Ishizu said.

"What?" Heba said, not wanting to believe it.

"Heba, I did all that I could, but he sustained major injures from his battle with Horhay. These injuries are worse than anything I have ever seen. I honestly don't think that he is ever going to wake up." Ishizu said.

"Are you-sure?" Heba asked.

"I'm afraid so. It would take a miracle fro him to pull through this." Ishizu said.

Heba sat down, stunned.

Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Otogi all looked at each other.

No one could believe what they were hearing.

"I'm sorry. I did all that I could." Ishizu said.

"I know, Ishizu. Thank you." Heba said.

Ishizu nodded and left.

"I can't believe this." Otogi said.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that Yugi can be cold, but he doesn't deserve this." Otogi said.

"Why should it matter? I mean, Yugi's been so cold and heartless that I don't think there's a part of him that cares about anyone but himself." Joey said.

"I agree. He doesn't act like he cares about anyone. He probably doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself." Malik added.

'Please stop.' Yami thought, closing his eyes.

"We're all probably better off this way. I mea, the kingdom could use a ruler who doesn't close himself because of a few things that happened in the past." Ryou said.

'Stop it. Stop talking about him like this.' Yami thought, feeling his heart breaking.

"It's probably for the best. Not like he would care about us. He didn't care when Horhay had them kidnapped, so it's not like he would care if any of us were the ones in that position." Otogi said.

"Just stop it!" Yami shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Yami.

"You don't know anything about Yugi if you think that he didn't care! The reason Yugi fought Horhay when we were kidnapped was because he was giving you time to save us! He was always there when you needed his help! He's never done anything to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it! So he doesn't show how he feels! It doesn't mean that he deserves to die!" Yami screamed as tears started to fall.

"Yami." Atemu said, reaching to try and calm his brother down.

"No! Maybe none of you care that Yugi is dying, but I sure as hell do! I'm losing my mate, and my child will never know him! I can't believe you are all so heartless!" Yami shouted before he ran from the room.

"Yami!" Atemu shouted.

"Geez. We were only stating the truth." Joey said.

Heba stood up and turned around.

Before they could react, Joey, Otogi, Ryou, and Malik found themselves on their asses, their cheeks stinging from where Heba hit them so hard.

"I just find out that my brother could die, and all that you can do is stand here and speak of him in a way that makes it seem like you think he deserved death!" Heba growled.

The four gulped.

"Yami just found out that his mate is dying. Their child will never know Yugi. This is hard for him. Yami really loves Yugi, and this is killing him. Think next time." Heba said angrily.

* * *

Yami ran into his and Yugi's room. He locked the door before he went over to his bed and threw himself face down on it, starting to cry.

Yami couldn't believe that this was happening.

Yugi had told him that he did care about him, and that had meant more to Yami than anything.

Now, Yami might never have the chance to know if Yugi loved him or not.

Yami cried until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Yami, open the door. Yami, please. It's me." Atemu said as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Atemu sighed. He was worried about Yami. A hand on his shoulder caused Atemu to turn.

"Atemu, come on. We should go to our room." Heba said.

"But-" Atemu started.

"Atemu, no one can understand what Yami is feeling. He is facing losing his mate, and he may have to raise their child alone. I think he needs to be left alone for now." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. He noticed the pain in Heba's eyes and knew that his mate needed him right now.

The two headed to their room.

* * *

Yami woke up in the middle of the night and lay in bed.

The bed felt cold without Yugi there with him.

'I have to see him. I need to see him.' Yami thought.

Yami got up and left his room, heading toward the healing chambers. He opened the door and walked in.

Ishizu was surprised to see him. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Ishizu asked.

"Ishizu, I-I just need to-to see him." Yami said, trying to control his quivering voice.

Ishizu nodded. "I understand. I will be in my office if you need me." Ishizu said before she went into the room that was joined to the healing chambers.

Yami walked over to where Yugi was and found that Yugi was paler than usual.

"Yugi, please wake up. I need you." Yami said. He held Yugi's hand as the tears came. "I can't lose you. I need you to stay with me. I love you. Please don't leave me. I can't stand to lose you. I need you to stay with me. Our child needs you." Yami said. He buried his face into Yugi's chest as he started to sob. "Please wake up. I need you. Don't leave me. Don't leave us. I love you." Yami whispered as his sobs grew worse.

* * *

After some time, Ishizu walked out of her office to find that Yami had fallen asleep on the bed next to Yugi with his hand still holding Yugi. There were dried tears on Yugi's face.

Ishizu sighed. She didn't know how she would react if she was in Yami's position. Her heart went out to him.

Ishizu walked over to the closet and took out a blanket. She walked back over and covered Yami.

'Yugi can't live through this. I know that. Yami needs to be with him in this last little time he has.' Ishizu thought.

With a sad sigh, Ishizu walked back into her office, leaving Yugi and Yami alone on the bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know a lot of you want to kill me for this with Yugi, but it's just part of the story.

Next: Waiting to see what will happen with Yugi. Anzu will probably show up, but she's not being bashed. She's just a friend in this.

R&R.


	24. An Old Friend

Anzu is in this now, but she is a friend. She won't be causing any trouble for anyone.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- An Old Friend

The next morning, Atemu and Heba had gone to Yami and Yugi's chambers.

"I hope that Yami's okay." Atemu said.

"I know. He's going to be having a lot that he needs to deal with." Heba agreed.

At the door, Atemu knocked, but there was no answer.

"Yami, it's me. Can I come in?" Atemu asked.

There was still no answer.

"What now?" Atemu asked, thinking that his brother didn't want to speak to him.

Heba reached out and tried the door, opening it. "It's unlocked." Heba said.

The two walked into the room.

"Yami, are you in here?" Atemu asked as the two looked around the room.

No one was there.

"Where is he?" Atemu asked.

"He might have gone to the healing chambers already. He probably wanted to see Yugi." Heba said.

"But the bed doesn't look slept in." Atemu said.

"We'll ask Ishizu if she's seen him at all." Heba said.

The two headed for the healing chambers.

As they arrived at the chambers, Ishizu was coming out.

"Oh! Heba. Atemu. If you're wondering about Yugi, he's the same. He's not doing well at all." Ishizu said.

"Well, that was something that was on my mind, but that's not why we came." Heba said.

"Ishizu, have you seen my brother?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. He's in the healing chambers with Yugi." Ishizu replied.

"Is all right?" Atemu asked.

"Physically, yes. I don't know about emotionally." Ishizu said.

"When did he come?" Heba asked.

"Last night." Ishizu said.

"Last night?" Heba asked.

Ishizu nodded. "It was the middle of the night. He was upset, and I could tell that he needed to see him. I couldn't refuse to allow him to see him. When I checked on them, Yami had fallen asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake him to have him return to his chambers, so I let him stay. He's still asleep actually." Ishizu said.

"Well, I have to get to work. There is a lot that needs to be done. Ishizu, keep me updated on Yugi." Heba said.

"Of course." Ishizu said.

"Atemu, don't let Joey, Malik, Ryou, or Otogi in the same room with Yami. I don't want them making things harder for Yugi." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu said.

Heba then walked off.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Atemu?' Ishizu asked.

"No. I was more worried about Yami than eating." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll wake him up and then you can take him to eat. He needs to get out." Ishizu said.

Atemu nodded.

Ishizu went into the healing chambers and walked over to the bed that Yugi was laying on. She smiled at the sweet sight that Yugi and Yami made.

Reaching over, Ishizu gently shook Yami awake. "Yami, wake up." Ishizu said gently.

Yami groaned before he slowly opened his eyes.

Ishizu smiled at him. "Yami, get up." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu?" Yami asked as he sat up. He then looked down at Yugi.

"There's not change." Ishizu said.

Yami nodded sadly.

"Yami, Atemu's outside. You need to eat something." Ishizu said.

"I just-" Yami started.

"Yami, it's not good for you or the baby if you don't eat. I understand that you don't want to leave Yugi. He'll be here. I'll let you know if anything changes." Ishizu said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"We'll be outside." Ishizu said, sensing that Yami wanted a minute alone. She then left Yami alone with Yugi.

Yami looked down at his mate. "Yugi, please. You have to wake up. I don't know if I can handle it if I lose you." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi gently before he got off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yami replied.

"Well, we should go and eat." Atemu said.

"Umm, how about I get a shower and change first." Yami suggested.

"Okay. I'll have breakfast sent to your room." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and headed to his room.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. Only time will tell." Ishizu replied.

* * *

Yami walked into his room. He felt the tears fill his eyes as he looked around the room.

Yami shut his eyes as the memories of him and Yugi alone in here came back to him. 'He might not have ever said he loved me, but I know he cared a great deal for me.' Yami thought.

Fighting against the pain in his heart, Yami got some clean clothes and headed into the bathing chamber so that he could shower.

* * *

"We have plans for reconstruction of the palace." General Linder said.

Heba took the plans and looked at them. "How long do you think it will take to complete?" Heba asked.

"It will take a couple months. We have to clean everything up before we can start with the repairs." General Hindback replied.

"I want you to ask for volunteers from the kingdom to aid in this undertaking." Heba said.

"We don't have to announce it. There have been a lot of volunteers already." General Barash said.

"What about the palace gates? How do they look?" Heba asked.

"There wasn't as much damage as there seemed to be. We should be able to have the gates repairs in a few weeks time. There are some damages to the walls that surround the palace from the war, but that can be easily repaired." General Norsh said.

"All right. Assemble crews to clean up the different areas of the palace. Once the cleaning is done, we'll begin the repairs." Heba said.

"Prince Heba, if I may, how is the Emperor doing?" General Linder asked.

Heba sighed. "It's not looking good. Ishizu is not certain that he will pull through this." Heba said.

"Is the Emperor dying?" General Barash asked.

"That's the way it looks." Heba said.

"What can we do?" General Hindback asked.

"There is little than we can do. We just need to get the palace repaired at the moment." Heba said.

"Will you be taking the throne then?" General Norsh asked.

"Only if he does not make it. For now, we need to concentrate on getting the palace back the way it was." Heba said.

The generals nodded their understanding.

* * *

"Come on, Seto. Will you at least talk to me?" Joey asked as he followed Seto.

Seto turned on his heel and glared at Joey. "You want to talk. You badmouthed Yugi when he is facing death right in front of my younger cousin, who happens to be Yugi's mate and is in love with him. You've hurt my cousin when is facing one of the worst things that has ever happened to him!" Seto growled

"I said that I was sorry. What more do you want?" Joey asked.

"Just leave me alone." Seto said before walking off.

Joey groaned. 'Damn it! I shouldn't have opened my nig mouth. Yugi didn't deserve to be talked about like that, and Yami certainly didn't need to have to deal with that at the time.' Joey thought, kicking himself.

* * *

"Come on, Marik. Enough of the silent treatment." Malik said as he watched Marik in their room.

Marik didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Malik groaned as fell back onto his back on the bed. 'What the hell was I thinking? Yugi has never done anything to warrant me belittling him. Yami certainly didn't need to hear anything that any of us said.' Malik thought.

* * *

"I said no!" Bakura growled.

"Come on, Bakura. You can't still be angry with me." Ryou said.

Bakura turned to Ryou, glaring at him. "Angry? I'm not angry. I'm furious!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou jumped at that.

"How the hell could you talk that badly about Yugi when he facing death?! Yami didn't need that at the time! He really loves Yugi, and losing Yugi is going to kill him, not to mention the fact that Yami is going to be raising their child alone! Of course I'm furious!" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura, I have already said that I am sorry." Ryou said.

"Well, at this time, it's not good enough." Bakura said before he stormed out of his room.

Ryou sat down on the bed and groaned. 'I can't believe that I said all that. Yugi may be cold, but he is not heartless. Yami certainly didn't need all that. I am such an idiot.' Ryou thought.

* * *

Yami was sitting by Yugi again. He just couldn't bring himself to stay away from Yugi for very long.

Yami was alone in the chambers with Yugi.

Yami reached out and gently stroked Yugi's hair. "Yugi, please wake up. I don't know if I can handle going on without you. I love you. Our child needs you. You can't leave me now." Yami said.

Yami buried his face into Yugi's chest as he started to cry again.

* * *

Heba and Atemu were sitting in their chambers while Heba had a break from everything with the kingdom.

"So, Yami's back with Yugi." Heba said.

"Yeah. He said that he couldn't stay away from Yugi for long. This is really killing him." Atemu said.

"I can't imagine what he is going through." Heba said.

"I'm not sure that anyone can." Atemu said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Heba called.

A guard walked in and said, "Prince Heba, there is someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone." Heba said.

"Is that any way to talk about an old friend?" a female voice asked.

Heba looked in surprise to find a female vampire with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway.

"Anzu!" Heba said, smiling.

Anzu walked into the room and said, "Glad you didn't forget me."

Heba hugged Anzu. "Of course I didn't forget." Heba said.

Atemu stood up, feeling confused.

"Is this your mate, Heba?" Anzu asked, seeing Atemu.

"Yes, it is. Anzu, this is my mate, Atemu. Atemu, this is Anzu. She's an old friend and mine and Yugi's." Heba said.

"It's nice to meet you, Atemu." Anzu said, shaking Atemu's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Heba told me about you." Atemu said.

Anzu laughed. "I guess he also mentioned that you we knew each other from when we were still human." Anzu said.

"Yeah. He mentioned that you were good friends." Atemu said.

"We are. What are you doing back, Anzu? I thought that you were out traveling." Heba said.

"I was, but I decided that I would come back and see my old friends. I heard that something happened. What was that?" Anzu asked.

Heba's expression turned grave. "Horhay came back, and we had a war with the vampires he gathered." Heba said.

Anzu growled. "That bastard came back!" Anzu hissed.

"Yeah. Yugi's in bad shape. Ishizu doesn't think that he's going to make it." Heba said.

"Is Horhay still alive?" Anzu asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Good. Now, I can kill him with my bear hands." Anzu said.

"Anzu, he's going to be killed as a traitor. For now, we just need to keep him in prison. He'll be dealt with. Unfortunately, only the Emperor can deal out sentencing, and Yugi can't. We just keep him weak until that happens." Heba said.

"Do you think that I can see Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"I think so. Just so you know, Yami won't leave." Atemu said.

"Who's Yami?" Anzu asked, curious.

"Yami is Atemu's twin brother as well as Yugi's mate. He's not taking the fact that Yugi is dying well." Heba said.

"Oh. I see." Anzu said.

"I might be able to get him out for a few minutes. Need to get him to eat something anyway." Atemu said.

"You don't have to get him out. It's not necessary." Anzu said.

"I do need to get him to eat." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami was sitting by Yugi, holding his hand. He heard the door open. He looked up to see Atemu and Heba enter the room with a female vampire that he did not know.

"Hi, Yami." Atemu said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Yami, this is Anzu. She's an old friend of mine and Yugi's. She came back to the kingdom today." Heba said.

"Hello." Yami said.

Anzu smiled kindly at Yami. "Hello, Yami. It's nice to meet you." Anzu said.

"Yami, why don't you come with me. You need to eat something." Atemu said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. You need to eat. You're not going to do yourself or the baby any good if you don't eat." Atemu said.

Yami still seemed unsure.

"Yami." Anzu said gently.

Yami turned to look into her blue eyes.

"Do you think that Yugi would want you to not eat and risk endangering your life as well as the baby's?" Anzu asked.

"No. He wouldn't." Yami admitted.

"Go on and eat something. He'll be fine for awhile." Anzu assured him.

Yami nodded and left the room with Atemu, although a little hesitantly.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Heba said.

Anzu smiled. "I just said the truth." Anzu said.

"I need to get back to work. You can stay here as long as you want." Heba said before leaving.

Anzu walked over beside Yugi's bed and placed her hand on top of Yugi's. "Yugi, you always were a fighter. I'm not surprised that you have endangered your life to save the kingdom. You can't do this to anyone, though. There's a lot of people that need you." Anzu said. She sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "You and I both know that Heba isn't someone who can rule the kingdom. He'd mess everything up." Anzu said jokingly. Anzu sighed. "Yugi, Yami needs you. I can smell that he is pregnant, and I know that you are the one who got him pregnant. He needs you to stay with him and help him raise your child." Anzu said. She smiled. "There are a lot of people that need to have you back. You can't leave everyone." Anzu said. She smiled sadly at her friend.

It wasn't long before Yami came back.

Anzu looked up at him and said, "Yami, you don't need to worry about Yugi."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's a fighter. He always has been. He's not going to give up that easily." Anzu said.

Yami nodded.

Anzu stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi's not one to give up. He never has been. If anyone can pull through this, Yugi can." Anzu said before she left.

Yami walked over and sat back down beside Yugi. "I hope that she's right." Yami said quietly, not able to imagine a life without Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: You find out if Yugi lives or dies.

R&R.


	25. Yugi's Decision

I finally got this chapter to work for me. I hope that it turned out all right.

Bold=Dream

Italic=Flashback

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- Yugi's Decision

Yami woke up and noticed that he was alone in the bed. He remembered what was going on and sighed.

Yami missed having Yugi in the bed with him. He missed waking up in the morning with him. He missed just having Yugi around period.

Yami climbed out of bed and went into the bathing chambers to take a shower. After showering and dressing, Yami had his breakfast sent up to his room.

Yami sat down to eat breakfast, planning to go to the healing chambers and seeing Yugi after he ate.

* * *

Heba was sitting in Yugi's office, rubbing his head. He was getting a headache. 'I'm beginning to see why Yugi needed to have alcohol in here. I have never had a headache like this one.' Heba thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Heba called.

The door opened, and Anzu walked in.

"Hey, Heba. How's it going?" Anzu asked.

"As far as rebuilding the palace and keeping the people calm from the war, fine." Heba said.

"But?" Anzu prodded, sensing that there was one coming.

"Everyone wants to hear it from Yugi. They all trust Yugi, and I don't know how to tell them that Yugi is in a coma, and that there is a good chance that he is going to die from the injuries he sustained during the war." Heba said.

Anzu sat down in the chair across from the desk. "Well, Yugi was a great leader. He still is. He always knew what to say. I guess that's what made him a great so well-liked and a great leader." Anzu said.

"Yeah. I also understand why Yugi keeps so much alcohol in here." Heba said.

"Have you been into it?" Anzu asked.

"Once, and it's only one glass. I need it to deal with this mess that I am in." Heba said.

"You know, if Yugi doesn't make it, you are going to be the one that is going to have to rule the kingdom from now on." Anzu said.

"I know." Heba said with a sigh.

"I don't mean to sound morbid, but you know that chances that Yugi is going to survive this are slim. Ishizu is the best healer that there is, so if he does die, you are the one that is going to have to take control." Anzu reminded him.

"I know, and I know that you don't wish for Yugi to die. I was thinking if Yami actually. I'm just wondering how he will handle it if Yugi doesn't survive. I think that it would kill Yami." Heba said.

"I see. I don't know what to tell you there." Anzu said.

"I know." Heba sighed. "I never thought I would be put in a situation like this." Heba said.

"Well, you just have to handle it the best you can." Anzu said.

"I know. I had better go and see how the repairs to the palace are going." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Anzu agreed.

* * *

Yami was sitting by Yugi's bedside. He was holding Yugi's hand. "Yugi, please wake up. You can't leave me and our child. We both need you." Yami said. He was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He had been crying a lot in recent days.

Atemu walked into the room and found Yami sitting beside Yugi. "Yami, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

Yami took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Atemu, Yugi might never wake up. I might lose my mate. Our child will never get to know him. No. I am not all right." Yami said as the tears started to fall.

Atemu leaned down and wrapped his arms around his brother. "It's going to be okay, Yami. Everything will work itself out in the end." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Since when did you start quoting Mom?" Yami asked.

"Since most of what she said is starting to make sense." Atemu replied.

"Maybe things will work out in the end, but I'm worried." Yami said.

"You have every right to be worried, but you can't lose hope, Yami. If anyone can pull through something like this, I think that it's Yugi." Atemu said.

"I hope that you're right." Yami said.

* * *

Heba was talking to General Barash about the repairs.

"Everything is going according to plan." General Barash said.

"Good. I want this place repaired as soon as possible." Heba said.

"Prince Heba, if may ask, is the Emperor doing any better?" General Barash asked.

"He's still alive, but there's not much more that we know." Heba answered.

"Prince Heba, I don't mean to make things sound worse, but the people need to know what is going on. They want to hear from Emperor Yugi, and the longer we wait, the more suspicious people are going to become." General Barash said.

"I understand. I'll figure out what to do." Heba said.

"That would be advisable. I don't know how much longer we will be able to stall the people before they start demanding to know what is going on." General Barash told him.

"I understand." Heba said. He had known that he would have to tell the people sooner or later that Yugi may not live, but he was hoping to stall for as long as he possibly could.

"Is there anything else that we need to do?" General Barash asked.

"No. I'm handling everything. Just concentrate on rebuilding the palace." Heba said before he walked off.

* * *

Yami was still in the room with Yugi although he was alone with him again. "Yugi, you can't leave me. I do need you. I can't live without you." Yami said.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt a lot to know that there was a chance that Yugi would not live much longer.

"Please wake up, Yugi. Don't leave me alone. I need you. So much." Yami said as the tears started to fall. He buried his face into Yugi's chest as he started to cry

* * *

~Dream~

**Yugi looked around in confusion at the place that he was in. "Where am I? What is going on?" Yugi asked.**

"**You're at a point where you have to make a choice, my boy." a voice said.**

**Yugi turned and was shocked to come face-to-face with his grandfather, Sugoroku. "Grandpa, what are you doing here? I thought that you were dead." Yugi said.**

**Sugoroku laughed. "I am dead, Yugi. That's the point." Sugoroku said.**

**Yugi looked confused. "Grandpa, I don't understand. What do you mea?" Yugi asked.**

"**Yugi, you are at a crossing point. You have to make a decision. You are in a place in between life and death." Sugoroku said.**

"**In-between? So, am I alive or dead?" Yugi asked.**

"**Both, in a way. You're body is alive. It is just in a coma. You're spirit is here. Now, you have to decide what you want. Do you want to come with me on to the afterlife and live in peace, or do you wish to return to your body and live out your life in the Millennial World? It's your choice." Sugoroku said.**

"**So, I can go on to the afterlife and not have to deal with anything anymore?" Yugi asked.**

**Sugoroku nodded. "If that is what you want." Sugoroku said.**

**Yugi almost said he would go with him until he thought about something else. "Yami. The baby." Yugi said.**

"**What are you talking about, my boy?" Sugoroku asked.**

"**Yami, my mate. He's pregnant. If I leave, then he'll lose me, and he'll have to raise out child on his own." Yugi said.**

"**Yes. He will." Sugoroku said.**

**Yugi sat down. "I don't know what to do, Grandpa." Yugi said.**

"**No one can make that choice except for you. You have to make that choice." Sugoroku said.**

**Yugi sighed. "I don't know what to do." Yugi said.**

"**Yugi, you have only a limited amount of time to make that choice before you are forced to go to the afterlife." Sugoroku said.**

"**I don't know, grandpa. I am tired of living wondering if the person near me is a traitor or if they're loyal to me. I'm tired of having to rule. But at the same time, I can't just leave Yami alone to raise a child." Yugi said.**

"**Yugi, I can give you one piece of advice." Sugoroku said.**

**Yugi looked up at him. "What?" Yugi asked.**

"**What does your heart tell you?" Sugoroku asked.**

**Yugi thought about what his grandfather had said and knew what he had to do.**

~End Dream~

* * *

Yami had fallen asleep on the bed beside Yugi with his head resting on Yugi's chest.

Yugi groaned slightly before he opened his eyes slightly only to squeeze them shut again at the bright light. 'My head is killing me. I have never had a headache this bad.' Yugi thought. His head was throbbing and his body was sore.

Yugi turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. His vision was somewhat blurry. 'Why is there a weight on my chest?' Yugi asked himself. He looked down and noticed that Yami was fast asleep on his chest. Yugi started to say something, but his throat was too sore to say anything. /Yami./ Yugi said through the link.

Yami was sound asleep, and he didn't hear the voice in his head.

/Yami./ Yugi said again.

Yami still didn't react.

Yugi shifted, trying to move.

The suddenly jolt woke Yami up. "Huh? What?" Yami asked sleepily.

/Yami./ Yugi said through the link once more.

Yami rose up and looked down to see Yugi awake. "Yugi!" Yami exclaimed jumped up. "Are you all right?!" Yami asked.

/Yami, could you get me a glass of water?/ Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Sure thing." Yami said. He went and got the water before taking it back to Yugi.

Yugi took the glass and drank the water gratefully. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"Are you okay now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. How long have I been out of it?" Yugi asked.

"Almost two weeks." Yami said.

"Two weeks?" Yugi repeated, surprised.

Yami nodded.

Yugi noticed the tears in Yami's eyes. "Yami, are you all right?" Yugi asked.

The next thing that Yugi knew, Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi and his face buried in Yugi's chest.

Yami had started to try again. "I was so scared that you were going to die. I didn't think that you would wake up again." Yami said as he started to sob.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and started to stroke Yami's hair. "It's all right, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi said, trying to calm Yami down.

Seeing Yami upset like this, Yugi knew that he had made the right choice when he decided to return and live in the Millennial World.

Neither heard it when the door opened.

"Yugi!"

The two looked to see that Ishizu was in the room.

"Hi, Ishizu." Yugi said.

The tiredness was in his voice.

"When did you wake up?" Ishizu asked.

"Only a few minutes ago." Yugi replied.

Yami, knowing that Ishizu needed to check over Yugi, reluctantly let go of Yugi.

After checking over him, Ishizu said, "Well, given that you take it easy for a while and rest, you should be fine, though I don't know how."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"After you're battle with Horhay, you collapsed. You have been unconscious since then." Ishizu said.

"I figured that. Who's been taking care of everything in the kingdom since then?" Yug I asked.

"Heba has." Yami replied.

"I'll go and get him." Ishizu said before she left.

"Yugi, are you sure that you're okay?" Yami asked as he sat down on the bed beside him.

"I think I'll be okay. I'm tired, but that'll pass as I recover." Yugi replied. He noticed how uneasy Yami was. He pulled Yami into his arms and Yami immediately wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I was so scared that you would never wake up." Yami said.

"I'm going to be okay, Yami. You don't have to worry now." Yugi said. He then thought of something. "Yami, you have been taking care of yourself, haven't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami pulled away to look at him. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you haven't let yourself go without eating or sleeping, have you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I haven't. Atemu and the others wouldn't let me." Yami said.

"That's good to know. It wouldn't have done you or the baby any good if you hadn't eaten right or not gotten any sleep." Yugi said.

"I know. They made sure that I ate right and that I slept. Heba threatened to put a sleep spell on me if that's what it took to make me sleep." Yami said.

"I'm glad to hear that. You wouldn't have needed to endanger your life or the baby's because of me." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

Heba was sitting in the office, writing on a pad. He was tiring to figure out how he would tell the people that Yugi was dying.

Heba suddenly slammed the pad and the pen down. "Damn it! I don't have a clue how I am supposed to tell them all that!" Heba growled angrily.

The door suddenly slammed open.

Surprised, Heba looked up and saw Ishizu.

"Heba, come quickly." Ishizu said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"It's Yugi. He's awake, and he's going to make a full recovery." Ishizu said.

"He's what?!" Heba exclaimed.

"He just woke up. I don't know how, but he is going to be all right." Ishizu said.

Heba came out from behind the desk. "Does Yami know yet?" Heba asked.

"Yes. He was in the room when Yugi woke up. He was the first one to know." Ishizu said.

Heba ran past Ishizu and headed for the healing chambers with Ishizu behind him.

When the two arrived, they found that Atemu was in there as well.

"Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

"You nearly die on us, and that's all you can say?" Heba asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea." Heba said.

"It's a miracle." Atemu said.

"That's all that it can be." Ishizu stated.

"You've certainly given us all a lot of worry, Yugi. We thought that you were going to die on us." Heba said.

"So I've been told. Ishizu, just out of curiosity, when I can I leave here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, as long as you promise to rest and take it easy, I can let you go now." Ishizu said.

"I promise that I will take it easy. You have no worry about that. I don't think I could do anything right now as it is." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi had gone to his room with Heba's help as he was pretty weak.

Yugi and Yami were now alone in the room.

"Yugi, I'm glad that you're okay." Yami said.

"Yeah. I can tell. How much were you in the healing chambers with me?" Yugi asked.

"Most of the time, actually. I just couldn't bring myself to leave." Yami said.

"That I believe." Yugi said. He then took hold of Yami's arm and pulled Yami to him.

Yami was surprised when Yugi suddenly kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back.

Yugi brought his hands up to tangle in Yami's hair as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

Yugi ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, and Yami opened his mouth, letting Yugi in. Yugi roamed around the inside of Yami's mouth.

When Yugi knew that Yami needed to breathe, he broke the kiss.

Yami was panting from the lack of air.

Yugi watched Yami for a moment. He had to admit that Yami was very beautiful, and he had already seen how kind and compassionate that Yami was.

Yugi reached up a hand and ran a finger down Yami's cheek. "I love you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at him in surprise, thinking that he had heard wrong. "W-what?" Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I love you, Yami. It may have taken me a while to realize that, but I do love you." Yugi said.

Yami felt tear fill his eyes. "You do?" Yami asked, praying that he wasn't dreaming.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, Yami. I do." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I-I love you, too." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami curled up beside Yugi, unbelievably happy to know that Yugi loved him. It wasn't long before Yami fell asleep.

Yugi smiled down at Yami.

~Flashback~

"_Grandpa, I can't go to the afterlife. I need to go back. I need to be there for Yami and our child." Yugi said._

"_What about the kingdom?" Sugoroku asked._

"_The hell with the kingdom! Right now, I don't give a damn about that. Grandpa, I have to go back to Yami. I have to be there for him. I-I love him, Grandpa." Yugi said._

_Sugoroku looked at Yugi in surprise. "After what happened with Horhay, I didn't think that you would ever love again." Sugoroku said._

"_I hadn't planned on it. Yami somehow managed to find his way into my heart. I can't leave him, Grandpa. Going back and being with Yami and our child is what my heart is telling me." Yugi said._

_Sugoroku smiled. "Then go back." Sugoroku said._

_~End Flashback~_

'Thanks, Grandpa. Without you, I might have lost what I really love.' Yugi thought.

Yami had his head resting on Yugi's chest as he slept, a content smile on his face.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and settled back down to sleep. 'I wouldn't give Yami up for anything. He means too much to me for me to give him up.' Yugi thought as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi takes back command of the kingdom, and Horhay is dealt with.

R&R.


	26. The End of Horhay

Chapter 26- The End of Horhay

"You said what?!" Yugi shouted.

Joey, Otogi, Ryou, and Malik all jumped backwards and fell into the pile as Yugi shouted at them.

After two weeks, Yugi had been able to take back command of the kingdom from Heba, and Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Otogi all had told Yugi what they had said and how upset it had made Yami.

"How the hell could you say all those things to Yami?! You knew that he had to be upset, and the fact that he was pregnant should have made you think before you said anything! That stress could have done some serious harm to him or the baby!" Yugi growled at them.

All four gulped, having forgotten that Yugi was very protective of the people that he cared about, and they knew that anyone that dared to hurt someone he cared abut would be in a heap of trouble. They knew that they were dead.

"Yugi, we know that what we said was stupid, wrong, and unjustified. We weren't thinking." Joey said, thinking that Yugi was angry about what was said."Joey, I don't give a damn about what you said. It when you said it and who you said it in front of!" Yugi snapped.

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked.

"Otogi, Yami is my mate, and he loved me, meaning that he had just found out that there was a chance that I could die, and he would be left alone. He was in a very vulnerable, emotional state, and you said all that! Given the stress that Yami would have been under, it could have caused him to have problems with the pregnancy! Not to mention the fact that Heba is my brother, and he just found out that I could have died. It's because of what those two would have been feeling that I am pissed!" Yugi said angrily.

"Okay, Yugi. We did choose a rather inopportune time to say all things, and we are really sorry about what we said. We never had any intention to hurt them. That's the last thing that we had in mind at the time." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We would have never said that to hurt them." Malik agreed.

"Have you even bothered to apologize to either one of them for it?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, no." Joey said.

"Then I suggest that you apologize to them _before_ I kill you." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." the four agreed.

"Good. I don't want to have to ask you to apologize again." Yugi said.

The four nodded, knowing that if they didn't, Yugi would kill them.

* * *

Yami was in the lounge alone as the others had things that they were doing. He was just reading a book.

Yugi had virtually ordered Yami to do nothing strenuous, so Yami was doing as he was told and doing nothing because he knew that he would be in a lot of trouble if Yugi found out that he did something that he wasn't supposed to.

Yami didn't pay any attention to the fact that the door to the room opened and just kept reading.

"Um, Yami."

Yami looked up and saw that Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Otogi were in the room.

"Could we talk to you for a minute, Yami?" Joey asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yami asked as he marked his place in his book and set the book aside.

"Well, we wanted to apologize to you." Ryou said.

"Apologize? About what?" Yami asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"About what we said to you when Ishizu told us that Yugi might not survive." Otogi said.

Yami then remembered what they had said that day. "Oh. That." Yami said.

"Yeah. Yami, we're really sorry about what we said. We shouldn't have said what we did. It was insensitive and uncalled for. There is really no excuse for what happened." Malik said.

"Oh. I forgave you for that already. I was angry at what you said, but I did forgive you for that." Yami said.

"Thanks. Now, Yugi doesn't have to kill us." Joey said.

"He knows?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. When we told him, he blew at us." Ryou said.

"Well, I do forgive you for what happened. Just don't do it again. Yugi really did nothing to deserve what you said." Yami said.

"No. He didn't." Malik agreed.

"It won't happen again." Ryou said.

"As long as it doesn't happen again." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Otogi were all sitting in the throne room.

"Yugi, since you're back on your feet, I think that it's time we address a problem that we have." Heba said.

"What is that?" Yugi asked, thinking that it had something to do with what happened while he was unconscious.

"Well, I think that you need to choose a new council." Heba said.

"Yeah. That was something that we learned that the people do want." Ryou agreed.

Yugi leaned back on the throne. "I see. I suppose it is time for me to appoint new members for the council, though I have decided to make a few changes in the council." Yugi said.

"Like what? You have to have one." Otogi said.

"I know. I don't plan to not appoint one. I just have decided to change a few things that concern the council." Yugi said.

"What changes are you planning to make?" Heba asked.

"Well, I'm not going to have an all-vampire council anymore. There will be the required ten members of the council. However, there will be five vampires on the council, and five humans on the council. I think that it's time for humans to have representation in court." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's an excellent idea." Ryou said, happy with the new adjustments.

"Just one thing. The law. Can you do that?" Malik asked.

"Well, as far as I know, there is no law that says that I cannot have humans on the council. As I recall, the members of the council can't have any criminal backgrounds, they have to publicly state their loyalty to the crown, and they have to abide by the laws that are set up. I don't recall there being a law that states that a member of the council can't be human." Yugi said.

The other five looked at each other before they smiled.

"Yugi, you're a genius. You can have humans on your council." Heba said.

"Yes. I think that the humans would feel better of they have equal representation in the council. It would also satisfy the vampires who also wish that humans had better representations." Malik said.

"When will you decide on who will be on the new council?" Ryou asked.

"Well, first things first. As I was told, Horhay is still in the dungeons. I think that it is time for him to be dealt with as the traitor that he is." Yugi said angrily.

"A good idea. I know that the people will be happy to learn that he has been dealt with." Heba agreed.

"After his trial and execution, I will announce that I am going to have five vampires and five humans for the council. I'll start deciding on who will be on the council as soon as all of that is done." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess you'll announce that Yami is pregnant then, too." Joey said.

"Yes. I will." Yugi said.

"I suppose we should get this trial with Horhay underway." Ryou said.

"We'll do it in an hour. Our mates have to be here as well." Yugi said.

"I guess we know that he'll be executed given what you have already said." Ryou said.

"After all that he has done, there is no way that I am going to let him live now." Yugi said.

"It's fitting. At least he won't die an honorable death like most vampires would." Heba said.

"All right. We'll split up now, and we'll meet back up in an hour." Yugi said.

"What are you planning to do?" Heba asked.

"Let's just say that I have a few words that I need to say to Horhay before the trial." Yugi said.

"But going in the cell isn't a good idea." Joey protested.

"I never said I was going in the cell. Don't worry. I'm going to be fine." Yugi assured them.

* * *

Horhay sat in his cell. He was very weak as he did not have proper treatment for his injuries, and he was only given enough blood so that he would live.

There were footsteps approaching the cell.

Horhay looked up and saw Heba standing there. "So, did the new Emperor decide to see me at last?" Horhay sneered.

"What makes you think that I'm the new Emperor?" Heba asked.

"Simple. If Yugi had still been alive, I would have been dead by now. You're too soft to kill me." Horhay said with a smirk.

"You might want to wipe that smirk off your face, Horhay." Yugi said as he stepped into the light.

Horhay's face vaulted at the sight of Yugi.

"I'm very much alive. Granted, it took some time for me to heal, but I'm back, and you are not going to be living much longer." Yugi said.

"No! You should have died from these injuries!" Horhay exclaimed.

"Well, I'm alive and well, and there's not a damn thing that you can do about it. Your plan to kill me and take the throne from me has failed, so there is nothing that you can do to about it. Unlike all the other vampires who fought alongside you, you will die in shame as a traitor." Yugi said.

"You can't do this!" Horhay exclaimed.

"I can, and I will. I'm not the only one that wants you dead." Yugi said.

"Who else does?" Horhay demanded.

"Just about everyone in the kingdom, humans and vampires alike." Heba said.

Yugi and Heba then walked away.

"No. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to kill Yugi so that I could take the throne. I wasn't supposed to lose." Horhay said, tightening his hands into fists.

* * *

After an hour, everyone had gathered together in the throne room for Horhay's trial.

Ryou and Malik were the only ones that were not there.

Given the importance of the trial, Yugi trusted no one other than Ryou and Malik to bring Horhay to the throne room.

It wasn't long before Ryou and Malik along with other guards brought Horhay into the throne room.

Horhay was still chained and there were shackles on his feet. His hands were also shackled behind his back to prevent him from escaping.

Once Horhay was at the throne, Ryou and Malik took their places by the throne.

The other guards that were left with Horhay forced Horhay to kneel before Yugi.

"Horhay, you are charged with high treason in an attempt to overthrow me and take the throne. You also charged in the attempts on the lives of everyone here in working with the former council to kill me. How do you plead?" Yugi asked.

Horhay said nothing.

"By your silence, I will assume that you are saying that you are guilty." Yugi said.

"Don't ask me to be sorry for what I did!" Horhay spat.

The guards started to strike him, but a look from Yugi told them to leave him be.

"I didn't ask you if you were sorry. I asked if you were guilty." Yugi said.

"So what if I'm guilty?! You should have never allowed humans to live in this kingdom! They have no place in it! Humans and vampires cannot co-exist!" Horhay shouted.

Yugi stood up from the throne. "Humans and vampires cannot co-exist. If that is what you believe, then you have very little to base that on. For the past five hundred years, humans and vampires have lived in relative peace. There has been no great call for humans to be eliminated until you and the council started all this. Humans and vampires fought together in the war that you caused. In fact, many vampires were taken down through a joint effort with humans. You say humans and vampires cannot co-exist, but the actions that have been taken seem to say the exact opposite." Yugi said.

Horhay was speechless as Yugi had given proof that humans and vampires could live together in peace.

"It doesn't matter what your reasons for what you did were. It does not change the fact that you have committed treason. I may have only banished you last time, but this time, you are not going to be so lucky. Horhay, you will be executed for your actions of high treason against this kingdom." Yugi said.

Horhay looked at him in disbelief. He had never thought that this would happen.

"You will die a public death." Yugi said.

It meant that he would face public humiliation by being executed in front of all of the people of Egypt. He would die in shame and disgrace.

"Take him back to the dungeons. His execution will be tonight." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik went with the guards to take Horhay back to the dungeons.

"Well, I would say that he was shocked.' Heba said.

"He tries to say that his reasons for what he did was for the good of the kingdom when he only wanted every vampire to have the same views that he did in how he felt toward humans." Yugi said.

"So, he is going to die, isn't he?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. He was tried for high treason once five hundred years ago. He was banished, so when he returned, he was asking for a death sentence." Joey said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"When a person is banished from the kingdom, they are forbidden from ever setting foot back in the kingdom ever again. If they do return, they will be killed for it. A citizen could kill that person and nothing would be done to them because the person was banished." Otogi explained.

"So, he would have been killed regardless." Marik said.

"Yes. His acts of treason only ensured his death." Yugi said.

* * *

Horhay sat in his cell, angry at what had happened. 'I thought that this would have ended in my favor. I didn't think that Yugi would have had the courage to kill me.' Horhay thought.

"Problem?"

Horhay looked up and was surprised to see that Yugi was standing there.

Yugi stood with his arms crossed looking at Horhay with a cold expression.

"What do you want?" Horhay snarled.

"I came here to tell you that I never intended to kill you in the battle we had." Yugi said.

"You didn't?" Horhay asked.

"No. I intended to let you live so that you could die in humiliation and disgrace in front of the very people that you hate the most. Humans." Yugi said.

"You bastard!" Horhay snarled.

"You think that humans are so worthless when they are not. Humans are part of what brought your downfall." Yugi said. He turned to leave.

"I never thought that you would do this to me. I thought you loved me." Horhay said.

Yugi turned back. "Horhay, those feelings for you died over four hundred years ago. I have felt nothing for you in all that time. I don't care about you in anyway." Yugi said.

From the look in Yugi's eyes, Horhay knew Yugi was telling the truth.

"I have felt nothing for you for a long time. I won't feel anything when you die. You deserve it for all that you did." Yugi said. He started to walk off before he turned back to look at Horhay. "Just so you know, I love Yami, and there's not a damn thing that you can do about it." Yugi said. He walked off, leaving a stunned Horhay behind.

* * *

That night, Yugi stood at the balcony of the throne room that overlooked the place where Horhay would be publicly executed. The people of the kingdom were also gathered there, waiting to hear what their king would say to them.

"My people, as you all know, three weeks ago, a great battle took place here at the palace. There were traitors to the kingdom who betrayed us in an attempt to overthrow me and put a new king in place, one who would act in the way that they wanted." Yugi said.

The people started to boo and shoot angry remarks.

"All the traitorous vampires were killed except for one. Horhay." Yugi said.

At the name of Horhay, the crowd started getting angry, even more so after Horhay was brought out.

"For his crimes against the kingdom, he has been sentenced to death, which you all will witness now." Yugi said.

The crowd cheered at hearing that Horhay would be dying for what he did.

Horhay couldn't believe that the people were actually cheering for his demise.

Yugi signaled for Ryou and Malik to proceed.

The two walked forward.

One look at them told Horhay that they were enjoying this.

Ryou took Horhay and forced his head rather roughly under the blade of the guillotine.

Horhay grunted in pain.

Malik then released the blade, and it cut off Horhay's head.

The crowd was happy that Horhay was dead.

* * *

"So, is it really over now?" Yami asked Yugi that night.

"Yes, it is. Everything about this is over now." Yugi said.

"What do we do now?" Yami asked.

"All you have to do now is worry about taking care of yourself and our child." Yugi said.

"What about the kingdom?" Yami asked as the two lay down in bed together.

"Well, I'll be dealing with that as usual. Ill have to gather together a new council." Yugi said.

"Maybe this one won't betray you." Yami said.

"It had better not." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two were asleep, grateful for the fact that they could look forward to calmer lives now.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Horhay's gone, so I'm sure that many of you are happy with that.

Next: Things will be laid back. Not sure what will be in it, though.

R&R.


	27. Back to Normal

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip between the bold if you don't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Back to Normal

Yugi was sitting in his office with Heba sitting across from him.

"Any luck on the council?" Heba asked.

"Well, I have a few members, both human and vampire. I still need one human and two vampires." Yugi replied.

"When you made the announcement that there would be a human and vampire council, I could tell that the people were very excited about it." Heba said.

"Of course they were. They know that humans will have an equal representation in the court now." Yugi said.

"Who do you have so far?" Heba asked.

"The three vampires are Anzu, Mahado, and Isis. I know that they would be more than happy to be on the council. The humans are Shimon, Mai, Arthur, and Pegasus." Yugi said.

"I don't see why you didn't just let our mates be the human council." Heba said.

"Heba, there is a law that no member of the council can have a mate that is already in the court. We both are members of the court as well as Malik, Joey, Ryou, and Otogi. Our mates can't be on the council." Yugi explained.

"I know. It would make things a lot easier, though." Heba said.

"Yes, it would." Yugi agreed.

"Do you have any ideas about the last few members of the council?" Heba asked.

"A few ideas, but nothing definite yet." Yugi answered.

"How are you and Yami doing?" Heba asked.

"We're fine, Heba." Yugi said.

"Still don't like talking about your relationship?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked up at him. "Heba, what goes on in our relationship is between us. I would rather not discuss our relationship otherwise." Yugi asked.

"Okay. I get it. You don't want to talk about the relationship." Heba said.

"Well, we are fine, though." Yugi said. He leaned back in his chair and said, "You know, after what happened with Horhay, I didn't think that I would ever open my heart up to anyone again." Yugi said.

"And yet, Yami somehow managed to get into your heart." Heba said.

"Yeah. He did." Yugi agreed.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question and you be completely honest with me?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you know that I am going to be honest with you." Yugi said.

"Did you ever really love Horhay?' Heba asked.

"No. I don't think I ever did to be honest. It was infatuation. I'm glad I didn't have much to do with him." Yugi said.

"Well, he's dead now, and he can't interfere in your life anymore." Heba said.

"I know, and I have a great mate." Yugi said.

"Yes, you do." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall after a long day. He had finally been able to choose the last few members of the council. 'I'll have to do everything about making them official later. I am too tired.' Yugi thought. He walked into his chambers only to find that it was empty. 'Hmm. I guess Yami is talking to the others.' Yugi thought.

Before Yugi could react, he suddenly found himself on his back, being pinned to the bed.

Yugi looked up into a smirking Yami's face.

"I've been waiting for you to come to bed for a while, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi gulped. Yami had a predatory look in his eyes that he had never soon before. "Y-you have." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because it has been too long since we were last together." Yami said.

Yugi could tell that Yami wanted him, and from the looks of it, Yami was wanting to be the dominant one.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi roughly. Yugi was shocked by Yami's forcefulness, but soon started to kiss Yami back.

Yugi could have easily overpowered Yami and gotten free, but Yugi decided to let Yami be dominant this time around.

**LEMONS STARTS HERE!**

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth letting Yami inside of his mouth. Yami roamed around the inside of Yugi's mouth rather roughly. As he was doing this, Yami started to unbutton Yugi's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yami pulled Yugi's shirt and coat and off and threw them to floor.

Yami the broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Yugi's neck. Yugi let out a hum of appreciation as Yami was giving him pleasure this time around. Yami sucked on Yugi's pulse point for a moment before he continued on down.

Once at one of Yugi's nipples, Yami took it into his mouth and started to suck on it. Yugi arched his back at this. When Yami was done with the one nipple, he turned his attention to the other nipple and started to suck on it. Once both were hard, Yami continued on down. As he kissed down Yugi's stomach, Yami reached down and unbuckled Yugi's pants. Yami then pulled Yugi's pants along with his boxers off and threw them to the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool hair hit his member.

Yami then placed his hands on Yugi's hips and leaned down, starting to lick Yugi's member from the tip to the base and then back up.

Yugi moaned as Yami did this until he had licked up every inch of Yugi's member.

Yami then licked roughly at the tip of Yugi's member, lapping up the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

Yugi cried out at this.

Yami soon decided that he would have mercy on his mate and deep-throated him.

Yugi screamed as his hands came down to tangle in Yami's hair.

Yami started to suck lazily on Yugi's member as he reached forward and started to fondle his balls.

Yugi was drowning in the pleasure that he was being given.

It wasn't long before Yugi could feel himself reaching his end. Yugi was too lost in the feelings to tell Yami.

Yami started to suck harder on Yugi, wanting him to release.

Yugi felt himself reach his end and, came spilling his seed into Yami's mouth as he screamed out, "YAMI!"

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was wanting from the feelings that Yami had caused.

As Yugi recovered, Yami started to take off his clothes until he was also naked. Yami reached over and grabbed the lube before he leaned over Yugi and kissed him again.

Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami as Yami started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yami coated three of his fingers in the lube before he dropped the bottle. Yami then spread his own legs some before he reached to his entrance and slipped one finger into his entrance. Yami started to thrust the finger in and out before he added in the second finger and started to stretch himself. Once Yami was satisfied with the two, he added in the third finger. Once Yami finished preparing himself, he removed his fingers.

Yami then broke the kiss with Yugi.

"What's gotten into you, Yami?" Yugi asked, panting slightly.

"I don't know, but I wanted to make love tonight." Yami answered. He then leaned down and started to kiss Yugi again.

Yugi didn't realize that Yami had positioned himself over his member. He was shocked when his member was suddenly engulfed in warm heat. "Yami!" Yugi said.

Yami smirked down at him. "I wasn't about to pass this chance up." Yami said.

"But you might have hurt yourself." Yugi said.

"I didn't. I prepared myself." Yami said before he raised himself up until only the tip of Yugi's member was left inside of him before he slammed back down onto Yugi.

Both moaned at the feelings that they were causing.

Yugi raised his hands and grasped Yami's hips to help Yami.

Yami started to move up and down on Yugi at a faster pace, making the thrusts harder and faster.

Yugi started to thrust up against Yami as well, loving the feel of Yami around him. He shifted his hips and truck Yami's prostate.

"YUGI!" Yami cried, being thrown off momentarily before he started riding Yami again.

The two started to go at a fast pace as they made love to each other.

It wasn't long before Yugi felt himself reach his end. Yugi reached up and started to stroke Yami in time with their lovemaking.

Yami panted as he felt the hand on him, stroking him. It was soon that Yami reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released onto Yugi's hand and stomach.

Yami's walls clamped around Yugi, throwing Yami over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Yugi moaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yami.

After a few tense moments, Yami collapsed forward onto Yugi.

Both were panting as they rode the waves of their releases.

Yugi started to stroke Yami's hair. "We'll have to make love like that more often." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Yugi?" Yami said.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Can you make love to me now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. "I suppose so." Yugi agreed. He slipped them over so that Yami was below him. He leaned down and kissed Yami before he pulled out until only his tip of left in before he thrust back into Yami.

Yami let out a moan as he raised his legs to wrap around Yugi's waist.

Yugi started to thrust into Yami deeper, faster, and harder.

Yami moaned into the kiss as he enjoyed the feeling of Yugi moving inside of him.

Yugi thrust in even faster, hitting Yami's prostate.

"Ah! Yugi! So good! Don't stop!" Yami moaned.

"Yami! So tight! So hot! So wonderful!" Yugi groaned as he quickened his pace.

The two started to move against each other even faster.

Yugi soon felt himself near his end. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Yami was the first to reach his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp around him, and he was also pushed over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released into Yami's body.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi pulled out of Yami before he collapsed beside them. He wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him close.

Yami snuggled up against Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's chest.

Yugi started to stroke Yami's hair. "What brought that on? Last account I had, you weren't into making love right now." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I don't know. For some reason, I just wanted to make love tonight." Yami answered.

"Well, I didn't mind in the least." Yugi said. He rubbed the slight bulge of Yami's stomach. "How have you been today?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. I'm not sick as much, and I'm eating more." Yami answered.

"Well, Ishizu did say that that would happen." Yugi said.

"I know. I like being able to eat again." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "Do I even want to know what you've been eating?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not." Yami answered.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The two settled down to sleep.

* * *

"So, who are the last few members of the council?" Ryou asked.

"Well, human-wise the last member is Alister. Vampire-wise, the last two members are Odion and Rishid." Yugi answered.

"Glad to have that out of the way?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi answered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do all that with them now." Malik said.

"Yes, and this minute actually." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the ten members of the council gathered in the throne room.

"You have all been selected as the new members of the council. Do you all swear your loyalty to the kingdom and pledge to advise me in ways that are best for the kingdom?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we do." the ten replied.

"Good. Your duties are to advise me in matters that pertain to the kingdom, and you are to consider the kingdom as a whole and advise me in the ways that will be best for the people of the kingdom." Yugi said.

"We understand." they all said.

"Good. You will start as the council tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the council members said.

* * *

Yami had gone to see Ishizu as it was time for a scheduled check-up.

"How have you been, Yami?" Ishizu asked.

"I'm fine although I'm eating a lot more and strange things at that." Yami said.

"That's common. Let's see how you're doing." Ishizu said.

Ishizu then checked on the babies. "Well, this is news." Ishizu said.

"What? Is everything all right?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Yami. You're just having twins." Ishizu said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. After a moment, it sunk in. "Twins?!" Yami exclaimed.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. Twins. You should be happy." Ishizu said.

"I am, but this is just a shock." Yami said.

"That's understandable." Ishizu said.

'Yugi is going to get one hell of a surprise tonight.' Yami thought.

* * *

That night, Yugi returned to his chambers to find Yami sitting on the bed, reading.

"HI, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. How was your day?" Yami asked.

"Fine. The new council has been arranged." Yugi said.

"That's good. I'm certain that the people are happy now that there are humans on the council." Yami said.

"I know. They'll start their duties tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. I went to see Ishizu for my check-up today." Yami said.

"And how is our child?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to Yami.

"Fine. Everything is fine." Yami answered.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Ishizu did tell me one thing, though." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"We're having twins." Yami answered.

IT took Yugi a moment to register the statement. "TWINS?!" Yugi suddenly shouted.

"Um, yeah." Yami said.

The next thing Yami knew, he was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Yami, that's great!" Yugi said.

"You're happy about this." Yami said.

"Of course I am. I think that it's great." Yugi said.

"I was worried that you would be upset." Yami said.

"Of course I'm not. I think that this is great. We're going to be having twins." Yugi said as he rubbed Yami's belly.

"Well, we'll have them in a few months." Yami said.

"And I can't wait." Yugi said.

Yugi then leaned forward and kissed Yami passionately. Yami happily kissed back.

They were excited about having twins.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet. This story is almost over. Not sure how many chapter left. Probably three-five chapter left.

I have a poll up, so please vote in it.

R&R.


	28. Excited News

This chapter contains a lemon, so skip the area between the bold if you don't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28- Exciting News

~Three Months Later~

Yami lay on his bed as he read a book.

Yami was now five months pregnant, and he had learned that carrying twins was not an easy thing. He was big already and still had four months before he would have the babies.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called, putting his book aside.

Atemu walked into the room. "Hey, Yami." Atemu said.

"Hey, Atemu. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to go and take a walk in the gardens." Atemu said.

"Sure thing. I could use a little fresh air." Yami agreed.

The two left the room and headed out into the gardens.

"How have you been doing?" Atemu asked.

"I've been fine. Tired, but fine." Yami answered.

"I can't imagine having to cry twins." Atemu said.

"It's not easy, but I don't mind it. It's an exciting thought to have kids. Although I do feel fat and undesirable most of the time." Yami said.

"I'm sure that Yugi doesn't think that at all." Atemu said.

"No. He doesn't. He showed me that last night." Yami said.

"Yami! I didn't need to know that!" Atemu groaned.

"Sorry. Yugi does know how to make me feel better with that. Yugi's been great about managing the kingdom and spending time with me." Yami said.

"Have you started on the nursery, yet?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I have. In fact, Yugi and I have been spending a lot of time on that." Yami said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"Isn't today yours and Heba's anniversary?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, but as busy as Heba's been lately, I'm sure that he's forgotten." Atemu said.

"I don't think that he would have forgotten, Atemu." Yami said.

"Well, he hasn't said a word to me about it." Atemu said.

* * *

"Does Atemu suspect anything?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. He doesn't realize that I have planned a romantic evening for us." Heba replied.

"Well, I'm sure that he'll be surprised when you show him the room." Yugi said.

"I just hope that he doesn't come in there too soon." Heba said.

"I think that we can make sure that he doesn't. Besides, Atemu likes to be out of the room from what I've seen." Yugi said.

"What about you and Yami? Are you two excited about the twins?" Heba asked.

"Yes. We're getting the nursery ready now." Yugi replied.

"Well, I know that Yami will be glad when he has the babies." Heba said.

"He will, and we're both ready to see our kids." Yugi said.

"Anyway, I had better go and get everything finished for tonight." Heba said before walking off.

Yugi shook his head. 'Heba's a romantic. Than again, I have become like that, too.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were in the gardens late that night, just talking.

"Are you going to call on Heba not remembering?" Yami asked.

"No. I'll use it later against him." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "We have become evil since we were mated." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu agreed.

"Not interrupting, am I?" Yugi asked as he approached them.

"No. What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba was looking for you, Atemu. I think he's in your room. He seems a little stressed." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'd better go." Atemu said before he left.

"I can't believe that Heba forgot what to day was." Yami said.

"Yami, don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"Today is their anniversary, and Heba didn't remember." Yami said as the two walked off toward their room.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, Heba wasn't in one of the meetings today. He's been in their room getting things ready for their anniversary." Yugi said.

"You mean, he didn't forget?" Yami asked.

"No. He's been planning a surprise for Atemu. I just said Heba was stressed so that Atemu would go to the room. Heba's waiting for him." Yugi said.

"Wow. I got that one wrong." Yami said.

"Yeah. You did. Come on. Let's get to our room. You look like your feet are killing you." Yugi said.

"They are." Yami agreed as the two walked to their room.

* * *

Atemu arrived at his chambers and opened the door, walking in. "Heba, are you-" Atemu cut off as soon as he saw the room.

The lights were off, but there were candles littered around the room, lit, giving the room a soft glow. The sheets on the bed had been changed to silk, crimson sheets. On the table was dinner, all of Atemu's favorites.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Atemu's waist from behind. "Do you like it?"

"Heba, what is this?" Atemu asked.

"Well, today is our anniversary, so I thought that we would celebrate." Heba said.

Atemu turned around to face Heba. "You mean, you remembered?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I remembered. I spent all day getting this ready." Heba said.

"You did?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Yugi covered for me in the meetings so that I could do all this. I would never forget our anniversary, Atemu." Heba said.

"Then I owe you an apology. I thought that you forgot." Atemu said.

"Nope. I didn't forget. Should we eat?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed.

The two sat down at the table and started eating.

"So, what do you think?" Heba asked.

"I think that you outdid yourself. The room is gorgeous." Atemu said.

"I'm glad that you think that." Heba said.

The two soon finished their dinner.

"Well, you certainly do know how to be romantic, Heba." Atemu said.

"Well, there is something else." Heba said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

Heba walked over to the nightstand and took out a small, gift-wrapped box. "This is for you." Heba said, handing the box to Atemu.

"What's this?" Atemu asked.

"An anniversary gift. Open it." Heba said.

Atemu opened the box and was shocked to find a ring with an amethyst stone in it surrounded by diamonds. "Heba, this is a beautiful ring." Atemu breathed.

"Thank you." Heba said, taking the ring out of the box. "I know that our way of mating is different to how humans are used to it, so I thought that this ring would give some human endearment to the mating." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Heba, thank you so much." Atemu said.

Heba then slid the ring onto Atemu's finger. "I thought that you would like this." Heba said.

"I love it." Atemu said.

Heba then leaned down and kissed Atemu. Atemu then wrapped his arms around Heba and kissed him back, opening his mouth and letting Heba's tongue into his mouth. Heba roamed around the moist cavern, drawing a moan from Atemu.

Heba soon broke the kiss. "Well, that certainly was a good thank you." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Maybe we finish off the anniversary night." Atemu said.

"And how is that?" Heba asked teasingly.

"The same way we finished the mating night." Atemu answered.

"I thought that you would never ask." Heba said. He leaned down and kissed Atemu again.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's neck as he let out a moan.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba let his hands fall to Atemu's shirt, and he started to unbutton the shirt. Once the shirt was completely, Heba unhooked Atemu's arms from around his neck and then pushed the shirt off of Atemu's shoulders, letting the shirt fall to the floor. Heba then moved down and started to kiss Atemu down his neck.

Atemu let out an appreciative moan as Heba laid butterfly kisses on Atemu's neck.

Heba then started to suck on Atemu's pulse point, drawing a louder moan from Atemu. Heba then pushed Atemu backwards so that he landed on the bed.

Heba climbed onto the bed with Atemu before he straddled Atemu by the waist. He leaned down and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Atemu's chest.

Atemu closed his eyes and moaned as Heba pleasured him.

Heba then took one of Atemu's nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it before he sucked on Atemu's nipple as Atemu arched his back and cried out at that. Heba sucked on the nipple until it was hard before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once done, Heba moved on down Atemu's body and dipped his tongue into Atemu's naval several times.

Heba then sat up and unbuckled the belt before he took Atemu's pants and boxers off, throwing them onto the floor.

Atemu shivered as the cold air hit his heated member.

Heba smirked when he saw that Atemu's member was already erect. He placed his hands on Atemu's hips before he leaned down and took Atemu's member into his mouth.

"Heba!" Atemu cried as he was engulfed in warm heat.

Heba started to suck on Atemu's member. His sucks were hard.

"Ah! Heba! So good!" Atemu moaned.

Heba could tell that Atemu was getting close to the end and let go of Atemu's member.

Atemu groaned in disappointment.

Heba chuckled. "If you recall from our mating night, there's a lot more to be done." Heba said. He then took off his own clothes, throwing them into the floor with Atemu's.

Atemu spread his legs so that Heba could settle between them.

Heba reached over and took the lube in his hand before he coated three fingers in it. He then positioned one finger at Atemu's entrance before he slipped one finger inside.

Atemu moaned as Heba started to move the finger within him.

Heba then slipped in a second finger and started to stretch Atemu.

"Heba!" Atemu cried when Heba's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Heba smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot, getting a cry of pleasure from Atemu each time. He then slipped in the third finger and started to stretch Atemu even more as he thrust his fingers up into Atemu's prostate. He then removed his fingers.

Atemu groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Atemu. You're about to get what you want." Heba said. He took the lotion and coated his member in it before he positioned himself at Atemu's entrance. Heba then thrust all the way in with one movement, striking Atemu's prostate immediately.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu cried as he raised his legs to wrap them around Heba's waist.

Heba then pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Atemu before he thrust back in. He set a rough, fast pace for them, knowing that Atemu preferred it that way.

"Ah! Heba! Oh! So good! Faster!" Atemu moaned.

"Atemu! So tight! So hot!" Heba groaned as he picked up speed.

Atemu's nails dug into Heba's shoulders as the pressure started to build up. "H-Heba. I-I'm ge-getting cl-close." Atemu gasped out.

"I know, Atemu. S-so am I." Heba said. He reached between their bodies and grasped Atemu's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Atemu was the first one to reach his end. "HEBA!" Atemu cried as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Heba felt Atemu's walls clamp down onto him member tightly, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "ATEMU!" Heba groaned as he released into Atemu.

After a few moments, Heba collapsed on top of Atemu, exhausted.

Both were panting and sweating from their actions.

Heba brushed Atemu's bangs out of his eyes and said, "I think that was wonderful."

"So do I." Atemu agreed. He rose up so that he could kiss Heba on the lips.

"Well, it was the best way to spend our anniversary." Heba said. He the rolled over, bringing Atemu on top of him while Heba was still buried deep inside of Atemu. "Now, I think that it's time for another round." Heba said.

"You, um, want me to, um, ride you?" Atemu asked as a blush spread across his face.

"Yes." Heba answered.

It wouldn't be the first time that Atemu had ridden Heba.

Atemu then lifted his hips until only the tip of Heba's member was left inside of him before he slammed back down.

Both moaned at the feelings that were running rampant though them.

Heba could feel himself reaching his end. Before he could react, he released into Atemu, moaning, "ATEMU!"

Atemu whimpered as he was still hard as he hadn't reached his end yet.

Heba had an idea and flipped them back over so that Atemu was back on his back. Heba then pulled out of Atemu.

"Heba, it hurts!" Atemu whined.

"I'll fix that." Heba said. He placed his hands on Atemu's hips before he leaned down and took Atemu into his mouth.

Atemu screamed as he was engulfed in the warm heat.

Heba started to bob his head up and down on Atemu's member. He sucked on Atemu's member to bring him to his end.

"HEBA!" Atemu cried as he released into Heba's mouth.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Heba swallowed every drop of Atemu's release before he let go of Atemu's member.

Atemu was panting and sweating from his release.

"Hmm. I think that this was a great way to spend our anniversary." Heba said.

"I think so, too." Atemu agreed.

"And I don't think that we're done." Heba said before he leaned down and kissed Atemu again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Heba woke up with Atemu lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around Atemu. Heba smiled before he noticed that something was different about Atemu's scent.

Heba's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was different.

Atemu was pregnant!

Heba smiled at the thought. 'I guess last night was more that I thought.' Heba said to himself.

Soon, Atemu woke up. He smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Heba asked.

"What little I did sleep, yes." Atemu replied.

"Well, you were the one who wanted the last two rounds last night." Heba reminded him.

"And you wanted the first five." Atemu retorted.

"Atemu, you know how a vampire can sense any change in their mate." Heba said.

"Yeah." Atemu replied.

"Well, I think that you should know something rather important then." Heba said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you're pregnant." Heba said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed, bolting up.

"Vampires can sense it the moment it happens." Heba said.

"So, last night-" Atemu started.

"You got pregnant." Heba finished.

"Wow." Atemu said.

"It'll be a little while before Ishizu can tell you, though." Heba said.

"In that case, let's keep it to ourselves right now." Atemu said.

"Sure thing." Heba agreed.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Heba walked into his chambers after a long day in meetings. He walked into his chambers and found Atemu on the bed.

"You okay?' Atemu asked.

"I'm fine. Jus at little tired." Heba replied.

"Um, Heba. I went to see Ishizu today." Atemu said.

"And what did she say?" Heba asked.

"She confirmed that I'm pregnant." Atemu answered.

Heba smiled. "Well, we knew that." Heba said.

"I know. It was just nice to have her confirm it." Atemu replied.

Heba then kissed him. "Does this mean that we can tell everyone now?" Heba asked.

"Sure thing." Atemu replied.

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah. Ishizu confirmed it today." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess there are congratulations in order." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"I guess there'll be several babies coming in the near future." Yami said.

"Yeah, but yours will be first." Atemu said.

"I know that." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hadn't done an Atemu/Heba lemon since the start of the story, so I decided to do one.

Next: Yami has the twins.

If you haven't voted in the poll, please vote.

R&R.


	29. The Twins Arrive

Chapter 29- The Twins Arrive

~Four Months Later~

Yugi had just finished in a meeting with the council, and he was walking down the hall.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned to find that Heba was catching up to him.

"Where are you going?" Heba asked.

"I'm going to my room." Yugi answered.

"Going to check on Yami?" Heba asked.

"Of course I am. He could go into labor at any time, and he is going to have twins." Yugi said.

"I can understand that. Atemu is only four months pregnant, and I'm already a nervous wreck." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you can get a little practice in before yours arrives when ours are born. I'm certain Atemu will get in some practice." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He probably will." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yami was lying in his bed, readying a book. He was very big now.

The door opened, Yugi walked into the room. "Hi, Yami. How are you doing?" Yugi asked as he walked over and kissed Yami.

"I'm fine, Yugi. I'm just real tired." Yami answered.

"Well, that's understandable." Yugi said as he sat down beside Yami.

Forgetting his book, Yami cuddled up against Yugi. "I just wish I felt better about myself." Yami said.

"Yami, you look great. You don't have anything to be upset about." Yugi said as he started to stroke Yami's hair.

"Yugi, I ma fat when I used to be thin." Yami grumbled.

"And you'll get your old body back after you have the twins. Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"I wish that I was as confident about this as you are." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't need to worry about that." Yugi said as he placed a hand on Yami's stomach.

Yami sighed. "I guess I don't need to worry about it right now." Yami agreed.

"No, you don't." Yugi agreed.

"Well, at least the nursery is ready for when these two decide to come." Yami said.

"We had to have the nursery ready." Yugi reminded him.

* * *

Heba walked into his chambers to find that Atemu was not in the room. He frowned, wondering where Atemu could be before he realized that the shower was running.

Heba smirked. 'So, Atemu's in the shower, is he?' Heba thought.

Heba snuck into the bathing chambers and quickly stripped himself of his clothing before he entered the shower.

Atemu had his back to Heba, so he had no idea that Heba was even in the shower with him.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Atemu's waist.

Atemu jumped, but the grip on his waist didn't lessen.

"What's wrong, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Heba, what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Not much." Heba replied before he leaned down and started to lick Atemu's neck.

Atemu shivered at this. He hadn't been with Heba in a while. "How long before you have to go back to meeting?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm. I believe Yugi mentioned us gathering together for the next meeting in three hours. Plenty of time." Heba said.

Atemu turned around and kissed Heba. Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Heba broke the kiss and said, "Should we go to the bed or stay right here?" He then started to lick up Atemu's neck.

Atemu shivered at the feel of Heba's tongue on his neck. "T-the be-bed." Atemu gasped out.

"All right." Heba said. He turned off the shower before he picked Atemu up and headed back into the bedroom.

* * *

Yami lay awake in the middle of the night. He let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but the twins were seeing to it that he wouldn't get any sleep that night. Another sharp kick to his side had Yami grimacing slightly.

Yami finally sat up and turned to see that Yugi was fast asleep. 'At least Yugi is getting some sleep.' Yami thought. He finally got out of the bed and put a robe on before he walked out onto the balcony.

The night air was a little cool, but it didn't bother Yami in the least.

Yami leaned forward on the rail and looked around.

It was always so beautiful at night.

Yami often liked to come out here and see it at night. Now, since he couldn't sleep, he decided that he would look out.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Yami.

"What are you doing out here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I can't sleep. The babies are active and won't let me sleep." Yami answered.

Yugi chuckled. "Well, might as well get used to it because we won't be getting a lot of sleep at night once the twins arrive." Yugi said.

"I know. I just wish that I could sleep now while I have the chance." Yami said.

"Well, you don't have to do anything, so if you can get to sleep during the day, you can get some rest." Yugi said.

"Okay. Sorry about waking you up." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on back to bed. Maybe you can get to sleep." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess it won't hurt to try and sleep." Yami agreed.

The two went back to their room and lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he found that Yami was asleep beside him. 'At least he finally fell asleep.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got out of bed and showered before he dressed.

'I'll let Yami sleep late. He deserves it.' Yugi thought.

Yugi left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Yami awoke to loud pounding on the door.

"What the-" Yami started.

"YAMI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP HALF THE MORNING ALREADY!" Marik shouted.

Yami growled. 'I'm going to kill him.' Yami thought. He got up out of bed and opened the door. "What do you want?" Yami demanded.

"Why are you being so lazy?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, Seto. Maybe because I was kept up half the night by the twins, and I was trying to get some sleep." Yami said, glaring at Marik.

"Oops." Marik said.

"Come on in." Yami said.

The five entered the room.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. The twins were active last night, and it was early this morning before I finally fell asleep." Yami answered. He sighed and said, "Wait here. I need to get a shower and get dressed." Yami said before he walked into the bathing chambers.

Atemu whacked Marik in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marik asked, rubbing his head.

"For waking Yami up. He obviously needed the sleep." Atemu replied.

"Well, there's nothing that we can do now." Seto said.

A few moments later, Yami walked out of the bathing chambers, dressed.

"So, what should we do?" Bakura asked.

"Something that doesn't involve me leaving this room. I do not want to do a lot of walking." Yami said as he sat down.

"Well, first thing we should probably do is get something sent up here for you to eat." Honda said.

"I agree with that." Yami said.

* * *

"Well, how's Yami?" Joey asked.

"He's been fine. He had a bit of insomnia last night, but he was asleep when I left. I figure that I'll let him sleep as late as he wants." Yugi said.

"Let's just hope that our mates don't decide to wake him up." Heba said.

"Yeah. It would be like them to try and get Yami up if they think that he's sleeping too late." Otogi agreed.

"Well, let's just hope that they don't." Yugi said.

A kitchen servant came up and said, "Emperor."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"There had been a lot of food ordered sent to your chambers. We weren't sure if we should or not." the servant said.

'Yami's awake.' Yugi thought. Aloud, he said, "Yes. All the food should be sent there." Yugi answered.

"Yes, my king." the servant said before they left.

"I think that Yami's up." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I guess we might as well leave them be because there is no way to know what Yami is eating." Yugi said.

* * *

There was a ton of food brought to Yami and Yugi's chambers.

"Are you sure that that's not too much food?" Marik asked.

"No." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"Okay. We got it. You two can eat most of this on your own." Seto said.

"Good. Now, are we going to eat or talk?" Yami asked.

With that, the entire group started to eat.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi walked to his chambers and found Yami sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Yugi. How was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I heard that a lot of food was sent up here today." Yugi said.

"Yeah. All six of us were in the room, and Atemu and I are pregnant. We ate it all." Yami said.

"Please tell me that you and Atemu didn't eat all that food on your own." Yugi said.

"No. We all ate it, all six of us." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just wish that the twins would come already. I'm getting tired of being pregnant." Yami said.

"Yami, you should be careful what you wish for. It might just come true." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, I spent a good bit of the last two hours training with Joey, so I'm going to go and take a shower." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi then walked into the bathing chambers and took a shower.

Yami continued to read his book as Yugi was taking a shower. Yami had noticed that as the day went on, the twins were getting more and more active.

Yami grimaced at a harsh kick. 'Man. Why are they so active?' Yami asked himself.

"Yami, you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up into Yugi's worried amethyst eyes. "I'm fine. The twins are just a bit active." Yami said.

"Do you need me to get Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think so." Yami answered.

"All right. If you think that you're okay." Yugi said.

"I am." Yami said. He then grimaced at another kick.

"Yami, I think that I am going to get Ishizu." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I'm-" Yami started before a gasp cut him off.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, rushing over to him.

"Yugi, I- I think that I've gone into labor." Yami said.

"All right. I'm going to get Ishizu now." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi ran from the room and quickly got Ishizu.

Ishizu and two assistants ran with Yugi back to his chambers.

Yugi had to stay outside while Ishizu helped Yami with the birthing.

Before long, Atemu and Heba came out of their room.

"Yugi. What's wrong?" Heba asked.

"Yami's having the twins now." Yugi answered.

"Now!" the two exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Ishizu was with Yami as he was trying to give birth.

"Yami, I need you to give me a strong push." Ishizu told him.

Yami did as he was told despite the fact that it was hard.

Before long, the sound of crying filled the air.

Ishizu smiled. "Well, the first one is a boy, Yami." Ishizu said.

"A boy?" Yami asked.

Ishizu nodded. She handed the baby to one of the assistants before she turned back to Yami. "Yami, we have to continue with the second one." Ishizu said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

Five hours had passed since Yami had gone into labor, and Yugi was pacing.

"Yugi, calm down." Joey said.

"Forgive me for being a little nervous, Joey." Yugi said.

"Joey, let him pace." Otogi said, knowing that it was better then Yugi doing anything else.

Before long, Ishizu and her assistants came out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Yami had them, and all three of them are fine." Ishizu said.

That was all that Yugi needed to hear before he was in the room.

"What were they?" Malik asked.

"They had a boy and a girl." Ishizu replied.

* * *

Yugi walked into the room to find that Yami was holding the twins.

"Yami, how are you doing?" Yugi asked as he walked over.

"I'm okay. Just tired." Yami answered.

"That's understandable." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed beside Yami.

"Well, we have a son and a daughter now." Yami said as he looked down at the twins.

"Yes, we do." Yugi agreed.

"I guess we now have Chasity and Anthony in our lives now." Yami said.

"Yes, we do." Yugi agreed.

The two were very happy now that they had their children in their lives.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Atemu has the baby.

If you haven't voted in the poll, please vote.

R&R.


	30. Another Baby

This is the last chapter of the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Another Baby

~Five Months Later~

Atemu was now nearing the end of his pregnancy, and he was big.

At this time, Yami was in the room with him with Chasity and Anthony.

"How have you been doing?" Yami asked.

"Other than the fact that I am fat, I'm fantastic." Atemu said sarcastically.

"Well, there is one thing that you can be thankful for." Yami said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"That you're not as big as I was when I had these two. You do remember how big I was then, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I remember, and I am very glad that I am not that big." Atemu said.

"That's not any fun. I should know." Yami said.

Chasity and Anthony were on the bed with them, and the two were playing with them.

"How has having twins been?" Atemu asked.

"It hasn't been as bad as I thought. The first two months, they were keeping us up pretty much all night long. After that, they'll sleep from when we put them down about eight to about five in the morning, so we do get some sleep." Yami answered.

"I hope that mine will sleep like that." Atemu said.

"Well, you're going to have to wait for that to happen." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

* * *

"How have the twins been?" Heba asked Yugi.

"They've been fine. For the last three months, they've been sleeping through the night and getting up at five, so it's not too bad." Yugi said.

"Do you like having them around?" Heba asked.

"Of course I do. I love those kids. I wouldn't trade having them around for anything." Yugi replied.

"I'm kind of worried about this." Heba said.

"You'll be fine, Heba. It's not easy, but you learn." Yugi assured him.

"I hope that you're right." Heba said.

"I am trust me." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess the closer Atemu's been getting to having the baby, the more I've been wondering if I'm going to be a good father." Heba said.

"You're going to be fine, Heba. It may take some time to get used to it, but you are going to be fine." Yugi told him.

* * *

Yami had taken the twins back to their room and put them down for their nap.

The nursery was in a room that connected to their bedroom.

A few minutes later, Yugi entered the bedroom.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said, walking forward and kissing Yugi.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami as he kissed back. "How has your morning been?" Yugi asked when they broke the kiss.

"It's been fine. I've had the twins in Atemu's room since he's not moving around much right now. I just laid them down for their nap." Yami replied.

"Well, that's good. I'm sure that Atemu enjoyed the company." Yugi said.

"He did. He's ready to have the baby now, though." Yami said.

"Well, that's understandable. You were ready to have Chasity and Anthony when you got to the point that Atemu's at." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess anyone who is at that point wants to have the baby." Yami said as the two sat down on the bed.

"I know that Heba's kind of nervous about this." Yugi said.

"You were, too. And you're a great father." Yami said.

"I know, and I told him that he would learn, and that he would be a great father, too." Yugi said.

"I know he will. They're both going to be great parents." Yami said.

* * *

Heba entered his and Atemu's room and found Atemu sitting on the bed. "Hi, Atemu." Heba said, walking over and kissing Atemu on the cheek.

"Hey. What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. I was able to take a break, and I thought that I would come and see how you were." Heba said as he sat down next to Atemu.

"I'm doing just fine, Heba. I'm just a little tired." Atemu replied.

"Well, that's not unusual. Ishizu said that you would start to feel more tired now." Heba said.

"I know, but I am ready to have this baby already." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it. I am certain that you will have this baby soon." Heba said.

"I hope I do. I am tired of feeling so fat." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're not fat. You're pregnant." Heba said.

"I know that, but I still that way. I just don't feel like I'm that attractive now." Atemu said.

Heba then smirked. "Then why don't I show you that I think you're still very attractive." Heba said before he pounced.

~Two Hours Later~

Atemu lay in bed under the covers feeling rather content.

Heba lay behind him with his arm wrapped around Atemu. He kissed Atemu's neck and then said, "I told you that I still think you are attractive."

"Hmm. Well, I believe that now." Atemu said.

Heba chuckled. "Atemu, it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I'm always going to find you attractive and desirable." Heba said.

Atemu turned to look at him. "Why, though?" Atemu asked.

"Mainly because I love you for you and not for your looks. Granted, I do think that you are beautiful, but it's your personality that really drew me to you." Heba replied.

"Well, you certainly proved that to me." Atemu said before he kissed Heba.

"Glad I proved that to you." Heba said as he ran his hand through Atemu's damp hair.

"Heba, don't you need to go back to your duties?' Atemu asked.

"I probably should." Heba admitted.

"Then why haven't you?" Atemu asked.

"Partly because I don't want to." Heba replied.

"Well, you don't exactly have a choice there." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I know." Heba said as he sat up.

Both got out of the bed so that they could get dressed again.

"I'll be going back to my duties now since you seem to want to get rid of me." Heba said.

"I don't want you to have to go, but I don't want you to get in trouble with Yugi for not doing them." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Heba said before he leaned over to kiss Atemu.

At that moment, Atemu felt a wave of pain hit him, causing him to gasp.

Heba pulled back, worried. "Atemu, are you all right?" Heba asked.

"I don't think so. I think that I'm going into labor." Atemu told him.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked, shocked.

Atemu nodded.

"Okay. You sit down, and I'll go and get Ishizu." Heba said before he ran off.

Atemu then sat down on the bed.

* * *

Ishizu was sitting in the healing chambers. She wasn't doing much as she had no patients.

The doors to the room were thrown open as Heba ran into the room.

"Heba, what's wrong?" Ishizu asked, wondering why Heba would run into the room like that.

"Ishizu, I need you to come quick! Atemu thinks that he's in labor!" Heba said.

Hearing those words, Ishizu headed toward Heba's chambers with a few of her assistants.

Heba had to wait outside while Ishizu helped Atemu through the birth.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami had come out of their room, having been told that Atemu was in labor.

"How long has he been in labor?" Yami asked.

"Not long." Heba answered distractedly.

Yugi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Heba. Atemu will be fine. Ishizu is the best healer that we have." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but I can't help but worry." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

"All right, Atemu. You're doing fine." Ishizu said, trying to calm him down.

Atemu nodded. He was in a lot of pain, and he was ready to just have the baby already.

One of the assistants was at Atemu's head, wiping away the sweat with a damp cloth.

"Atemu, I need you to give me a hard push." Ishizu told him.

Atemu did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could manage.

"I can see the head. Atemu, another push." Ishizu said.

Atemu did as he was told despite the fact that he was tired.

Before long, the sound of crying filled the air.

Ishizu smiled. "Well, Atemu, it would appear that you have a son." Ishizu said.

"A son?" Atemu asked.

Ishizu nodded as she handed the baby to Atemu.

* * *

For the four hours that Atemu had been in labor, Heba had been constantly pacing.

It was starting to get on Yugi's nerves, but he dealt with it because he knew that he had been the same way when Yami was in labor.

Ishizu came out of the room with her assistants behind her.

"How is Atemu?" Heba immediately asked.

"He's just fine, and so is the baby." Ishizu replied.

Heba then went into the room with Atemu.

"What did he have?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu had a boy." Ishizu answered.

* * *

Heba walked into the room and over to Atemu. "How are you, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." Atemu replied. He then smiled and said, "We have ourselves a little boy."

"I can see that. He looks like you." Heba said as he sat down beside Atemu.

"He has your color eyes, though." Atemu said.

"That just proves that he's ours." Heba said.

"So, I guess we have little Zachery with us now." Atemu said.

"Yes, although I think we should call him Zach for short." Heba said.

"Yeah. I agree." Atemu said.

* * *

~12 Years Later~

"Zach! Stop being mean to your sister!" Atemu scolded.

"Sorry, Dad." Zach said.

"You know better than that." Atemu said, picking up his four-year old daughter.

"I know." Zach said.

"Zach, go on and play with Andy." Yami said.

The two boys ran off.

"Chasity, why don't you play with Kathy?" Yami suggested.

"Okay." Chasity said as Atemu set Kathy down/

"This has been a fin twelve years." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean." Yami agreed.

After twelve years, everyone was still happy.

Yugi and Yami now had four kids. They had Chasity and Anthony, Andy for short, who were now twelve. They also had an eight-year old son named Jerry, and a five-year old daughter named Mindy.

Atemu and Heba had four kids as well. They had Zach, who was now twelve. They also had a nine-year old daughter named Kathy. They also had twin sons named Gregory and Craig.

Seto and Joey had two children. Their eleven-year old daughter was named Ann and their six-year old son was named Seth.

Bakura and Ryou had five children. They had twin girls named Megan and Kayla, who were ten. They also had an eight-year old son named Mitchell. They had a five-year old son named Robby. They also had a two-year old daughter named Celia.

Marik and Malik had an eleven-year old son named Matthew and a seven-year old daughter named Mary.

Otogi and Honda had three kids themselves. They had a ten-year old daughter named Beth, a seven-year old son named Henry and a four-year old daughter named Cindy.

After five years, all of the humans had decided that they wanted to become vampires, so their mates had turned them into vampires since they wanted it.

"Having trouble with your kids, too?" Honda asked as he along with Seto, Marik, and Bakura, joined them.

"You could say that. Kids tend to be rather sneaky." Yami said.

"Well, we were the ones that decided to have them." Bakura said.

"We all know that, Bakura." Marik said.

"I was just making a statement." Bakura said.

"We all know that." Atemu said.

Before long, their mates joined them.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"We were just discussing the pains of raising children." Atemu replied.

"I think that we all know that pain." Malik said.

"Well, we wouldn't trade them for anything, though." Joey said.

"No. I don't think that any of us would dare to trade them for anything." Heba agreed.

None of them would trade them for anything or each other.

Each of the couples kissed each other while their children groaned about it.

They were all quite happy with how their lives turned out, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Hope you liked it. As I said before, this is the last chapter, so this is the end for this story.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my stories as well as added it to thier favorites and alerts. I apprecaite the support.

I'll work on Musical Hearts and An Assassin's Choice now.

If you haven't voted in my poll, please do so. I'll be ending it in a few days.

R&R.


End file.
